


The Fallen Bug

by whitetigerlily15



Series: The Fallen Bug [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloè redemption, Eventual Smut, Lila Rossi Bashing, Multi, Polyamory, class salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 112,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetigerlily15/pseuds/whitetigerlily15
Summary: After defeating Hawkmoth, Marinette needs a break. She makes the decision to leave Paris, away from the trauma that she has suffered, and to protect the miraculous. Applying for an exchange program, she moves to Gotham and begins the process of healing from broken trust and relationships. She makes the decision to keep up with hero work, unable to completely rid herself of what she had been for so long. Just as she finally begins to feel at peace, the vigilantes of Gotham find out about her, and her class begins to show up. After running from her past and finding a new place for herself, will Marinette have to fight to keep the peace that she's found?Damien Wayne never understood how lonely he felt, until Marinette walks into his life. He is still fighting the Demons of his past, and in an overly boisterous and emotion filled family he's always felt out of place. Now both she and Luka have given him a sense of home. When danger strikes, and the past starts rearing his ugly head, he will do anything to keep what he's found.*This is both a Marinette and Damien Healing story. Lots of fluff, smut, and love for the characters ensue. Polyamory acceptance, new friendships, and some angst thrown in.*
Relationships: Damien Wayne/Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Luka Couffaine, Luka Couffaine/Damian Wayne, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: The Fallen Bug [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078508
Comments: 481
Kudos: 985





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome. Just a few things, this might have some slower updates. I have as of right now up to 30ish chapters written. I have a rough timeline mapped out in my head, but I don't write with a strict one in place. Sometimes the characters just do something and I have to adjust. I'm a full time grad student and I also work, so my schedule is busy, I will get chapters out when I can. Also this is a lot of fluff. There isn't a strict plot running in the background, mostly the characters struggling with their past and trying to heal.

Marinette sat back in the classroom, head in her arms. She was exhausted from the past week. Taking down Hawkmoth had been difficult, but taking the ring from her partner had been worse. But if she was completely honest with herself, it was extremely freeing to not have as many responsibilities and worries. She hadn’t realized how much being Ladybug had eaten away at her mental state, having to worry about the entirety of Paris and her cure always working.

It helped that hiding her face had the added benefit of not having to hide her reactions to Lila’s stories. Marinette wasn’t certain how she managed it, but Lila had somehow made the claim that she had been instrumental to the takedown of Hawkmoth. Marinette wondered if she would have someone claim to be her best friend ‘Ladybug’ next. 

Ms. Bustier stepping through the door should have stopped her classmates, but it didn’t. It hadn’t taken long for Marinette to realize that her teacher wasn’t great, although she certainly didn’t always recognize it as she ought. Dragging her head up long enough to peek at her teacher and see what she might be doing, she managed to catch sight of all of her classmates in the process. She ignored most of them, but the misery on Adrien’s face caused a pang in her chest. 

My poor Kitty she thought silently, pulling her gaze away so she couldn’t look at him anymore. She hadn’t wanted to do it. Take his ring, take his best friend. She couldn’t imagine the blow it must have been to see that Hawkmoth was his father, his mother being kept alive by a machine, and then to lose Plagg on top of it. But his final words rang in her ears. 

I deserve this. 

Adrien had declared that he deserved to know her identity, that he deserved to keep the ring and his place by her side. He was wrong of course, he couldn’t see her real identity when it was in plain sight, always chasing her and flirting with her in battle. He was a poor partner, and an even poorer friend. And her identity as guardian was even more imperative than it was previously. So Marinette withdrew, taking his ring with her.

She had gone to his mother’s funeral, Doctors were unable to do anything and she perished not long after the battle. Adrien had ignored her in favor of the rest of her class. That didn’t hurt as much as it would have just a few months ago. He may have said he was on her side, but he had proven to be passive to a fault. All she had asked was for a conversation, and he couldn’t even give her that. 

She dropped her head back into her arms with a plop. It wasn’t worth remembering anymore. As much as she missed hanging out with her old friends, Lila Rossi wasn’t worth any of her pain. Now that she didn’t have to be ladybug, she had applied for a transfer, out of Paris. Paris only held painful memories for her now, and she didn’t have many ties to it anymore. She had done her duty for Paris, but she had watched so many buildings fall, so many Parisians die. 

Master Fu was gone, left after he had made her the guardian and lost his memories. All of her classmates had betrayed her, some only ignoring her while others had started bullying her. Alya had started a smear campaign against her website, so she had had to rebrand about a year ago. Even friends outside the school didn’t really exist. 

Luka and Marinette talked as often as they were able, which wasn’t often. Luka had gone on the road with Jagged after things with Kitty Section had gone south (Marinette blamed herself, they hadn’t wanted her around when Lila started showing up to things). He had talked with her about a relationship, but Marinette hadn’t wanted to trap him down or start anything while he was on the road and she was still Ladybug. (She didn’t tell him she was Ladybug, but she had the sneaking suspicion he already knew). Chloe and her had started becoming friends with Lila began attacking her. Chloe had seen how truly awful Lila was and apologized to Marinette. She had moved to America with her mother 3 months ago after Lila became unbearable to her. She was desperately trying to get Marinette to leave as well. 

Ms. Bustier finally called the class to attention, and Marinette re-dragged her head up, seeing her other classmates make it to their seats. Staring at the seat that used to house her bully turned friend she snorted a little. She would have never believed they would be friends, but now Chloe was the only thing really keeping her sane. Marinette prayed that her acceptance letter came through soon.

They were barely through first period when a knock sounded on the door. Marinette was a little surprised to see her parents walk through the door and sat up a little straighter.  
“Maman? What are you doing here?” She asked her mother, cringing a little as the class looked her direction. She kept a careful eye on her mother, who definitely had the temper in the family. Marinette had confided in them a couple months ago about the bullying and Maman had taken it about as well as a mama bear. They had been supportive, and wanted to pull her from school right then and there, but she had told them about her exchange student idea and they had agreed. Especially since it was so close to the beginning of the school year.

Her mother glanced in her direction, shooting her a smile before turning to the teacher, a frown and glare crossing her features. 

“I’m here to pick up my daughter and her things.” Marinette shivered a little at her mothers tone and prayed Ms. Bustier would have the sense to not cross her mother. She picked up her things and put them in the bag, enduring the stares as she walked down the stairs and stood by her mother.

“Marinette, you’ll need to read the next chapter in the history book. We have a quiz on Monday.” Marinette nodded her assent, eager to leave, but her Mother put a hand on her shoulder, shooting a cool smile at the teacher. 

“My daughter will not be returning to this school. Marinette, if you would leave any school things here now so that we don’t need to return them later I would much appreciate it. Your father is talking to M. Damocles now. Marinette’s head turned so quickly she felt it wrench. 

“Does that mean?” She whispered, leaving the question hanging in the air, not wanting to be disappointed. Her mother only nodded, tears glistening in her eyes, and Marinette quickly pulled the school’s things from her bag. She pulled her mother into a hug, and she shooed her out the door with orders to go pack up her locker and find her father. 

Marinette left the class and teacher to her mother’s mercy with only minimal hesitation. She owed them nothing, and nothing could stop Sabine’s fury once it began. She was too relieved to be leaving at this point. 

She met her father in the hallway and bounced into him for a hug. 

“Thank you Papa.” She whispered, finally letting the tears fall from her eyes. The big man smiled and waved her papers around excitedly. 

“We decided to pull you out of school early to help you pack. We figured you would appreciate it.

Marinette nodded and finished packing her things up. Her Maman joined them just as she was done, and the three of them walked out of the school, none looking back. It wasn’t exactly how she wanted to leave, but she couldn’t imagine it in any of a better way. 

She left just as quietly as her betrayal had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Marinette and Kagami never really became friends. They managed to fix misconceptions, but then Marinette was ostracized by her class and pulled away from everyone to be ladybug. And Kagami was always kept in line by her mother. It just didn’t work out for the two of them.


	2. Revealing All

Marinette glanced around the room as she set her bag down, relieved to be away from her class and soon away from Paris. She glanced down at her phone, debating on calling Chloe, but decided against it. The time difference would wake her, and she had school this morning. She did send off a quick text to both her and Luka, letting them know to call her when they get the chance. 

“I’m so happy you finally are getting out of that class!” Tikki’s voice caught Marinette’s attention and she smiled at her Kwami. 

“Me too Tikki. It’s probably long overdue. And I can’t wait to leave Paris. As much as I love my home city, it’s difficult here."

“You did all you could Marinette.” Tikki came behind her and nuzzled her cheek. Marinette sighed, knowing her Kwami was right. She decided to start a list of things for her to pack, to get her mind off of everything that had happened. She would have a host family while she was in school, and she had already seen the file on them.

“Marinette?” A knock on her open trap door had her turning, seeing her Mother waiting in the doorway. 

“Come in Maman. I’m just trying to figure out what all I should pack.”

“Oh honey, there’s plenty of time for that. You have a couple of weeks. Have you called Chloe or Luka yet?”

“Not yet. It’s pretty early in America right now, and I didn’t want to risk waking them up or catching them at a bad time.” 

“That’s very considerate of you.” Her Maman smiled, before sitting on the chaise, opening her arms for a hug. Marinette didn’t hesitate. 

“Marinette, are you sure that this is something that you want to do?” Her mother asked, pulling away slightly, but still holding her in her arms. 

“Yes Maman. I’m certain. Paris has…lost its glamour a bit for me.” Marinette couldn’t help the tinge of bitterness that crept into her voice. She thought a bit more about being ladybug, and how in the past year support had diminished. 

“I knew you were having classmate issues but all of Paris?” Her mother sounded concerned and Marinette smiled weakly. How could she tell her mother why she really wanted to leave?

“Is there something that you’re not telling us pumpkin?” Her father’s voice called from the trapdoor, as he did his best to enter the room. Marinette opened her mouth, her mind racing, trying to come up with a valid excuse, before a flash of red in the corner of her room caught her eye. 

Tikki was in the corner, giving a smile and motioning with her (hands?). Plagg, hovering right next to her, was nodding his head, before opening his mouth wide and eating a piece of cheese. Tikki only shook her head, rolling her eyes at her partner before smiling once again and nodding at Marinette. The girl took a deep breath before facing her parents. 

“Actually there is someone that I would like you to meet.” She motioned Tikki out and smiled at her friend. “Maman, Papa, this is Tikki, Kwami of Creation.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet the parents of my chosen.” She smiled 

“Hey! You’re going to introduce her and not me!” Plagg zoomed out to join, settling into Marinette’s hand right beside Tikki. Marinette rolled her eyes. 

“And this one is Plagg, the Kwami of Destruction."

“It’s talking bugs!” Tom shouted, jumping up and promptly falling off balance and onto the floor. Sabine just sat still, staring at the Kwami’s in her hand.  
“Marinette, what is this?” She asked calmly. Tikki and Marinette exchanged glances (Plagg pulled a piece of cheese from somewhere and was eating it) and Marinette smiled sheepishly at her parents. 

“The Kwami’s are the creatures of the miraculous that give their users their abilities.” At miraculous, her parents seemed to blink.

“The missed school, the rushing off, the poor excuses.” Sabine didn’t take her eyes off of Tikki.

“Wait… I thought you just had a secret boyfriend! Or girlfriend I don’t judge.” Her father spoke from his spot on the floor, seemingly getting over the fact that he had called the Kwami’s bugs. 

“I…You…What?!” Marinette squeaked out, her eyes bugging out, face turning red. “No! No no no!” She devolved into French babbling, making her parents laugh at her.

“You were ladybug this entire time?” Sabine whispered, laughter tapering off as the seriousness of it all came back. “Oh honey, I’m so sorry. And who entrusted children with this fight? Where can I find them?” Her mothers eyes flashed with anger and Marinette cringed a little. 

“I’ve retired ladybug, although Tikki has been kind enough to stay with me while I finish out school.” She sat down again next to her mother, dropping her hand and allowing the Kwami to float again. “Tikki and Plagg balance each other out and cannot be used for long periods without the other.”

“But why do you have Plagg honey? I’m assuming he was Chat Noir’s Kwami?” Marinette nodded. 

“Maman, the person who gave me my miraculous, Master Fu, he’s gone. A few years ago I accidentally led Hawkmoth to him, and in order to protect the miraculous he transferred guardianship to me. He was already training me, hopeful to transfer guardianship to me when I was older.” 

“But why children?”

“I can answer that!” Tikki floated up, bowing in respect to Sabine. “While Marinette is young, she is one of the best bugs I’ve ever had. She has handled being both Ladybug and Guardian wonderfully. I regret that she was so young, Master Fu did as well, but he was desperate after Hawkmoth’s appearance, and had to make his decision quickly. But she has my blessing and I hope there will be a day she will choose me again.”

“Choose you again?” 

“I meant what I said when I retired ladybug.” Marinette pulled in onto herself a little bit. “I love Tikki and I’ve grown a lot, but with her needing Plagg out to balance her, and after everything that has happened…”

“What do you mean?” Sabine moved closer to Marinette, as though the physical proximity was going to help. 

“Maman, It was hard, not telling you or anyone my identity. But especially after what happened with Chloe and her parents, I just couldn’t. I was ladybug. I couldn’t risk getting myself taken out. I had to be sure to be there to purify the akuma and restore the city and the lives that were lost. I just can’t walk down the street anymore without seeing all that death and destruction.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Tom asked, pulling Marinette into a hug, finally getting up from his place on the floor. 

“I’m afraid that’s my fault. I encouraged it in the beginning, because of the dangers, but it became even more imperative as time went on.”

“It’s not just your fault Tikki. I never even told Chat Noir my identity.” 

And just like that the damn was open. She came clean about her anxieties through the years, every major thing she had wanted to tell them about being Ladybug and Guardian. More of the Kwami strayed from the Miracle box at the sound of their young Guardians distress. She told them about some of the things she had witnessed, and the nightmares she still had. How the only real connection she felt with Paris anymore was pain and them. 

And then she was crying. 

“Marinette honey, I’m so sorry you had to go through that alone. But after hearing all of that, are you sure Gotham is a good place for you to go? They have heroes themselves. You’ve been Ladybug for this long, are you going to be able to resist?” 

“Maman…Can I be honest?” Her parents nodded. “I’ve been a hero for so long I think it’s just become a part of who I am. And I don’t want to let that go. I wanted to move and train some, maybe try my hand along the roof tops with a different miraculous.”

“Well I’d rather you have someone to do it with, but you’ve been doing so well this long, and your almost 18. I suppose we can’t really stop you.” Her parents shared a look, but they both were smiling at their daughter. She sighed in relief. She wasn’t certain how they would take it, but they took it better than she had expected them too. 

“Marinette, you want to leave Paris, do you think you’re going to want to come back?” Her fathers question pulled her from her thoughts and she looked at her parents, who were now sitting next to each other and staring at each other. She thought about what her father was asking. 

“I don’t think I would ever come back permanently. I mean I’ll come back to visit you guys of course!” She said quickly, flailing about, realizing what it first sentence sounded like. Her parents only looked at each other before smiling. 

“Then we’ll come with you.” 

“Oh Maman, Papa no!” Marinette shouted, raising her arms up. “I’m almost 17, I would be moving soon anyway, it’s really not a big deal!” 

“Marinette! Calm down.” Her father said loudly, grinning at his daughters antics. 

“We have enough funds saved up from the bakery, so it wouldn’t take much else.” Her mother said, Marinette could practically see them mentally going through the numbers. “And if we sell the building than we would have more than enough for a new bakery.” 

“We would have to build up a new clientele, but I’m sure that wouldn’t be difficult to do.” Tom said enthusiastically, waving a hand in the air. “We wouldn’t be able to make it out in the next two weeks with you, and certainly would depend on how quickly we could find a new place and sell this one, but maybe within six months!” 

“I’m sure Gotham has just as good of a spot for the bakery as Paris does. We might not be able to live right on top of the bakery, but I’m sure we could find a nice little spot, and I’m sure by that point you’ll have friends so word of mouth would speak…”

“I can’t ask that of you!” Marinette gaped at her parents. Their bakery was their life. It didn’t seem fair to have them leave the city they love and made their life in all for her.

“No one’s asking Marinette. You’re more important to us, and we want to be close to you, especially if Gotham is where you are going to settle down. If you don’t feel comfortable with Paris anymore, and probably won’t ever again, then we might as well join you on your new adventure. Now your mother and I have some numbers to run. We shut the bakery down today in honor of your acceptance, so we might as well run some numbers and see if we can’t find any places that look feasible.” 

“I’ll get in contact with a realtor, see what our odds are of selling the place. We should also call the scholarship company, see what changes might be made since we’re moving.”  
Her parents kept talking as they walked down the stairs and Marinette wasn’t sure what had just happened. Tikki giggled at the guardian. 

“You should close your mouth before you catch flies!” 

“Tikki! I can’t believe my parents are considering moving to Gotham.”

“That doesn’t sound like considering bug. That sounds like they’re convinced.” Plagg cut in, and Marinette started pacing. 

“I should really talk them out of this.” 

“No good now Marinette!” Tikki exclaimed, just as a phone call started coming through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn’t feel right not to have Marinette’s parents aware of her being ladybug. Her parents have always struck me as caring, but not overly protective. They wouldn’t be happy that she was continuing her hero life, but I think they would be understanding that it wasn’t just something that she could stop. I imagine Marinette had suffered a lot of trauma from Hawkmoth. She would have to have an outlet for that trauma. Marinette is a healer, it wouldn’t sit right with her to not be able to stop the bad in the world, not after she all she had witnessed.  
> Her being ladybug was integral to who she was, but she needed them to understand why she needed to leave Paris. She couldn’t just explain that with bullying alone. Her parents wouldn’t have kept pressing, but they would have kept digging.  
> 


	3. Old Friends

“Please tell me you got in.” Chloe’s voice rang out in the room and Marinette laughed for the first time today. They hadn’t had a chance to call in the past week and she hadn’t realized how much she had missed talking to her friend. 

“Hello to you too.” She chuckled, knowing Chloe only meant the best. 

“Yeah Yeah. Hi. You’re good. Now tell me!” The blonde haired girl practically whined over the phone. 

“I don’t know, with that tone.” She teased, and pulled the phone away at Chloe’s shriek.

“I swear to god Dupain-Cheng.” Marinette laughed again at hearing her old nickname. 

“I got in.” Chloe screamed and she could hear the thuds of her bouncing up and down. “I don’t know why you’re excited. We’re going to be in two completely different states.” Marinette climbed up onto her bed to lay down

“Guess again!” 

“What?” Mari sat up in bed, eyes wide.

“Joking. I’m just really excited that you’re only going to be a few states away instead of an ocean.”

“Merde Chlo don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry Nette. I do wish we were going to be in the same place. Maybe I can convince my mother that Gotham is a great place to live.” Marinette snorted, knowing there was no way that Chloe was going to convince her mother of that. Gotham was dirty to Audrey, the home of heroes and villains. But knowing Chloe she would do her best to get close to her again. The two of them really bonded this past year.

They spent an hour on the phone catching up. Chloe was dying of laughter when she heard of how Marinette’s parents had pulled her outside of school, saying that the class deserved no answers. Chloe had done wonders to Marinette’s self-esteem when the class turned on her. Nette now knew that she owed the class nothing, and that what they had done to her was not what good people do. 

They practiced Marinette’s English some more, something they had been doing for the past couple of months. Marinette knew that she wasn’t going to want to stay in Paris, and it had seemed prudent to learn English. Now it was necessary. It wasn’t long before Marinette was saying goodbye, the time difference forcing it. 

She sent another message to Luka, seeing if he was available, but didn’t really expect much. It was still pretty early for him to be awake (as Jagged liked to say, Rockstars were night owls), but she also wanted to check in. 

He called her immediately. 

“Hey!” She said, smiling as she held the phone up to her ear. The soft strains of music rang in the background and she guessed they must have had a jam session going.

“Hello Mama Marinette.” He said, smile in his voice. 

“I got in.” 

“No way!” She heard him shout something behind him and the music stopped, the voices of Jagged and his band members clustering around him giving her their congratulations.

“Does this mean you are leaving Paris?”

“Yes. I’ll be in Gotham in two week.”

“Gotham?!” Jagged sounded excited and she heard shuffling and Luka shouting something about getting back his phone in the background. She laughed at Jagged’s enthusiasm.

“Yeah. I’ll be an exchange student at Gotham Academy.” 

“We’re going to be there in the next few weeks! After that we’re going to be on break. Maybe we can stick in the area.”

“Jagged you can’t just stick around for me. I know that you love coming back to Paris on breaks.” 

“I want to see my honorary niece.” She could hear the pout in his voice before the phone was finally wrestled away from him. 

“Finally.” Luka sounded out of breath and seemed to sigh in relief. Marinette giggled. 

“Did you have to fight fang.”

“God don’t even joke about that.” Luka complained and she giggled again. “But Jagged is right. It would be great to see you again Mari. To actually hang out with you.” 

They chatted about the new boy Luka had met a few weeks back on tour and how he had been a mess (Luka when he gay panics is her favorite thing in the world), and about her host family. Luka spoke with her some in English to practice some more and declared her proficient enough to survive Gotham. (Chloe had declared her mostly adequate, which was definitely a compliment coming from her. They made promises to meet up when they both were in Gotham before Marinette was called away by her mother. 

*****

Two weeks passed by faster than she thought it would. Marinette had packed up her bedroom, knowing that her parents were going to follow her in a couple months. Because of immigration, her status would remain the same for the rest of the year, so her scholarship wouldn’t be lost even after her parents moved. 

Her parents had already found a house that they liked, and were looking at a building for the bakery nearby. They would have to buy equipment to turn it into a bakery, but it looked like they would be able to get it for cheap enough it wouldn’t be an issue. They even already had a couple of people interested in the bakery and apartment upstairs. 

For packing she had boxed up all of her stuff. She decided to only take two large suitcases and a carry on. One suitcase was filled with her clothes. The other was filled with commissions that she had yet to complete. She had posted a notice that she was moving countries and would complete the commissions that she had currently but would not be taking anymore on at this time. Her carry on had any important electronics or things that she wanted to take with her. She had a single box that they had mailed out earlier in the week that contained her sewing machine and some of her materials, not including a dress dummy, she figured she could just replace that when she got to the states, so that she would be able to start her commissions not long after she got over there. The rest of the boxes were going to be shipped with her parents stuff when they moved. 

Next thing she knew, she was giving a tearful goodbye to her parents at the airport and she was on a plane to Gotham. She stared out the window, excited to finally be leaving everything behind. The night before she had finally, officially retired both the cat and the ladybug miraculous placing them both back in their boxes for a much deserved rest. She had decided to keep out Nooroo to help him heal from his time with his negative master, and Wayzz for protection.

Her parents had agreed that the miracle box should stay with the guardian. They recognized they didn’t have much say, she was almost 17 after all, but they did request that she put herself through some more training, just to be safe. They respected her decision, but they still wished she had a partner that she could rely on. 

Some of her old classmates had come by the bakery during the two weeks she was waiting to leave, but her parents hadn’t let them come up. Alya had wanted to know where she was going, Nino had been with her and actually looked a little concern. Rose and Juleka had tried to give their congratulations, Marinette assumed Luka or Anarka had let something slip, but she had chosen to just accept it in the bakery before escaping away.

So she left it behind. Completely and full, ready to see what awaited her in Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially toyed with the idea of Luka not sticking around in Marinette’s life, but it felt wrong and out of character. Luka wouldn’t intentionally lose contact with Marinette. He loved her. It made sense that he would go on the road with Jagged if given the chance, especially with the tension of kitty section and marinette, but he wouldn’t lose contact with her, especially since she was pretty much friendless.  
>  For the purpose of this story – Luka is bi (tell me that boy does not give those vibes, I will fight you), Marinette is pan, and Chloe is a lesbian (again fight me I will die before I give this up).


	4. New Beginnings

Marinette was attempting to figure out the bubbly girl sitting in the car next to her. Bridgette was the daughter of her host family, an only child, and a blonde haired, blue eyed, ball of energy. She was passionate about art, specifically painting, and she loved the color yellow. 

Bridgette seemed like a sweet girl. When Marinette had come out of baggage claim and saw the girl with her family holding a colorful sign that had clearly taken a lot of time to make, she felt touched. She had seemed a little disappointed upon finding out Marinette was unlikely to stay the whole school year, but brightened right back up when Marinette asked her if she wanted to be friends. Bridgette was the one to suggest drawing together or working on a design together, which Marinette agreed to enthusiastically. 

When they got to Gotham, Bridgette began to point out some of the places she gained inspiration from, the botanical gardens, the park, mostly outdoor areas. She pointed out Wayne Enterprise and explained who Bruce Wayne was. 

“I’ve heard that Gotham has some heroes.” Marinette brought the topic up as they passed by some more gothic architecture, buildings standing tall, and pulled out her sketchbook to begin designing as inspiration hit. 

“Not heroes. We do have vigilantes though.” 

“Vigilantes?” Marinette’s English was ok, but that was a word she had never heard before. 

“They’re kind of like heroes, but they don’t…well heroes protect, but vigilantes take action against villains.”

“So vigilantes can take justice into their own hands?” 

“Yes!” 

“How many of these vigilantes does Gotham have?”

“I want to say not many, but I’m sure coming from Paris it seems like a lot. There’s Batman, Robin, Red Hood, Nightwing, Red Robin, Batgirl, all of which are known as the Batfam. Then there’s the Sirens, those are more like Antiheros though, former villains that now take justice into their own hands, but they tend to have lesser moral code, that’s Cat woman, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn.”

“That’s not that bad. I think Paris used to have about the same amount.”

“Paris has heroes?” Bridgette looked excited. 

“Oui! Ladybug and Chat Noir, along with their temporary team members, Viperion, Queen Bee, Ryuko, Carapace, Rena Rouge.”

“No way! I had no idea you even had a Villain.”

“His name was Hawkmoth.” Marinette darkened as she spoke. “He had the ability to use a person’s negative emotions and turn them into his akuma so he could get Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous.”

“Miraculous?” 

“N’as-tu vraiment jamais entendu… Hawkmoth terrorized Paris for almost 4 years. The miraculous are what gives our heroes and the villain his power. Ladybug recently defeated Hawkmoth and went into retirement though.” (Translation: Have you really never heard?)

“That’s amazing! I had no idea. But magic! What were their abilities?”

“Chat Noir had the power of destruction. Ladybug had the power to restore Paris back to its original state after all of the damage.”

“Woah. I’m definitely going to do some more searching into this.” Bridgette started to get out of the car, and only then did Marinette notice that they were parked. 

“Marinette welcome to your new home, at least for a little while!” Bridgette giggled before grabbing her hand and dragged her inside. 

The house was modest, but Marinette was grateful to find that she had her own room. When she did join the vigilantes of Gotham, it would make it easier to sneak out. She wanted to do some training at the gym and to get settled before she started anything up though. Maybe she would get lucky and her parents would be able to join her sooner than they thought. She sighed at the thought and pulled out her phone to send them a message and let them know that she was with her host family now. 

She was surprised to find her sewing machine already in her room. 

“Mom and Dad received the package in this morning. I hope you don’t mind that we opened it, but we wanted to get stuff a little bit more set up for you to make moving in a bit easier.” Marinette suddenly felt the tears in her eyes as she launched at the girl in a hug, seeing Tikki fly off into the closet to hide.

“Merci! Merci beaucoup! Oh Thank you so much!” She babbled, forgetting that her friend couldn’t really understand her when she spoke in French. 

“You’re very welcome Marinette.” Bridgette said quietly. She hugged the girl closer before letting her go. “You know, I’ve always wanted a sister.”

“Is that why you were disappointed when you heard I was possibly moving out after a few months?” Marinette looked at the girl with a smile. 

“You noticed huh? I’ve always wanted a sibling in general, but I especially wanted a sister.”

“Then Bridgette, I shall be your honorary sister, from now until such a time that we decide otherwise.” Marinette stood tall, dramatically placing her hand over her heart. 

“And I shall be the same to you!” Bridgette declared, giggling quietly, copying Marinette’s pose. The two of them looked at each other for only a moment more before dissolving into giggles and falling on the bed together. As Marinette looked at her newfound sister in delight, she realized that she actually had a chance to be happy again. 

*****

“You know I’ve never met another -ette before.” Bridgette was sitting on Marinette’s bed, watching her unpack. She had sent a quick text to her parents and her friends and then immediately set to unpacking. 

“What do you mean?” Marinette glanced up from packing just long enough to send a curious glance at the girl before moving to the closet. 

“You know. Another -ette. Bridgette, Marinette. We must have been made to be sisters.” She giggled again, as though she was just being silly. “Oh! Can I call you Nettie?” Marinette thought about it. She didn’t really want to be called Mari, it would just remind her of people that hurt her. Luka often called her by her full name when he wasn’t teasing her, but Chloe called her Nette, and Nettie was a derivative of that. 

“I’d like that Bridgette.”

“Noooo!” She whined, dropping her face into her hands. “If I get to call you by a cute nickname you have to call me by one too.”

“How about Ettie?” Marinette said, walking back from the closet. Bridgette seemed to like the idea of the similar names, so it seemed fitting to make the nicknames match. 

“Oh my God I love you already.” Bridgette fell backwards on the bed as Marinette hid her suitcase underneath it. It hadn’t taken her long to put things away, she knew she could set up her sewing table another time, although she would have to convince Bridgette to take her shopping for a dress mannequin and some more fabric. 

She plopped herself on the bed and laid with her elbows propping her up.

“So tell me more about Gotham Academy. Shouldn’t you have attended school today?”

“Yeah. Mom pulled me out though to let me come with them to pick you up.”

“That was nice of her.” Bridgette shrugged. 

“She knew how excited I was to meet you. But what do you want to know about Gotham Academy?” 

“Anything you can tell me.” And so Bridgette began talking about the school, her friends, her boyfriend, Marinette let her mind wander a little bit into what the school year would be like. 

“Nettie? Are you ok? You drifted.”

“Drifted?” Marinette tried to figure out how she had moved when she was sitting on the bed. Bridgette laughed. 

“Not literally! I meant mentally. You weren’t paying attention.” 

“Je suis desole! I’m sorry Ettie. I didn’t mean too. I was just thinking.”

“About what?” 

“Just about starting school. What its going to be like.”

“I’m sure everyone will love you as much as I love you!” Marinette smiled before dimming a bit. 

“Ettie, what’s GA’s policy on bullying?”

“Strict no bullying policy. Why?”

“Just… I’ve had some bad experiences, and my school wasn’t exactly as strict on the no bullying thing as GA is.” 

“Oh Nettie.” Bridgette rolled over and trapped her newfound sister in a hug, vowing to never let anyone hurt this sweet girl ever again. 

“It’s ok Ettie. It really is. I’ve moved on from that point in my life. That’s why I’m here. Besides I’m meeting an old friend over the weekend, and you are going to take me out to places that are inspirational to you and I’m going to drag you fabric shopping. I’m moving on. I’m healing.” 

“I’m going to ask mom for an excuse for tomorrow. That way I can take you out.”

“No! Don’t worry about me! Like I said, I’m meeting up with an old friend. But what if I picked you up from school?”

“How? Can you drive?”

“I mean not yet, but Gotham has a busing system doesn’t it?”

“Yes it does. I’ve never taken it before though.”

“That’s ok. We can look up a map tonight. I need to figure out where this coffee shop Luka wants to meet at is anyway.”

The girls were called down to dinner where Marinette got to know her host parents a little more. Bridgette then helped her look up a bus map and found that the coffee shop wasn’t too far away from the school, and they found the bus route home after that. 

It was around then that Marinette started to nod off due to jet lag. Bridgette and her parents sent her off to bed, and the two girls promised to meet up after school, just in case Bridgette had to leave before Marinette woke up in the morning. 

“How are you liking your new host family guardian?” Wayzz asked, smiling as Marinette re-entered her room. Nooroo floated nearby looking a bit anxious at the question. Marinette smiled at the both of them and began her process of getting ready for bed. 

“They’re really nice Wayzz. And I’m excited to be able to go see Luka tomorrow. I am nervous for school though.” 

“I’m sure you will do fantastic guardian.” Nooroo said quietly and she smiled at him in particular. 

“Thank you Nooroo. I appreciate the vote of confidence. Also you two can just call me Marinette. I don’t mind.” 

“I’ll do my best guardian.” Nooroo bowed before the two of them flitted off to the nest she had created for the Kwami to huddle into. 

Marinette had no nightmares for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Bridgette. The bubbly girl who already loves Marinette. It may seem a bit fast, but both of these girls are the types that loves others, makes friends quickly, and draws people in with their personality. Marinette is also a fairly decent judge of character at this point and can tell that Bridgette is a good person.  
> I realized that this story is going slowly, but it’s a Marinette healing story, so it wasn’t meant to get right into the angst. I promise we will get there.  
> Marinette flew in on a Thursday. I don’t know if this is true of international flights, but I know that in state flights have a tendency to be cheaper on Wednesday or Thursday and I’m not that dedicated to find out if its true of international flights. She was given Friday off in order to get settled in, so she will be starting school after Monday.


	5. In Gotham

Sure enough, Marinette missed Bridgette leaving in the morning. She slept in despite heading to bed early. 

“Bonjour Haley.” Marinette came down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast. Bridgette’s parents had insisted on her calling them by their first names while she was here. 

“Good morning Marinette. Did you sleep well?” Haley smiled up from her book, where she was sitting with a cup of coffee. 

“I did. What is there for breakfast?”

“I can whip you up some toast and eggs if you want.”

“That sounds wonderful! Merci!” Marinette went to look in the fridge while Haley started her breakfast. She wasn’t due to meet up with Luka until the afternoon, so she would probably spend her morning getting her sewing stuff set up, and grabbing things for the macaroons. 

“What are you looking for Marinette?”

“I was thinking of making macaroons to share with my class on Monday. Maman and Papa run a bakery, so I know the recipe. It’s sort of a tradition for me, and I want to make a good impression.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea! Although I don’t know what you need for it. I can help you get the ingredients we’re missing?”

“Merci Haley! I was thinking of asking Bridgette to help me, do you think she would be interested?”

“I think she would love that Marinette. Thank you for including her in this. She really is excited to have someone else in the house that’s the same age as her.”

“I get it. I don’t have any siblings either.” Marinette shrugged, then continued to look for the ingredients while Haley finished breakfast. It turns out they weren’t missing very many ingredients. Haley offered to pick up the rest on her way home from work tonight, she normally worked from home, but went into the office a couple times a week to pick up and drop things off. 

“So what are your plans for the day?” Haley sat with her as she ate, drinking her coffee. 

“I have a friend of mine who is in the city, I thought I would catch up with them.”

“You’re meeting them at the café right? The one you and Bridgette were looking at yesterday?”

“Yeah. That’s not until this afternoon though.”

“How are you getting there?”

“The bus. Then I was going to go over and meet Bridgette at the school. Not sure if she had anything planned. I do need to go pick up a dress dummy so I can work on commissions.”

“Do you have American currency?” Haley asked and Marinette nodded. She had switched some of her currency over so she would have spending money. She also knew she would need some to send out her completed commissions when she finally got them done. 

“Good. Bridgette will know where the craft store is. I’m pretty sure the one that sells her paints also sells fabric.”

“Charmante! I’m very grateful to you guys for taking me in.” Haley only smiled. 

“Bridgette has never taken the bus before, she’s always had rides with friends. Will you girls be ok?”

“Oui Haley. I downloaded the bus system app last night, and it looks pretty efficient.”

“Good. I have to leave for work now. Please remember to lock the door when you leave. Here’s the key.” Haley smiled as she left the house, knowing the girl was fairly independent and had an idea of where she was going. They had exchanged numbers yesterday, and explained the rules of the house so that Marinette would understand. 

Marinette spent the rest of the morning organizing her sewing table and sorting out her commissions. She popped on her website and left a notice that she had arrived and would be continuing work on commissions shortly. Regular protocols would be followed for her to send them out. After she was caught up she would think about reopening her commissions back up. 

She glanced around her room, satisfied with her work, then decided to sit on her bed, opening up her social media. She saw posts from some of her old classmates, meeting up at the park for a picnic. She stalled for a moment, staring at the faces of Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Lila. 

It hurt a little bit to see them so happy. Not a single one had reached out since she had left school that day. She also found she couldn’t really bear the guilt of seeing Adrien again, even if it was over a screen. She didn’t want to think about how badly she had hurt him when she had taken his miraculous from him. 

She slowly began deleting her old classmates off of social media, not being able to handle seeing all the pictures at once. She could feel Wayzz on her shoulder, watching as she slowly unfriended those that hadn’t been friends to her for a while. 

“Mistress, are you ok?” He asked her as she finally deleted both Alya and Adrien, people who hadn’t stood up for her even when she wanted to move the world for them. She sighed and set down her phone. 

“I will be. I think I just need to get past everything that happened.” Marinette walked to the spot that she had hidden the miracle box and pulled out the ring, staring at the shape and size before putting it on her own finger. The ring adjusted to fit her finger, and Plagg popped out of the ring in front of her.

“What’s up Spots?” He asked, flying over to her food stash she kept for all the kwamis. If they so chose they could come out of the miracle box, but she often summoned them if she wanted to talk to them.

“I’m sorry for disturbing your break Plagg, but I had to ask. Were you ever upset with me for taking away the ring?” He was quiet for a moment, clearly taking her question seriously and turned to face her directly.

“I can’t say I was happy with when you decided to execute your decision. But you were guardian, and Adrien had betrayed you in both forms. He was too obsessed with you as Ladybug, not taking the fights as seriously as you, and he wasn’t standing up for your civilian forms. He really didn’t make a great cat, he was just the best option at the time. You made the best decision you could at the time bug. And I can’t guarantee he wouldn’t have tried to force you to reveal your identity, even though you were uncomfortable with the idea after becoming guardian.” 

“So you don’t disagree with my decision?” Marinette was uncomfortable, but she knew she had to ask. Plagg was the closest to Adrien, and taking him away still felt wrong. She desperately needed more confirmation.

“Not after looking at the full picture. I wish I had been able to stay longer and help him out with the trauma of everything, but my duty was ultimately fulfilled.” 

“So it wasn’t the right decision, but it wasn’t the wrong one either.”

“Try not to think on it bug. Your decision was the best one you could make at the time.” Plagg sounded almost sympathetic as she put the ring back into the box, renouncing him so he could join the others in the box. 

“Do you feel a bit better now guardian?” Nooroo asked hesitantly settling on her shoulder next to Wayzz. 

“Not exactly Nooroo. I’m just hoping my decision doesn’t come back to bite me.” Marinette glanced back at the box, intending to close it when another miraculous caught her eye.

“Guardian?” Nooroo questioned as she grabbed the snake miraculous out of the box.

“Are you sure that’s a wise idea?” Wayzz asked, even as she placed it on her wrist. 

“I don’t know. But it feels like the right thing to do. I know I’m already carrying both you and Nooroo, but I just have the feeling I should bring Sass as well.” She smiled at Sass as he swirled out of his miraculous, and Wayzz nodded, knowing that the miraculous worked in weird ways sometimes and didn’t question the guardians choice. 

“Mistress… I heard that you had retired the bug and cat miraculous. Do you ever plan on wearing them again?” Nooroo asked hesitantly. Marinette smiled sadly. 

“I need a break, and I think they do too. In fact I was thinking about providing you one as well Nooroo, but I was worried that being in the box would be too much for you and didn’t want you to think that I was abandoning you. But I do hope to wield Tikki again sometime.”

“You could probably wield them without the other, as long as it was for a similar period of time and not overly long.” Wayzz seemed to be thinking aloud but Marinette liked the thought. 

“I would probably have to see if I could change my outfit. I’d hate to be recognized here.” The Kwami’s who were out nodded. 

“It would take some work but we can definitely change your outfit guardian.” Wayzz smiled as Marinette turned to address the new kwami in the room.

“Hello Sass.” 

“Mistressss.” He hissed, bowing slightly smiling at her. 

“I’m going to go see Luka today, and I figured you would appreciate the opportunity to see him.”

“I do appreciate your consideration.” He said with a smile, before zipping over to join the Kwami’s in her pocket.

“Mistress?” Nooroo’s timid voice caught her attention and she smiled at him nodding that she was listening. “Do you mind if I join the others in the box?” 

“Not at all Nooroo. You know that it won’t be a punishment?”

“Yes Mistress. And I would appreciate some time with the other Kwamis.” Marinette nodded and took off his charm, placing it in the box for him. After Nooroo disappeared they were silent for a moment, Marinette staring at the box before shutting it and putting it away. 

“Sass. Does Luka know my identity?” Sass eyes widened but he stayed quiet while he thought.

“If he does, he never revealed such a thing to me. But master would understand the need to keep such a thing a secret, so I doubt that he would let it slip.”

“But it’s probable that he knows.” Marinette thoughtfully looked out the window, not really seeing.

“Indeed. The snake and the rabit often find out identities because of their abilities.” Sass bowed again, acknowledging the guardians wisdom. “Although the Master has always been very perceptive. I think he might have known previously.” Marinette nodded her head and smiled at him. 

“Alright you two, I’m going to see Luka, but keep your eyes peeled. This is Gotham, and I would hate to run into trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally had this written with Plagg instead of Sass. Then I edited it with Sass, because something just told me Luka would know Marinette’s identity. It was kinda inevitable. It wouldn’t be surprising for Luka to know and not say anything to her. However after finally posting this work I decided to edit Plagg back in to give some context as to why Marinette took the miraculous the way she did.  
> Also for people who want to say that Marinette could reach out, there is a reason she's not, remember not everything has been explained. There is a reason I started the story where I did.


	6. Luka in Gotham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, thanks so much for your comments! I try to read all of them and respond when I can. I did want to let you know that they do make a difference in my editing/creation process! I have a tendency to pay closer attention to some of the things that you guys bring up. They won't change any major plot points, but things that you bring up will have some impact. I don't have a beta reader, so you guys are the first to give me input!
> 
> I plan to update on a weekly basis, in one or two chapter increments (I hate cliffhangers, so my goal is to not leave you on any if I can avoid it). Please keep letting me know how you guys feel!

Marinette cursed her luck. She may have been chosen for the kwami of luck and creation, which did give her some measure of luck, and being guardian had only amplified that. Unfortunately, being that she was a hero in her own right, this often meant that Marinette managed to attract trouble. Something that wasn’t difficult to come by in Gotham.  
They had been on the bus (Marinette and the Kwami’s that is) when an explosion forced the bus to a stop. The fight continued on around them, so the passengers disembarked to head out of the area. Marinette was surprised at how different people reacted in Gotham. Most of them ducked their head and headed to their destination without any interaction with anyone else. They guarded themselves against attack, and didn’t stop to talk with anyone. 

During akuma attacks in Paris people ran, but they often helped each other, pulling others to safety. There was also not much direct news coverage around, at least not as much as there had been with Akuma’s back in Paris. She had a feeling a lot of Parisians put a lot of faith into Ladybug and her miraculous cure. She could tell the Kwami were all anxious, but there wasn’t much she could do. She headed towards her destination, praying that there wouldn’t be any more trouble before she could get out.

She definitely got lucky. She managed to get caught on the fringe of a later explosion in the park nearby where the bus had been stopped. She wasn’t certain which villain it was, but it didn’t matter much as she was thrown from her feet. Even more surprising, one of Gotham’s vigilantes actually stopped to check on her quickly as the others jumped into the fight. 

Nightwing was kind as he helped her too her feet, doing a quick once over that she recognized. He was checking for any major injuries, see if it was necessary for her to get some help. When she tried to reassure him he seemed to panic a little, cueing her into the fact that she had reverted to French in her haste. 

“Desole! Thank you Monsieur for helping me, but I am alright. I was only knocked back. I have no injuries.” 

“Are you sure? That bomb had a pretty large blast and I saw you get knocked down.”

“Oui, Oui I am fine Monsieur. It wasn’t quite as strong as I’ve been through before.”

“Oh. Well. I’m Nightwing.”

“Marinette.” She shook his hand. 

“Nice to meet you Marinette. You’re not from around here are you?”

“No Monsieur. I grew up in Paris, I just moved here as an exchange student.” Nightwing cocked his head before nodding to Marinette. 

“I have to go. I hope this doesn’t sour your opinion of Gotham!” He chuckled, before turning back towards where the blast came from. 

“Ce n’etait rein compare a un akuma.” She muttered to herself as she started to head towards the café, not realizing Nightwing had heard that last sentence. (It was nothing compared to an akuma) 

She glanced down at her pocket to make sure she had both of the Kwami's and that they were ok. Wayzz seemed to be a bit distracted, but he gave Marinette the signal that he was alright.

“Marinette! You’re ok! I heard the explosion and couldn’t help but worry.” Luka stood from the table he had been sitting at to bring her into a hug. He was talking in French, so she responded in kind.

“It’s good to see you Luka. I’m ok, I got caught in the outer edges of the blast, but it was nothing compared to some akumas.” Luka pulled away and gave her a once over (that damn once over!) before looking satisfied. 

“You know I hated it when you got caught up in those too.” He said, grinning in his usual way. He leaned in and led her over to the counter so they could order their drinks. “I scouted this place when we got here a week ago. They have good coffee, I think it’s even on par with your level.” 

“Thank God!” She groaned out. “I haven’t had any this morning. I didn’t think I would need it since I slept so long but man I could use strong coffee.” Luka chuckled and they placed their order to a blushing barista. He swooped in and paid the bill before Marinette could grab out her purse and she glared at him, pouting. 

“Don’t give me that look. I wanted to. Besides, have you even gotten your currency changed over yet?” He raised an eyebrow, teasing her.

“I have thank you very much. I did it at the airport.” This time, he laughed a full belly laugh and Marinette flushed at the sound.

“You’ve grown Mari. The girl I knew would have completely forgotten.” Marinette sniffed, trying to ignore the nickname. It wasn’t bad coming from Luka, but it still stung a little. It brought back memories of the last time she had heard it from Alya, accusing her of just being jealous of Lila and of being so different than the girl that she remembered. Of Nino telling her what she did wasn’t cool, when she didn’t remember doing anything. Of Alix’s accusation of her ruining things in the art room, or of Adrien’s compliance in Lila’s schemes towards the end. She shook her head to clear it, attempting to banish all the negative thoughts. 

Their names were called and Marinette stepped forward, grabbing her coffee from the still blushing barista. She raised her eyebrows at the barista before being dragged to a table by Luka. 

“What’s up Mari?” She winced this time and he gave her a look. She sighed, shifting in her seat a little. 

“I’m… I am struggling with the nickname Mari. It reminds me of them.” 

“You saw the post about them going to the park.” It was a statement, not a question. Of course Luka would know, he always seemed to have an idea. 

“Yes.”

“Are you ok?”

“I’ve deleted pretty much all of them at this point. I tried to reach out to Adrien after his mother died, but he didn’t seem all that interested in hearing from me. And, well I haven’t heard from anyone since before I left and I..” Marinette trailed off taking another sip. She knew she was avoiding the question. Partially because she couldn’t give him the real answer until she knew whether or not he was aware of her being ladybug. 

“Marinette you are an amazing girl and your class didn’t appreciate you enough. I respect the fact that you don’t like your old nickname. Is there one that you are more comfortable with?” Marinette flushed at Luka’s praise, thankful that he wasn’t going to press the issue.

“Nette. It’s what Chloe calls me. Bridgette, the girl whose family I’m rooming with has asked to call me Nettie.” 

“Nette. I can do that.” He smiled at her as she took a sip of her coffee. 

“No freaking way.” She practically moaned. “This is amazing. Ten out of Ten Luka, you found a good coffee place.” She glanced up to see him looking at his cup, twisting it in his hands to see all the sides. His cheeks had a light flush to them and Marinette smiled at him. 

“What are you looking for?”

“Her number. With how flushed that barista was I thought for sure she was going to ask for an autograph or give me her number. But it’s not here.” He glanced up only to gap at her. 

“What?” His open mouth turned into a smirk and he pointed at her cup. She squeaked when she saw the number written on her cup. 

“Found it. Guess it wasn’t me she was looking at.” The easy grin was back on his face, and the heat rising in her cheeks told her she was a red as her suit when she was transformed. 

“I’ve only been in the city for a day!” Luka laughed again. 

“Guess that was enough Nette.” Marinette glanced at the kwamis in her pocket before making a decision that she hoped she wouldn’t regret. 

“Hey do you think that attack on the park is done? I think I’d like a walk.” Luka shrugged, grabbing his bag.

“Even if it’s not we can sit on the fringes and enjoy the day. Or go somewhere else. Besides, we are both used to akuma attacks. I doubt this is much different.”

“Except that Ladybug isn’t here to magically fix everything.” They stood and walked out the door, making their way back to the park. Luka was right, the police seemed to be lingering on scene, indicating that there was still action, but there was plenty of room to walk around elsewhere and with everyone’s attention on the scene, it gave them enough privacy for Marinette to ask her questions. They found a quiet bench a little farther from everyone and sat in silence for a moment. 

Marinette took a deep breath, suddenly feeling nervous. She turned to Luka and looked him in the eye, needing to see his reaction for herself.

“You know don’t you.”

Luka was calm. He didn’t give much of a reaction, even though she had sprung it on him. He just drank his coffee. 

“Why now?” He asked. “I heard you hadn’t even told Chat your identity.” 

“I’m not sure how you know about that, but no I didn’t. You see, after Miracle Queen I was granted Guardianship over the box and all within.” She did her best to keep things vague, just in case someone was listening in. “I didn’t feel safe revealing my identity to him after everything that happened.”

“He never took you seriously did he? I know you couldn’t use me again after miracle queen, but I watched from a distance.”

“It wasn’t that he didn’t take me seriously, rather he didn’t take the situation we were in seriously. Then finding out who hawkmoth was and I was already pulling away from the class, well…the answer to your earlier question is no. I can’t say that I’m alright. I took away his miraculous right when he probably needed him most.” 

“Oh Nette. Adrien?” Marinette nodded her head. She had lost her crush on him awhile ago, allowing for them to actually begin a friendship, but she had lost that friendship after he lost his parents. Luka pulled her into a hug, which she fell into. She didn’t cry, just sat there, thinking on everything.

“You still haven’t answered my last question. Why now?”

“I trust you. You didn’t even reveal to Sass that you knew who I was. And I appreciate the loyalty. But I also knew that even if you weren’t aware, you would probably figure it out pretty quickly.”

“You’re planning on becoming a vigilante.” His face darkened a little as he pulled away and sat back.

“Not right away, I want to get some training first. At the very least I plan to go to a gym and get some self-defense classes.”

“There is no talking you out of this?” She smiled wryly as he crossed his arms, shaking his head.

“Even my parents knew better than that. They’re moving here. They know I’m not happy in Paris and they want to be close to me.” Luka sighed. 

“Are you going to let the vigilantes here know?”

“I don’t know yet. I don’t know if I can trust them.” 

“Then will you let me run with you?” He finally turned to actually look at her. 

“Luka, I can’t ask that of you!”

“You can but you’re not. I’m asking it of you. Let me help you Nette. You should have a partner, I’m on break for at least the next six months. I can stick around here and help you out.” Marinette considered it. It would be nice to have a partner that she could trust. And Luka was always a good fit for the snake. She took of the bracelet before handing it to Luka, smiling as he realized what it was. 

“You were wearing it this entire time? God damn Nette. You’re killing me.” She smiled at him and motioned for him to put it on. Sass appeared and hugged his master, bowing to Marinette before zipping out of sight. 

“Alright. But I expect you to be training as well. This is a different scene than what we’re used to. And we’ll have to change your outfit design.” Luka pouted at that. He liked his look, and his name. Marinette only laughed at him. “To be fair, I have to change mine as well. You can come over sometime and I can help you design it.” 

“Jagged is going to be begging me to bring you by as soon as he finds out we made plans you know.” She laughed. 

“I’m surprised he hasn’t found out yet.” Luka put a finger to his lips. 

“Don’t you know I’m great with secrets!” Marinette laughed loudly, causing Luka to respond in kind. 

“Well isn’t this just cozy?” A cackle followed and both Marinette and Luka stiffened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Nightwing. Honestly I chose him because he has my favorite costume design. As for the coffee scene, Marinette is an insomniac, of course she loves coffee. And Luka is an understanding sweetheart who knows way more than he probably should.


	7. Joker

Out of all the Villains that they could have encountered, it had to be one of the worst ones. 

“Batsy hasn’t been playing nice, so I need new hostages and I think you two will do just fine!” The Joker chuckled before reaching out to grab the two. Both of them jumped to action. 

There was no way to transform, Luka would be recognized without a costume change, and Marinette didn’t trust the Joker with the information on the miraculous. She could give him a different miraculous, but she also doubted they would be able to get away to transform without getting caught. 

Instead, Marinette jumped out of the way as Luka jumped in the opposite direction. Years of working together side by side, they had an instinct most others didn’t. Both circled to the back of Joker, glancing around to see if they couldn’t just run away. Marinette’s senses were on high alert, and she felt the tension coursing through her body. She really hoped they didn’t get caught in any trap, but it sounded like the Joker was improvising at this point.

“You two think you’re slick don’t you? Well you’re not slick enough for me.” Marinette grew alarmed as he pulled something out. She didn’t know what it was, but didn’t trust it for a second. She glanced around, searching for something to defend themselves with, coming up empty on plans. Without Tikki there was no miraculous cure, meaning that any injury or death would be permanent. 

“Luka! Monte!” She shouted, praying that the Joker didn’t know French. She climbed the nearest tree, hoping that Luka was doing the same. It wasn’t much, but at least it would put the Joker off balance. (Climb)

“Oh ho ho! A couple of squirrels. You are deplorable!” The Joker shouted. Marinette really wished she could transform right now, just to have some protection or ability to do more than sit in a goddamn tree. She also wished that she had Tikki by her side, to have the ability to cast the cure.

The Joker decided to try to climb up after her, forcing Marinette to jump from her tree to Luka’s. They just happened to be close enough she was able to do it, having gained quite a bit of muscle from her time as Ladybug. Luka grabbed onto her to hold her steady as she clambered up to the branch. The Joker was screaming in rage behind her. She really didn’t want to see if he was capable of doing what she had just done.

“Marinette! Watch out!” Luka called in French, and the two of them bailed from the tree as an explosion rang out from behind them. He had just shot a bomb, and if neither of them had been previous miraculous users they would have been dead. 

Landing on the ground, both of them rolled, coming up on their feet and entering a fighting stance. They were back to back, shuffling as they found themselves surrounded by goons. Joker was already scrambling back down the tree, sending them into action. They had to take out a few of the goons before attempting the Joker. 

It happened in a flash, Joker was pinned to the ground and the rest were taken out by the two Parisians. One of the vigilantes had taken advantage of the distraction that they had provided during their fight. Luka immediately pulled her into a hug, only pulling away enough to look her in the eyes.

“Ca va?” Luka asked her, holding her gently, looking her up and down once again. (Are you ok?)

“Oui. Et vous?” She did the same, relieved to see no damage to his body. (Yes. And you?) The adrenaline was still running through both of them, and Marinette couldn’t tell which one of them was the one that was shaking. 

“Mieux Maintenant.” He murmured, pulling her back into a hug. (Better now) She returned the hug and then turned to the vigilante, noticing that Luka didn’t let go of her hand.   
“Monsieur, we meet again.”

“Purely by accident ma’am. Although I would have thought that you would have avoided the park after earlier today.”

“Unfortunately I do not know Gotham very well so I didn’t know where else to go.”

“To be honest Monsieur we had thought the fight might have been over, or you had moved on. Akuma attacks often are broadcasted based on where they were at the city, so most Parisians knew how to avoid them and still go about their day.” Marinette nodded in agreement. Ladybug had made sure that there was a capability for the Parisians to avoid the fights, especially the worse they had gotten. 

“Akuma?” 

“Oui…Mon Dieux! Luka look at the time. I need to go!” Marinette said, suddenly realizing that she needed to meet Bridgette at the school in less than five minutes and it was going to take longer to get there than that. 

“I’ll come with you.” He turned back to Nightwing. “Sorry I hope you don’t need anything from us. He didn’t do anything, we managed to climb the tree before he caught us. The explosion was him trying to attack us but missed.”

“Where can I find the two of you.” Nightwing asked. 

“I’m staying with a host family, but you can find me through Luka.” She nodded at her blue haired friend. 

“I’m staying with Jagged Stone. Shouldn’t be too hard to find him out.” Luka waved and then they both dashed off, Marinette dragging Luka behind her. They didn’t give the others much of a chance to stop them, knowing it was probably policy to give their statements, but they didn’t want to get to caught up in it.

*****

“What the hell is an akuma?” Nightwing heard through his coms. 

“I have no idea. But that’s the second time it’s been mentioned by that short girl. I think we might have to do some looking into Paris and akuma.” 

“I’ll do some digging when we get back and see if I can’t find anything.” Red Robin spoke quietly as he came onto the scene.

“Already on it!” Oracle exclaimed from her throne in the Batcave.

In the meantime, the had a Joker to put back in Arkham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter. I wasn't initially planning on another encounter, but it honestly seemed to fit. I was a bit reluctant to pitch in the Joker (He really is the worst) but he seemed the most likely to improvise and do so in such a way that it would make sense for the plot of this chapter. I know I probably didn't do him justice in this chapter but there may be a later chapter with him in it if I choose to attempt again.


	8. Meeting Bridgette's Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the awesome comments! I just wanted to say thank you for understanding about the upload schedule and not spamming me to post the next chapter. I'm trying to get chapters pre-edited and saved onto Ao3 so I can participate in Nanowrimo while also being a grad student in my final term of school. If for whatever reason I don't get something posted I'll do my best to post as soon as possible.

“Think they’ll seek us out later?” Luka asked as they finally slowed their pace down some.

“Probably.” Marinette shot him a grin. “They’ll probably need statements from us but I really did need to go. Bridgette and I forgot to exchange phone numbers last night, so I had no way to let her know I’m running late.”

“You’re still you Marinette.” Luka chuckled and they walked on in silence for a little bit. Luka seemed to be lost in thought and Marinette was content to let it continue. They were almost to the school, but Luka paused for a second, turning towards Marinette. 

“Have you thought about what we discussed a couple months ago?” They were still a little-ways away, but Marinette stopped walking and looked up at him, studying his features.

She knew what Luka was talking about. It had first gotten brought up when she was getting over her crush on Adrien, and liked Luka. The two of them had decided to hold off on a relationship together, especially with him going on the road, but a couple months ago they had talked about the idea of an open relationship. That way she wouldn’t feel bad about locking him down while he was traveling, and he wouldn’t feel so bad about the long distance. She had still felt bad, being ladybug, but now she didn’t have those reservations over her anymore.

“I have. And honestly I’m more comfortable with the idea. Before I had my side thing that I had to worry about; I didn’t really have any time to devote to any sort of relationship. But now, I don’t have to worry about that.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to be exclusive?” This was what Luka had hesitated over the most over the initial conversation, despite bringing it up. He always wanted her to be comfortable. She smiled at him before motioning him to continue walking. 

“I think I’m ok with it. Besides, you like guys. I’m not taking that away from you.”

“Aren’t you interested in girls?” Marinette paused in thought at the question, letting them move forward a few more steps. 

“I’m not opposed to them. I’m just…”

“In a new area?” 

“Something like that. But if we agree… does that make this a date?” She grinned, stopping for a moment to place her hands on her hips. He smirked and tucked her under her arm, forcing them to keep moving. 

“Only if you want it to be Nette.”

“Then I decree it so!” Marinette said dramatically, pointing forward. He chuckled and held her up as she almost tripped over her own feet again.

“Nettie!” A voice called and Marinette grinned, moving away from Luka so he wasn’t tackled by the blonde rushing towards her from the front of the school in front of her. 

“Ettie!” Marinette got out, before falling. Both girls ended up on the ground, giggling, Luka shaking his head at the two of them before helping them up. 

“Ettie, this is Luka! Luka, this is Bridgette, my new sister.” Luka quirked his head in her direction, a smirk on his lips. 

“Nice to meet you.” Bridgette said a little breathlessly, pulling Marinette off to the side for a second.

“Nettie!” She hissed, “You did not say that this friend was male and that he was hot.” Marinette snuck a glance at Luka, who was clearly flushed and had probably heard exactly what was said. She giggled a little. 

“No but I don’t think we went far enough away.” She pointed in his direction, and he waved sheepishly. Bridgette groaned. 

“Kill me now.” Marinette laughed, dragging her back to Luka and catching the attention of the others around them. 

“Bridgette!” Someone rushed up, drawing out the name in a whine. “You mind telling me who these gorgeous people are?” He leaned on Bridgette’s shoulder, wiggling his eyebrows. Marinette looked at Luka for translation, and her plea must have shown in her eyes. 

“At-il parle de jeuner?” At her desperate nod he leaned down and translated what was said. (Did he talk to fast?) 

Marinette flushed once she understood and both she and Luka began talking in rapid French, her disagreeing and him counteracting her argument. It wasn’t until they realized there was a larger group surrounding them that they stopped. 

“I’m sorry, where are our manners.” Luka grinned. Marinette muttered something about what manners in french, but Luka completely ignored her. “I’m Luka, and this is Marinette. We are both recently in the area.” Luka grinned at the group and the one who had called them beautiful blushed a little. 

“I’ll be joining classes on Monday.” Marinette waved at the group, having a feeling that she knew exactly who they were.

“You know Luka Couffaine? And you’ll be joining our class? Marry me now.” The boy in the middle with glasses seemed a bit awestruck, and Luka suddenly flushed turning his head, his turn to mutter in French. Marinette laughed. 

“I’ve known Luka since before he was famous. Don’t let him fool you. That suave rocker look doesn’t last off stage.” 

“Oh please Nette. You’re worse. Besides I’m not all that cool considering you’re the one who introduced me to Jagged.”

“Jagged Stone?” This time the only other girl in the group spoke up. 

“Luka!” Marinette hissed, doing her best to scold him. He didn’t look sorry for one second, rather grinned in a way that looked conspiratorial. He knew exactly what he had just done.

“You know Jagged Stone?” The girl asked again, and this time Marinette smiled sheepishly and waved her hand like it was no big deal.

“I just happened to be in the right place at the right time for that one. Although he’s not much different in person.” She glanced around and saw they were still drawing a lot of attention, and she shrank into Luka a little bit. He put his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head. While she had no issue with meeting Ettie’s friends, she was a little leery about how the entire school appeared to be giving the group their attention.

“Oh I’m so sorry Nettie!” Bridgette shuffled in front of her friend group some. “These are my friends Claude, Alan, and Allegra!” She pointed to flirt, glasses, and the other girl in order, and each waved. Marinette grinned and waved back. “Guys this is the foreign exchange student who is staying with me.”

“Nice to meet you! Ettie has told me a bit about you guys, I can’t wait to get to know you.” Suddenly, Marinette’s phone went off. She glanced at it before shifting to look up at Luka. “You want to tell me why he’s calling me and not you?”

“I’ve learned not to question his oddities.” Luka grinned, before pulling out his own phone to make sure he hadn’t missed any messages. Marinette shrugged before answering the phone and putting it on speaker so Luka could listen. 

“Marinette! My rock and roll little lady. You’re already in the city and you didn’t tell me?” Jagged’s voice came out in French and Marinette glanced at her friends to see their confusion.

“Is that why you’re calling her instead of me?” Luka responded with a grin, showing her that he had no missed messages. 

“You’ve seen Luka before coming to see me? Marinette!” Jagged said before tsking quietly. “I would say so un-rock and roll of you, but that boy has been pining after you for years.” Marinette laughed at Luka’s pout. 

“Sorry Jagged, I think he didn’t like that statement much. You don’t need him back for anything yet do you?”

“Nah. We have the day off from rehearsal today. Tell him to have fun.” 

“Sounds good. What did you need?”

“What are you doing?”

“Right now? I’m picking up my host sister and hanging out with Luka.” Marinette glanced at the group that was slowly figuring out what was going on. “But I might have some time this weekend if you want Jagged.”

“Uncle Jagged. I could use your creativity for a new outfit. Penny’s birthday is coming up and I know you’ll be able to make it look exquisite.”

“You know you’re not actually my uncle.” 

“Honorary is rock and roll too.” Marinette rolled her eyes. 

“I’ll see what I can do about commissions. I’m not sure how far behind I am with my move. I’ll let you know tomorrow when I come over.”

“Did Jagged Stone just call you to complain that he hasn’t seen you since you got here, commission you, and demand that you call him your uncle in the same call?” A stoic voice called out from behind the group. Marinette and Luka looked up surprised that someone had understood their call. 

“Felix! This is Marinette, my family is hosting her.” 

“Pleasure.” He bowed slightly and Marinette turned to Luka, looking a little amused. He looked a lot like Adrien, but he was way more formal than her old crush. “I’m sorry if I listened in, I always look forward to a chance to practice what I know.” Marinette shook her head with a smile. 

“It’s ok. I apologize if I was rude for taking the call in French. It will be a habit that will take some time to get out of.”

“Wait, What the hell Nette!” Claude cut in, choking a little. Alan was gaping at the two of them, seeming incapable of words, and Allegra was jumping up and down in excitement. 

“I repeat. Marry Me.” Alan said a little breathlessly, looking about ready to swoon once again. Allegra seemed like she didn’t know whether to catch him or faint herself. 

“How the hell do you know Jagged!” Allegra said loudly, causing them to have the attention of the few people who loitered outside the school. Marinette tried to duck in the group to keep herself hidden.

“I just designed something for him that he liked so he asked me to keep designing for him.” She kept her voice low, doing her best not to look around at the crowd they had definitely gathered. 

Alan choked this time, and both Marinette and Luka stepped forward so he wouldn’t die when he landed on the concrete. 

“You’re Jagged Stone’s designer.” His eyes were wide and Marinette actually felt his forehead for a temperature. “That means your MDC.” Everyone perked up at this information.

“No fucking way.” Allegra said quietly. Even Bridgette was staring wide eyed. 

“Nettie you’re MDC?” Marinette hesitantly nodded. 

“Please don’t tell anyone. I’m not some famous person. I hide behind a persona for a reason.” She glanced around to make sure no one else heard. 

“That’s…very prudent of you.” Felix said. Marinette sighed, thankful at least someone understood. 

“Oh god but you are famous! Seriously everyone here who knows fashion or Jagged knows your name.” She couldn’t believe that her designs had been discovered and discussed in America. It didn’t seem like something high schoolers would enjoy, but she supposed that they would find out if they liked Jagged. He did talk about her all the time. 

“Nettie, does this have anything to do with your old school.” Bridgette asked hesitantly. Luka and Marinette shared another glance. 

“Something like that.” Marinette resigned that they would want to know. She turned to Luka. “Do you need to go? Or do you have time to hang out longer?” Luka checked his watch. 

“I’ve got a little extra time. Apparently I don’t have rehearsal anymore.” He grinned and Marinette got the hint. Luka’s rehearsal had been canceled last minute by Jagged because he’s a hopeless romantic.

“Bridgette, your mother said you know a good fabric shop?” Marinette smiled at the rest of her friends, “Your friends can come if they want I don’t mind, I just need to pick up some things so I can keep working on commissions.” 

“Well what are we waiting for!” Allegra made the decision for the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Quantic Kids! I’ve been waffling about it for a while but I’m going with Felix is Adrien’s cousin. I'm just going to ignore the episode where Felix came to France and that he's a dick (because Authorship = god status). Thus Marinette never met him and he has never met her. And Luka suspects something as always but he's not exactly going to tell anyone that.


	9. First Day of School

It ended up being a very filled weekend, so it went by quickly. Since she wasn’t as far behind on commissions as she thought, she finished getting what she needed at the fabric store, and ended up spending Saturday afternoon with Jagged and Luka, getting Jagged’s design sketched out, and talking about their new relationship with Luka. They had a good foundation, but Marinette wanted to set boundaries since they weren’t in a traditional relationship.

She had gotten to know Bridgette’s friends a bit and was more comfortable with the idea of school now. Felix seemed very bookish, he knew lots of facts, and was very formal. He seemed a bit cool, maybe even grumpy, but he clearly loved Bridgette and cared about his friends. Alan seemed like an anxious individual, he mumbled and stuttered, making hard for Marinette to understand him, but she saw him as a very caring person. He carried around a backpack that had a first aid kit, snacks, water, and other things for his friends. Claude was boisterous, flirty, and dramatic, but he was friendly. It worked for him, given that he was in theatre and wanted to do it for a career. Allegra was very much like Luka, quiet but a very peaceful presence. She had ended up spending most of her time with Luka while they were at the fabric shop.

Luka had been the one to let it slip that he and Marinette were in a relationship, Allegra had flushed bright red and almost instantly jumped away from him. Marinette raised her eyebrow at Luka, before rolling her eyes and walking over to Allegra, explaining the situation. She chastised Luka quietly, who ended up looking a bit sheepish. They had gotten lots of questions about their relationship after that, some of which they tucked away for a later conversation between the two of them. 

Marinette didn’t know if Bridgette had said anything, but the group seemed to pick up on Marinette’s anxiety. As much as she was learning them, they were learning her to, but they seemed very enthusiastic about spending time with her. Felix would take business, and offered to take a look at her model and books since he had some prior knowledge in it. Claude made it his personal mission to make her laugh whenever he possibly could; His eyes lit up when she joined him in his theatrics. Alan always had a spare snack and paper handy for her in case she got the itch to sketch (which happened a lot, Gotham was turning out to be very inspiring despite the darkness that seemed to ooze from it). Allegra was quiet, but she was really good on tuning into her moods, just like Luka. It wasn’t the same, Allegra had a bit more trouble figuring her out, but she always seemed to pick up on when Marinette was getting anxious or overwhelmed, and did a good job of pulling the group back for her. 

Two days. Two days of spending time with these people and they’ve already cemented themselves as friends. While Marinette didn’t pretend that it was enough to make her completely trust them, they knew her better than most of her friends back home ever did, and she was determined to return the favor.

The macaroons turned out wonderfully and Bridgette was excited to be a help, and so it was Monday morning they were each walking into the school with a box of macaroons. Standing at the base of the school Marinette could help but stop and take it in. It was officially her first day at a new school. She still had nerves, but looking up the steps at Bridgette and her group of friends she smiled. 

There was no possible way that this school year could be as bad as last year with Lila. Being ladybug and being bullied, the duplicity had hurt more than the bullying itself. Her friends hating her while loving ladybug (although some of them were disappointed to be told they couldn’t ever be used again). She took a deep breath, bouncing up the stairs, and Marinette joined Bridgette and their friends. 

“Milady.” Claude said, bowing low over her hand. A memory flashed of Chat, performing the same action, striking melancholy and a bit of guilt through her. She shook it off quickly, giggling quietly to hide her reaction before bowing herself, presenting the Macaroons. 

“My dear sir. I thought you might like an offering of something sweet.” 

“Good god there’s two of them.” It was Felix walking up, although there was a teasing in his tone that took the bite from his words. The group laughed, pulling each other in to different conversations while leading their new friend inside. Claude took it upon himself to lead the tour, dramatizing everything, while Alan and Allegra point out the useful and quiet spots. Bridgette and Felix brought up the rear, looking amused and keeping others away from her for the time being. Marinette noticed the stares, but they seemed more curious than hostile, so she did her best to ignore her anxiety for now. 

As the first bell rang, signaling students to head to their classes, Bridgette led Marinette to the office after they waved goodbye to the group. 

“Ettie, why do you call them the Quantic kids?” Marinette asked, only having heard the nickname a couple times this morning. Bridgette laughed a little at the word. 

“That name is specifically for Alan, Allegra, and Claude. They’ve all been friends since they were little. I think the name originally came from the math teacher, it has to do with the constant arguments about completely insane things but held in an extremely rational manner.”

“Oh you mean like the one they had yesterday? Where they wondered how a giraffe would wear a bowtie?” 

“Yeah like that.” Bridgette nodded, holding open the door to the office. Marinette glanced around and saw a young woman seated at the desk, working at the computer.  
“Hi Ms. Eddleton!” Bridgette greeted the secretary cheerily, leading Marinette in. 

“Hello Bridgette. Is this the exchange student who is staying with you?”

“Yup! This is Marinette.”

“Bonjour Mademoiselle.” Marinette smiled and waved at the secretary who smiled back. “Would you like a macaroon?”

“Oh aren’t you just a doll!’ Ms. Eddleton smiled and grabbed the sweet, looking back to her computer as she took a bite. “And these are simply superb. You’re my new favorite student.” The secretary winked and smiled as she finished the cookie, while pulling out Marinette’s documents. 

“This is your class schedule. Knowing the Bridgette’s friend group you’ve already had a tour of the school, but Bridgette will help you with finding your classes. You’re still fairly new to English correct?” Marinette nodded.

“If you need a translator let us know. Otherwise just ask your teachers permission to use your phone as one. If you are struggling, don’t hesitate to ask for help.” 

“Yay! Nettie this is going to be great!” Bridgette jumped up and down before thanking the secretary and leading Marinette down the hall to her first class. 

“I’m not in this class, but if you have any questions...” The warning bell rang, cutting her off and signaling to students that they needed to head to their classroom now otherwise they will be late.

“Damn. Look I need to head to class but Felix is in this one. I’ll be back afterwards to show you to your next one.” 

“Oui! Now go! Before you’re late!” Marinette giggled as Bridgette dashed off into the hallway towards her classroom. She turned to enter her classroom only to run directly into another person. A very solid person, if the stinging pain in her nose was anything to go by. 

“Je suis vraiment desole.” She spoke before realizing herself. “I… I mean I’m very sorry. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” She looked up with a small smile into the glaring face of another boy her age. Her heart stopped a bit at his look, before she took a deep breath and held out the box of macaroons.

“Would you like a macaroon?” He took one look at them before wrinkling his nose in disgust.

“tch. I don’t like sweet things.”

“Oh then I recommend you try the Robin one. It’s a bit more savory than the rest of them!” She smiled wider, determined to make a good impression, although was growing more nervous by the second as the room grew quiet. It seemed as if all eyes were on them, until a commotion near the back caught both of their attention.

“Marinette! Don’t mind Wayne. He’s just like this.” Felix grabbed at her shoulders gently, as if to steer her away from the situation.

“No it was my fault don’t worry Felix,” Her statement didn’t seem to ease the concern in his eyes, but she didn’t move as he gently tried to pry her away from the situation. “Please Monsieur, as an apology.” She offered the macaroons up once again. 

Wayne seemed to be looking at Felix in confusion, although his glare remained in place. Her words drew his attention back to her before making that sound again and grabbing a macaroon. He glared once again at Felix, as if he was doing this just to spite him, the stalked off to a desk in the back. 

“Damnit Marinette what the hell are you made of?” Felix hissed in her ear, leading her towards the teachers desk, since she was supposed to talk to them first. She looked at him in surprise. 

“I… human?” She said feeling bewildered at his question. Choked laughter came from one of the boys in the front of the room, and Marinette glanced his way briefly, sending him a wane smile, not really understanding what was going on.

“Oh Nette.” It was her first time hearing Felix saying it, and she was a bit disheartened by how disappointed he sounded. She really didn’t know what she did wrong and she was just trying to make people not upset with her.

“I… did I miss something?” She asked, worried suddenly. She opened her mouth to go on, but Felix only flashed her a grin.

“Sorry, It’s an American saying. I meant it in a good way. Seriously you looked Wayne in the eye at one of his coldest glares and didn’t even flinch. And by the way, what the hell are you eating, I couldn’t even move you from that spot to get you away.”

“That… was his grumpy glare?” She glanced towards the back to where Wayne sat. “That wasn’t even that bad.” She whispered to Felix as the teacher finally strode in. He looked at her, eyes wide in shock. 

“What the hell Nettie. What do you mean that it wasn’t that bad?!” he hissed in response, barely smoothing his expression over as the teacher sat down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A closer look at the friend group that Marinette is now apart of! I know it's probably not the original reason for the name Quantic kids, but since Quantic is more of a math term that focuses on variables with both rational and irrational coefficients, it made sense to me that they were initially called the Quantic kids because of their tendency to try to solve the most irrational and irrelevant problems by rationalizing them. Such as is Cereal soup, or how would a dog wear pants (both of which may or may not be featured, feel free to comment ideas below). We also get to meet Damien! Let's see how this all goes shall we?


	10. Damien Wayne

Damian Wayne was in a bad mood. Joker had escaped Arkham on Friday, but because he was in school he couldn’t attend the battle. Even though the initial bombs had gone off at a park that was only a few minutes away from the school. They hadn’t even allowed him on the comms, not that that stopped him.

Grayson as Nightwing had run into foreigners not once but twice during that battle. One of them the same both times. He wondered who would be stupid enough to run back to the same battle, but they had both mentioned something about Paris and akumas. A simple google search had revealed article upon article about akuma’s and Paris’ heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir. It almost didn’t seem real, but most of these sources appeared to be official French news articles, which was a fact that they couldn’t ignore. 

Magic did work in odd ways, so it was possible that Ladybug actually did have the ability to fix Paris back to the way it was prior to the battle. The bat fam searched for some way to get in contact with Ladybug or Chat Noir to confirm, but there didn’t appear to be any way to do that. The heroes had announced their retirement once they had defeated their villain.   
Damien watched some of the videos that were posted on the ladyblog. He wasn’t too impressed with Chat Noir, but Ladybug did appear to slowly get better in their later fights. Despite all of that their inexperience was jarring. Who would choose what appeared to be children to fight for Paris?

He sent everything he found to Oracle, knowing that she wouldn’t rat him out for searching up stuff while at school. She of all people knew how hard it was to be benched from the field, and he likely only lessened her workload, since he could actually read and speak French. As it turned out, his presence was requested at the batcave as Robin to translate and figure anything out that he could.

Out of all the articles that they sifted through, they had two websites that seemed the most relevant. The Ladyblog, which appeared to be aptly named in the beginning, eventually turned into a tabloid site with lots of speculation and gossip, even eventually a bit of hate for the heroine that the author had claimed to love. Bugout on the other hand, had been a great resource. There wasn’t a lot of information overall, but it gave them a really good insight into the lives that Parisians had been forced to live. 

They sent out a message to Ladybug on both sites, deciding that she was their best bet at information. They wouldn’t complain if they heard from Chat Noir, but given how he acted in battle (flirting with his partner really wasn’t the best way to go about things), he definitely wasn’t their first choice. 

To all of their surprise, a prompt response was sent. 

Thank you for your email. I appreciate that many of you are still reaching out, however Bugout has been made dormant. While Ladybug and Chat Noir appreciate the emails that are sent their way, they were heroes and fulfilled their promise to Paris. With Hawkmoth gone, they have retired, returning to their civilian lives. All of you helped tremendously, by reporting Akuma sightings, and by using the app to stay safe and stay calm. As many of us are still suffering from the residual effects of having been at the mercy of an emotional terrorist, I have decided to leave a lot of the content available, although akuma sightings and Ladybug sightings have since been disabled.  
I wish for all of us as Parisians to grow from this experience. Ladybug and Chat Noir were not celebrities, and do not want to reveal themselves now that they are able to live normal lives. Many of us, including myself, were not aware that Ladybug and Chat Noir were so young when they received their miraculous. It was only revealed to me after Ladybug asked me to retire the website. They now wish to return to their normal lives and are asking that we all respect that.   
We can celebrate them by continuing to be heroes in our own lives, saving the world and others even if it is only ourselves.   
Regards,  
MDC

Robin translated for the team. 

“So that’s it then.” Oracle said, turning to look at the rest of the team. 

“What about the Ladyblog?” 

“I doubt that we’re going to get any sort of helpful response from that trashy tabloid writer.” Robin scoffed lightly, glancing in the direction of whoever had asked the question.  
“There’s got to be some way to get ahold of them again. What if another of these miraculous starts wreaking havoc again?!” Red Hood growled, frustrated that they couldn’t seem to get the full story from the source. 

“I’ll let you guys know if we get any useful response from them.” Oracle said, and sent off an email to them, phrasing that they were curious if it was possible. (This response came later, and was actually quite nasty, so oracle never revealed that she had received a response after that.)

“What about those people you ran into Nightwing. Do you think they might be able to tell us more?” 

“Not sure Batman. I’d like to say yes, but they’re just kids.”

“Do we know how to get ahold of them?” Red Robin stepped up, glancing at the computers.

“The blue haired one mentioned Jagged Stone. I think the girl called him Luka.”

“Jagged Stone?” Red Robins jaw dropped. “No fucking way.” He quickly went to the screen and began a search. “I had no idea he was even in Gotham right now. I’ve been so busy, but if he’s in Gotham do you think I can get tickets?”

“Red Robin?” Hood stepped up, glancing at his brother worriedly. 

“Jagged Stone? Only one of the greatest Rockstars ever? Most fashionable to if I’m honest, especially since he’s switched to his new designer.”

“Red your fanboy is showing.” Hood sounded amused. 

“You’re the one who introduced me to the designer Hood. MDC.” Hood’s eyes grew wide. 

“No fucking way.” He quickly moved forward, looking closely at the Rockstar’s picture in the screen. 

“Boys? Mind explaining?” Batman asked, crossing his arms.

“MDC is only one of the most mysterious and coolest fashion designers ever.”

“And Jagged Stone is one of the best rockers ever.” 

“Ok I see I’m not going to get much out of you guys.”

“Drake knowing about Jagged doesn’t surprise me but how the hell do you know about some designer Todd?”

“Names!” Batman scolded but Robin only tched at him absentmindedly. 

“An old girlfriend was interested in them, and I may or may not have agreed when it came to MDC.” Red Hood sounded a bit offended. 

An alarm sounded in the Batcave and the team instantly moved into motion, all akuma problems set aside.

From there they had a long weekend, filled with extra patrols as they tried to clear Riddler from the streets. They didn’t have any more time to dedicate to a problem that was technically already solved. They got Riddler cleared up over the weekend, but that meant that Damian was still stewing about Ladybug and Chat Noir when he walked into school. 

He had watched some more videos and cemented his opinion that Ladybug was the more professional of the two of them. She also seemed a bit more trained later on, but Chat Noir always seemed to be joking around and flirting with her, never improving, but never exactly going backwards either. 

He was so lost in thought he missed the small girl at the entrance to his classroom, causing them to run into each other. It didn’t bother him, but the girl seemed to have taken the hit as gracefully as one could when she hit her nose. 

She was beautiful, hair so black it seemed to tint blue, and her eyes a pure shade of blue. He had never seen anything like it. He didn’t like the way his heart was speeding up over her, the tears in her eyes bothering him for some reason. So he settled for his usual reaction. He glared. 

“Je suis vraiment desole.” She muttered, and he startled a bit at the French, although he didn’t reveal his reaction. He hadn’t realized they were gaining any foreign exchange students. “I…I mean I’m very sorry. I wasn’t paying enough attention to where I was going.” Her accent was thick, but her English actually wasn’t all that bad for a new exchange student. Damian was instantly suspicious and his glare deepened, before she looked up with a small smile on her face. His heart stopped a bit at the hesitancy she showed before he realized he was softening. 

“Would you like a macaroon?” He took a look at the box that she was holding out before curling his lip a bit in a sneer. 

“tch. I don’t like sweet things.”

“Oh then I recommend you try the Robin one! It’s a bit more savory than the rest of them!” She smiled wider, and Damian started to feel confused. This girl should be cowering under his gaze, that’s what the rest of them did. The only ones who didn’t cower was his family and they mostly just ignored him not smiled at him.

The room was dead silent, clearly watching their exchange, not that Damian cared. Not until a commotion of someone coming to the front caught his attention. 

“Marinette! Don’t mind Wayne. He’s just like this.” Culpa grabbed the girl’s shoulders and Damien resisted the urge to growl as he began to try to steer the girl away. 

“No it was my fault, don’t worry Felix.” He saw the nervous glance Culpa sent his way as he doubled his glare down at the boy for deigning to interrupt the conversation. He shouldn’t be touching the girl, annoying as she was. The fact that this girl had already weaseled her way into Culpa’s good graces was almost a miracle, but he really didn’t like the way he was touching the girl. 

He looked back at her once again, only to realize she was speaking. 

“…as an apology.” She was offering the damn box of macaroons once again and she clearly wasn’t going to go away until he took one. He made his signature ‘tch.’ Once again, before grabbing the macaroon she had suggested and making his way to the back, sending one more glare in Culpa’s direction. 

He reluctantly took a bite of the cookie, only to stare at it in surprise. It was good. It wasn’t too sweet so as to set his tastebuds off, but the savory was complementary to what little sweet was there. The fact that she had dedicated it to his vigilante persona was…nice. Damien felt a bit of heat creep up his face as he peered down at the Angel below him who seemed to be looking at Culpa in confusion.

She caused another boy in the front to laugh, and Damien felt rage course through his system. He clenched his fists, trying to ignore the odd feelings that were churning in his gut. What the hell was this girl doing to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think of Damien as someone who just doesn’t understand how to best interact with the world, and because he doesn’t like understanding, he just chooses to push everyone away. So of course he wouldn’t know what to do about someone that he found very attractive and who wouldn’t just let him push her away. Makes you wonder how he’ll react to Luka huh?
> 
> Also, bugout AU mentioned because I absolutely love the concept. I don’t remember the story/author that created it, but if you know and drop the name I would be happy to link it (if I can figure it out that is) within the next chapter I post


	11. The First Class

“You must be our new student.” The teacher smiled warmly at her, a smile which she returned. 

“Oui Monsieur. I am Marinette. I was told by the office to ask if I was allowed to use my device during class as a translator?”

“Of course Marinette, although I will have to insist on an in person translator during tests.” She nodded with a smile, and then was directed to a seat next to Felix, who just so happened to sit right in front of this Wayne person. 

She gave him another smile as she sat down, although he continued to glare at her.

“I’m sure you have all noticed that we have a new student, so why don’t we all do introductions today? Marinette would you like to start?”

“Oui Monsieur.” She stood hesitantly at the encouragement of her teacher and took a deep breath before starting. “I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng, an exchange student from Paris. I look forward to the upcoming school year with you all. Monsieur I brought some macaroons I’d like to share with the class if that is ok?”

“That was very kind of you Marinette. Why don’t you just give those to Felix and we’ll make sure they get passed around. Can you tell us what brought you to Gotham?”

“Just a need for change Monsieur that’s all.” She smiled brightly at the class, passing on the macaroons.

“Where did you get these?” Another kid piped up just as she was sitting down. 

“I made them.” She smiled at the girl lightly, a little wary of how her heritage would be taken. “My parents own a bakery back in Paris, it’s my Papa’s recipe.” 

“That’s so cool!” Another student said, and Marinette smiled again before sitting down. The rest of the students introduced themselves, Wayne refusing, and by the end of it, Marinette’s head was swimming with new names. The teacher announced the lesson plan for the day and started teaching. 

Marinette was muddling through the lesson when Felix turned to her. 

“Now, what did you mean it wasn’t that bad Nettie.” Felix whispered to her, practically hissing.

“Felix I’m trying to pay attention. My English really isn’t that great and I can’t afford to miss any more.” She whispered back. 

“I’ll get us notes from another student. Now tell me what you meant Nettie.” They both heard a crack from behind them and turned to see Wayne reaching into his bag for another pencil, the broken remains of his original laying on the desk. He drew quite a number of concerned gazes, but everyone immediately turned away when he sat back up, not wanting to be caught.  
Marinette opened her mouth to check on him before Felix drew her attention. 

“Ignore it Nette.” At her look he shook his head. “I’m serious Nette. That is one dude you don’t want to piss off. Now explain.” Marinette sighed. She couldn’t very well tell her friend that she had faced Hawkmoth and he was enough to strike fear into the bravest of Paris so she settled for second best. 

“Felix, I’m sure Ettie has told you about my inquiry into the bullying policy at GA?” Felix nodded hesitantly, clearly not wanting to betray his girlfriend. Marinette smiled sweetly.  
“Lets just say I’ve dealt with some pretty…gens de merde…. shitty people. I believe that’s the right words.”

“Nette.” She held up a hand. 

“I’m not ready to talk about it Felix.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Suffice to say that a grumpy glare will not reduce me to much of anything after that.” She sent a tired grin his way before turning back to the front. It wasn’t worth the emotional toll to relive that again, especially right now when it seemed she had already made an enemy of the boy sitting behind her. 

Felix seemed ready to argue again but decided against it, turning back to the lesson with her. 

*****

Damian struggled with everything he had just heard. First was his reaction to the nickname Culpa had given her. He couldn’t believe his lack of self-control. He had broken his pencil! Also why did Culpa have a nickname for her? Didn’t he have a girlfriend? But finding out the sweet girl had been bullied was a step farther. It would explain why she didn’t react much to his glare, although he had to wonder how badly she was bullied for that to be the case. He wasn’t called the ice prince for nothing (not that he accepted or liked the nickname his schoolmates gave him). If she annoyed him, she might see a side of him that would make her properly fear him. 

He couldn’t figure out why that bothered him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but there wasn't much else that would fit into this after the pov change to Damien. Basically I'm running off the trope that Damien doesn't emote well and really hasn't learned how to (because Bruce really doesn't emote well either lets be honest) and so he's learned to just keep everyone at a distance so he doesn't have to admit that he's bad at something. Thus he doesn't recognize his crush, nor does he know how to react to said crush or even offers of friendship.


	12. It's Damian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three Chapter update! I felt bad about the last one being so short, but I've been updating chapters as drafts so I can keep updating during nanowrimo. I managed to get more done than I thought I would, so I was able to post this!

Marinette was glad to have a normal school day. Lunch was handled a bit differently than at her old school, but she had at least one of her friends all in each of her classes. Felix was still acting a bit weird, but she attributed it to what had happened in their first class of the day. 

She noted that Wayne was in just about every single class she was in. He initially had looked surprised to see her, then confused. Now he just seemed resigned to the fact that he once again shared a class with her. She had hoped that she would be able to avoid making enemies, but he appeared to at least tolerate her, so he was a step above where Chloe used to be and leaps above Lila. 

This meant it was little surprise when they all stepped into their last class of the day, the only class she shared with the entire friend group, and saw that he was once again sitting in the back of the class. The difference was that this class was so full, the only seat available was next to Wayne. Alan, Allegra, and Claude all looked at her with sympathy as she walked to the desk, but Bridgette and Felix both had trepidation in their eyes. Marinette assumed (correctly) that once again that Felix had shared the information about this morning with Bridgette.

“Bonne apres-midi Wayne.” She said with a smile. (Good Afternoon). Once again the entire class quieted down as she sat down next to him. Everyone was shocked that she appeared to show no fear, in fact she seemed quite relaxed. Alan, Allegra, and Claude, who had not yet been appraised of what happened this morning (no one is certain how, the news had spread across the school of the ballsy student who wasn’t scared of the Damien Wayne), tensed immediately at her friendly tone of voice. 

“Et toi Marinette.” He said quietly. (And you). She immediately perked up, smiling wider than he had ever seen her. He regretted responding a little less now that that smile was directed at him. 

“Tu parles francais? Merveilleux!” (You speak French? Wonderful!)

“Ce n’est rein.” He turned to the front, as if he was bored, only to be forced to turn back with her response. (It is nothing)

“You didn’t miss the few words you said. I would say that is more than nothing.” She smiled at him, continuing the conversation in French. She missed hearing it around her, English wasn’t the easiest language to speak, it’s verbiage was funny. 

“You are too quick to praise me.” He huffed lightly, but Marinette thought his eyes showed a bit of smile in them. “You haven’t heard enough to make a decision.” 

“And you are too quick to rule out your own ability.” Marinette looked slightly smug as Wayne only turned away once again. He looked annoyed with her, but she felt that him being annoyed wasn’t that bad. “Let’s start over. I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She held out her hand, smiling. He stared at it hesitantly, before reaching over and shaking it. 

“Je suis Damian Wayne.” He responded, nodding his head lightly.

She processed that, not having realized that Felix had referred to the boy by his last name. She giggled quietly, trying not to attract too much attention to herself. And failing because everyone was paying attention to their conversation.

“What exactly is funny about my name?” He switched to English in a huff, clearly annoyed with her.

“It’s just, when Felix called you Wayne, I hadn’t realized he was referring to your last name.” 

“Tch.” Damian quickly turned back to the front, glaring at the classmates who were staring their direction. Marinette was still smiling, although she was moving to pull her notebook and phone out of her bag. “No phones allowed in class.” He intoned as quietly as he could, so that others wouldn’t catch on. 

“Oui that is normally the rules. I have already discussed with this teacher however, and been given permission, since I use it to record and translate the class sessions.” She smiled at him once again. 

There was a piece of him that so desperately wanted to offer himself as a translator, but his pride demanded that he stay silent. He did however watch with interest as she opened the translation app but only typed in words from French as she was translating back.

“You seem to have enough understanding of English to pass.” He stated dryly as the teacher finally released them to do work. 

“I’m passable. However I still struggle to make myself understood sometimes, especially when it comes to different subjects.” Damian hesitated, nodding slightly. It actually made perfect sense that she could be passable and still struggle. Even he didn’t get certain sayings and he’s completely fluent in the language. Most people forget that English wasn’t his first language.

“I see.” She smiled at him before returning to his work. 

He continued to watch since he had already completed his own work, and he was fascinated with the way she wrote her English. Before he knew it the period was over and Bridgette was pulling Marinette away from him. 

“Nettie come on! We need to go!”

“Ettie you know I have plans with Luka after school.” Bridgette groaned, continuing to drag Marinette out the door of the school. They didn’t even notice that Damian was following them. (Not that Damien really noticed either. He wasn’t doing it on purpose damnit he was just curious.)

“I thought it was Allegra’s turn to take him out.” A deeper voice chuckled in response to her question.

“Allegra and I tried it this weekend. We just didn’t vibe that way. Also I don’t recall this being a turn taking agreement, did you Nette?” Marinette chuckled, finally taking the chance to sling her bag over her shoulder. 

“No not last I checked. Besides, you still have to tell me about that hot date you had last week.” She threw him a smirk and the blue-haired boy turned pink. “You never did give me details.”

“That is because you are entirely to innocent for that conversation Nette.”

Marinette whispered something in the boy’s ear, causing him to pale slightly.

“Don’t tell me you actually know what that is.” Marinette only smirked at him again, securing her bag and walked away, swinging her hips. 

Bridgette burst into laughter, shaking her head. 

“I don’t claim to understand your guys relationship but goddamn does Nettie know how to play you.” Luka shook his head, smiling fondly in the bluenette’s direction.

“Damn straight she does. I’ll bring her home safe Bridgette.” The girl waved before dashing off to go home. Luka didn’t turn, but he didn’t move towards Marinette either, who had gotten caught by Claude trying to say goodbye and both of them falling into their usual dramatics. “I don’t know who you are or why you’re following Marinette, but you might want to be careful around her.”

“And who are you to be telling me such things?” Damian couldn’t help the defensive sound to his tone.

“One of her oldest friends and her boyfriend.” Luka finally turned and shot Damian a smirk that caused him to pause. He was frowning again, not quiet understanding the Parisians that had waltzed into his life today. “She’s amazing sure. But she can be a bit dense. If you have interest in her you’ll need to be blunt.” 

Damian wanted to deny, with every fiber in his body, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He did have an interest in the small Parisian girl, and he was having a growing interest in the Blue-haired boy in front of him, who dared to defy him. What the hell was wrong with his head today? They were clearly dating based on the boys words, did he want to have the girl stolen away from him?

His scowl grew deeper as he saw Grayson driving up. He had forgotten about them trying to contact the very Parisians in front of him. And he knew Grayson would have too much interest into the situation.

“N’etes-vous pas son petit ami?” Luka grinned at his switch to French, although he probably had no idea the reason behind it. (Are you not her boyfriend?)

“We have an open relationship. But you might be too tempting for either of us to pass up.” Luka responded in kind, causing Damian to flush at the boys words and with a ‘tch’ response immediately turned away from the conversation. 

It took everything in him to ignore the sensation of heat and tension that those words had pulled through his body. He ignored the look that Grayson gave him as he entered the car.  
“That seemed pretty friendly for you baby bird. What was up with that?” 

“Tch.” Damian turned towards the window. Even if he knew, he wouldn’t tell Grayson that. Dick only sighed at his response, knowing better than to press at this point. 

“We suit up as soon as we get to the mansion. We’ve already got in contact with Jagged Stone, but he insists that we meet with him before he lets us have access to Luka and MDC. Apparently they are both in town as well.” Damian rolled his eyes, but acknowledged his task with a nod. It had been decided last night that Damian would need to go as Robin to ensure that they had a translator in case their English didn’t translate. 

They had surmised that MDC, Jagged’s designer, might be the same MDC of the blogsite, and they weren’t willing to pass up the opportunity to see the truth. Damien wondered if he would have the opportunity to see Marinette again since she was spending time with Luka.

“Why exactly are we going through so much trouble when we can’t even help with the situation in Paris. It’s been resolved?”

“No but the fact that the situation existed without our knowledge should be concerning.” Damian shrugged. He knew that his brother was right, but all he could think about was encountering both Luka and Marinette again, which was the last thing he wanted to do if he was honest with himself. He didn’t like how either of them made him feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I don’t know what happened with this one. I’ve just accepted that it did a thing I wasn’t exactly prepared for. Now how to write the next chapter lol. Edit* There used to be more French translations in the chapter but it made things a little messy. So I left some in there, but I mostly just write ‘responded in kind’ or something like that to make it easier. I took some French when I was younger, but I’m not great and google translate is only so ok. *


	13. MDC

Marinette stared at the gym equipment in front of her. She had never used half of it and wasn’t exactly certain where to start. Luka gently placed a hand on her shoulder and steered her over to the mats. 

“You look lost.” He grinned at her, making his way by her side. 

“Honestly, I’m used to having to react on the fly, not any of this.” She waved her hand at the gym.

“What are some of your strengths when you’re her?” The gym was loud, so they didn’t have too much worry of being overheard, but both of them were still being a bit cautious.  
“Flexibility, quick on my feet. I’m fairly strong too, although I blame that on industrial size flour packaging.” She threw Luka a grin, even as a pang of homesickness went through her. She promised herself that she would call her parents as soon as they were done, they’d wanted to hear about her first day back. 

Luka walked her through stretching and a number of different exercises that she could do. He went through his normal workout, gently giving suggestions to Marinette. Surprisingly enough, living on a boat actually provided him with some muscle that he had wanted to keep while on the road. So he had learned how to do some workouts, and Jagged had been happy to oblige him with a personal trainer for a little while till he felt like he could do it on his own.

It was the phone call that interrupted them as they were finishing up their final run. Luka hopped off to check which of their phones it was, then waved for Marinette to finish when he saw it was his own. Marinette did a cool down while waiting for him to get back. 

“That was Jagged. He says that some of Gotham’s heroes are requesting a meeting with us.” 

“That was later than I thought they would get ahold of us.” Marinette nodded as she began packing up her bag to head to the locker room. “When is the meeting?”

“Now.” Luka grinned wryly as Marinette startled and nearly tripped over herself. It would always be funny to him that the graceful ladybug was klutzy Marinette. No wonder no one suspected. His grin only widened as Marinette shot him a glare. “Apparently Jagged decided to meet with them first, not knowing that we wouldn’t be in the house.” 

Marinette sighed, exasperation filling her entire being. 

“He does realize I don’t live with you guys right?” Luka laughed. 

“You know Jagged.” He grinned, waving his arms in the air as though he were a little crazy. Marinette giggled, then looked wistfully at the locker room.  
“We aren’t going to have time for showers are we.”

“We could probably sneak one in.” Marinette shook her head lightly although flushed at the thought of them taking a shower together.

“I can always shower after we’re done. It will teach Jagged and the heroes to demand meetings without scheduling them ahead of time.” She sent a smirk to Luka that had him laughing again, a full laugh that startled some of those in the gym. 

When Marinette and Luka arrived back at the house, they were slightly chilled from the Gotham air. Neither of them were used to the colder climate of Gotham, but the air did feel good after their work out.

They were talking about other workout options for the next day, Luka wanted to teach her one on one basketball. Marinette was skeptical, given what happened the last time she played, but he insisted it was easier on solid ground instead of the boat. She tossed around the idea of dance for herself, but put the idea to the side. Marinette wanted to teach Luka some gymnastics, which he reluctantly agreed too. He wasn’t the most flexible, but he was limber, so they were going to give it a shot. 

They were still discussing different ways of practicing when they dropped their bags in the hall and entered the living room. It was only Fang mobbing them that stopped the conversation, the couple falling over from the weight and laughing at the crocodile turned pet. 

“Marinette my Rockstar. What have you gone and gotten yourself into this time?” Jagged was sitting on the couch, looking at the couple with a fond grin. Marinette sniffed in response, petting Fang absentmindedly, completely undoing anything Luka was trying to get the crocodile off of them. Luka looked at her in exasperation and amusement before giving up altogether. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Jagged.”

“Uncle Jagged.” Marinette rolled her eyes. 

“Uncle Jagged.” She mocked back teasingly, standing and holding a hand out to Luka, who had managed to finally get himself out from underneath the beast. 

“These folks here say you’ve already managed to have a run in with a villain.” Crossing her arms, Marinette did her best to look intimidating, although based on the looks of amusement in the room she wasn’t managing it. 

“Uncle Jagged, Luka was there too and you aren’t saying anything to him about it.”

“That may be because I don’t have a track record.” Luka practically sang before dashing in the opposite direction. She only floundered a little bit before darting after him and chasing him around the room.

“Take that back!” She squeaked, just barely missing him.

“Evillustrator.” His grin said it all.

“It’s not my fault Chloe caused him to get akumatized over a crush on me!” She grabbed his shirt, but lost her grip as he squirmed out of the way.

“Befana.” This time he jumped over the couch. 

“My grandmother had just been gone for too long.” Marinette finally tackled him and sat on top of him. He groaned, clearly he had forgotten that even without the suit, she was still the hero of Paris.

“I give.” He groaned after a few moments and she rolled off him, giggling as he made a show of rubbing his bruises, before grinning at her. “Gamer.”

“Ouch.” Marinette winced, yeah that one was completely on her. “Did you have to bring up that one. We both know I was under the influence of a stalker crush.” She said all of this in french, missing Nightwing and Red Robin’s confused look and how Robin’s eyebrows raise.

“Rock and Roll Marinette. But Luka did just prove my point. You have a habit of finding trouble.”

“It’s not my fault that Lila did her best to make akumas come after me.” Someone cleared their throats, and the three turned to the other occupants in the room. 

“Monsieur, I apologize, I hadn’t realized you were here.” Marinette sent a smile to the three vigilantes that were in the room. 

“It’s alright. I don’t believe we’ve officially met. I’m Nightwing, and this is Red Robin, and Robin. I wasn’t aware we were going to see you tonight Miss Marinette.” Marinette shot a confused look at Jagged.

“I thought you had requested me?” Jagged nodded in response. 

“They did. Although come to think of it, it was pretty odd that they asked for MDC rather than just Marinette, you were the one who was caught up in an attack.” Marinette rolled her eyes and held out her hand. 

“I apologize for him, he’s always been a bit absentminded. Please let me introduce myself. I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng, otherwise known as MDC.” Red Robin squeaked and Marinette shot him a confused look. 

“I apologize for my colleague, he’s a fan.” Nightwing said, elbowing Red Robin, who looked about ready to topple over. Marinette didn’t let her gaze linger long.

“I understand why you would want to talk to Marinette and I, but why do you want to talk to MDC? For all you guys knew they weren’t in the attack last week.” Luka moved forward to stand next to Marinette.

“We’re actually not here to discuss the attack.” Robin stepped forward, speaking in a business tone. Luka stiffened, and Marinette did her best not to giggle, knowing Luka had a thing for Robin. “We’re curious about the situation in Paris. You mentioned something about akumas? And Hawkmoth? It sounds like it was a big problem, yet we knew nothing about it until you said something. Why didn’t you approach the Justice League for help?”

“Why assume that we would know such information?” Luka’s hand tightened a little on Marinette’s shoulder, drawing her closer to him. He was right to be worried, they might have been compromised if the bats were asking such questions. 

“You may not know such information, but we tried to get into contact with either one of the heroes through a blog, you may have heard of it, Bugout?” All Parisians in the room nodded. Bugout had been created after Alya’s Ladyblog had gone downhill, posting Lila’s video and other unreliable information. It had become a good source of information, with different defensive tactics, calming techniques, and a way for the Parisians to help Ladybug track the Akumas. 

“When we tried through the Ladyblog we received a fairly nasty message back according to our tech expert, but Bugout sent a polite message stating that the blog had been retired, with certain features disabled. It was signed by MDC, and we were wondering if you were one and the same.” Marinette glanced at Luka. It could be a risk to reveal that she was indeed the moderator of Bugout, but she had done so in Paris without backlash. Luka nodded slightly and Marinette turned back to the hero. 

“Oui that was me. My balcony was often a popular resting sport for the heroes. Ladybug approached me with the idea for Bugout after the Ladyblog started to become unreliable. She knew I had friends who could help her develop it and had asked if I would manage it so that she could spend her time looking for Hawkmoth.” 

“Did she tell you why she didn’t approach the League?” Marinette cocked her head a bit and stared at Nightwing as though he was joking. 

“But she did Monsieur.” Marinette didn’t like to think about the amount of times she had attempted to contact the league and had been ignored or told to stop.

“She did?” It was Nightwing’s turn to look surprised. 

“Oui! That was also part of the reason she approached me. The League turned down her request for help, telling her that she needs to stop wasting their time with false accusations.”  
“Ladybug had a power known as the miraculous cure, which fixes all the damage done by the akumas. It can even bring people back to life, as long as it’s within a certain timeframe.” Luka cut in helpfully.

“Siren was the worst I believe.” Marinette felt the pang of guilt in her chest. That one was a particularly bad memory. “She flooded the city and killed most of the population by the time Ladybug and Chat Noir were able to defeat her and restore everything.”

“That lasted a while too didn’t it?” Luka sounded slightly guilty. 

“You two didn’t die?” Robin’s tone was quiet, with a hint of concern. Marinette shook her head, and Luka sighed. No Parisian who survived like to think about the people lost. What people didn’t know was that Chat had almost given up that battle over something petty. She hadn’t revealed that to anyone after Plagg had told her.

“I grew up on a boat. My sister was caught while at school, but my mother and I just floated overtop of Paris. It was horrifying to watch to be honest. There were bodies everywhere floating up to the surface.” 

“I was on my balcony and was able to find something to float on until the cure was cast. I lost my Maman and Papa though.” They all stayed quiet for a moment before Marinette drew in a deep breath. 

“Ladybug was furious that day. Chat almost left over something stupid and then they refused to help. That was the day they told her to stop and any further messages were ignored. She was so upset, because even though the damage was reversed, only the akumas memories were erased. Everyone else have to live with the trauma over and over again. Not to mention the emotional trauma of having to suppress their emotions so they aren’t at the mercy of a terrorist.” Luka shifted next to her, clearly upset that she had to carry that burden herself.  
“How do you know that Chat Noir almost left the battle.” Marinette could practically feel Luka’s glare at Robin from beside her, but she didn’t let it phase her. She just looked up not able to hide her emotions. She was feeling drained just having to talk about her almost failures from that day.

“I meant what I said about my balcony was a popular spot for the heroes, although they tried to hide their preference. Ladybug came to my roof and cried that day. She accidentally revealed it to me, but she was so completely done with trying to contact the League and dealing with so much going on in her life. That’s actually the day she asked me about creating bugout.” 

“How did Ladybug find Hawkmoth. And why wasn’t it revealed who he was?”

“I don’t know.” Marinette lied, shrugging her shoulders. “Maybe he was killed or ran, or maybe it was protecting the person’s family. All I know is one day Ladybug appeared on my balcony looking run down, telling me it was all over and the heroes were retiring.” 

“Could you put us in contact with the heroes?”

“No.” Marinette shook her head. “There was no further information received. I’m sure that this was to protect the miraculous, the items that gave the heroes their powers. They are powerful magic items that are not to be taken lightly, and to protect them and their wielders it’s safer for all of them to be retired and protected at any cost.” 

“You know a lot about this.” Marinette shrugged, pulling out her phone as it went off, holding it loosely in her hand.

“My balcony wasn’t just a popular spot for Ladybug. Chat Noir stopped by sometimes too. I learned a lot not only about the heroes but how they felt about Paris and protecting her.” She glanced at the message and cursed in French, putting it away. “I’m sorry but are we done here? I have to get home. My family is starting to worry.” 

“Yes, sorry to have kept you so long.” It was Nightwing who spoke, the only one who appeared to still have a functioning brain based on the stunned looks on both Robin and Red Robin’s faces. “It’s probably best that we get going as well.”

“Wait!” Red Robin finally came to life and hopped forward to Marinette. “I… Can I have your autograph?” He pulled out a notebook and pen and held it eagerly towards her.  
“I…Me?” She glanced, wide eyed at both Luka and Jagged, who only looked at her with amusement. 

“Yes! Please, I absolutely love all your designs. They are so unique and you’ve made Jagged look absolutely rock and roll recently and I just would love to have your autograph.”  
“Oh, uhm, ok.” She signed the notebook, leaving a small message to Red Robin, who was practically vibrating. He thanked her, only to be pushed out the door by an unamused Robin, and an annoyed Nightwing. 

“Thank you guys. Goodbye!” 

Jagged laughed at Marinette’s wide-eyed expression.

Bonus:  
Tim was bouncing when the family joined them before patrol. He bounced over to Jason, showing him the autograph, and a high-pitched squeal come from the man.  
“No fucking way! That’s not fair!” He shouted, before a fight broke out between the two of them. 

Batman just pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering something about children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I just thought the bonus would be funny.  
> I know this is a repeat, but if anyone knows who created the Bugout AU I will be happy to credit it or point to the commenter who credited it. Since I've retired the heroes of Paris I won't be going in depth at all, but I've always loved the AU.  
> As always thanks for all of the wonderful comments!


	14. New Heroes in Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nanowrimo starts next month! In preparation I have uploaded already edited as drafts, which will be posted throughout November since I won't have a lot of time to update and edit. So you guys won't have to wait an entire month for the next chapters! Keep letting me know what you think, even comments won't change anything for the next few months, I only have 30ish chapters so there's still more to come!

“Do you think I should reveal myself as Ladybug to answer their questions?” Marinette and Luka had spent another afternoon at the gym, gearing up for finally heading out on patrol. Unsurprisingly, Gotham had a lot of self-defense classes that had helped them feel ready sooner rather than later.

“It doesn’t feel necessary.” Luka said after a moment. “They are just trying to satisfy their curiosity, maybe get rid of some guilt.” 

“It feels like there’s something more.” Marinette glanced at where a small group of kwami were playing in the corner, including Tikki, Plagg, Nooroo, and Dusuu, who were all eager to interact with their guardian again. 

“Marinette! You can’t know unless they tell you, and you were right to retire as ladybug. I’m glad that you aren’t going to be using me now that you’re in Gotham. You might be recognized by those vigilantes.” Marinette sighed, she had been spiraling ever since she left Paris, but it had been worse since their conversation with the vigilantes a couple weeks ago. She felt as though she was constantly doubting herself and her decisions. 

Was not revealing Hawkmoth a smart decision? Was taking the miraculous from Adrien the right decision? Was being here in Gotham a sound decision? And what about using the miraculous, was she being irresponsible as Guardian? 

“Melody I can hear the gears turning in your head. Talk to me.” Luka interrupted her train of thought, something he’s had to do more and more often recently. 

“I’m just wondering if I’m making the right decisions Luka. Is Robin right? Should I have revealed who Hawkmoth was to Paris? Was it the right move to take Adrien’s miraculous? Should I really have left Paris? And should I really be using the Miraculous in Gotham? I mean all of this seems…” 

“Hold on Marinette. I can’t tell you if it’s right or wrong. Paris would have wanted to know who Hawkmoth is, but what would they have done with that information. Chat did his best, but he was a flirt at best and irresponsible at worst. Adrien may have struggled with you taking Plagg, but you wouldn’t have been comfortable splitting up the miraculous like that and I can’t blame you for making the decision you had the right to as Guardian. As for leaving Paris and using the miraculous in Gotham, Marinette you need time to heal, but being a hero is an integral part of who you are now.”

“Blue Hair is right kit. I’ve told you already but I don’t blame you for taking me away from the kid. Tikki and I are two parts of a whole. A balance. One can’t be active if the other isn’t. Plus that kid took advantage of his freedom a bit more than was probably responsible. I miss him. But he already was becoming to complicit to be an actual hero much longer.” Plagg spoke up, floating nearby. Marinette smiled lightly at their reassurance. 

“I know. And you all are right. There’s a reason I retired Tikki and it’s not just because of being recognized, although that’s a fear as well. But even with Luka as a partner, he wouldn’t be compatible with you Plagg, so if you two were to be wielded by us, I wouldn’t be Ladybug right now.” Marinette sighed, leaning back in her chair to look out her window, letting Luka’s strumming flow through her mind. “I do miss swinging across the rooftops though. I wonder if another Kwami could give me a yo-yo?”

“Ordinarily that wouldn’t be possible, but given that you are a true bug, and it’s what you are most trained in, I think you could get one as it would be in our benefit to allow you to continue to use it. However I don’t think all of us would be able to provide it.” Wayzz floated next to Plagg, the other Kwami looking thoughtfully from their spots nearby. Marinette nodded her head, going back to designing their new suits. 

“What do you mean Wayzz?” Luka asked curiously from his place on her bed. He continued to strum out some calming chords to keep things mellow as Marinette designed, so she wouldn’t fall to deep into the design hole. 

“Plagg would probably not provide such a thing, as the baton should be sufficient enough of a substitute. But should you use myself, I believe that I would feel more confident giving you that ability, especially in a place such as Gotham.”

“I understand the Guardiansss reason for not utilizing her old miraculous, but perhapsss it is best if you use another asss well Master. At least until the heroes of this place stop inquiring.” Sass hissed out his sentence. You could tell he wasn’t excited about the prospect, but they didn’t want to be found out, especially not so soon. 

“You’re right Sass. Although it will feel wrong to use a different miraculous.” Luka set aside his guitar, leaning back against the wall. 

“You are a good soul Luka!” Tikki’s voice called out from her place with a smile. “I’m sure we can find other kwamis that will be a match with you so it doesn’t feel as awkward.” Marinette turned in her seat, regarding Luka quietly, causing him to blush. Although they had only been together for a few weeks at this point, they knew each other well and touch hadn’t been limited. 

“I think there is a couple that I could confidently pair you with.” She finally said with a small smile. “You’re definitely a creation soul, so Tikki is an option in the future, but I think it’s best to hold off on her use until a later time. However I do think it’s smart if you hold onto Sass, just in case you needed one that was more familiar.”

“What about you?”

“Because I am the guardian I have an affinity with all of the miraculous. I also know how to use most of the miraculous at this point.”

“But wouldn’t me carrying and using Sass ruin the point of not using him?”

“There is a way to merge two miraculous together. But we will change the outfit design too, to help disguise it.”

“We can change the outfits?” He glanced towards the kwami still playing in the corner and Tikki and Plagg on the desk eating. Marinette chuckled. She knew that he was aware of this fact, she was designing new suits for them after all, but he looked to be creating a conversation.

“It is possible! Normally the suits are what you desire, so if your desire changes…” 

“Then so does the outfit. Well I have no other desire than to be dressed by my Melody, if she would so do the honors.” Marinette giggled and then turned back to the desk. 

“I had already sketched out designs for a new viperion design,”

“Dammit. I have to change the name don’t I?”

“But I can make up a quick sketch for another kwami. What do you think Nooroo and Wayzz?” Luka admired the fact that she asked for the kwami’s opinions, instead of just assuming.

“Yes he could be a potential holder for the two of us.” Wayzz nodded as he flew closer. 

“I think he would do well with me.” Duusu flew closer, as if examining him for the first time. “Mullo and Longg are also potentials.”

“It’s more of us than I thought would have an affinity for him.” Tikki said, smiling at Luka. “You might even have potential to be a guardian someday.” 

“So who do you want to start off with?” Marinette smiled gently at him. 

“I think protection would be a good one. Especially since we are in a new place.” Wayzz giggled with glee, flying up and over to him. 

“Who are you going to take Marinette, since Luka is taking over Wayzz.” Tikki asked. Marinette regarded all of the kwamis before settling on Trixx. Illusion would be helpful in this city, especially when they were still starting out and didn’t want to be noticed. 

Luka decided to meditate some, while Marinette worked more on designing their new outfits. The kwami had made themselves scarce when Bridgette had poked her head in to say goodbye to Marinette. Felix had mumbled something from the hallway, but Marinette and Luka had only smiled after him, knowing he wasn’t much of one for words. 

The kwami came back out once Bridgette and Felix were gone, settling all over the place casually. Nooroo and Duusu had settled onto Luka, while Tikki and Trixx were watching Marinette. The rest of the kwami were playing or sitting nearby the guardian and the chosen, as they had taken to calling Luka. Marinette had smiled at the two abused Kwami gently, as they were clearly basking in the calm presence of her boyfriend.

Both Marinette and Luka were disappointed to lose their costume designs, because of their simplicity. Luka suggesting new names, but Marinette always got too far in the zone to even notice his presence. 

“I think I have it!” Marinette sat up suddenly, looking excited. A couple of kwami tumbled a bit before catching their balance midair.

“Yeah?” Luka smiled, shuffling gently so as not to do the same to Nooroo or Duusu. He looked at the design, his smile stretching wider. “These are amazing Marinette. Sass, Wayzz what do you think?”

“I like the guardiansss design.” Sass grinned staring around Luka’s shoulder. “It fitsss with Gotham.” 

“That was the goal Sass.” Marinette chided gently before turning to her own Kwami. “What do you think Trixx?” 

“I love it Marinette!” Trixx grinned slyly while Tikki spun in a circle, before flying over to give her chosen a hug. 

“There is still a piece of me that wishes I was using you Tikki. Nothing against you Trixx, it’s just with so much unknown, I’d rather stick with what I do know.”

“We appreciate your concern guardian.” Wayzz flew forward with a bow. “But I think we all know the concerns that led us to this point. Can you guys try them now?” The other Kwami gather round, eager to see Marinette’s designs come to life. Trixx and Wayzz study the designs, and Luka declares no tweaking necessary to his own. 

“Trixx Let’s pounce!” 

“Wayzz Shell on!” Two competing flashes of light went off and then Marinette and Luka sat in their new outfits. 

Unlike the previous Turtle, Luka was dressed in a Dark Forest Green with black accents that would help him blend better with the shadows. He didn’t have a hood, but wore a Green mask, and his hair went from blue to black. Heavy gloves and combat boots would help him with climbing, and when he pulled on his shield he found he could separate it into two different pieces. Around his waist was a belt that held some rope, knives, and other small tools that would become useful in Gotham. Wayzz had added things that would help him protect Marinette. 

Marinette on the other hand had strayed from the bright orange look of Rena Rouge completely. The suit was black, with a white patch on her chest. She had a black hooded cloak that looked to be detachable, white gloves that extended up her forearm and white boots that came up to her thighs. A white mask covered her face, and her black hair was up in a single bun white ears with black accents on either side, but she didn’t have the tail. She also had a utility belt that carried some tools, along with a black and silver yo-yo, which made Marinette sigh in relief. 

“You look good.” Luka finally stuttered out. Marinette only giggled. 

“Do you have a name in mind?” She asked and Luka thought for a second.

“Call me Crypto.”

“Alright Crypto I’m…” Marinette trailed off. She hadn’t actually thought that far ahead, and she had been given her name by Alya when she first gained her miraculous.

“What about Gwyneira? We can call you Gwyn?” 

“Why Gwyneira?”

“It means blessed snow.” Marinette was silent for a second. 

“You totally looked that up didn’t you?” Luka only nodded sheepishly. Marinette rolled her eyes but locked her door and opened her window, grabbing the yo-yo at her side. “Ready for patrol?” She asked, eyes twinkling with mischief. Luka grinned as she jumped out the window, yo-yo swinging her along, and followed her, bouncing across the skyline. It had taken them a month of training, especially since Luka had performances, but they finally felt prepared enough to take on the night.

The two moved in sync, practicing hiding in the shadows and taking care of any petty crimes that they could. They didn’t see any of the other vigilantes, which worked in their favor as they weren’t eager to be found out quite yet. The hours in the gym had definitely given them an advantage, but both could tell they could use some more practice with sparing and taking people down. 

All in all it was a really productive patrol, and both Luka and Marinette got home relatively quickly. Luka waved goodbye, leaving both Sass and Wayzz with Marinette. While they wanted to be protected in Gotham, Marinette as guardian didn’t want to risk the miraculous, especially since the Batfam didn’t know about them. She would carry around both Trixx and Wayzz, but that was mostly because they couldn’t afford to lose the only guardian. Wayzz would also come in handy if she needed something quick and was with Luka. 

Bridgette and Felix came home shortly after Luka left, and the three watched a movie until it was time for Felix to leave. 

“Tikki are you sure I’m doing the right thing?” Marinette couldn’t help but ask as she got ready for bed.

“What do you mean Marinette?” The Kwami asked, floating in mid-air close to her chosen’s head. 

“I mean, should I really be playing vigilante with the miraculous? Or should I be hiding you guys and keeping you safe?” Marinette looked guilty at the thought, as though she was doing this all for herself and not for the miraculous.

“The Kwami were meant to be forces of good. And Ladybugs were always drawn to protecting people. Gotham has a lot of dark energy to it, and you’re already taking precautions by not using me, even though that wasn’t the initial reason for it. I think you’re definitely doing a good thing and protecting us by utilizing a different kwami. And the looks are completely different from previously.” 

“I agree Marinette. We weren’t meant to be idle. It’s nice to be used and appreciated. We can do a lot of good here.” Trixx chimed in, smiling at the guardian. She may be a bug, but as guardian she had a slight affinity for all of the miraculous. The fact that she at one point had used all of them at once was amazing and unheard of. 

This guardian did things differently than the others, but that was ok with the kwamis. She let them roam about, as long as there was no one around. She was kind and compassionate with others and cared about the Kwami’s opinions.

A dark shape floating nearby caught Marinette’s eye.

“Plagg! It’s great to see you.” She smiled at the cat kwami, who didn’t normally hang around silently. He hadn’t said much since she had taken him from Adrien, and she was worried about him.

“Don’t second guess yourself Kit.” He said in his normal raspy voice, taking a seat in the offered hand. “You’ve always tried to do right by us and we will follow you to the ends of the earth.”

“Including you? Even after our conversation earlier I still feel like I was unfair to you with how I took you from Adrien.” She shifted so Plagg was closer to her face.

“Including me. Yeah I was mad at first, but thinking back on it, he really wasn’t a good partner to you kit. And he wouldn’t have done well with a reveal. He probably would have stalked you. He was always a bit obsessed. You were right to be careful.”

“So you’re not mad?”

“No.” Plagg shook his head. “Just do me a favor and use me sometime alright? I think you would make a great cat.” Marinette smiled. 

“I’ll make costume designs for all of you guys and rotate you out every couple months. Luka and I can tag team, how does that sound?” A bunch of kwami had gathered around her at Plagg’s reveal and all of them practically beamed at that statement. It would be nice to be cycled out and if anyone could do it, it would be Marinette.

“Are you going to create outfits for the miraculous Luka has an affinity for?” Tikki asked. 

“Yeah. Maybe over time he’ll gain an affinity to more of you.”

“It is possible. Especially since he is a potential guardian.” 

“You keep saying that. Potential Guardian. Does that mean I could make him a guardian as well?”

“Yeah. Not everyone has the capability to be the guardian. Those who are true holders definitely have the capability, but aren’t always trustworthy with that much power.”  
“Like Chat.” 

“Exactly. Although he was more just really compatible than a complete match. A complete match normally has other minor compatibilities with other Kwami.” Tikki explained with a smile. “The more that a person is compatible with, the more of a match for being guardian.” 

“Wow, that’s all really interesting.” Marinette glanced at her phone before squeaking a little. “I need to get to bed if I’m going to make it to school on time!” Marinette smiled at the kwami before nudging them to bed themselves. Overall she felt really satisfied with the results of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New costume reveal. I won’t be doing this for all of them, and probably stick to Lady Noire’s costume when she does team up with Plagg. However I will be giving her a full revamp to the Ladybug costume as she is actually a true bug.


	15. Friends?

Marinette and Luka made the decision to go on patrol only a couple nights a week. They didn’t want to draw to much attention to themselves, and they needed some more practice in hand to hand before they did anything more than petty crimes. 

The nights that they didn’t patrol were spent sparing against each other, often with a lot of banter between the two of them. Occasionally ending in sleepovers. Luka learned quickly that he wasn’t the only tactile person in the relationship, and what Marinette wanted, she got. 

“Marinette!” Claude whined one day at lunch, right as she sat down. “Why don’t you hang out with us!” 

“She’s always with Luka.” Bridgette says, putting her own tray down. 

“Excuse you. We had a movie night just last night.” Marinette pretended to sound offended, but couldn’t really pull it off. 

“Yes. With Bridgette! You never come and hang out with all of us though!” Allegra set her tray down across the table, sitting in between Claude and Alan, who was reading a book. Felix made a move to sit beside Bridgette, but switched last minute and sat on the other side of Marinette. Both the girls sent a confused glance his way, before looking at each other, Marinette only shrugging. 

“Felix?” Bridgette tried to question, but he shook his head, pointing discreetly at who was sitting at the other side of the table. 

“You know he’s allowed to sit where he wants right?” Marinette said quietly, shooting a look at Felix.

“He’s…”

“Oh stop. He hasn’t been following me. We attend all the same classes, it’s not all that unusual for him to be around me.”

“He sits nearby you at lunch, he follows you in the halls even though his locker is in a different hallway, and he’s always outside at the same time as you.” Marinette cringed at his tone of voice, but their three friends were talking plenty loud over them, so they weren’t overheard. 

“Ok so maybe it’s a bit suspect, but I doubt it has anything to do with him disliking me.”

“You don’t know Wayne.” Felix said, maybe a bit harshly. Marinette just sighed. All of her friends were insistent that Damien was bad for her, but she hadn’t seen any sign of that. Damien was more polite to her in class than anything else. And they had had some good conversations in their final homeroom. Apparently Damien had a track record though, and there wasn’t a lot of people who were willing to let that go. 

Marinette sighed, glancing over to where Damien sat. He really wasn’t being that inconspicuous by sitting next to her friend group. She honestly wondered what his attention meant, but decided not to approach him now. That would probably cause more attention than either of them wanted at this point.

“Nette, what is it you are doing with Luka anyway?” Allegra caught her attention, grinning happily at her. 

“’Legra, I didn’t think you’d be so interested in our bedroom activities.” The table groaned (although Claude chuckled, recognizing her dramatics for what it was).  
“God Nette. You take everything out of context and stick it straight into the gutter.” Marinette laughed and shook her head. 

“I can’t help it, you make it too easy. But in answer to your question, we’ve been brushing up on our self-defense and our sparing abilities.”

“Wait you know self-defense?” At this Alan finally pulled his head out of his book, interacting with the conversation. 

“Sure. Everyone in Paris learned it after Akuma’s began attacking. You never knew when you would accidentally cause one. Most school’s taught hide and seek tactics to avoid akumas, but my maman always wanted me to take self-defense too, just to be safe.”

“And Luka?” Marinette shrugged. 

“Not sure of his story, I just know that both he and his sister learned as well.” Something cracked on the other side of the table and Marinette looked over in concern. The rest of the group shifted away. Damien had broken his tray, and was getting up and throwing it in the trash can. 

She’d really have to talk to him during their last class, especially with the concerned looks her friends were shooting the both of them even as they continued their conversation.  
“Wait so you’re practicing sparring? Can we join?” Allegra asked, glancing at Claude who was nodding enthusiastically. Marinette glanced at them before shrugging her shoulders. 

“I’ll have to double check with Luka but I’m sure you could join sometimes.” It would mean cutting back on certain types of practice they had taken up, such as working with the miraculous, but it probably wasn’t a bad thing that her friends know some self-defense. 

They moved onto other topics, and Marinette pulled out her phone to message Luka. 

Melody: There was some interest in joining us for sparring.   
Rockstar: Who?  
Melody: Allegra and Claude. Although the others showed mild interest.  
Rockstar: What do you think?  
Melody: Probably not a bad idea. But definitely not all the time. I still want to do work with our other friends.  
Rockstar: Sometimes would be fine with me.  
Marinette glanced up at her friends to see them happily occupied, and quickly started to finish her lunch.   
Rockstar: Is there something else? 

She hesitated. He knew her well, and she would have normally waited to discuss the workout additions until they were in person. But the thing with Damien was bothering her. She didn’t understand why he was following her, or why he seemed so upset earlier at the table. 

Melody: Actually there is. Remember Damien? He’s been…weird?   
Rockstar: Weird?  
Melody: Yeah. Apparently he’s not normally nice.  
Rockstar: Melody if anyone can make him nice its you.  
Melody: Flattery gets you no where.  
Rockstar: Have you talked to him?  
Melody: Not yet.  
Rockstar: Start there. Let me know.

Marinette smiled as the bell rang. She picked up her tray with new resolve. She would talk to Damien about what was going on. She would like to count him as a friend, but he had thus far been standoffish. Hopefully he would open up a bit more. He seemed to like his privacy, so maybe they could converse in French so that no one would overhear. She bounced a little more at the opportunity to converse with someone she found interesting. 

*****

The end of the day came quickly. She had spent the past month and a half beside Damien in their last class. They had had some interesting conversations about different subjects, ranging from fashion (which Damien knew more than she would have thought, he cited someone named Todd for that one) and the Paris Heroes, which he had had a lot of interest in. She had kept things as vague as she could, while still satiating his desire for information. She had brought up the Ladyblog in previous classes (they watched quietly so as not to draw attention to themselves or get into trouble) and he had looked on with fascination as she gave more information into the fights. 

“Bonne apres-midi Damien.” Marinette said cheerfully as she walked into the classroom. 

“Good afternoon to you as well Marinette. Have you had a good day?”

“Oui! It’s been a little slow, but I’m pretty sure I passed the test we had earlier.” Damien didn’t scoff, so Marinette took that as a good sign. 

“So what is on our task list today?” He asked, knowing that neither of them had homework to complete. He was asking her what she wanted to talk about. She hesitated as she sat, before turning to face him completely. She knew Bridgette was keeping a close eye on her, but she needed to talk to him. 

“Damien, why are you always following me?” She carefully switched to French. He stiffened and cursed under his breath. Most were in languages that she didn’t understand, but one stuck out to her.

“I’m not mad.” She switched to Mandarin, hoping by his cursing that he would recognize it. He stiffened and glanced at her. 

“You know Mandarin?” He questioned in the same language. She raised a brow, smirking lightly. 

“I am half-chinese. My Maman was sure to teach me from a young age. I know a bit of Italian too, courtesy of my grandmother. I’d love to pick up a bit of Arabic that now that I’ve heard you speak it. Maybe we can take that up in the next couple of classes. But you’re deflecting. I just want to know why.”

“I am not following you.” He sounded a bit petulant but he continued the conversation in Mandarin. They were definitely garnering looks by conversing in another language, but it was confused looks, so no one really understood them. Good she thought, and smiled at him. 

“You show up at lunch and sit at the same table as my friend group, when you previously would sit as far away from other people as you could. Despite being one of the first people there in the morning, you are always outside when I get here, and despite your ride waiting for you, you have never left before me. I always see you near my locker in the hall, even though I know your locker is in a different hall. If you aren’t following me, you’re doing a good impression of it.”

“I…” He looked away. “I have one friend. His name is Jon. You remind me a lot of him. You show no fear when you are near me, and you’ve stood up for me in a way that I’ve never had anyone else do so. I admire the strength you have shown around school, and the kindness you have for all creatures.” Marinette was blushing by now and turned her own head away, just as he looked back at her. “I don’t know why but I want to be near you.” He muttered, pulling out a notebook from his bag. 

“Why don’t we be friends?” She asked, finally looking back up, hoping she had gotten her blush under control. He spoke like he had a crush but didn’t know it and she really wasn’t ready to address that without talking to Luka first.

“Friends?”

“It won’t be a creepy when you follow me if we’re friends. Plus it won’t be that weird. We see each other in every class.” He hesitated, before nodding his head slowly. She grabbed his notebook and pen before penning down her number and passing it back. He seemed to freeze again, and she smiled at him, leaving him to his thoughts. Pulling out her phone she sent a quick message to Luka. 

Melody: I made a new friend. He seemed to take it well. Had a lot of compliments though.  
Rockstar: Did you want to give him a chance?  
Melody: … I’m not opposed.   
Rockstar: Honestly he’s gorgeous and I’m not opposed.   
Rockstar: Just promise that you’ll at least give me details.  
Melody: dead.gif  
Rockstar: did you just type dead.gif and send it to me.  
Melody: …  
Melody: No.  
Luka: *Laughing emoji*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually added in later than my initial first draft. There was to much of a time gap for me to feel like everything just worked out so easily and there was too much of a jump. Sooooo I added in a bit of fluff. Next chapter, Damien’s POV


	16. Damien and Friends?

Marinette talking about hide and seek tactics and needing to take self-defense didn’t sit right with him. She had always treated him with respect, and had gained his interest after her show of courage with him, and her kindness had gained his admiration. She was sweet and small, and so the fact that she was bullied was bad. The fact that she was bullied out of her country was worse, but the fact that she had had to deal with a terrorist to learn hiding tactics and self-defense was horrendous. He wondered if she was ever killed because of this terrorist, and that thought alone had him breaking his tray and wanting to find the person responsible so he would pay for the pain he put her through. 

He walked away from her and her friends, determined to get out of his head. He was barely there for his next two classes. He couldn’t figure out why he felt this way about her, but he knew she was special to him. Not exactly in the way that his friend Jon was, but still special. 

It was the last class of the day, and he actually looked forward to seeing Marinette and talking to her as they had been doing. Neither of them ever had any homework to work on in the class, and if she did he was always happy to help her. He didn’t sit next to her in any other class, so there wasn’t much of an opportunity to talk to her.

“Bonne apres-midi Damien.” Marinette said cheerfully as she walked into the classroom and sat down. His entire day brightened at the sight of her and he couldn’t help a small smile in response.

“Good afternoon to you as well Marinette. Have you had a good day?” She seemed cheerful today, and she brightened his mood.

“Oui! It’s been a little slow, but I’m pretty sure I passed the test we had earlier.”

“So what is on our task list today?” He glanced at her as she set down her bag. It didn’t seem likely that she had homework after the test, but he also didn’t want to assume. If she didn’t have homework, then she could start the topic of conversation. He saw movement a couple desks ahead and saw Marinette’s host sister keeping a close eye on the conversation. He almost missed what she said next.

“Damien, why are you always following me?” Her switch to French startled him almost as much as her words. He cursed in every language he knew (aside from English, he really didn’t want to hear it again from the teacher) that she had not only noticed him, but would call him out. 

“I’m not mad.” The switch to mandarin was almost as much of a surprise as her original question, and he couldn’t help but look at her. 

“You know Mandarin?” He questioned in the same language. He had a feeling that he knew what she was doing, but there was nothing he could do about it. At least she was respecting his desire for privacy. She raised a brow, smirking lightly. 

“I am half-chinese. My Maman was sure to teach me from a young age. I know a bit of Italian too, courtesy of my grandmother. I’d love to pick up a bit of Arabic that now that I’ve heard you speak it. Maybe we can take that up in the next couple of classes. But you’re deflecting. I just want to know why.” He knew she was part Asian, but he hadn’t realized she had been taught about her heritage.

“I am not following you.” He knew sounded a bit petulant but he continued the conversation in Mandarin. He could tell that the others were listening in confusion, but since none of them could understand he couldn’t bring himself to care. He did perk up a bit that she wanted to learn Arabic though, he wondered if she knew it was his native language. 

“You show up at lunch and sit at the same table as my friend group, when you previously would sit as far away from other people as you could. Despite being one of the first people there in the morning, you are always outside when I get here, and despite your ride waiting for you, you have never left before me. I always see you near my locker in the hall, even though I know your locker is in a different hall. If you aren’t following me, you’re doing a good impression of it.” Fuck she had definitely noticed. He wasn’t even doing it intentionally, he was just drawn to her in a way he couldn’t really explain. And now he had to.

“I…” He looked away. “I have one friend. His name is Jon. You remind me a lot of him. You show no fear when you are near me, and you’ve stood up for me in a way that I’ve never had anyone else do so. I admire the strength you have shown around school, and the kindness you have for all creatures.” He caught the end of her blush just as she turned away. “I don’t know why but I want to be near you.” He muttered, pulling out a notebook from his bag. 

“Why don’t we be friends?” She asked, finally looking back up, her face still slightly flushed.

“Friends?” She wasn’t demanding like Jon had been, but offering quietly, giving him the chance to say no if he wanted to. “It won’t be a creepy when you follow me if we’re friends. Plus it won’t be that weird. We see each other in every class.” He hesitated, before nodding his head slowly. Out of all the things he had been expecting, it hadn’t been acceptance. 

She surprised him once again by grabbing his notebook and pen, writing something down before passing it back to him. His eyes widened to find a number written neatly on the page. He froze, not knowing what to do. Not only did a pretty girl give him her number, it was someone he admired and wanted to be his friend.

Mercifully she left him to his thoughts for the rest of class. He moved to the next page, beginning to sketch. Something he did when he was overwhelmed and needed to calm down. He didn’t pay much attention to the lines, until her shape began to emerge. He concentrated further, wanting to perfect her so once she realized who he really was, he would at least hold this memory in her head for as long as he desired. 

The bell rang, snapping him from his thoughts. He covered the sketch, glancing her direction, praying that she hadn’t noticed how much he had captured his attention. He thought he caught sight of a flash of color beside her, but there was nothing there. He attributed it to something in her bag and carefully put the notebook that contained her sketch and number away so he wouldn’t lose it.

He didn’t follow her out like he normally did. He took his time at his locker, but still managed to beat her out of the building. He had debated a while ago about driving himself to school, but he decided against it. He didn’t want to admit that he liked riding with different family members every day but it was the truth. 

“You know if you wanted to ask her out I wouldn’t be hurt by that.” A quiet voice caught him off guard and he turned to see Marinette’s boyfriend staring at him. 

“Isn’t that the opposite of what you should want?” An easy grin spread across the boys face. 

“Maybe for some. But Marinette and I would never be completely satisfied by that I think.” He stretched out his hand. “I don’t believe we’ve formally met. I’m Luka.” Damien glanced down at the hand, thinking about what he was about to do.

“Damien.” He accepted the hand shaking it. Pulling it away he turned and looked out, still not seeing his brother. “I’ll be honest. I don’t really understand the relationship you guys have.” Luka laughed and Damien looked over. Luka was handsome and he really pulled off the punk rock look. And Damien once again didn’t know what to do with that information.

“I don’t think we completely understand it sometimes, but that’s what makes it fun. Besides, you’re good looking and I hear lots of good things about you from Marinette. If you ask her out, then I get a chance to know you better.” Luka winked while Damien just stared frozen at him. 

“I…”

“To be completely honest she might beat you too it if you aren’t fast enough.” 

“Luka? I hadn’t realized we were meeting here?” Marinette’s voice rang from behind Damien, and the two boys turned to see her smiling. Damien felt his heart sink with the realization that she was already happily taken. He couldn’t take that away from her. It wasn’t fair. She pulled up next to the two of them and looked between them. 

“You didn’t scare Damien did you?” She gave her brow raising stare to Luka, who only laughed. 

“I sure hope not. That would be disastrous. And we weren’t planning on meeting here, but Jagged let us out early since it was just a jam session to keep us in playing shape. I was hoping to get a little bit of extra time in the gym if you wanted.” 

“Sure. That means we can do a little bit of sparing later. We’ll just have to pick a spot.” 

“Sparing?” Damien finally found his voice. He had forgotten about her lunch conversation when she distracted him during class, not that he had meant to ask about it.

“Yeah. Marinette and I like to keep up on what we were learning from back in Paris.”

“We both enjoyed our self-defense, and decided to work together to learn more and keep each other fresh.” 

“Which we will have to leave soon if we want to make it to the gym for extra time.” 

“Damn you’re right. Bye Damien.” 

“Here.” Luka managed to slip Damien a card before Hurricane Marinette pulled him away. “Use it if you ever feel so inclined. We can give you a bit more information about our relationship if you really want to know.” Damien felt a pain in his jaw as he clenched his teeth at the word relationship, even as he nodded. 

He wanted to offer to spar with them, but had no reason to. A rich kid knowing self-defense might not be unusual, but a rich kid knowing a lot about sparing? Yeah that would catch them off guard. He’d have to offer up the family gym and who knows how bad that would be. 

Marinette was perceptive, and it seemed like Luka was the same way. If he wanted to keep his identity a secret, he wouldn’t be able to have them over. Not for a while, not even if he wanted to.

He didn’t even notice that he had spoken of them collectively, nor that he wanted both of them in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter to fill in the fluff and wasn’t originally in the first draft (where I didn’t get far before things just didn’t flow). Oddly enough I haven’t really deleted anything, just added in. We’ll see if that trend continues. I also wonder how long this fic will end up being. I can’t wait to see


	17. Casual Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Nathleigh for commenting and giving me the bugout au author. I believe their username on here is the same Miraculous_content. (I don't know how to tag sorry guys). 
> 
> Also thanks to all of you guys who are sending comments, ideas, and critiques! I really appreciate them so much!

“Did you just give him your card with your number?” Marinette laughed as they walked, Luka blushing. 

“I didn’t know what else to do! He didn’t even seem to notice that I was hitting on him or hinting at something more.” 

“Luka I swear to god you are just one big gay disaster and I love you.”

“Bi-disaster thank you.” Luka sniffed how Chloe used to and Marinette giggled. 

“No gay disaster because you only struggle that much when its with a boy.” 

“You hurt me Melody.” Luka held a hand over his heart, causing her to giggle more. “At least I gave him my number.”

“Excuse you, he got my number at last period.” Luka pretended to gasp, pulling her in closer as they continued to walk towards their destination.

“You little sneak.” They walked on in silence, heading to Marinette’s so she could pick up her gym clothes. They were almost there when Marinette suddenly stopped walking.  
“Nette?”

“Do you think he’ll actually message us?” Marinette glanced up, feeling insecure for the first time since she gave Damien her number this afternoon. She felt the comforting pressure of the kwami she was carrying at her hip, it was Trixx and Nooroo today.

“Melody.” Luka tipped her head up and smiled at her. “Even if he doesn’t it’s ultimately his choice to make. But I do hope that he will contact at least one of us.” Marinette nodded and they made their way into her house to pick up her clothes. “I hope you don’t mind but I found a more out of the way gym for us to attend.” 

“More out of the way?”

“Less people, and there’s some trapeze. I’m hoping that we’ll have the ability to use your yo-yo without attracting a lot of attention.”

“That would be nice. It’s the weapon I’m most comfortable with.”

“It’s also built for more of a sparing environment from what I can tell.”

“Convenient. Lead the way Rockstar!” Marinette leaned in, bag over her arm. 

*****

Alfred finally arrived to pick up Damien, although it was much later than the normal time. Damien had only noticed, because he had his phone out debating on adding the new numbers he had been given. He pocketed the phone as he slid into the vehicle, glancing at the driver in surprise.

“Alfred, why are you picking me up.” 

“I’m afraid there was a bit of an incident.”

“An incident?”

“You’ll see when you get home.” Damien knew that was all he was going to get out of the man at this point, so he stayed silent. He put the numbers away for now in the back of his mind, puzzling over what could have happened at home. Alfred seemed annoyed for some reason, and he wasn’t certain he wanted to know the reason behind it.

Alfred was right. He found out as soon as he got home.

“What the hell happened?” Damien stared at what was left of their kitchen. 

“I may or may not have been trying a new recipe to surprise Kori and it didn’t exactly work out in my favor.” 

“Weren’t you banned from the kitchen for a reason?” Grayson shrugged his shoulders and Damien huffed. 

“Does this mean takeout?” Drake asked, walking in upon the mess. 

“Normally yes. But considering it was your brother who caused this mess, I suggested that he take us all out for dinner.” His father finally entered the room, glaring at the older man who had invaded their house, despite having his own kitchen to mess up. 

“How long is this going to take to fix?” Damien asked Alfred. 

“I don’t know Master Damien. We’ll get estimates in the morning. Until then I will do my best to figure something out.” Damien actually felt a bit bad for Alfred. He was the one most affected by his oldest brothers attempt at creating something. 

“Where’s the most damage?”

“The oven and the upper cabinets. Although it looks like there’s a mess everywhere. Until it gets cleaned I won’t know for sure what the damage is.”

“So dinner then it gets cleaned?”

“Yes. And your brother has already been informed that it’s his responsibility to clean.” Bruce interjected, still clearly annoyed at the entire situation. Damien shook his head. 

“Please let me know when we leave.” Damien turned and left for his room, not bothering to wait for a response. He shut his door, before pulling out the notebook and Luka’s card, transferring the numbers to his phone. 

He pulled out the sketch and tucked it up onto his board, trusting his siblings to give him his privacy. His mind still whirling from the events of this afternoon, he started sketching once again, trying to forget everything that had happened to him. This time the familiar shape was turning out to be Luka’s expression this afternoon when he had suggested that Marinette would ask him first. 

He threw down his pencil getting up and going to take Titus for a walk around the yard. Those two just wouldn’t leave his head. He didn’t want to think about what they were doing to him, or whether he should message them and what he should say. Should he start a group chat? Should he message them individually? He let Titus lead the way, trusting that Alfred would find him when it was time to leave for dinner. That man had the uncanny ability to know where everyone is about the house at all times.

*****

“Jagged is going to kill me.” Luka groaned as they walked out of the gym. He had been right, it was a great gym for sparing. They hadn’t attempted the trapeze due to safety precautions, but they only had to take a few classes and a test to use it, so they looked forward to it in the future. 

“Why is Jagged going to kill you?” Marinette hiked her bag up further on her shoulder. 

“We were supposed to be at dinner 5 minutes ago.” 

“When did we agree to go to dinner with Jagged?” She looked at her phone again, but there was still no messages. 

“You didn’t, but I was willing to sacrifice personal time tonight. We’ve had a lot of it lately.” Luka sent her a grin, to which she only shook her head, falling into step beside him.  
“How far away are we?” 

“Probably about a ten-minute walk. I’ve already let him know that we got out late and we’ll be there as soon as we can. He and Penny just got seated.” Marinette nodded her head, thinking about the changes that her life had gone through recently. Every time she thought she had her anxiety under control it always seemed to pop up again.

“Luka, do I seem…different to you?” she asked him after a moment of silence.

“What do you mean Melody?” His voice was calming to her and she took a deep breath, letting the fresh evening air fill her lungs. 

“I just, I feel different. I mean I know I’m older and have been through a lot, but I feel more at peace in this city of crime than I can ever remember feeling in Paris.” Luka cocked his head, eyes slightly closed, as though he was listening for a melody only he could hear. 

“Your song is certainly more content. There is definitely growth. But Nette, I think part of it is you have created bonds with people that you truly trust. You’ve learned hard lessons that you shouldn’t have ever had to learn, but you’re a better person because of it.” 

“I wonder sometimes if they ever think about me.” Marinette stared ahead as they neared the restaurant. 

“Juleka and Rose have when I’m on the phone with either her or the captain. But in the long run Nette, they weren’t your friends.”

“I know. I just miss them sometimes.” She smiled up at him, a bit of a sad smile as they finally reached the restaurant. 

“Marinette! I’m so glad I caught you guys! Here lets put your bags in the car, penny let me drive today!” Jaggeds exuberant energy never failed to cheer the teens up and they followed his orders, putting their bags into the car and following him into the restaurant. His normal outfit was a bit muted, but not enough to not attract attention. 

“So tell me! What creative spikes have you had recently.” Jagged asked as they slid into the booth that had been reserved. 

“Well I haven’t opened my commissions back up yet, but I’ve almost made it through my list, so I’ll probably do that within the next couple of days. I’m thinking about making more of a punk rock creation for your guys next signing though. It will save Luka from being my model yet again.” Luka pretended to be relieved, causing her to giggle. 

“That’s soon. Do you think you’ll get it done in time?” Penny asked, dipping into the appetizers they had already ordered.

“I was thinking about a T-shirt design that could be mass produced. We could have about a hundred of them made up, the rest can be special ordered.”

“We could also just do an exclusive design drop…” Penny was thoughtful for a moment before turning to Jagged. “What do you think? We could offer personally signed shirts, first 300 people would get access to them. Then we could mass produce the shirts from there.” She glanced at Marinette “Does that fit our contract with you?”

“It technically doesn’t, but if you want to get one drawn up I can begin the process. It would be good to get my hands into something a little more design worthy rather than just creating clothes.” 

“You never cease to amaze me Nette. 17-years-old and already the amazing fashion designer MDC.” Luka chuckled, but at his last words a screech came from the table nearby. The four looked to see a couple people scrambling in their direction, a few other people at the table looking vaguely annoyed. 

“Did I just hear that he called you MDC?” The man had a shock of white hair running through his dark locks, giving him a very distinct look. Marinette flushed a little at being found out, shooting a dark look at Luka, who just looked amused. 

“Uhh, yeah.”

“Oh my god. I’m a huge fan. I love your work. I saw some of your work that you’ve done for Jagged and did some searching and I would love to commission you for a leather jacket sometime. Yours not only looks awesome, but it looks like it holds up better than most and I…” 

“No no no. Jason you cannot start, her leather jackets are great yes, but have you seen some of the formal wear she has created? Like that red carpet dress you created for Clara was stunning and I would absolutely…”

“Tim, you can’t go stealing my spotlight that’s not fair.” The two boys devolved into bickering and Marinette just stared wide eyed at the two men who were vying for her attention when Jagged was literally sitting across the table from her.

“I’m very sorry for my children miss.” The older gentleman from the table was now standing beside the table, clearly trying to herd his children back to their own. “I hope we haven’t disturbed your dinner too much.” 

“Oh it’s not problem Bruce. I have to admit it’s refreshing not to be the only one with screaming fans. Plus this little Rockstar deserves her chance in the spotlight.” The older gentleman who had now been identified as Bruce looked surprised to see Jagged sitting in the booth. 

“David! I didn’t know you were still in town.” That stopped the two boys from fighting, who turned to gape at their father instead. 

“Betrayed by my own father.” Jason said, acting dramatic. Marinette rolled her eyes, reminded of Claude. 

“If you are interested in commissions keep your eyes open on the website. Now that I’m more settled I’ll be opening them back up.” 

“Thank you for letting us know. We’ll let you get back to your dinner now.” 

“Marinette?” A familiar voice catches her attention. 

“Damien? Oh hi!”

“Are they bothering you?” Damien’s response is cooler than normal as he looked towards the men at her table. She grinned and shook her head. 

“No it’s ok. I’m just not used to people who are fans of my work.”

“Your work?”

“Marinette has been working as MDC as a side business for a couple years now.” Luka supplemented, waving in his direction.

“That’s…impressive.” Damien was frowning, but he didn’t seem angry.

“I’m sorry I never told you. It’s not something that I really want to get out.”

“It’s ok.” Damien waved “I won’t say anything. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” He called as he moved back towards their table. The other boys scrambled back after their father sent a look their way and Bruce once again nodded in her direction. 

Marinette and Luka just looked at each other in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I’m not sure what happened with this chapter. I wasn’t initially happy with it, but re-reading it, I’m honestly more impressed than I thought so it’s staying.


	18. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to me after writing this chapter and drafting it within Ao3 that my style of writing may be confusing or annoying to some. I like to go back through some scenes and write in a different person's pov in order to get their thoughts. It's too confusing for me to write it all in one chapter, so separating it out helps me keep track of things that are being written. So if you've been confused as to why things seem similar, that's why.

The last thing that Damien expected to encounter at the restaurant they were attending due to Grayson’s poor decision making, was exactly the two people that he could not get out of his mind. 

He had gotten up to go to the bathroom and came back to find both Drake and Todd at a different table, his Father standing behind them, talking to the older gentleman at the table.  
“Thank you for letting us know. We’ll let you get back to your dinner now.” Father said, clearly trying to heard his brothers back to their own dinner, which was just arriving. 

“Marinette?” He said before he could catch himself, and cursed as he saw the interested looks that his family was sending him.

“Damien? Oh hi!” She said, smiling in his direction. 

“Are they bothering you?” Damien could hear the chill in his voice that was directed at his brothers who were standing at the table, clearly interrupting her meal. He did glance at Luka to find an amused expression. 

“No it’s ok. I’m just not used to people who are fans of my work.”

“Your work?”

“Marinette has been working as MDC as a side business for a couple years now.” Luka supplemented, waving in his direction. Damien did a slight wave back, frowning at the news.  
“That’s…impressive.” He responded back, trying not to give away that this was something he was already privy to as Robin. He had hoped she would tell him herself, but as much as they talked about fashion (something he had looked into for conversations with her) it had never been brought up.

“I’m sorry I never told you. It’s not something that I really want to get out.” She really did look apologetic, even as she kept glaring at Luka, who’s grin just got wider with ever look in his direction.

“It’s ok.” Damien waved “I won’t say anything. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” He called as he moved back towards their table. He heard his family follow quickly, as if they couldn’t wait to interrogate him and he suddenly really didn’t look forward to diner anymore.

“Demon Spawn you know them?” Drake started off as casually as he could, while Todd muttered something about betrayal from all sides. Damien really didn’t want to know what that was about.

“Marinette goes to school with me. Luka stops by the school to pick her up often.” He only recognized at the last minute that he referred to both by their first names, instead of his usual habit of last names. 

“First name basis huh? That’s different for you.” Grayson mentioned, grabbing his burger and taking a large bite of it. “They must be good friends. You don’t even first name Jon.”  
“Tch.” Damien moved to eat his own food, even as Todd interjected with a “Demon Spawn has friends?” In the background.

“Marinette has specifically requested that I use her first name, and I don’t know Luka’s last name.” 

“It’s not like you couldn’t find it out easily enough.” His father interjected and Damien cursed the day that this became his life (internally though, he genuinely had no desire to go back to his mother and life in the league).

“And open myself up to suspicion? No thanks. Both Marinette and Luka are perceptive and I’d rather not risk anything with those two.”

His family seemed surprised, but they mostly dropped it after that. Cass nudged him from the side, discreetly signing to him that she approved and was happy for him. He gave her a fond smile and sighed, glad that they were not arguing amongst themselves about MDC and who was going to be the first to commission something from her once she opened back up her commissions.

Encountering them when he couldn’t get them out of his head had to be a sign of somewhat, but he wasn’t certain what it meant, or if he even believed in signs. He glanced over at the table once more before shaking his head and doing his best to ignore his thoughts. 

He missed the perceptive glance of the only quiet member of the table. 

Alfred would be keeping a careful eye on the situation from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a last minute chapter added in because it just wouldn't be the batfam if they didn't hassle Damien about friends or potential crushes that they are as yet unaware.


	19. Marinette Takes Charge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY COMPUTER LOST MY NANOWRIMO STUFF. I LOST ALMOST 12,000 WORDS. So I gave up. Thus I shall have more time to devote to editing and creating new chapters on this. If I can get to a more stable place in school (which is also not going well but I'm so close to being done) then I might move this to twice a week updates. We'll see. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter!

“The Princess is here!” Claude cried as Marinette walked into school a week later. It was hard to believe she had already been in Gotham for almost two months. She hadn’t forgotten about what it was like for her in France, but after her talk with Luka she felt a bit more secure in who she was becoming.

“Drama Queen.” Bridgette said testily. 

“Why I don’t know what you mean!” Claude fell back into a nearby chair. “You wound me my lady.” Marinette burst into laughter at the display of her friends. Claude always had a flair for the dramatics, and often annoyed the hell out of the rest of their friend group. 

“I stand by my statement.” Bridgette said, Felix grabbing her hand lightly, rubbing his thumb over the top. She began muttering something about how it was too early for theatrics. She wasn’t a coffee person, but it was times like these that clearly tested her patience with that resolve.

“What did Claude do now?” Allegra said, marching up with Alan in tow. 

“Why do you guys always assume that its me.” He said dryly, sitting forward now with a gleam in his eye.

“Because it is always you Claude.” Alan responded, placing his things in his locker. 

“Nette! Tell them they’re wrong.” He grabbed her hand, placing it over his heart and looked off into the distance. She actually giggled this time, unable to hold it in with his theatrics. 

“Keep it up and I’ll glitter bomb you.” Bridgette mumbled, she had been up all night working on a new project, making her sleep deprived and testy. Marinette had heard the music from her room when she got back from a solo patrol.

Luka had gone back home to visit his mother and sister a few days ago. He didn’t like that she was going out by herself, but knew that she was perfectly capable. Especially since they had been brushing up on their sparing at that new gym. Marinette had taken Plagg out, and he had greatly appreciated it, adjusting her costume himself. She had changed her name, only adjusting her costume slightly from Lady Noire to match how much she had grown since 13 when she first took on the miraculous. She didn’t want it getting out that she was from France, since that might tip the bat fam off. 

Since it was dangerous to have Plagg out without Tikki in circulation, Luka had taken Tikki with him back to Paris. They had been nervous about one miraculi being out so far away, Marinette trusted Luka and they had agreed it was best for her to be wielding Plagg while he was away.

Her dramatically improving English was thanks to her friend group and both Damien and Chloe’s persistence. Chloe had been horrified to find out that she had only been in Gotham for a day when she got caught on the fringes of an attack. She had ranted about how her friend shouldn’t go into battle without protection, basically revealing that she too knew of the miraculous. If she was honest her parents hadn’t been too happy with her either, but they had understood her lack of knowledge of the situation when she went back to the park after the attack, a mistake she certainly hadn’t made again.

Chloe was looking forward to coming to visit Gotham for a while (and staying if she could convince her mother of that) once Marinette’s parents had a stable place. They had already found a Bakery in Gotham, with an apartment over it, and were setting to finish negotiations within the next month. It would take a while to fully move in, but they were looking forward to seeing their daughter again, hopefully by Christmas.

All of them were looking forward to meeting her new friend group, who had also assigned themselves as her new personal protection squad. Especially after hearing that she had been severely bullied at her old school, specifics still yet to be revealed. 

“Your shadow is back.” Alan whispered quietly in her ear, startling her from Claude’s Theatrics, now pointed at Bridgette, who was clearly too crabby to deal with him. Felix was trying valiantly to stop him, but they all knew it was pointless. 

Their protection included from one Damian Wayne. Despite her telling them that she had cleared up any issues they didn’t trust it. She had learned from them that Damian wasn’t exactly nice to other students in the school. And that the Wayne family had a lot of money, thus a lot of power. So other students tended to stay out of his way.  
His tendency to follow her hadn’t gone away, but no matter how often she told her friends that they were friends (although he still hadn’t texted her, which did bother her a little), they never seemed to believe her. She figured it’s because he had a tendency to not say anything to her unless they were in a class and sat near each other, and he actively avoided being directly in her presence. Still just a silent shadow.

Both her and Luka had been disappointed that he hadn’t messaged either of them, but they didn’t let it get to them too much. It was ultimately his decision. Luka still thought that Damien had a crush on her, but they had placed the ball in his court, and it looked like he might be keeping it. Looking over at the boy who was still her shadow, and bothering her friends, Marinette made the decision to take the ball back and whack him with it. 

“I’ll talk to you guys in class.” She waved at her friend group, before marching her way over to the so-called Ice Prince of Gotham. Once again, the entire school gaped at her, and Marinette got the pleasure of watching the panic cross his face as he tried to flee. “Nope, you Monsieur are coming with me.” She said cheerfully, grabbing the boy by the front of his shirt and dragging him outside. 

“Felix let the teacher know we might be a bit late please!” She called back over her shoulder, briefly gaining a glance at the disbelief on her friends faces before the door shut behind her. She let go once they were a little ways from the doors, only to round on him and cross her arms. 

Damian stood before her, cheeks tinged pink, and clearly not looking at her as he began pulling his clothes back to their proper position.

“We’ve already discussed you following me Damien. I’ve already made it clear that I want to be friends with you. So why don’t you just interact with me and stop making my friends think you want to kill me.” Marinette switched to Mandarin again, knowing it was probably the safest language for the two of them to converse in without being overheard and understood. She was fairly certain her friends had started to attempt to learn French for her and she really didn’t want to see how far they had gotten with it right now.

“Tch. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He looked a bit affronted, but Marinette just rolled her eyes. 

“So you aren’t still constantly following me around like a shadow? You haven’t been talking to Luka outside after school while he waits for me.” His ears tinged pink, and Marinette allowed a smirk to take over her face as she shifted on her feet a bit. He had his head turned away from her, and he was looking off to the side, avoiding her gaze. 

“Luka thinks you like me.” She finally dropping the language swap, conversing with him in English. His head shot towards her direction, his eyes wide. “And I think he might be right. I think you might be interested in him as well.” She stepped closer, bringing herself right up to him, and allowed her volume to drop until only he could hear her.

He finally stumbled back a bit, noticing how close they were. She held back a chuckle, knowing that would most likely bruise his ego and she didn’t want him escaping her. For being the ‘Ice Prince of Gotham’ he had never intimidated her the way he had with others. 

“You’re wrong.” Damian practically stuttered out. She cocked her head, taking a side step before crossing her arms and leaning up against the wall nearby. 

“I am huh?” She smiled, shaking her head. Letting the smile drop, she glanced away from his direction back up to the school. “I believe Luka and I have both made our interest for you perfectly clear. We’ve given you our numbers, what you choose to do with them is up to you from here.” She glanced back at him to see him still adamantly shaking his head, although he had stopped moving back. Another sigh and she looked down before taking a deep breath in and pushing off the wall, forcing down the overwhelming disappointment.

“You know it’s a pity. I would have loved to take you to dinner sometime. With or without Luka.” 

“You would cheat on Luka with me?” The question had her moving, standing in front of him again and studying his features. He seemed to be sincere, and Marinette grew concerned. 

“Damien, Luka and I have an open relationship. A polyamorous relationship. For us that pretty much means that we can date whoever we want, whenever we want, as long as all parties are consenting of it. For some it’s open consent. For Luka and I, we prefer to have other potential partners meet with us.” 

“But…aren’t couples supposed to be exclusive?” His words caused a huffed laugh from Marinette. She looked into his eyes and saw that he genuinely didn’t understand what she was saying. He really had no idea what they had meant and thought that she wanted to cheat on Luka. He was cute in his confusion. 

“Sure that works for some people,” Marinette moved to sit on the steps and patted next to her for him to sit down. Damian didn’t move, so Marinette just shrugged. “Luka and I have a special relationship. We love each other, but we also have never felt the need to be exclusive. We actually waited over a year to enter into a relationship because of it. We’re free spirits to date whoever else we want. It means that while we are both committed to each other, We don’t mind the other person seeing someone else, or maybe even both seeing the same person at some point.” Marinette stared as Damian turned red with her last statement and wondered if this was confirmation of some interest in Luka.

“That’s a thing that couples do?” Damien was looking at her with a bit of wonder in his eyes and she couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Not all couples. And it all comes down to what everyone in the relationship consents too.” He seemed to process this for a moment before the mask came over his face again. Marinette’s stomach sank a little to see the mask back. 

“I meant what I said about dinner Damien.” She said gently, before standing up in front of him. “I could ask Luka to tag along if you want. I’m sure he wouldn’t be opposed to seeing you again. But I won’t do anything unless you want to. Just message us when you’re ready.” She smiled sweetly before walking back into the school, beginning the trek to the office to get a late pass, Trixx patting her reassuringly from her breast pocket. 

Marinette made it back to class and pulled out her phone, quickly sending a message to Luka. 

Melody: You were right. He does have a crush. On both of us.  
Rockstar: Damn Nette. You couldn’t drop that bomb when I was more awake?

Marinette held back the giggles, not wanting to get in trouble for interrupting class.

Melody: Video chat at lunch? 

She dropped her phone in her bag, resolving to look at it later. Damien never made it back to first period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure: I'm polyamorus, but I've have yet to enter the community or a relationship separate from the one I'm currently in. This is due to a lack of time to pour into a different relationship and a bit of anxiety surrounding it. Suffice to say, because of this, I'm writing of what I do know of the community and what I would desire in a relationship. So if this seems incorrect to you or you are just curious about it, please let me know whether by comment or a DM. I would love to open up the conversation. Also I won't judge anyone for what questions they have. Provided you are being respectful, There will be no hate.


	20. The Start of Something New

Damien stared up towards the school where Marinette had disappeared into. He needed to talk to someone he trusted, but he didn’t want it getting back to his brothers. He stood there for a moment more before deciding that he couldn’t handle early morning classes and began the walk home.

He had only ever seen a few different types of relationships. He had seen his father’s on again off again relationship with Selena Kyle and his playboy lifestyle. Grayson had a good relationship with Kori, but they were exclusive, and were both superheroes. The rest of his family had struggled with successful relationships, because they had to keep their alter identities a secret. But never once has any of his family ever attempted more than a monogamous relationship. 

He began looking things up on his phone, coming across a number of unfamiliar terms. Polyamory stood out though and as he read the description, and he thought about what Marinette had explained to him. He had liked the idea of seeing both of them, the girl who stood up to him with fire in her eyes, and the boy who laughed at his confusion but provided a sense of calm. He had watched both of them from afar, keeping an eye on her while in school, and the both of them when they would meet afterwards. He couldn’t deny his attraction any longer, but he didn’t know what to do with it.

Walking into an empty house, Damien shuffled off towards his room to play with Titus and think over the problems that had arisen over the day. Maybe he would sketch a little to get his mind off of the issue, although all that has been coming out has been the two of them or things related to them, regardless of how hard he tried to stop it.

“Master Damien?” Alfred interrupted his thoughts, and only now did Damien realize that he had walked all the way home and hadn’t even attended school. He cringed a little and turned to face the family butler who was almost like a grandfather to him. 

“Hi Alfred.” 

“What are you doing home? Are you feeling alright?”

“I…” Damien thought about what to say. “I got some news that I had to think over and I couldn’t do it at school.”

“I need to call Master Bruce to let him know.” Alfred nodded and turned towards the kitchen.

“No!” Damien cringed. “I’m sorry but could you hold off? I’ll be back for lunch I just need some time to think.” Alfred was staring at him as though he couldn’t understand his outburst.  
“Do you need to talk Master Damien?” Damien shuffled his feet, thinking it over. It wasn’t like him to be so uncertain, but social situations weren’t his forte and the price of asking Grayson, his normal confidant, was the rest of his family finding out. Alfred wouldn’t say anything if he asked him not to, at least not right away.

“Actually that would be great. Do you mind not saying anything to father or my brothers yet though?” Alfred raised an eyebrow, before leading the way to the living room. They both sat, one silently waiting for the other to begin. 

“Is it ok for a couple to be in an open relationship?” He was sure the question would shock Alfred, but nothing showed on his face as he sat poised with the teacup he had been drinking out of before Damien had arrived home.

“It depends on the couple Master Damien.”

“So it’s not wrong for a consenting couple to be in a relationship with other people or the same person?” 

“May I ask where these questions are leading to?” Damien sighed. He wasn’t certain about the answer if he was honest with himself but decided to give it a try anyway. 

“There is this girl in my class who is in a relationship with another person and they’ve talked about how they are in an open relationship. And I’m possibly interested,” (Damien made a slightly sour face at this, as though he was still uncertain as to what that meant) “in one or both of them. And all the relationships I’ve ever encountered have been monogamous. Even father as a playboy only ever has a relationship with a single person at a time.”

“Not everyone can be in that type of relationship. Many people get jealous, so boundaries have to be set and consent must be given. But no Master Damien, there is nothing wrong with liking multiple people and being in a relationship with multiple people.”

“What about with me being Robin.” Damien was most hesitant about being in a relationship with someone who doesn’t know about his secret identity. “I’ve seen the others have relationships fail because of their secret identity.”

“And it’s a valid fear. But every relationship and person is different Master Damien. And I think you’ll regret missing out on this opportunity if you don’t take it. Would you like me to take you back to the school when it’s time for lunch?” Damien nodded, and thanked Alfred as he walked out the door. 

He had basically been told to go for it from Alfred. That was an even better go ahead than from his father. Considering he had to go back soon for lunch, Alfred brought the car around and Damien hopped in. 

“Alfred?” 

“Hmm?” The butler responded. 

“How do you think everyone else will react if they get news of me being in a poly relationship?” Damian was looking out the window, not wanting to think about the scolding he would get from one of his brothers or even his father if he did go for this relationship.

“If they are anything but happy for you Master Damien, then they should be the ones ashamed.” Alfred stopped at the school and let Damien out. Damien missed the gentle gleam in the butler’s eye as he walked back up the school. 

*****

Alfred had never expected to have this conversation with Damien of all people, but he was happy for the boy. He had overheard the conversations between the brothers, theorizing that he was asexual, or that he would be forever a bachelor because of his hard exterior. He had talked with Master Bruce about the worry they both held for the boy, wanting him to be truly happy. He had watched the boy grow from the forced young assassin to a boy with emotions, who was run over by a family with too many emotions. He hoped that whoever these people were, they would see Damien for who he really was and treat him right. 

*****

Damien on the other hand, was trying not to throw up from nervousness. He was trying to figure out how to tell Marinette that he had decided to try dinner with the both of them. He couldn’t just go up to her at lunch, all of her friends would be surrounding her. Maybe in their last class? But he didn’t want to be overheard. And this wasn’t something he just wanted to text her about, or even converse in a different language about.

It turned out he didn’t have anything to worry about. The very object of his worries crashed directly into him, just like on the first day of school. The reminder brought a chuckle out of him. 

“Je sui desole! I’m very sorry.” The voice filled him with gratitude and relief.

“Marinette ca va?” A male voice cut through the speakers of her phone, Damien recognizing it as Luka’s. 

“Oui, je sui tombe sur… Damien?” Marinette looked at him in surprise. (Yes I came across.. Damien?) Luka surprisingly remained quiet on the other end of the line.  
“Is everything alright Damien?” Marinette cautiously ventured, not wanting to set him off. “I didn’t see you in any of our other classes.” The boy took a deep breath before nodding and looking the girl directly in her eyes.

“Is that offer still on the table?”

“You mean dinner?” Marinette’s smile was beaming and Damien resisted the urge to squint teasingly. “Of course! I can set it up for sometime when Luka gets back!” Marinette devolved into French planning that was so quick and mumbled Damian missed most of it.

“Melody dear, he hasn’t specified yet.” Damian thought he heard some strain in Luka’s voice and glanced down at the screen to see he had a wane smile on his face. He clearly needed to hear it from him that he wanted to try to date both of them. Marinette had scrunched her nose in what he assumed was an apologetic look, but he couldn’t tell if it was for him or for Luka. Not liking the uncertainty he leaned into the frame.

“Then let me specify. I would love to schedule a time when you both can attend.” Marinette exhaled softly against his ear, and Luka’s grin was almost brighter than Marinette’s.  
“Alright Nette continue with your planning.” Marinette cheered quietly before chattering up a storm, pulling Damien down the hallway towards their lockers. “You know you’re going to have to contend with her friends right?” Luka murmured through the screen, clearly talking to him as Marinette was in her own world. “I mean officially this time.”

“I don’t know if I’m ready for that.” He answered honestly, not sure what to do with the pounding organ in his chest.

“Not ready for what?” They had reached the lockers, and Damien stood awkwardly towards the side. Marinette had cocked her head, looking at him quizzically.

“For your friends. They don’t exactly like me.”

“To bad! I do so they just have to deal.” Marinette beamed at him once again. “But if it makes you feel better we can just say I cornered you and forced you to become my friend and didn’t give up until you agreed. We can deal with relationship stuff when you’re ready.” Damien stood shocked as the bell finally rang. 

“Really?” Marinette only shrugged, shutting her locker and gesturing to his.

“Of course! It’s not like that’s exactly what I’ve been telling them since I last confronted you. Besides we still have yet to go on a… well, you know.” Marinette cut herself off as the hallway flooded with kids. Damien moved closer and whispered a thank you at her understanding. They walked to his locker so he could grab his books and then he followed her to their next class. 

He still didn’t know what to do with the pounding organ in his chest, or the heat in his cheeks, but he felt more appreciated and understood for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I love how this chapter turned out. Alfred being the sweet understanding person. I can definitely see other Wayne Family members not being happy with it, but Alfred shutting them up to silence is going to be amusing.


	21. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have an early update for thanksgiving (or not if you don't celebrate). I've had some time to edit ahead a bit so there will still be a regularly scheduled update this week as well on Friday/Saturday. (Ok total lie I didn't technically have time to edit ahead I just took advantage of brain breaks)

Getting integrated into Marinette’s friend group was not at all what he had expected. He had expected resistance and glares from Culpa and his girlfriend, and for the quantic kids, as they called themselves, to threaten his ass immediately. Instead, Marinette had grabbed him by the arm, dragged him to their next class, and announced to her friends that he was her friend now and they could stop pointing him out when he lurked in the shadows nearby. 

He felt his face heat up at that, remembering his urge to follow her around ever since she ran into him, but he did his best to keep a neutral face around her friends. Based on the way Allegra and Alan were smirking at him, he knew he failed to hide his feelings. To be fair, he hadn’t known he lurking at the time, he just wanted to be closer to her. 

He didn’t notice when their names stopped being there last names, but slowly throughout the week, any wariness that the group had with him melted away. He blamed it on Marinette’s natural exuberance, she always made sure that everyone was included in some way. He noticed that the entire group often carried snacks on them, because Marinette forgot to eat, or scraps of paper, for when she got inspiration. 

It only took them a day to realize that he was vegetarian, and implement it into their own lives, even if it was just in a small way. They all made sure that there was an option for him to have, which he really appreciated. They didn’t make him talk either, although Felix had occasionally pulled him into a conversation about books or business, while Alan would talk to him about sketching techniques. Allegra’s biggest help was keeping Claude’s theatrics from going too far; he reminded Damien of a more boisterous Grayson.

It was the stares that really got to him. He had been able to ignore them before, but it was harder now that he had people around him who were getting brought into it, especially Marinette. She was an Angel, while he had been called a Demon all his life. He was raised as an assassin, and when his father finally pulled him out, he had hurt people. He wondered if he really deserved any of the friendship and compassion that Marinette had provided. 

But as much as he struggled to ignore the stares, the group proved that they were completely oblivious to it all. It wasn’t that they didn’t notice, really all of them were too perceptive for that, but they chose to ignore it all, with a smile on their faces. 

It was Thursday that Marinette proved how much she was a force to be reckoned with. He hadn’t announced to his family that he had friends now (and a possible relationship blooming) because he really dreaded their reactions. Grayson just proved this to be true when he decided to come pick him up one day and saw him interacting with his new friends. The questions had started before Damien even made it in the car and he must have stiffened, because next thing he knew Marinette had his hand, told Grayson off for making him uncomfortable, and announced that she would send Damien home later after he thought about what he had done, before dragging Damien over to the nearest coffee shop to hide. 

When the rest of the friend group found them, Damien was laughing his ass off at the memory of Grayson’s face and Marinette was red faced and still stammering out an apology in French. When they found out that the tiny French-Chinese girl had told off one of the older Wayne’s, the group was laughing with Damien, Marinette flushing an even deeper red.  
It was seeing him laugh that had broken down any remaining walls of resistance the group had towards him, and they immediately invited him to their group hangout the following day. They hadn’t purposefully excluded him, but they weren’t certain if he would want to join. The rest of the evening was spent with friends, Claude and Allegra quietly ribbing him in the corner about having a crush on Marinette. He remained tight lipped, but he was silently counting down the days until Luka returned and they could go on an actual date. 

True to her word, Marinette dropped him off, and made plans for him to come over early tomorrow so they could both video chat with Luka. Surprisingly, Grayson hadn’t appeared to say anything about the encounter earlier in the day, which Damien might have appreciated if he didn’t now need to announce it.

He waited for the regular fighting over food and plates to die down, keeping an eye on his father’s reactions, hoping to time his news just right. 

“Father, I know we usually have family dinners on Friday, but I’ve been invited to a last-minute hangout with some friends and I would like to go.”

“Demon Spawn has friends?” Drake looked up, dark circles prominent under his eyes. Damien just glared, especially when the rest of the family joined in in their surprise. He didn’t figure they’d have this again after they had initially ‘met’ Marinette but it appears like he couldn’t avoid this conversation.

“I thought you were above friends.” Todd seemed to mock.

“I mean, I think it’s great but why have you taken so long to tell us?” The noise just kept getting louder and Damien really wanted to groan. Perhaps he should have waited and let his father deal with the fallout.

“They must have been coerced into it. How much did you pay them?” Todd’s voice once again drew his attention, and it was the final straw. Just as he was about to retort, Grayson broke in. 

“Based on my encounter today he paid them nothing and that’s really not a fair assertion to put out there Jason.” Damien looked surprised at his older brother but gave him a nod in thanks. 

“Why am I hearing about this hangout so last minute?” His Father spoke and Damien saw that he had been calmly eating throughout the reactions.

“It was a new development. They only just finalized details today and didn’t know if I had the day free.” 

“Will you need patrol off?” Damien shook his head. 

“I wasn’t scheduled anyway.” 

“Will you need a ride home?” This time Alfred intervened, smiling at him and he was once again extremely grateful. 

“I don’t know. I can let you know tomorrow?” Alfred bowed his head and headed back into the kitchen, clearly coming to see if he needed to run damage control. It was unusual for the butler to not eat with them, but he apparently had something in the kitchen he had to keep an eye on.

“Alright. I don’t see why you can’t go. Message myself or Alfred if you need anything. And let us know whose house you are going to, just so we know if something happens.” Bruce went back to his dinner like nothing had happened, and since Damien was done, he excused himself and walked down to the training room. 

So much had happened in the past week he could hardly get a grip on his thoughts. He had pretty much admitted to a crush on two people, who were dating each other and willing to date him at the same time. And then he had become friends with a group of people. Something he hadn’t thought would be possible for him.

He glanced down at his phone and saw a message from his friend Jon. He had been his only friend prior to meeting Marinette, and Jon had pretty much coerced that friendship, although in a different manner than Marinette had. Opening the message, Jon was apparently planning on coming to spend the break with him, so that the two of them could catch up. He wondered what his old friend would have to say about his relationship.

“Damien, Patrol.” Grayson interrupted his thoughts, and Damien scowled at the wall. He had meant to train some before patrol, but had gotten caught up. Shaking his head, he went to go get changed, walking down to the bat cave where Oracle was already waiting. 

“What’s the status of things?” His voice seemed to echo even though he was the last one down. 

“Things are quiet in Arkham. They are probably gearing up for a breakout, but they don’t have one yet. Things are quiet around the city, but we have spotted a couple of anomalies.” 

“What anomalies?” Damien, now Robin, moved closer to the screens and caught sight of a couple of blurs in them. 

“We’re not sure. The GCPD has reported a couple of times when they got to a scene that was called in and they’re already tied up. Whoever is doing it keeps a low profile, and they’re off scene before the cops ever come on.”

“Do we know what their status is?”

“Thus far they appear to be forces for good. They’ve stopped muggings, rapes, robberies, all in progress crimes. They don’t appear to use excessive force, and they haven’t killed.”

“Yet.” Robin spoke the obvious, but for all of them, the unknown was concerning. 

“Yet.” Oracle agreed, and pulled up another blurred image. “I haven’t been able to get a clear picture of them yet, but there definitely appears to be two of them possibly more. Best bet is to just keep your eyes peeled. If you catch sight of them, call it in.”

“I agree.” Batman spoke, standing behind Oracle. “If they approach you, try not to scare them off.” He looked at Red Hood and Robin. “I know your instincts tell you to be suspicious, which is fine, but we need to find out what they are doing here. The best way to do that is to remain friendly.” He gave them all meaningful looks before moving on.

They were given their team assignments, Robin with Nightwing, and then went on their way to do their patrols, checking in on the coms. They didn’t make it very far before Nightwing muted his com and motioned for Robin to do the same. 

“What.” Robin was short, stopping on a building to look out into the city.

“I just wanted to apologize baby bird. I should have been more considerate of the fact that you like your privacy. I wasn’t trying to be obnoxious, and neither are your other siblings. We’re nosy because we care, and I hope you know that.” Robin sighed. He had been expecting this since Marinette had said something, but not during patrol. 

“I know. It does get overwhelming sometimes though. Now we should…” He cut himself off, dropping to the rooftop. Nightwing followed suit and followed where Robin had pointed, clearly turning back on his com in the process. 

There, on the rooftop across from them, was a younger looking…cat woman? 

She appeared to be dressed in a black leather bodysuit, dark blue accents running around her waist, arms, and legs. You could just barely make out some blue on the edges of the ears that decorated the top of her head and were twitching like actual functional ears. Her hair was a dark black, almost blue, and was folded in a braid that went past her waist, almost like a substitute hair. She was crouched, facing an alleyway, as though assessing the situation, and the only weapon she appeared to have was a small black object that looked very similar to a single nun-chuck.

“Oracle on our position. I think we’ve found one of those rogues we were looking for.” She was clearly watching something below her. Not wanting to catch her attention by seeing what she was doing, the two watched as she dropped down into the alley. Moving quickly to reached the edge of the building, they watched as she single handedly took down 2 men that were clearly attempting to rape a young woman. The weapon that Damien couldn’t originally identify appeared to extend into a baton that she wielded skillfully, if not a little oddly.

“Are you ok?” She asked the woman, pulling her too her feet as she nodded tearfully. She retracted the baton, sliding up a panel in the side, before appearing to be typing something into it. 

“She’s ringing GCPD.” Oracle said, picking up the line and attempting to trace it, but coming up with nothing. 

“Are you cat woman?” The victim asked, and the cat-themed vigilante smiled lightly. 

“I’ve been asked that multiple times, but I do not know who this cat woman is.”

“New to Gotham?” the victim asked and the woman smiled, nodding.

“What do I call you?” 

“Hallo (Hollow).” The cat grinned, and when sirens could be heard she waved at the young woman and extended her staff so that she landed on a nearby rooftop. She seemed to stop and keep an eye on the situation down below, before deeming it appropriate for her to leave. 

“Should we approach?” Nightwing asked quietly through the coms. 

The young woman’s ears actually swiveled at the sound (Do they actually work? Damien wondered quietly shaking his head a bit at the absurdity of the idea) and her head shot around to look at the vigilantes who were still hidden. Robin stared into her blue eyes that were a little too catlike to not be unsettling for only a moment before she took off and dashed into the night, Robin and Nightwing taking off after her. 

“Nightwing, Robin, do not engage. I’m sure we will find them again soon. Please, come back to base so we can discuss what you saw.” At that point they had already lost the young woman, and sighed, following instructions and turning to head back to the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I initially wrote this I wasn't satisfied with it, but some tweaking and it's much better. I hope you like the end results. Basically our first real look at both of them in action! Luka will be back soon. What will our duo do about being found out?
> 
> Also thanks to Akuten for the ideas on the Miraculous outfit for Marinette in this chapter. (I still don't know how to tag or even if it's possible soooooooo sorry about that!)


	22. Scary Marinette

Marinette made it back to Bridgette’s house with no tail. She had lost them after the fourth alley, which had seemed a bit odd, but she had let it go. She was just happy to not have to talk to them yet. Luka and her had agreed it was best to wait until after he came back, hopefully until her parents got into the city, before she met up with the other vigilantes. 

It was pure luck that they had caught her tonight. Unfortunate for her, but she hadn’t been completely caught, and she wasn’t in the persona that they would meet her in. She sent a quick text to Luka letting him know she had made it in safe and then went for a shower.

He had responded by the time she had got out, sending his love and asking her to go to bed. 

Melody: I was sighted. 

She sighed. It was best to tell him now, before they talked tomorrow, so he wouldn’t be tempted to ask. 

Rockstar: by who?  
Melody: Robin and Nightwing. 

Marinette could picture Luka inwardly exploding at that information. He really liked Robin, but he also really like Marinette’s outfit with the black cat miraculous. 

Rockstar: Goddamnit. 

Marinette giggled, knowing that was his favorite English swear word that he had picked up, especially when he was flustered and frustrated. Her phone buzzed again, and she glanced down. 

Rockstar: You just can’t fight fair.  
Melody: That’s me.   
Melody: I didn’t get caught though. 

Marinette laid on the bed, eyes staring at the ceiling, waiting for a response back from Luka. The kwami’s were oddly silent tonight, especially Plagg since she had gotten back from patrol. 

Rockstar: We might have to approach sooner rather than later.   
Rockstar: Now go to bed.  
Rockstar: It’s a school night.  
Rockstar: I love you.  
Melody: I love you too. 

Marinette made sure her alarms were on and then turned off her phone, staring at the ceiling again. 

“Plagg, did I do the right thing?” The kwami flew out from their spot and hovered nearby. She wished that she had Tikki to talk to, but she was a million miles away with Luka at the moment to maintain balance. Trixx floated up with Plagg though and gave her a smile.

“You and Luka made the decision to talk to them together.” Plagg said in a no-nonsense manner, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I agree Marinette. I just hope running didn’t make you look suspicious.” Trixx said, voicing exactly what Marinette had been worried about this entire time. 

“Even if it does, your good at making those situations work out for the best.” Plagg comforted Marinette, shooting a glance at Trixx. “Now all of this stuff is making me sick. I’m going to get some cheese.” Plagg shot off like a rocket towards their hiding spot that Marinette had crafted in the closet for them. 

“He’s right Marinette.” Trixx smiled. “You’ll do just fine and everything will work out I’m sure.” floated leisurely off to sleep, and Marinette took in the sounds of music coming from the room down the hall. Not feeling sleepy, and feeling the beginnings of an inspiration, Marinette got off of her bed and began her next project. 

Nooroo came out to find the guardian lost in references, sketches, and fabric, and settled on her shoulder to watch her next inspiration come to life. Marinette just hoped Luka would like it. Maybe Damien would appreciate it as well. 

*****

Robin was frustrated. Nothing was pulled up during their search for the new vigilante in town. There was no reference to a Hallo or a similar hero anywhere during their search for the heroes. They had even checked the archives in France, and there was a temporary hero called Lady Noire who wielded the cat miraculous, there were no photos to compare her to. Plus Hallo didn’t have a French accent when she did speak to the victim. 

He thought it might be a Gothamite getting in on the action, but she had said that she was new to the area, implying that she’d done this elsewhere.

After he and Nightwing had relayed what they had found, the team had done even more research, only to turn up nothing. He was eventually sent to bed, because he had school in the morning, and others followed soon after that. Except for Drake. Because who knows when that man actually sleeps. (Probably Alfred. That man had an uncanny ability to know just about everything that happened in the house. Damien was fairly certain he knew about the possible friendship/relationship of his before even he was aware of it.)

He didn’t like having to go to bed, mostly because it meant that he was alone with his thoughts, when that was the last thing he wanted. He and Marinette were going to talk to Luka tomorrow via video chat, and the Blue-haired Parisian was supposed to be back in town next weekend, which was when their date was planned. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little nervous about how their conversation would go. Despite having texted them both separately and together, he was still new to…everything really.

Then there was this Hallo vigilante. Not knowing who she was didn’t sit well with him. What was she doing here? What were her intentions? And why did she run from them?

His head filled with thoughts and questions, it was a long time before he finally fell asleep. 

*****

Bridgette had moved to Marinette’s room around 1 in the morning when she realized the noirette was still awake. Nooroo had hidden himself inside the desk drawer so as not to startle the blonde haired girl who had become friends with his guardian. He didn’t want to leave the guardians side though, feeling how tumultuous her emotions were at the moment. Her chaotic creativity was refreshing to be around after having such fastidious master previously. 

Bridgette finally fell asleep on her bed and Nooroo quietly retreated from his hiding place. Marinette surprised him by looking up from where she was embroidering and motioned him closer. 

“Are you ok Nooroo?” She asked quietly, so as not to wake her friend. Nooroo nodded, sending her a smile. “Is there something you would like?”

“Miss, would you mind using me sometime soon?”

“I can use you next Nooroo. But why so eager? I thought you wanted to heal?”

“I did.” He nodded vigorously, before sending a cautious glance towards the blonde. “It’s just, I hardly remember what it was like to be used for good.” Marinette smiled understandingly.   
“When Luka gets back we’ll work out a rotation schedule and put you at the top ok?”

“I’d like that.” Nooroo bowed before making the decision to zip into the nest, leaving Marinette to finish her work. It didn’t take her much longer to finish her embroidery, before she moved to the bed to curl up next to her self-proclaimed sister. She knew she wouldn’t have much more time left with her, as her parents announced negotiations were going better than expected, and they only had to stay in Paris long enough to actually close down their bakery. 

She glanced at the clock. 4 am. Both she and Ettie would have to be up soon, but when inspiration struck, it was hard to ignore the call. Bridgette shuffled in her sleep, moving closer to Marinette to snuggle. With that, Marinette finally felt herself drifting off to sleep. 

*****

When Damien got to school the next morning, he was expecting a good day that would most likely go by quickly, as it had every day since he had become friends with Marinette. What he was not expecting was an uncharacteristically quiet Claude and Allegra, huddling by Alan, all three of them shooting glances over towards Marinette and Bridgette, who were practically leaning on each other and drinking coffee. Damien frowned, before making before making his way over to the trio.

“What’s got you guys so quiet?” He asked, his voice seeming loud after the silence that permeated the table. 

“Shhh!” Claude’s eyes were wide and he shot another glance at the two girls before huddling closer to Alan. Alan only chuckled in response. 

“They’re scary.” Allegra whispered, clutching a little tighter to Alan’s arm. 

“They wouldn’t be so scary if you two weren’t so chipper in the morning.” Alan finally responded in his normal voice. 

“Did I miss something?” Felix asked, coming to stand by Damien. 

“Shhhh!!!” Claude hissed even louder, still shooting glances in the girl’s direction. 

“Ok then.” Felix said, eyebrows shooting up as he juggled his books a little to fit into his backpack. He glanced at Damien, who only shrugged in response, not knowing what happened any more than Felix did. 

“Marinette and Bridgette were up late last night working on projects. They didn’t take well to Claude and Allegra’s greeting this morning.” Alan filled in the blanks. 

“Ah.” Felix grinned, glancing over at his girlfriend who was still leaning on the noirette for support. “Bridgette actually follow through on one of her threats?” He looked back to see the trio shaking their heads. 

“Worse.” Claude whispered, burying his head in Alans back. Alan shook his head. 

“Marinette threatened them this time around. Suffice to say her threats are creative, and she is definitely not a person you want to piss off. Especially when she’s tired.” 

“It can’t possibly be that bad.” Felix looked skeptical. Damien wasn’t so certain.

“She said she would embroider our worst nightmare onto our bodies.” Allegra whimpered quietly. 

“While we were tied down with duct tape so we wouldn’t ruin her handiwork.” Claude glanced at Marinette again and flinched as the two of them made their way over to the group.   
Damien couldn’t help but look a bit amazed at the girl. He certainly never expected any threat to come from sunshine embodied and his thoughts were far from pure about her right now. That was about the hottest thing he’d ever seen out of her and he didn’t actually see it.

“Please forgive us oh great one.” Claude begged, going so far as to even go down on his knees. Allegra followed suit, clearly not wanting to be outdone. When they bowed Marinette laughed. 

“Chill guys I’ve had my first coffee you can quit fearing for your lives.”

“I don’t think they will ever get over that. You scarred them for life.” Bridgette said, walking up behind her smiling. “I wish I had that much power, that look. Damn girl you scary. Also I don’t think that your drink qualifies as coffee.”

“Shush. It woke you up didn’t it?”

“Yeah and I only drank about half of what you drank. That was a hella lot of caffeine Nettie.” Marinette only blinked at the girl before pulling out a thermos, taking the top off and drinking it. Damien suddenly had the sense that he was staring at a smaller version of Drake before shaking his head. He really didn’t like that thought. Comparing his future girlfriend to his brother was invoking gross on so many levels.

“Nettie, no.” Bridgette warned. 

“Nettie yes.” Marinette said simply, taking another sip as the bell rang. 

“What is in that?” Felix asked, watching Marinette wake up even more, growing closer to her original personality. 

“You don’t want to know.” Bridgette shook her head before sending a pleading look at Damien. “You’re the only one who can stop her and I promise that concoction will kill her if she drinks to much of it.” Marinette scoffed in response, still drinking her coffee, shuffling the group towards their classes. 

Damien looked at the group before turning to Marinette. 

“I think for once I agree. I don’t think you should be drinking that.” She got a determined look in her eye and Damien wasn’t certain how he felt about it. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“How many have you had today?”

“This is only my second thank you very much.”

“And Bridgette was only able to drink half?”

“She’s just not used to the concoction.”

“Marinette. Give it to me.”

“No.”

“I wasn’t asking.”

“I don’t care. I’m not giving it over.” Damien reached for it, before suddenly he was on his back on the ground. 

“What?” He asked, staring up into her smiling face. 

“Sorry Dami. Now quit your games and lets get to class.” Marinette helped him up, took another drink and led him to class, never letting go of his hand. Damien just stared at her, still trying to process the fact that this tiny girl not only prevented him from taking her coffee, but she flipped him in the process, never once dropping said coffee. 

He changed his mind. She wasn’t like Drake at all. She actually was a concern to him. And he liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is easily my second favorite chapter I've ever written. The next chapter is my favorite but y'all are just going to have to wait until friday for that one sorry! Also late night creativity is fun considering I initially wrote this chapter at like 4am and edited it at like 2:30am so I feel Marinette's struggle sometimes. Enjoy!


	23. No actually: Scary Marinette

Come lunchtime, Damien’s phone was blowing up from the group chat. Apparently some kids had been watching the encounter and managed to get video of his tiny friend flipping him. Grayson had found it and sent it to the family chat. 

Dick: The hell kind of friends are you making baby bird?  
Jason: Wait, is that Damien?   
Jason: Demon Spawn what did you do to piss her off?  
Jason: And how the hell?  
Damien: I tried to take her away from deaths doorstep.  
Dick: …  
Damien: She has a coffee concoction with more caffeine in it than Drake on a bad night.  
Tim: I was summoned?  
Tim: Damn  
Tim: Need   
Dick: What you need is sleep  
Cass: When did Damien get a girlfriend?  
Steph: Damien got a girlfriend?  
Damien: No  
Jason: That sounds like denial  
Babs: Isn’t that the French designer Tim and Jason love?  
Dick: Why thank you Babs. You just sent Tim into the next dimension.  
Cass: If it helps Jason is in the next room screaming his head off.  
Jason: I am not  
Cass: He stopped long enough to send a text and then started screaming again.

Damien did his best not to slam his head on the table where it was laying. He could feel the heat within his cheeks and didn’t want to know how the others were perceiving him at this moment. He didn’t care either. His overbearing family were already causing problems. The buzzing of his phone still going off with messages was vibrating the table. 

He did look up when the buzzing table noise stopped. Felix and Alan were looking at him with compassion, Allegra and Claude immediately tried to cheer him up with jokes, coaxing a wry smile out of him. His heart stopped though when he realized who had his phone. And she was typing. 

He tried to grab it back, but Marinette just pushed his hand away. She was only at it for a few more seconds before she completely shut his phone off and gave it to him. 

“What did you do?” He asked. 

“I gave them incentive to shut up and then told them your phone was going off until they behave.”

“How will I know their behaving when my phone is off?”

“Do you need it until school is done?” He hesitated. 

“No.”

“Then there. You’ll turn it back on after school is done.”

“And if it buzzes incessantly?”

“Then I’ll follow through on my threat!” Marinette said cheerfully before going back to her lunch like she hadn’t just threatened one of the richest families in the world. Damien wanted to kiss her. He’d have to see how she handled his family after school, but right now she was an angel to him.

“Marinette, you do realize that Damien is a Wayne right?” Felix asked hesitantly.

“Yeah so?”

“So that means he’s from a rich and powerful family who could probably cause some problems for you.”

“I’d like to see them try. I texted them through Damien’s phone and never once said my name. They’ll have to figure out who it is first.”

“She didn’t even flinch.” Bridgette said in awe. Marinette only shrugged. 

“I had an old friend who had an asshole of a rich father. I used to make up threats like this on the regular. It’s nice to actually get to use them.”

“Ok I agree with these two now, you’re terrifying.” Alan said. Marinette only smiled as the bell rang and packed up her lunch. The group chattered happily to their next classes, enjoying their time together and laughing at Marinette. 

*****

After school Damien, Felix, Marinette, and Bridgette all said temporary goodbyes to their friends who had practice and made their way towards Marinette and Bridgette’s house. Felix and Bridgette disappeared for some alone time, as Bridgette’s parents had left the house for the weekend to go on a vacation to celebrate their anniversary.

Damien awkwardly glanced at Marinette before she smiled and motioned him towards the stairs. He followed her upstairs to what he presumed was her room. The sounds of a movie filtered in from down the hall, and he managed to pinpoint which room was Bridgette’s. Not that that was information he needed to know. It was just habit at this point.

Marinette’s room was not what he was expecting. She had a work station over in the corner, with her bed on the opposite side of the room to give her a place to spill over too. The room was covered in fashion posters, and she had some of what he assumed to be an older projects placed throughout the room. 

Marinette quickly grabbed something from her desk and checked it over. He thought the color looked oddly familiar but waved it off as she put her phone in his hand, reminding him he had yet to turn his phone back on yet.

“I have a surprise for Luka, so do me a favor and answer the call. It’s going to take me a moment, I haven’t adjusted anything yet.” Damien suddenly wasn’t certain he deserved to see this surprise for Luka, but as Marinette was already in the bathroom and the phone in his hands was beginning to ring, he didn’t have much of a choice. 

“Hey Luka.”

“You’re not Marinette.” Luka’s voice held amusement and his eyes seemed to twinkle. Damien had thought that was a myth. 

“She says she has a surprise for you.” Luka’s eyes widened and his face flushed. 

“Damnit.” He said, casting his eyes to the side. Damien noted that the color looked good on him.

“Should I even be privy to this?” Damien grew concerned at his reaction. It wasn’t like he was actually dating either of them yet (although he had started a group chat and the three of them had been messaging consistently on it).

“If Marinette didn’t want you here for this you wouldn’t be here. That’s not what I’m concerned about. If you haven’t figured it out, Marinette is a force to be reckoned with and her surprises almost always hit me hard.”

“In a bad way?”

“Hard wasn’t just a saying.” Luka seemed amused again, although his face was still red. “I hope you’re prepared.” Damien couldn’t help the sharp look at the screen. 

“You know I’m not dating either of you yet.” Luka shrugged. 

“You might as well be dating her. She already holds attraction for you, and based on your interaction, you hold it for her.” Damien stayed silent. “Look man, just acknowledge that if things turn any way uncomfortable for you tonight all it takes is letting her know and she’ll shut it down.”

“I appreciate that. I don’t really know what I’m comfortable with yet.”

“That’s why we’ve taken the time to message with you and explain things to you. The boundaries of our relationship. Trust me I get it. It’s part of the reason that it took Marinette and I so long to actually get together.”

“How long did it take you guys?”

“To get together? We talked about it for a year before we actually started dating. But between the tension in her class, my sister, and her just not feeling ready, we decided to keep holding off.” 

“There were issues with her class?” Damien’s voice was sharper than he intended and Luka held up his hands in defense.

“That’s something she and you should talk about, not me.” Luka held up his hands in defense, and Damien nodded in understanding, once again remembering his phone. He pulled it out to turn it back on, but was interrupted by Luka.

“Am I not interesting enough for you.” He teased, not at all sounding offended. 

“No, I’m sorry. I was just turning my phone back on. Marinette turned it off when my family got wind of what she did earlier today.”

“What she did earlier today?” Damien flushed pink once again, remembering what happened. 

“Apparently she and Bridgette stayed up all night and she had some sort of caffeine concoction with her. I tried to stop her when she pulled out a second one, and she flipped me to the ground.” Luka started laughing. 

“Her magic coffee. I’ve seen her live off of that for two days once because she had to get a commission done. She’s very possessive over it. I’ve been flipped myself for trying to get her to sleep. Bet you were pretty dazed the first time it happened.”

“It definitely raised my attraction to her.” Damien stopped, realizing what he said, and let the screen fall onto the bed where he had been sitting. He could hear Luka’s laughter through the phone and hesitated to pick it back up. When he finally did he could see Luka’s grin had reached smirk. 

“Marinette is certainly sexy when she goes into protective mode. Just wait. It’s hotter when it’s over you.” Damien groaned softly before sitting up wide eyed. 

“Shit. She already has it just wasn’t in person.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Remember how I said that Marinette turned off my phone?”

“Yeah?”

“Well she was typing on it just before she turned it off. They had gotten wind of Marinette flipping me over and were blowing up my phone, both distracting and embarrassing me.”

“What did she say?”

“I don’t know.”

“Turn it on. I want to hear what threat she used this time.” Damien turned it on, throwing it on the bed in case they didn’t listen to Marinette and his phone had blown up.

“This time?”

“Yeah, Marinette’s made lots of rich influential friends. Her ex-enemy turned best friend is the mayor’s daughter, and another old friend was the kid of Gabriel Agreste.”

“That fashion designer?”

“Yup. She used to use a lot of them on those two and their parents all the time. It’s really funny how she’s not particularly scared of anyone, yet can fall in panic mode over something small.” Damien nodded his head, picking up his phone now that it had booted up. Surprisingly enough, only one message had come through after Marinette’s text. “What did she say?”

“She doesn’t like my family nickname for me.”

“Which is?”

“Demon Spawn.” It was absent minded. He was so used to his family calling him that he didn’t even think about the connotations. He glanced up to see Luka frowning. 

“I can see why.” He said lightly, and Damien’s eyebrows drew in before glancing back at his phone.

“She threatened to tweeze off their eyebrows and tattoo new ones on in her choice of color, size, and shape.” Luka burst out into laughter once again. 

“That’s fabulous. Marinette always has the best threats ever.”

“Has she ever followed through on them?”

“Once. Trust me no one ever crossed her again after that.”

“Damien, would you turn the camera towards me so that Luka can see? I’m ready to come out now. It’s not as finished as I’d like it to be, but it’s definitely sufficient to catch your guys attention.” Damien turned the camera to the rear facing so he could watch Luka’s reaction, curious to see what Marinette had concocted for Luka, and apparently him. 

He was not prepared.

*****

Bonus: Marinette Texting Damien’s Family  
Damien: This is Damien’s friend. You are causing problems. I suggest you stop.  
Jason: Hello Demon Spawns friend. Nice to meet you. Are you the one that flipped him?  
Damien: It doesn’t matter who I am and that is not a nice name.   
Jason: I’m his brother he doesn’t mind  
Damien: I don’t care if he doesn’t mind, I do. Now I’m going to tell you all something once. Damien is at school and you are causing a distraction by blowing up his phone.  
Damien: You are also upsetting Damien, which is not ok.   
Damien: If you all don’t stop, I will track each and every one of you down, tie you all to a chair, and pluck out all your eyebrows with a single set of tweezers before having new ones tattooed on in my choice of color, size, and shape.   
Damien: I’m an artist, so I’ll work with whatever canvas I have.   
Damien: I’m turning Damien’s phone off now.  
Damien: I will know.  
Bruce: If your friends are interested Dinner will be at 6 on Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The answer is Yes I think I'm funny. I'm cracking myself up over here.  
> Favorite chapter written thus far! We'll be getting to spicy stuff soon, I'll put a warning at the beginning of the chapter for those of you who are reading for plot. (I see you and I acknowledge you, even if I sometimes can't believe y'all exist).
> 
> I’m well aware of Cass’s backstory. Please don’t come at me. Please remember that this is an aged up story, and I’m taking author revisions (I don’t know when cass joined the batfam so for this sake, she joined sooner rather than later and was able to make leaps and bounds with language barrier.) I do still have her do sign language in this, I’m running under the assumption that due to trauma and lack of using her voice, she just prefers it


	24. Robin Costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead. You've been warned.

Watching Marinette step out in an outfit based off of his uniform did things to him he had never experienced before. He could feel his jaw hanging open and he was so thoroughly taken in with her that he almost dropped the phone. His mouth was dry and probably wide open as he looked her up and down. 

Luka’s response only made it worse. “Damn Nette.” He groaned, a thud ringing out over the speakers. Damien glanced down to see Luka’s head on the desk in front of him. “You know what that does to me.” A muffled response came and Damien didn’t know whether to give in or chuckle at the boy on the screen. 

He looked back up at the woman of his dreams, dressed in a long tunic with the signature R embroidered on the front. It was just tight enough to be revealing, while still loose enough to function. She had on black leggings that hugged her legs, and the signature cape sat on her shoulders, hood up. The cape had him shifting uncomfortably on the bed, making him wish it really was his cape that she was wrapped in. At least until he looked down and saw Luka’s face again. Then he changed his mind and decided that Marinette could keep her cape, he would wrap Luka in his. 

“I’ve got gloves to match.” Marinette actually smiled, and Luka groaned once again from the screen. Heat moved from his crotch to his face, and Damien shifted once again, trying to get comfortable. “I don’t have boots or a belt, but I’m hoping to have it done soon. Then when you come back I can tie you up with the belt. I made the gloves with that texture you like.” A strangled choking noise came from Luka, before there was another thud. He had clearly just lifted his head, only to drop it back down onto the desk again.

“Nette, you aren’t playing fair.” Luka practically choked out. Damien couldn’t move to look, his eyes trained on her figure as she pulled down the hood, giggling at Luka’s response. “How red is he?” She asked, finally looking up, but Damien couldn’t move. She gasped lightly and flushed, and he looked down to where her gaze had been. There was no hiding his desire, and he looked away in embarrassment. 

“I told you she’d knock you dead.” Luka said faintly, and Damien could see the wry grin on his face. “She doesn’t play fair.”

“I take it you’re a fan?” Damien asked the still red-faced boy and Luka nodded. Marinette’s giggle brought him back to her again, as she climbed into the bed, coming to his side and cuddling up to him. She switched back to the front facing camera to face the both of them and waved at Luka. 

“He’s more than a fan. We happened to meet Robin when we first moved here and he melted.”

“That’s not fair! We saw him once and it took everything in me not to flirt with him long enough to get him into bed.” Damien felt himself get a little bigger. He liked the thought that the people he liked, liked his alter-ego too.

“Please, you gay disaster. You were too star struck to do anything but stare at his ass through his cape and pray you got lucky enough.”

“I’m a bi-disaster!”

“Gay. Honey you are only that much of a disaster when it’s boys. I’ve told you this.” He let the two of them have their conversation as he desperately tried to think of a way to drop his dick. He really had not planned on doing anything now or anytime soon, but it was getting harder to not want both of them, even if he hadn’t thought that far ahead. 

Marinette climbed over him to reach for her computer that was on her bedside table. She was saying something about switching Luka to the computer for comfort. Damien hadn’t really noticed that he was still holding the phone, and glanced up to ask Marinette if she wanted it back, but stopped breathing at the sight before him. 

“Please show me exactly what has you looking like that?” Luka begged, and Damien glanced away long enough to switch the camera again. What had caught his attention was the gentle way the cape draped her body as she was on her knees in front of her computer, staring it up. That draping gave him a clear view of the shape of her ass. In his cape. 

His reward for switching the camera was a full moan from Luka and Damien lost all of his resolve. He no longer cared if they hadn’t been on a date, he no longer cared that Luka was on camera, he no longer cared that he wasn’t certain about what was their relationship. He wanted both of them and he wanted them now. The call ended on the phone and went through on the computer. 

“God please tell me you want her as much as I do because I’m so hard right now I don’t know what to do with myself.” Luka’s voice was husky, but Damien agreed with him. Damien shut off the phone, tossing it to the other side of the bed and reaching forward to grab Marinette, pulling her to his body so that both of them were on their knees in front of the computer. One hand was pressing her torso to his length, forcing a gasp from her lips, the other was at her neck, holding her in place. 

She took in their position in the camera, before wiggling a little against him, whimpering. Damien’s hand against her stomach moved lower, grabbing her crotch gently, and that stopped her immediately, pulling a moan from her lips. Luka licked his lips, standing to pull off his shirt giving Damien his first look at how built Luka actually was. Shucking off his jeans, he grinned, pulling off his underwear at the final moment. 

“You two folded faster than I thought you would. I haven’t even show you the best part.” Luka’s eyes narrowed and met Marinette’s smiling gaze. Damien dropped his chin onto her shoulder, pulling himself closer to her ear. 

“What’s that angel?” Marinette shivered, but reached in front, unbuttoning the shirt dress she was wearing, having to maneuver around Damien’s hands. She revealed a black lacy bra that had a robin symbol on the left breast. 

“You couldn’t wait until I got back!” Luka said, frustration crossing his features. Damien got the distinct feeling that he wanted to just come through the screen and devour her.  
“You planned this.” He said, placing a kiss to her neck. “Did you want me to yourself? Or did you want to frustrate Luka?” Damien asked, and she seemed to shrink a little, realizing what she had done. 

“I didn’t mean to. I didn’t think this far ahead.” 

“Ah so you didn’t plan well.” Damien thought for a moment, before tightening his grip and hold on her neck and crotch, thrusting a bit to give her an idea of what’s to come.  
“What do you think Luka? Should we punish the minx?” 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea Damien.” Luka grinned and Marinette stiffened. Damien pushed himself further into her, prompting a whimper, which Luka noticed. 

“Talk to me melody.” Luka said, and shifted so that he was in clear view of the camera, grabbing hold of his cock. 

“He’s big Luka.” Marinette whimpered, leaning the top half of her body into Damien’s chest and he let his hands wander to her breast, squeezing gently over the material. 

“Light strokes Habibata,” He demanded, not wanting him to get off too soon. He wanted them all to enjoy this experience, even if one was one a screen. 

“Habibata?” He groaned out lightly and Damien flushed, realizing what he had said. 

“It’s my love in Arabic.” He decided honesty was the best policy here, even if he’d have to see the consequences later.

“I’ll get the story later.” Luka said, still stroking himself. “Keep touching her?” Damien nodded and shuffled her shirt down, keeping her in frame. He kept the cape on, wanting to see her fall apart in it. Turning so that Luka could still see, he pulled of his shirt, hearing both of them choke a bit, and pulled her flush to his body, giving her that kiss that all of them desired. The skin to skin contact sent tingles down his body. 

They pulled away panting, Luka’s gasps in the background. 

“There’s more.” Marinette said, smirking lightly. She laid down on the bed and began to pull off her leggings. Damien adjusted the camera angle before moving to help her, pulling off his own pants in the process, leaving him in only his boxers. Once the leggings were down, Marinette spread her legs, revealing that the black lace panties that matched her bra were crotchless. 

Damien was undone. Hearing Luka moan and beg for Damien to touch her and make her sing and watching Marinette spread for him was too much. He growled, a low raspy noise which definitely caught both of their attention and had them flushing, and dove, pulling her cape up so he wasn’t sitting on it. 

He pulled her to a sitting position, positioning her crotch directly on one of his knees, and kissed her, one hand behind her to pull her closer and hold her steady, the other, dipped under her bra and palmed her breast. She gasped, immediately rutting herself against his knee. Luka moaned at the sight, and Damien glanced over to see his hand moving fast on his dick, desperately chasing his release. 

“Habibata. Stop.” He demanded and he stopped Marinette as well, who whimpered. Luka was staring wide eyed at Damien, but had followed his order. 

“What do you want to see.” He asked the boy on the screen. 

“I’m a breasts guy.” Damien’s face hardened a bit. 

“That doesn’t tell me what you want to see.” Luka flushed a bit once he realized that Damien was going to make him say it, but he carried on, hand at his dick.

“I want to watch you suck on her tits while she gets off on your leg. I want to see you fuck her from behind and watch you both pleasure each other.” He glanced at Marinette.

“Do you have condoms?” Marinette nodded with eyes wide. 

“And what do you want” 

“I want to watch both you and Luka get off.” She responded instantly. Damien nodded, then looked at the screen. 

“I don’t want you to cum until Marinette does at least once.” Luka nods, hesitantly moving his hand on his dick again, Damien nodding his head in approval. “Don’t be afraid to make some noise for us.” He said, turning back to Marinette. He unclasped her bra, immediately going for the breast that had the R on it. She immediately moaned, and hesitantly began moving again on his leg. 

His hands went to her hips, setting her pace and she groaned, arching her back, pushing her breast into his mouth. 

“That’s my good girl.” He said quietly, causing her to moan louder. Luka’s grunts were coming through the computer screen and Damien glanced over, getting pleasure to see the boy straining to hold on. Damien lightly held onto Marinette, letting her set the pace, gently moving his mouth up over her breasts and to her neck, barely touching his lips to her body. He gently bit down on the side of her neck, and Marinette sped up, chasing her release, moaning softly. 

He palmed her breasts, tweaking her nipples, biting down a little hard on her neck, as she tilted her head and offered more of it to him. He felt her ground down onto his leg, hands on his shoulders, clearly desperate for release. 

Letting go of her shoulder he leaned up and breathed into her ear, “What’s holding you back love?” She shuddered lightly and sobbed a little. 

“Please.” She begged, and he relished in the sounds they bother were making. Smirking at the two of them he stared Luka dead in the eyes, reaching up and tweaking Marinette’s nipples one last time

“Cum.” He demanded, his voice deepening unintentionally. Luka’s muted groan coming out of the computer, and Marinette’s sobbing release drenching his leg. Marinette dropped into his body, breathing heavily and Luka laid back in his chair, arm over his eyes. 

“Damn I don’t think I’ve had an orgasm like that since the first time we had sex together Nette.” Damien smiled gently down at the girl in his arms, who was still shuddering from her orgasm before smirk. 

“Angel.” He cooed, lifting her up just enough to tuck his hand underneath her and curled a finger between her slit. Marinette immediately stiffened. “I’m not done with you yet.” She stared wide eyed at the camera, but Luka only smiled at her. 

“I’m very eager to see him satisfied.” He said.

“Luka can you tell me the time here.”

“It’s only 4.” 

“We aren’t expecting the others until 6.” Damien said, setting her down gently before getting up and locking the door. 

“Open your legs angel. Luka tell me if you can’t see. And if you get a hard on, the same rules apply. You can’t come until her next orgasm.” Luka nodded, smiling at Damien, turning his keen eyes onto Marinette. “Round two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t guarantee it’s good smut but it’s definitely smut. Not sure if I should smut the next chapter too. Verbage guys. I can’t words. It’s 1 am and I have to be up in 4 hours and I’m still going. I can’t stop. I’m going to hate myself tomorrow. And yes, before any of you ask, Marinette and Luka have had sex, No it was not a plot point here, but if it’s requested (Maybe if even if it’s not) I’ll write some Lukanette smut as one shot spinoffs of this story. 
> 
> *Please keep in mind that I write some of these ending notes ahead of time. This has been edited since, so I definitely think it's better than that first draft that I wrote.*


	25. Long Distance Enjoyment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut round two. If you are skipping these, you will want to read the end of the chapter, it sets up a bit for the next chapter (starts after the last set of *****).

Marinette had known exactly what she was doing when she put on the Robin outfit in front of Luka and Damien. She had worked hard to embroider the bra, even though it hadn’t been her direct creation, and had enjoyed putting together the costume. 

What she hadn’t expected was to affect Damien as much as she affected Luka. And she hadn’t known that Damien was so controlling in the bedroom, and that it was going to be so hot.   
She thought she had ruined everything when Damien had pointed out that they hadn’t even gone on a date yet, but she had thought they had been flirting around each other for a month now. She knew she had taken a chance with Luka and Damien, knowing they haven’t talked as much, but she had really wanted this. 

So when Damien had brought both her and Luka to an orgasm at the same time, Marinette had thought she would give him a blow job and that would be it. Maybe they would fuck quickly on screen and be done. She didn’t expect him to draw everything out. 

She was still in a daze when he finished talking to Luka and frowned down at her. 

“Legs spread Angel. Or my boxers don’t come off.” She heard Luka whine lightly and complied, wanting to make Luka happy. “Good girl.” Marinette closed her eyes and relished in the feeling that came over her at the praise. “Before we get to deep, where’s the condoms.” Marinette pointed at the bedside table where the laptop was sitting. 

*****

Damien pulled out the condoms and set them next to the computer, planning on fulfilling Luka’s desire. But first was his own. He wanted to taste Marinette, in his cape and her panties.   
Sliding down her body, careful to keep things in view of the camera, he widened her legs to fit his body between them. He carefully held her legs open, taking note of her flexibility, he relished in her scent, glancing up and watching her groan, head falling back. 

He took a gentle lick, not providing much pressure at all, allowing just the tip of his tongue touch her clit, adjusting his hold as she squirmed in his grasp. He watched her gasp and groan, shivering as he began to apply more pressure with each lick, gently resting his thumb at her opening as he held her wide. He took her clit between his lips, sucking and twirling it with his tongue, rubbing his thumb across her entrance without ever once penetrating. He could feel her tensing beneath him, and right as she was about to tumble over the edge he thrusted his tongue inside of her, causing her to keen. 

He felt her walls clench around his tongue and he lapped her up, enjoying her taste, hearing Luka curse in French behind him. He kept going, barely allowing her orgasm to pass, once again moving his tongue up to her clit, moving a hand to allow him to penetrate her with one, two, three fingers, pumping in and out of her. She tried to squirm her way out of his grasp, but he tightened his hold, forcing her to take him and she gasped out, once again cumming from the stimulation. 

He forced her to cum once more before allowing her to take a break, moving to take off his boxers and lay beside her. He looked up at Luka a little insecure over the show he had just put on. After all he wasn’t technically dating the two of them yet, but clearly they wanted him. 

Luka just looked down, amused at the fact that he was already semi-hard again. 

“You know, I’ve always had a long recovery time. But goddamn if that wasn’t the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. Promise me we can tag team her next time.” Damien’s heart swelled a bit, knowing that there would be a next time, if he wanted it. Marinette was still breathing heavily next to him, but even she seemed largely satisfied and grinned even as she groaned lightly.   
“I don’t know if I can handle the two of you at the same time.” 

Damien was suddenly struck by a number of different images right in a row. Him and Luka both taking Marinette at the same time. Luka taking him while he took Marinette. Luka taking marinette while he took Luka. He was surprised to find that even the idea of Marinette taking one of them while they took the other was appealing to him. But the one that made him even harder than he already was, was the image of Marinette and Luka each holding a child, their children. 

It wasn’t possible for him to be this attached to both of them so soon. But here he was, with two practical strangers, attracted to them when he didn’t know them, having sex with them before they even had a date, and wanting a family when he never thought of wanting a family before. He shook himself out of his thoughts, taking the time to enjoy the sweet talk between Luka and Marinette as she recovered. She wasn’t panting anymore, which was a good sign, and as Damien began stroking her leg, getting closer and closer to the apex in between her thighs she moaned her response. 

“I believe we have one more desire to fulfil Angel.” Damien said, grinning at Luka who was definitely hard again.

“Please.” Marinette moaned as he finally drew his hands between her thighs. 

“Oh you are soaking Angel.” He pulled his fingers away and showed Luka who grinned. 

“Marinette, take his fingers into your mouth.” Damien pulled them into the position that had started everything, his dick nestling up against her ass as he pulled the cape off. He put a hand to her breast, holding her in place, and placed his fingers against her lips as they both obeyed Luka’s orders. 

Pulling his hand away from her mouth, he puts her dick so it nestles between her thighs, forcing them closed with his own, and dragging his dick between them. She keeps trying to open her thighs further, and he tugs on her nipples to distract her. 

“Condom.” He whispered into her ear and she dragged herself away from to grab one from beside the computer, giving Luka a good look at her breasts. Allowing her to open her legs wide, he rolled on the condom before pressing himself against her entrance. 

He grabbed her breasts and pointed her face towards the screen, where Luka was watching them and slowly beginning to jerk himself off again. 

“Watch.” Damien said, gently massaging her breast, before pulling down to the peaks, twisting and twirling them, eliciting a gasp. “Watch as he gets himself off watching the two of us. Watch in the picture as I fuck you to completion. Watch as your lovers enjoy your cries and your body until you can’t handle anymore.” Marinette and Luka both whimper out yes, just as Damien thrusts up into Marinette, seating himself as far as he could go. 

*****

Marinette cried out in pleasure and pain. Damien was wider than Luka, though not quite as long. He sat for a moment, allowing her to adjust until she lifted up slowly and thrust herself back down. After that she was lost. 

Damien was thrusting hard inside of her, stimulating all of her nerves. He continued to pull on her breasts, and Marinette closed her eyes, imagining Luka’s mouth on her while Damien fucked her. Moaning out both of their names, she felt the beginnings of yet another orgasm tightening in her stomach. Damien seemed to notice, one hand remaining on her breast, while another traveled down her body to her core. At the slightest touch of his fingers on her clit she was gone, her body shuddering as yet another orgasm stole her breath away. 

She felt Damien turn her so that they were sideways to the camera, before pushing her down, letting her breasts hang free while her ass was in the air. He kissed her shoulders before kicking her legs open a little wider and gently grabbing her hips and pulling her back to him. Marinette’s eyes widened at the position change and she moaned aloud, hearing a similar moan coming from both the computer and her partner behind her. 

“Faster, Please.” She begged, trying to push him herself to reach her orgasm once again, not being able to help herself. He complied, speeding up, causing moans from himself and she heard Luka speeding up as well. 

Turning her attention to the screen, her breath caught as she watched Luka enjoying the show, hips thrusting up into his own hand. 

“Marinette.” He moaned breathlessly and Marinette moaned in response. “Damien.” He grunted and Damien sped up, thrusts getting sloppy as he chased his own orgasm. The feeling of Damien reaching his orgasm, even through the condom, had Marinette screaming into the pillow, Damien groaning into her ear over the feeling of her clenching around him. Both of them looked to the screen to watch Luka come just seconds later, groaning out their names in his own release. 

Damien slowly pulled himself from Marinette, both of them groaning at the loss. He got up to throw away the condom, but came back and pulled Marinette flush against his body as they all recovered, Luka moving himself to his own bed in the hotel room he was staying in. He had chosen not to stay on the boat for this very reason and did not once regret it.

*****

Feeling her breathing even out, Damien recognized that Marinette had fallen asleep. He glanced at the time and saw that they still had a half hour until the others came, so he set an alarm for ten minutes before and let her doze, looking fondly down at her. 

“I’ll be honest, Marinette and I had discussed this being a possibility, but I never expected it to be so soon, or so intense. I think not being able to touch you guys was really frustrating though. She’ll have to pull that outfit back out so we can both enjoy it in person.” 

“I will say it was unexpected. I didn’t think I’d be comfortable enough to do that yet, but…” he trailed off, still looking at the sleeping woman beneath him. 

“But Marinette is a force to be reckoned with and when she wants something it’s extremely hard to say no.”

“God that outfit.” Damien grinned, looking up at Luka. Luka only chuckled. 

“Wait until you see her in leather.” Luka looked like the cat that got the canary and Damien groaned softly. 

“You little minx.” He said fondly to the sleeping girl beneath him. 

“She really is. And once she knows how to play you, you’ll never get out of her clutches.”

“I don’t know if I ever want to.” Damien looked up at Luka with a bit of vulnerability. “I don’t understand it. I’ve only known the two of you for such a short time, but…”

“You feel a connection and you want to keep it.” Damien nodded, glad Luka understood. “Armor I get it. Marinette and I were afraid you would keep denying forever. We both felt the connection, I think me more than her at first.”

“I don’t know how to do this.” Luka’s smile was gentle. “I think you’ve done a fabulous job so far. You never once made one of us feel left out. Especially me, which could be easy to do with me just being on the screen. I was included even when you focused on her. And I really appreciate that.”

“What if my family doesn’t approve.” 

“Then you can rest in the knowledge that both Marinette and I have family that is accepting of you and our relationship.”

“How can you know?” Luka grinned. 

“You haven’t met my mother. Her name is literally Anarka, basically anarchy. She lives on a boat because she hates authority and likes the fluidity of it. And Marinette’s parents are the most accepting people I know. As long as she’s happy, they’re happy. Plus I’m sure there’s someone who approves of you and this.” Damien nodded. 

“My family has a Butler, Alfred, who’s practically our grandfather. He’s already pretty much given me the go ahead.”

“See? We all have people who will support us, even when others won’t. Plus you’re friends have already accepted it. Allegra and I went out on a date once.” Damien rested a bit easier. Luka was right. There were people who were accepting and that’s all that matters. He knew Jon wouldn’t have an issue with it and Grayson would probably be cautiously accepting as well. He worried about his fathers reaction, but Alfred probably wouldn’t allow much back talk.

“Hey don’t tell Marinette, but I’m back in town tomorrow. Think you can stay the night and we can surprise her?” 

“Sure.” Damien felt and easy smile spread across his lips. “My dad is hosting dinner tomorrow night and pretty much told me to invite my friends. Want to come along? If we do a date tomorrow then I can officially say you’re my boyfriend and I’d really like you to meet my family. I think you’d and Marinette could tag team and knock them dead.” Luka laughed, causing Marinette to shift in Damien’s arms. 

“I’d like that. We can video chat with my mom and sister tomorrow to, and probably Marinette’s parents. We’ll also probably have to call Chloe. She’ll never forgive Marinette if she isn’t one of the first to know.”

“I’ll have to call my friend Jon to. He’ll never forgive me if I don’t.” Damien grimaced a bit at the thought of all of his friends. 

“We’ll make all the calls together ok.” Luka said gently. Damien nodded. 

“Thanks Luka.” He said as the alarm went off. “Marinette and I have to go.”

“Damien?” He glanced at the screen as he shook Marinette awake. “Do me a favor and keep in contact with me tonight? I’m feeling the lack of cuddles right now.” Damien felt himself soften in a way he hadn’t experienced before. 

“Of course Habibata.” Luka gave him half a grin before signing off. Marinette woke up slowly, and Damien encouraged her to take a shower. He cleaned himself up and got dressed again. He texted his father, asking if he could spend the night. He got confirmation back, asking him for the address so his father could send Alfred with extra clothes. The doorbell rang, and Damien made his way back downstairs to let the others in, assuming that Bridgette and Felix probably did the same thing he did with Marinette and might not be in the best position to answer the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. If you didn't, don't be an ass in the comments. I will delete comments that are negative.  
> Three chapter update because it just made sense with the way these were created.


	26. Hangout Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about splitting this book up. I'm already at 35 chapters on my rough edits and I've barely hit the middle of what I had initially had planned. Obviously as of right now I'll continue updating this. My question is, would you guys prefer a longer fic with the potential for up to 100 chapters (We're going to hit a minimum of 40+ with this fic if I split it), or would you prefer me to do a couple of "shorter" fics to break it up a bit. Let me know in the comments, I'll take your suggestions into account when I reach that point.

Opening the door he was greeted by the eager sight of Claude, Alan, and Allegra all ready to enter, holding a couple pizzas each. 

“We brought food!” Claude crowed, pushing his way into the door. 

“Where’s Marinette and Bridgette?” Alan asked, making his way to the kitchen. Damien followed behind, glad that they didn’t question the fact that he was already here, and that he didn’t know the house.

“Bridgette and Felix headed to her room as soon as we got here. Marinette and I just got off the phone with Luka. We lost track of time, so she’s in the shower now, she should be out shortly.” 

"We’re here!” Bridgette giggled lightly, pulling Felix down the stairs. Damien found it odd to see a grin on the normally stoic boys face and idly wondered if that was what he looked like when he was with Marinette and Luka.

“Bridgette can I talk to you quickly?” Damien asked, remembering Luka’s request. 

“Sure! Eat up guys, Damien and I will be back quick.” She led Damien into the living room and he stepped a little closer, not wanting to be overheard. “Where’s Marinette?”

“Showering. Look Bridgette do you mind if I spend the night?” Bridgette raised her eyebrows and cocked her head, studying him. 

“I don’t see why not, although you didn’t strike me as the sleep over type.” 

“I’m not normally, but…listen do you think you could keep a secret?” Damien tossed a glance back at the kitchen, where one of Claude and Allegra’s pointless arguments had begun. Bridgette looked over with him, before nodding her head. “Luka is coming back in town tomorrow to surprise Marinette and asked if I could stay the night.” The soft smile that crossed Bridgette’s face made him even more restless than he already was. 

“Are you two official yet?” He grimaced lightly. This was the part he had to admit that he was dreading. 

“Not exactly. I’m kind of almost dating both of them.” He glanced up as exclamations from the kitchen told him that Marinette had finally come down. 

“Almost dating?”

“Yeah. We were waiting for Luka to come back to make anything official.”

“You know everyone is going to pick up on this right? And if you’re staying the night everyone else is going to want to stay and is going to find out.” Her acceptance of the situation eased some of his tension, and he relaxed his posture a bit.

“Oh, uh, I know.”

“Damien? Bridgette? Is everything ok?” Marinette’s voice was gentle as she padded quietly into the living room. She gave them both a smile, holding plates of food for them all.   
“Marinette how do you feel about turning today into a sleepover?” The sparkle in her eyes made his heart pound as Bridgette opened the suggestion.

“I’m fine with that as long as everyone else is. What prompted the idea?”

“Felix asked if he could stay and Damien looks like he was considering the same thing.” Bridgette’s teasing smile took all the bite out of her words and Damien appreciated that she didn’t say more. A crash sounded from the kitchen and Bridgette rushed off, muttering something about trouble and passing the request off to the other three. 

Marinette’s small chuckle sent butterflies into his stomach and he couldn’t help but chuckle along with her. She had moved closer, setting her plate down so she could hug him. He wasn’t a tactile person, but he found that appreciated the touch from her. She was warm and soft and gave comfort that he didn’t know he needed. 

“I think we should tell them.” She said quietly, glancing back towards the door to where their friends were. Just a week ago he wouldn’t have labeled them as such, but now, now he couldn’t imagine having to be without them. And it was all thanks to Marinette.

“I…” He took a deep breath letting it out slowly. “I agree.” Marinette’s blue eyes looked at him with understanding. Her smile remained, as though she understood how nervous he was and moved in to give him another hug, stepping on her tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss, which he returned. 

Wolf whistles pulled them apart. Marinette tried to step away but Damien held her caged in his arms, doing his best to fight down the heat in his cheeks. 

“Finally.” Alan grumbled, moving further into the room, carrying a plate with more food on it than you would expect of the scrawny boy. Damien looked down to see Marinette blushing, burying her head into his chest. He chuckled, which drew her head out and she gave him a sheepish grin. 

“Technically he’s dating both of us.” Marinette said softly, turning to the rest of the room. 

“God I can’t wait to see until Luka gets his hands on him.” Allegra flopped onto the couch, grabbing her drink. “By the way Nette, we’ve all agreed to stay the night.” Damien’s phone went off and he remembered the invitation. 

“Is anyone doing anything Sunday?” he asked. A chorus of no’s or uncertain answers came back at him. 

“Why?” Claude had flopped over top of Allegra’s legs, practically falling off the couch. The way this group just seemed to pile on top of each other like cats made him shake his head.   
“My father has asked that you all come to dinner if you can make it. It will be at 6. If I can get your addresses I can come pick all of you guy up.”

“Hold up. Dinner at the Waynes as your friend? Count me in!” Allegra bounced up excitedly, actually knocking Claude off the couch this time. 

“And we get to ride in style!” Claude said, rubbing his head and sitting up off of the floor.

“I might have plans but I’ll see if I can’t try to get out of them.” Felix smiled at Damien and he knew then that they were both past their own little rivalry that they had been apart of for the past few years. It hadn’t been huge, Felix was just the only other business minded person who could hit on his intelligence level. Or at least that’s what Damien had thought. 

Damien’s phone went off once again and he turned to head outside. 

“Ey! You can’t just walk off Wayne, the festivities are just beginning!” Claude shouted. 

“That’s just my clothes. I’ll be right back in.” Damien said over his shoulder, ignoring the sounds of wrestling coming from the room. He wouldn’t be able to join with that unless he risked hurting the others. They were no-where near his skill level. 

“Alfred, thank you.” Damien said to the butler as he handed him a small backpack full of what he would need. “Do you mind making sure the animals are fed tonight?” 

“Not at all Master Damien. What time tomorrow should I pick you up?” Damien hesitated, uncertain of when Luka was supposed to arrive.

“I’m not sure. I…I have a date tomorrow.” Alfred’s smile was gentle and carried no hint of malice. 

“Indeed. Just text me when you are ready then.” 

“Thank you Alfred. And will you do me a favor and set up two extra spots at dinner for me tomorrow?”

“You dates? Are you sure you want to introduce them so soon?” Damien nodded quietly. “We would decided we would tell everyone tomorrow.”

“Are you happy?” Damien nodded, smiling and Alfred immediately straightened. “Then they will be welcomed. Shall I tell the family?” At this Damien sent a smirk and shook his head. 

“I didn’t know what hit me. It’s only fair they don’t know what’s about to hit them.” Alfred chuckled. He certainly couldn’t wait to see the type of people that Damien had attracted. 

Damien walked back inside with a smile, the group still wrestling. He flopped on the couch, gratefully accepting the plate of pizza Felix handed to him. The current contenders were Marinette and Claude, although the match barely lasted seconds. 

“Nette you have to let us come to the gym with us. If you’re that good it’s just not fair.” Marinette laughed and ceded the floor to the next pair, opting to sit next to Damien. 

“I already told you guys that you were welcome to join! You just are always busy.” The next round started, with lots of cheers and jeers.

Marinette’s phone buzzed, but she ignored it in favor of cheering on Bridgette, who was the current winner of the floor match.

They got through three more matches before the night was declared a success (Allegra was just hungry and wanted to stop) and Alan began searching for their movie to watch during dinner before they pulled out any more games. Damien had pulled Marinette in closer to his body, arm around her shoulders, and Bridgette was currently attempting to rub any sweat off onto Felix, who was not a fan. 

“Jesus Nette someone really wants your attention!” Claude said, picking up her phone off of the floor where it had fallen. 

“Oh I completely forgot about that!” Marinette smiled, accepting her phone from him and turning it on. Damien leaned over out of curiousity and scrunched his nose a bit. 

“That’s a lot of unknown numbers.”

“Yeah…It is.” Marinette started to look through some of the messages, slowly growing paler at what some of the things that were being said. “Shit.” She whispered, watching as even more messages started to come through. 

“Marinette?” Damien shifted so he could actually see her face and was immediately concerned that she didn’t react much. She looked like she was about to pass out, so he took her phone and began reading the messages that were coming across. 

They were awful. They accused her of running, of bullying, of jealousy. They accused her of stealing contracts and chances, and how she was a horrible person. Damien blocked the numbers immediately, stopping the barrage of messages that were still raining down on her phone and quickly took screenshots of the messages, sending them to himself. He didn’t delete them, he wanted the proof available directly on her phone, but he did make sure to filter the conversation further down the message menu. 

Bridgette had moved closer to Marinette’s other side, having taken the cue from Damien’s face. Claude took a position directly at her feet, and Allegra had positioned herself on the back of the couch behind her. Felix was sitting on the arm of the chair closest to Bridgette, and Alan was reading over his shoulder. 

“Who the hell would ever message Marinette such awful things?” He asked. Damien shrugged his shoulders, but turned his attention right back to the phone as it began ringing in his hand. It was marked Queenie, so clearly Marinette knew this person. Damien answered the phone, placing it on speaker.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry Nettie!” A female voice came from the phone, and she sounded just as distressed as Marinette looked. 

“Do you happen to have anything to do with the messages Marinette just got.” He glanced over, putting a hand on her knee as she was clearly attempting to calm down.

“You’re not Marinette.” His angel still wasn’t looking up and he was worried. He pulled out his own phone and searched for Luka’s contact, before handing the phone to Alan and signaling for him to call. 

“She’s not really in a place to respond right now. I’m Damien. Her other friends are in the room as well.”

“Damien?” Luka’s voice came through his phone and Damien actually sighed in relief to hear his phone. 

“Luka is that you?” The female called through the other phone.

“Chloe? What’s going on? Why..”

“I fucked up Luka.” Chloe started crying over the phone and Damien immediately felt uncomfortable. “I didn’t know and when I found out it was too late.”

“What happened?” Luka sounded calm, but Damien could hear the tension in his voice. 

“Marinette suddenly got a barrage of negative messages on her phone.” Damien answered. 

“It’s my fault. Adrien got ahold of my phone while I was at home visiting. I’m not sure who got him to do it, but he sent Marinette’s new number to himself. He must have passed it out from there.” A slew of French swears came from Luka before he asked to be passed to Marinette. The silent friends made sure it got to the girl who was finally showing signs of life. 

“Who exactly got ahold of her number?”

“Has Nettie ever told you about what happened at our old school?” Chloe asked, sounding resigned. Damien glanced around to see heads shaking negatively.

“We’ve been informed that there was bullying, and pretty badly based on some of her reactions, but we don’t know any details.” 

“I didn’t say anything because I thought it was all over.” Marinette said quietly, finally looking up at her friends. Damien pulled Marinette in closer, trying to provide her some measure of comfort. She was still shaking, and he glared into nothing, wishing he could do something.

Chloe began apologizing again and Marinette chuckled softly, trying to reassure her that she wasn’t upset and it wasn’t actually her fault. 

“I think you need to tell them melody.” Luka’s voice came through. 

“Do you want us to stay on the phone?” Chloe asked quietly. Marinette nodded and Damien relayed the answer to the two who were on the phone. 

“It started in College. Middle school I believe it’s called here.” Marinette began quietly, sitting in Damien’s arms, not bringing herself to look at the room, just staring at the wall. They all stayed silent, trying to take in the story that Marinette told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damien may get a little ooc for a little bit here. I'm writing him with a level of anxiety that he may not normally have, but given that he desires the approval of his father (if not his family) I felt that it was fitting. Sorry if you disagree. Again, let me know about how you feel about chapters and fics in the comments below (If you missed it read my comment above). Overall though while I've felt that chapters have been a bit stilted I'm pretty ok with how this story is shaping!


	27. Past Trauma

As Marinette spun a tale of a web of lies and the bullying she’d been through, she felt Nooroo’s comforting weight on her side. It had been a last-minute decision to carry him for the day, they both needed the chance to bond a little bit. He had wanted some peace, and she had wanted to provide it for him.

The messages had been a surprise. She had figured they had all but forgotten about her, with Lila always spinning pretty tales. She never once thought that they would still be thinking so negatively of her. She had even hoped that some of them would reach out, maybe missing her in a few years, remembering the good times that had happened. 

She knew she deserved better than they had given her, but having them message her had brought back all the negative. She was still trying to retrain her brain as Luka liked to say, from being the good example, to knowing that she deserved better. She deserved to take time for herself. 

Adrien’s message had been the worst of them all. She had remembered his number from her years of having a stalkerish crush on him. He had messaged her about how disappointed he was for running away, that she wasn’t being a good example. That Lila had been getting better until she left. 

It hadn’t been intentional, to hide the full story of the bullying from her friends. It had just been really easy to forget, to let it lay by the side, to only be thought about on occasion.  
She hadn’t intentionally hidden the bullying from her friends. It had just never really come up. Luka and Chloe were still on the line, Damien had her tucked under his arm, and her friends had surrounded her like a protective blanket. 

“It started out with a pretty small lie. I just thought Lila wanted to be liked. But then it got worse. It turned into manipulation, she threatened me and made the class believe I was bullying her and injuring her. She was promising things that she couldn’t follow through on. Lila made sure that I was isolated. Adrien was a friend of mine who knew that she was a liar, but he told me to take the high road, and made me promise that I wouldn’t reveal her. He said we couldn’t risk hawkmoth akumatizing her. He promised that it would be fine, that he was there for me, but ultimately he was never there.”

“Agreste was stupid. They were hurting you. And honestly you are the strongest person in that class Marinette. You never once got akumatized, never let Hawkmoth take advantage of you.” Chloe had reverted back to a haughty personality, clearly still hurt that her childhood friend had taken advantage of her.

“I agree with Chloe. I’ve always admired your spirit.” Damien said, and flushed as the rest of them cooed at him. He glared at those he could, but they only laughed at him instead.  
“Plus you forgave me Dupain-Cheng. That means you’re a saint on the highest level.” Chloe sounded like she was attempting to have a haughty tone, but she really couldn’t maintain it. 

“You’re not so bad anymore Chloe. You grew and really became the hero that you tried to be.” Marinette finally looked around the room, smiling gently at each of her friends that were surrounding her. 

“I’m not going to pretend like Paris hasn’t affected me deeply. Hawkmoth and my old class. But that’s why I got out. And I got lucky meeting you guys. You’re the best friends I could have ever asked for.” Marinette smiled at the group. Felix didn’t appear to be paying attention though, something that didn’t escaper her notice. He seemed to be staring off into space, arm loosely around Bridgette. 

“Felix?” Marinette asked softly, accidentally cutting into something someone else was trying to say. Felix turned his attention back to her, his face remorseful, which confused her. “Are you ok?” She asked gently, and the group instantly turned their attention to him. 

“You’re friend said Agreste. You called him Adrien. This wouldn’t happen to be the same model for the Gabriel brand would it?” Marinette nodded, taking a moment to actually look at Felix and his features for the first time. She was surprised she didn’t see it sooner, the features were similar, except that Felix had darker hair instead of Adrien’s light blonde. 

“Do you know Adrien, Felix?” Damien asked, although his voice didn’t seem accusatory, like she almost expected it to be. 

“He’s my cousin. We lost contact after his mother died, considering our mothers were sisters. My uncle never liked my mother.”

“Gabriel Agreste can go rot in the 7 pits of hell.” Marinette said flatly, remembering everything that had happened. The group in the room seemed to shiver around her, but Luka and Chloe only chuckled, knowing Marinette’s true beef with the former supervillain and awful parent.

“I’m sorry Felix.” 

“I can’t believe he would do something like that.” Felix said quietly and Marinette smiled sympathetically. 

“I agree. But Adrien has been raised for compliance by Gabriel and with the new addition of Lila, I don’t think he stood much of a chance.”

“Bravo. I think that was the meanest thing I’ve heard you say about any of them.” Chloe spoke up dryly, causing Marinette to jump. She had forgotten that they were still on the phone. That seemed to jolt everyone back to life, and Allegra was the next to speak.

“Marinette you are the kindest human being anyone could ask for. Everyone at school likes you and you even managed to get Damien to smile at you, which is a miracle in itself. And if I could I would fly to Paris right now to give your old classmates a piece of my mind!” Allegra stood, intending to do…well something. Marinette wasn’t sure what Allegra was going to do. 

“I’ll fund the trip.” Chloe said dryly and Marinette finally laughed. 

“I’m ok guys. Really. I’m surrounded by people who love me.”

“And all of their numbers have been blocked. So there is not a damn thing they can do anymore.”

“I really am sorry Nette.” Chloe sounded close to tears again. 

“It’s fine Queenie. It’s not like you handed over my number to them. They just don’t know how to stop when they’re behind.” 

“Alright. Not to cut these calls short, but we clearly have an operation cheer Marinette up!” Claude crowed coming back into the room. Marinette raised her eyebrows, not even noticing that he was gone. He brought in a couple of games and movies. 

“This sleepover will be the best yet!” Allegra cheered, grabbing twister from the pile and began setting it up.

“I love you Nette. I’ll talk to you later ok.” Luka said, concern in his voice.

“I love you too Luka. I promise that I’ll be ok.” Marinette took her phone back from Alan with a smile and said her goodbyes to Chloe while Damien took Luka off speaker. 

“Thank you for trying to give me a heads-up Queenie.”

“I’m really really sorry it even happened.”

“How did you figure it out?”

“Agreste. Stupid boy thanked me for your number. I couldn’t figure out what he was talking about at first until I realized he had sent himself your number through text. I’m never talking to him again I swear.” Chloe growled out the last sentence, clearly fed up with her old friend. Marinette only sighed. 

“We knew this was a possibility. He got possessive after everything went down, it’s why he lost…” Marinette trailed off, remembering the company she kept. She couldn’t talk about the Miraculous here, it was too dangerous. 

“Mangy cat.” Was muttered from the other side of the line and Marinette chuckled. 

“Yes Chloe I know. I think he thought of me as a replacement to her.” 

“Dumbass” was mumbled this time, and this time Marinette laughed aloud. Claude began to emphatically gesture her over and Marinette said a quick goodbye to her friend, with the promise to call her tomorrow. She dropped her phone onto the side table and joined her friends, eager to forget the events that had taken up too much of their time already.

*****

Damien grabbed his phone back and took it off speaker, walking away a little to get some privacy. 

“Thank you Habibata. I didn’t know what to do or what was going on.”

“I’m just glad she finally told you.” Luka’s voice was quiet for a moment, before taking in a deep breath and letting it all out in a huff. “I’ll be honest she didn’t exactly tell you all of it either. She sugar coated a lot of it, I don’t know if that’s because she doesn’t want to think poorly of her old friends, or because she actually believes it.”

“What was missing?”

“Physical abuse was present. They ripped up her sketchbook and left it in tatters on her desk. They would shove her and trip her pretty constantly. That she might have just chalked it up to her own clumsiness though.”

“Why on earth would they ever do anything like that? Even if a new girl was telling them these things, wouldn’t they trust Marinette, who they knew from previously?” He was frustrated for her sake and just wanted to take that frustration out on something. Preferably her old classmates.

“Lila’s lies weren’t very good, but she was good at telling them. And Marinette was clumsy and often overslept. She was a bit flaky too, there was a good reason for that, extenuating circumstances and all, but they saw her as constantly late. Marinette also had a huge obsessive crush on Adrien Agreste, so they called her jealous at first, and it stuck.”

“But Marinette isn’t jealous?”

“She was a little at first to my knowledge. Once she pulled away Marinette began to come over here more often. It took my younger sister until just recently to realize that there was something else up, Juleka and I were always butting heads about it. Now that Marinette and I are dating, she’s warmed up a bit. Juleka trusts my judgement, even if she doesn’t get along with Nette right now.”

“You’re sister didn’t happen to be one of the ones that was messaging Marinette was she? It looked like they were in a group chat.” 

“Does this sound familiar?” Luka listed off a four-digit number, which Damien didn’t find on the list.

“Not here.”

“Good. So my sister at least didn’t respond. Hopefully she stayed out of it completely. I’ll find out for sure the next time that I call her though.” Noise in the background caught Damien’s attention.

“Where are you?”

“About to board the final plane home. Man I feel bad about keeping this from Nette after tonight, but I think she could use the surprise.”

“What time do you get in?” 

“Probably about 5am your time. I figured if I make it to the house ahead of time I’ll come snuggle.”

“How are you getting in?”

“Bridgette is leaving a key out in the usual hiding place.”

“Will her parents get mad that you and I are sleeping over?”

“Nah. Flat up told me they’d rather we do it in their house where they know we’re being safe than elsewhere. It’s not like they’re going to stop us. We’re all practically adults.”

“What about Marinette’s Parents?”

“They’re pretty freethinking if I’m honest. They know that we’re being safe, but they also know that if anything were to happen we’d both step up to the plate. I’m sure they’ll be ecstatic to meet you though.”

“I’ll see you later then.”

“By star.” Luka sounded as if he were smiling.

“Damien come join the party!” Claude whooped, clearly having been bested by the girls still on the mat. 

“I’ll come watch, but I don’t think I could play that game even if I wanted to.”

“Party pooper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly these were a tough couple chapters to write. I’m not sure that this works with what I had envisioned, but I’m trying not to go too indepth about the past class shit. That will become more obvious why when I write the place where the class comes to Gotham to visit.


	28. Luka's Return

Although it had been initially planned for the Quantic Kids to join the others for a sleepover, they all got a call around 10pm telling them that they had to come home. Marinette found out that all of their parents were friends and had planned an outing that they had forgotten about. She also found out that they didn’t normally ask for permission to go on any sleepovers, they just messaged their parents to let them know it was happening. 

Agreeing to call tomorrow and meet up here to head to Damien’s for dinner on Sunday, the group split off, Damien and Felix staying and snuggling up to their respective counterpart for one last movie before heading to bed.

Marinette could tell that Damien wasn’t used to the physical touch by the way that he tensed when she snuggled up to him, but he slowly relaxed throughout the movie, moving his arm closer to pull her into him. She smiled gently, but not up at him, not wanting to move or risk him tensing up again. She had already made it clear to him that if he was ever too uncomfortable all he had to do was say something and she’d move away.

Marinette had gotten a couple photos of Damien sent off to Luka, sending them in a group chat. He had scowled at her each time, but retaliated with a smirk and some photos of his own. Luka had remained oddly silent throughout, but Marinette just chalked that up to the time difference and how tired he must have been. She knew it had been a long week for him, especially with her and Damien getting closer while he was so far away. The text messages had helped, but it wasn’t like being in person.

It was midnight by the time that any of them made it to bed, calling their goodnights as they slipped across the hall from each other. Sending a goodnight text off to Luka, Marinette casually shooed the Kwami back towards their hidey hole for the night, smiling at their interest. She knew she would have to tell Damien eventually, but now was not a good time and she didn’t want to startle him. 

Damien being a cuddler in bed surprised her, but she probably would have forced it on him anyway by the nights end (Not on purpose, she just tended to snuggle during the night). Marinette just snuggled deeper into his embrace, falling fast asleep. 

*****

Movement in the house was what woke Damien up. He knew that Luka was to be expected, but he tensed anyway as a shadow entered the room quietly. 

“Who’s there.” He whispered, giving Luka a chance to identify himself. The shadow jumped and managed to kick their toe on the side of the bed, hoping around as quietly as they could.

“Goddamnit Star.” Was hissed and Damien resisted the urge to chuckle. 

“Sorry Habibata. One can’t be too cautious in Gotham, even if I was expecting you.” Luka just hissed in distaste, setting down his bag and turning towards the two laying on the bed.

“She didn’t wake up during that entire thing did she.” Luka shook his head, still whispering, and slowly climbed into the bed on Marinette’s other side, curling into her. Damien actually did chuckle this time, he had heard that she was a sound sleeper, but seeing it himself was a different story. 

“She didn’t even flinch.” 

“I can’t tell you how many times I’ve been able to surprise her like this.”

“Probably not often enough.”

“God no. She deserves so much more than I can give her sometimes. I wish I could put the whole world on a string for her.”

“I know what you mean. She’s an angel.” Damien quirked a grin, before moving to include Luka in his hug, rolling over to the opposite side. “How tired are you Habibata?”

“What does that mean?” Luka asked suddenly. 

“It’s an endearment from my native language.” Damien flushed as he realized that the nickname for Luka had stuck.

“You don’t have to tell me now if you don’t want.” Luka chuckled quietly. 

“Are you sure?” Damien hesitates, not willing to lose out on these two in his arms. 

“Yeah. Especially if you’re not comfortable with it. I know we’ve been taking this quickly.”

“Something tells me that’s just the type of person Marinette is.”

“You do kind of get swept into her stream. She is chaotic, but she’s creative so it’s always interesting.”

“Now back to my question Habibata. How tired are you.” Damien wrapped his arm around Luka’s torso, pulling him in closer to his body, whispering directly into his ear. Luka shivered but went a little limp. 

“I’m sorry Star. But I’m really jet lagged at this point and want some sleep before we do anything tomorrow.” Of all the emotions, Damien had not expected slight disappointment. Worry set in immediately after that and flooded his sentence. 

“Are you going to be ok?” Luka shrugged. 

“Who knows. I won’t until we get up.” Luka snuggled closer to Marinette, who was clearly seeking another body in her sleep. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer, before unexpectedly snuggling back into Damien, who wrapped his arm around both of them as best he could. “I just had to deal with Lila more than I expected to on this trip and she drives me up a wall. I was so worried about Marinette to, even knowing all of you were around her to protect her didn’t help me as much as I wish it would.”

Damien pulled all of them in closer. Despite Luka standing a little taller than him, and being significantly more lanky, He was still smaller in diameter and fit well within his arms, just as well as Marinette did. 

“You’re home now. And I have a proposition tomorrow that I want to share with you guys. But I think tomorrow will be brunch date then calling family and friends to announce.”

“I like that idea. It keeps things small and personable.” Luka yawned and dozed off, Damien smiling at the people in his arms. He never expected to feel this way, or even have the ability to have people to feel this way. And despite being worried about his family, he knew that he wouldn’t give these people up for the world, not if he could help it.

*****

Marinette woke up with the sun shining into her room, trapped within Damien’s arms. She smiled and tried to shuffle a bit to reach out and grab her phone, but she was immediately pulled back into the warm body behind her. She giggled a bit, deciding to enjoy burrowing down deeper into the blankets and enjoy his hold on her for a little longer. 

“Melody if you keep doing that no one here is going to be able to stop themselves, and I’d really rather take us out to brunch than be stuck inside all day.” Luka’s husky voice whispered right next to her ear and she froze, glancing down at the arms that held her. They weren’t the tanned arms of Damian, but the pale arms of her boyfriend. 

“I don’t know Luka I really like the sound of that second option more and more.” God Damien’s bedroom voice did things to her and she whimpered aloud before she realized the tone had left her mouth. Luka groaned in response. 

“That wasn’t fair Dami. Between you’re voice and her reactions you’re going to keep me trapped here all day and I don’t remember the last time I’ve eaten in the past twenty-four hours.” Damien laughed, hugging all of them closer before sitting up, gently coaxing the rest of them up. 

Luka groaned out an “Je ne veux pas.” Falling back onto the bed.   
“Do you mind telling me what you are doing here?” Marinette said in a tone that immediately woke Luka up.

“Melody,” he began, clearly panicking, “Please don’t. I was just trying to surprise you! See? Surprise!” Damien glanced questioningly at Luka before turning to see Marinette’s gaze on him. 

“What?”

“Did you know?” 

“Know what?”

“That he was coming.” Damien hesitated and suddenly saw exactly the reason that Luka was panicking. The look in her eye threatened one of her creative punishments and setting her on his family had shown him exactly what he was looking at. 

“Wait, no, I mean yes I did know but I didn’t know until yesterday afternoon and… Brunch!” Damien said loudly, standing up and heading towards the bathroom door so he could go get changed. He cringed at Marinette’s laughter, hearing her say she would love brunch and she was only messing with them. 

“It really is great to see you Luka.” Marinette pulled Luka into a long hug, enjoying the feel of familiarity and warmth. While Damien was comforting, there was something else to being hugged by someone who had known her for so long. 

“Patrol tonight?” She whispered as she pulled away, glancing at the door Damien had exited through. 

“Yeah. I think we should seek out the vigilantes. I know we didn’t intend on it so soon, but them having already found out about you so soon means we need to up our timeline significantly.” Luka also shot a glance at where Damien had disappeared to.

“There is also the new issue of Damien. What are we going to tell him?”

“Nothing for now.” Luka shook his head. “We trust him immensely, but I think we should wait until we consider him a part of the team.” 

“Do you think when Chloe comes we should put the offer out to her?”

“One step at a time. We already aren’t sure how the bat family is going to react to just the two of us, especially since they only know about one of us.” 

“Fair enough.” Marinette nodded, and decided to put it off and away from thought for now. Ushering Tikki and Trixx over, Marinette presented Luka with both the Snake and the Turtle now that he was back in Gotham. They both had been reluctant to take the Kwami back to Paris for the time being, so he had only taken Tikki out of necessity. Luka pulled her into a hug, just as Damien stepped out of the bathroom. 

“You’re turn Luka.” He said calmly, looking a little stiff at their hug. Luka took a step away and gave Marinette a grin, and she rolled her eyes a little, knowing exactly what he had planned. 

“Ok thanks.” Luka said, and then pulled off of his shirt, bending over to search for a new one in his bag. “Ah here they are.” Marinette sat down cross legged in her desk chair, watching as Damien turned various shades of red, including the tips of his ears. 

Luka pulled out a new set of clothes out of his bag and set them on the bed, turning towards Marinette to smirk at her as he pulled his pants down, showcasing his ass off to Damien who growled. Just as Luka stood up to grab his clean clothes, Damien stepped forward, pulling Luka against his body and cupping his balls, enticing the blue-haired boy to a moan.

“Habibata, I thought we all discussed no teasing.” He spoke in Luka’s ear, but his eyes were locked onto Marinette and she felt herself warm with desire. “You keep up your little show and I’ll make sure to keep you here where you clearly want to be, with only Marinette allowed to look and touch.” Taking a step back, Damien sat on the bed and smirked as he left Luka panting, scrambling to put on his clothes so that they could actually make it to brunch. 

“Tease.” He glared at Damien, still attempting to tuck himself comfortably as he pulled up his pants. Damien laughed, pulling the boy in for a kiss. 

“If you think that’s teasing you’re in for a treat.” He responded back with a grin. Marinette squeaked, Damien laughed once more, and Luka turned such a bright shade of red he could have been wearing ladybugs suit and gone camouflage. The groan that pulled from his mouth made Marinette giggle, bouncing as he flopped on the bed. 

“If I wasn’t so hungry I’d ravish you here and now.” 

“I think you’re underestimating who would actually do the ravishing Habibita.” Damien smirked, until Luka’s head picked up off the bed. His mouth opened up but Marinette beat him to the punch. 

“Don’t get cocky Dami or I’ll pull out the biggest dildo and strap I own and I’ll rail you with it.” She didn’t even look up from her phone, and both boys instantly stared at each other with wide eyes. 

“She’s not serious is she?” Damien whispered. 

“Oh Star. That’s not even the hottest thing about her.” Luka lazily rolled over and Damien took a moment to appreciate how fit he actually was. Marinette probably wasn’t the only one who could flip him now that he was looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really want to thank you all for your comments. You're support in this story means a lot to me. 
> 
> I've decided to do an early update because I'm honestly having a really bad week and the stress is really getting to me and I just want to know that I'm still capable of something right now. Even if it's just making you guys happy. So please enjoy the next two chapters, I'll still be doing my regular update on Friday.


	29. First Date

“Hey I found a good breakfast bar nearby!” Marinette launched off the bed, and Luka and Damien watched as she flurried towards her closet, pulling off her clothes and grabbing a new outfit. 

“Wear your Robin one.” Damien said impulsively.

“No!” Luka said, throwing a glare in his direction. 

“After last night? That one’s a mess. Give me a moment, I know which one I’ll wear.”

“Don’t give her any ideas!” Luka hissed. “Believe me you are not prepared for the consequences of your decision.” 

“I don’t see how bad it could be.” Damien shrugged, leaning against the wall. He had foregone his usual black turtleneck for a fitted shirt that Marinette had made him last week upon calling him her friend. 

“You don’t see how bad it can be until you’re get railed by her while she’s in a leather skirt and a lacy top that’s practically see through.” Luka hissed, moving himself to pull a shirt over his head. “And I’d really like to get out of this house today.” Damien chuckled as he straightened, pulling the boy into a hug. Now that they were actually standing side by side, he could see that Luka was about the same height than him, rather than taller like he had previously thought. 

“I’m going to use the bathroom. Why don’t you boys go downstairs and I’ll meet you down there?” Marinette smiled and took her clothes to the bathroom as the Damien followed Luka downstairs into the front hall. 

They pulled on their shoes and coat in companionable silence before Marinette joined them, wearing the black leather skirt Luka had mentioned, but she had on a burgundy turtleneck and black leggings. 

“So where is this breakfast place?” Luka asked, watching as she pulled on some black boots and a faux leather jacket. 

“Just a couple blocks away. I figured it’d be nice to walk there if you guys are ok with it. Damien shrugged, opening the door, while Luka threw his arm over Marinette’s shoulders.

“Lead the way Melody. Star and I will follow.” The lazy smile Luka threw his way helped ease some of Damien’s tension surrounding the date and where he actually fit in. Marinette reached back, grabbing Damien’s hand and pulling him closer, before urging his hand around her waist.

Hesitantly he followed her lead, his reward a beaming smile from Marinette. They only made it another block before Marinette’s phone rang. She grumbled, pulling out of their awkward embrace. She shuffled through her different pockets before finally pulling out her phone. 

“Hi Queenie. Why are you calling again?” 

“I wanted to check and see how you were doing after yesterday.” 

“Oh I’m ok. Luka arrived late last night, so him, Damien, and I are all spending the day together.”

“Did you guys finally make it official?” Chloe’s voice was more gentle than normal and Marinette wondered if she was still feeling bad about what happened the other day.

“Yeah we did. You’re actually the first to know after we told our friends here last night.”

“I’m so happy for you Nette. Now, when do I get to meet him?”

“Damien?” Marinette quickened her pace to match the boys ahead of her. “Chloe would like to meet you if you are ok with that.”

“Chloe is the one on the phone last night?” She nodded and he seemed to be in thought for a minute before nodding his head a bit stiffly. 

“You can meet him right now if you want to turn on your video.” Marinette turned her phone, turning on the speaker, before smiling at her friend. Luka dropped into frame, placing his head on top of Marinette’s, who held the phone out a bit and encouraged Damien to shuffle into the frame. 

“Luka it’s good to see you. And you must be Damien. I hope you’re treating both of them well! I’ll be seeing you in person over Christmas break I’m sure, since I’m coming to visit Marinette.” 

“So you got permission!”

“Of course I got permission, this is me we’re talking about! Anyway, Damien, tell me a bit about yourself…” A voice called in the background for Chloe, who sighed in a long sufferingly way. “And that would be my project partner. Sorry I can’t talk longer, but I did want to do a quick check in. And to both of you, you hurt my girl and I hurt you. And believe me when I say I can do it. I’ll talk to all of you when I get there.” The blonde waved before hanging up the phone.

“So that was Chloe.” Damien appeared to be more relaxed now that he had her friends acceptance, he even looked a bit amused.

“Surprised that Marinette is friends with her?” Luka forced himself into the middle, seeking both of their hands as they entered the bakery that Marinette had chosen. 

“I would say no, but she’s dating me.” Damien said wryly, the grin never leaving his face. 

“Hey you’re not so bad.” Luka slung an arm around his shoulders as they stared over the menu thoughtfully. “What are you guys going to order?” He asked, glancing at Marinette, who was studying the pastries closely, rather than the menu. 

“I don’t know. I’m not much of a person for sweets.” 

“You do know Nette’s parents work in a bakery right?” 

“I suppose I’ll just have to suffer then.” Both boys took a glance at their girlfriend, who wasn’t even paying attention to them. Luka shook his head. 

“She’s too busy looking at the pastries for flaws. I don’t know why she chose a bakery of all places, she knows how high her standards are.” 

“Found it!” Marinette jumped up, startling the worker who was just about to call them up to the counter. “Sorry.” She glanced at them sheepishly, before asking for an order of whatever passed inspection. She also got a large coffee. The boys ordered, and both attempted to fight over paying, before Marinette slipped in and swiped her card first. 

“Park?” Luka pointed across the way and the three went for a walk in the park. The air was cool, snow was on the ground, but it wasn’t too cold or windy for the day. Marinette sipped her coffee as the boys argued about something or other that Luka had brought up. Seeing them interact brought her introspections up, and she took a moment to think about everything that had happened recently. 

Thinking back on their exchange last night, Marinette remembered Damien telling her that they weren’t even in a relationship yet. Technically they weren’t now. Was she going to fast? Did she force last night onto him? Did Damien only mildly like them? It really had only been a short period of time. There was also the fact that Damien and Luka just seemed better suited, they seemed to understand each other better. And eventually neither of them were going to want her, it was just like Lila said…” 

“Penny for your thoughts Nette?” Luka’s quiet voice overtook her own inner voice and she was suddenly jolted back to reality. She must have stopped walking in her distraction, because both of them were looking at her with worry on their brows. 

Realizing she hadn’t answered him, she shook her head a bit sheepishly. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, and looked away, taking another sip of her coffee. Luka grinned a little, recognizing what had happened, but Damien still looked concerned. 

“Need to talk it out?” Luka asks, settling on a bench nearby that had been cleared of snow. 

“Talk what out. I don’t understand.” Damien was looking between the two, uncertainty showing in the stiffness of his movements once again. 

“Nette gets into her thoughts sometimes, and they have a tendency to spiral. We call it her catastrophizing. Sometimes she needs to talk it out to get it out.” 

“Oh.” Damien slowly moved to sit, leaving space for Marinette in between the two of them. She promptly sat in that space, snuggling up between the two. 

“So. Do you need to talk about it?” Luka asked again. 

“I…” Marinette sighed, realizing she really couldn’t deny it. “Just, I was thinking that maybe I was forcing things too quickly, or that you two might get along better, or that Lila was right…” Damien’s signature tongue click caught her off guard. 

“That witch can never possibly be right after everything that she has said or done.” Luka chuckled but nodded his head. 

“Damien is right Melody. Lila has always lied to get her way in the world. She doesn’t know the meaning of true relationships. Besides. Damien and I do not like each other better.”  
“Actually if we didn’t like each other as much as we did we would probably be competing for you.” Damien interjected “I think it’s still a bit of a what we do sometimes.” He added as an afterthought, pulling her in a little closer. Marinette caught the glance that he sent towards Luka, but it was punctured with a teasing grin, so she left it be. 

“And the going to fast?” She didn’t dare look up, rather watched as another couple was taking advantage of the day.

“Angel if you were going too fast I would have said something.” Damien reassured her gently. 

“And I’m certainly not going to stop this pace. You know how long I’ve wanted this.” Luka grinned, swooping down to give her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Are you sure?”

“How’s this for fast Angel. I’d like to invite you both to dinner at my place to meet my family tonight if you’re ok with that. They can be a lot to handle, but it’d would probably help to have you meet them all at once.” 

“Are you sure?!” Marinette squeaked lightly, remembering the Dick Grayson incident.

“Positive. I want you two to blow them out of the water the way you got me.” Damien chuckled.

“I’m free tonight.” Luka said casually, standing up to begin their walk home. “Jagged isn’t expecting me back for another couple days. He knew I was coming back early to spend some time with you. Although Damien we should probably put that one as another meeting list.” 

“What do you mean?” Damien looked at him quizzically.

“Jagged is very protective of Marinette as her honorary uncle.”

“And he’s a total Lukanette shipper.” Marinette finally stood, falling into pace besides Luka.

“A what?” Marinette only pointed towards Luka, who was currently looking any direction but her. 

“I wish you hadn’t reminded me of that.” Damien cocked his eyebrow at Luka before looking at Marinette by way of explanation. 

“He’s done lots of things to try and get Luka and I together. This one has had a massive crush on me for ages. Lukanette was our… Uhh.”

“Ship name Mari.” Luka’s voice came out muffled from between his hands, as though he was trying to forget the entire thing.

“Right!”

“What does ships have anything to do with this?” Damien asked, confused.

“Oh you sweet naïve boy.” Marinette giggled, skipping a little ahead. She smiled at the two of the boys as Luka attempted to explain shipping to Damien, who was extremely confused at the concept. That took up the rest of the walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to give me your thoughts. These chapters were mostly fluff, and the next few will cover events of the day, as we encounter other members or each family to tell them of the relationship. I'm really excited to get these out so I hope you enjoy them!


	30. Captain

They had taken up residence in Marinette’s bedroom again, Luka lounging on the couch, Marinette sprawled on the floor working on a commission, and Damien spinning slightly in her chair. His eyes landed on her work bench, where there appeared to be an unfinished glove that would match his uniform. 

“I forgot to ask Angel, where did you get that outfit from yesterday?” 

“You mean the Robin one?” Luka groaned, rolling over and stuffing his face into her pillow. Marinette giggled at his reaction, lightly rubbing on the leg that had narrowly missed her when he rolled over, considering he was already almost off the bed. 

“Is he ok?”

“Luka’s favorite superhero in Gotham is Robin. He has a strong appreciation for him. Didn’t we tell you this last night?” Damien vaguely recalled something of that sort, but it was kinda overshadowed by the rest of the evening. 

“Hold on… What?” 

“Melody I love you but why do you torture me so.” His head popped off the side of the bed long enough to send a glare her direction before collapsing back into the pillow. 

“I’m not torturing you. I’m utilizing your appreciation for certain things against you. Torturing you would have been making Damien a matching outfit and the both of us tag teaming you.” Luka groaned once again, shifting lightly on the bed. 

Damien was trying hard to not show how appreciated he was that they liked his alter ego that much, or what could be figured out if Marinette made him a costume. Clearly her skills were amazing and she had come really close to perfecting the female version of that outfit. He shifted in the seat slightly uncomfortable at the memories. 

“So then you made the costume.” 

“Yup!” Marinette continued with her embroidery, not missing a stitch.

“So if I told you my favorite vigilante you would do the same for me?”

“Sure! Lay it on me. Batman? Orphan? Who’s your favorite?” Damien paused for a moment. Of course she would list off his father, but considering he knew who many of these people were in real life…

“Can I be honest and just say other than robin I don’t really have any favorite heroes. What about you?” 

“Viperion was a personal favorite of mine.” Damien noticed her send glance at Luka, whose face was now bright red. He was curious, but he couldn’t say anything about it here and now. He would just do some research later. “But everyone really loves Ladybug. I used to be a Chat Noir fan, but he kinda went downhill and I wasn’t a fan anymore.” 

“I don’t know much about Paris Superheroes. Could you tell me about them?” Marinette and Luka glanced at each other before smiling and began to launch into a detailed description of their different heroes throughout the years. Clearly they loved most of the heroes and they spoke of wishing they could have said goodbye to them. It sounded kind of platitudish to him, but he couldn’t speak since he hadn’t been held hostage by a terrorist who took advantage of emotional states. 

This time the phone that interrupted their conversation was Luka’s. Luka looked at it in surprise, pushing himself off the bed a bit. 

“It’s Jules.” He said, taking a look at Marinette who tensed a little. 

“You should take it.” She said, nodding up at him with a smile. 

“Are you ok Angel?” Damien asked, even as Luka answered the phone.

“Juleka and I have reached a bit of a standoff since I started dating her brother. She never actively bullied me, but she never really stood by me you know.” Marinette was speaking softly, her attention still completely on her embroidery. 

“Then it sounds like its her problem.” Damien said simply, Marinette finally taking the time to look up at him. 

“Maybe. But it’s still a strain on Luka. And because of that I’m sorry for it.” 

“Nette. Jules cares deep, and if I’m hearing what I think I am, then she’s got Lila whispering her worst fears for me.” She took a deep breath, setting the embroidery aside. 

“Hey Jules is Ma there? I’ve got some news I’d like to share with the both of you.” He glanced at Damien, who nodded his head, although his attention was still on the noirette in front of him. Luka turned on the video function as Marinette climbed onto the bed, Damien hesitantly following behind. 

“Hi my boy! It’s a pleasure to see your face so soon.” 

“Hi ma. I have someone I want to introduce you to.”

“Did you finally add your third?” Damien watched in fascination as Luka’s face burned a bright red. He didn’t often get to see him be embarrassed. 

“Ma!” Luka looked away, but a grin on his face betrayed him. Damien thought he could hear a female voice also exclaiming in the background.

“What? You know I love Mari, but you are a bi disaster if I ever saw one my boy.”

“Nah he’s a gay disaster Captain. He only ever gets that way around men.” Anarka’s laugh rang out, as Marinette put herself on screen in between Luka’s arms. The blue-haired boy smiled fondly at her before shifting the camera, inviting Damien to sit beside him. 

“Captain?” He asked, shifting on screen and waving at the grey haired woman in front of him, a dark haired girl with purple highlights off to the side.

“Aye. And you must be their third. The name’s Anarka, but you can call me captain.”

“Ma lives on a boat. It’s where I grew up most of my life.” Luka filled in. 

“It’s actually pretty neat. And the boat was a great place to hang out during the summer.” Marinette interjected, smiling up at him.

“Ma, Jules, this is Damien. Damien, my mother and my sister Juleka.” Damien waved but otherwise remained silent. He knew it would probably be polite to smile but he really couldn’t bring himself to. 

“Why!” Juleka’s outburst didn’t seem to come as a surprise to either Luka or Marinette, however Damien felt himself bristling at her tone. 

“Juleka!” Her mother chastised. 

“No! I don’t understand why you are so ok with this! Why would I want to meet his replacement? Why would I be happy for them when all Marinette’s going to do is break his heart.”

“What the hell am I replacing on you Habibati?” Damien spoke without thinking, but he turned to look at Luka to find a twinkle of amusement in his eyes, confirming that he said the right thing. 

“Juleka. This is my boyfriend, Damien, who is also dating Marinette.” Luka was patient. 

“But…” Juleka turned her eyes towards Marinette, this time looking at her out of curiosity rather than censure. 

“Luka and I are still dating Juleka. We are also both dating Damien. I’m not looking to replace Luka, ever.”

“But… Lila said…” Marinette sighed, and remained silent. Luka shook his head disappointedly; however it was the captain that spoke up. 

“Juleka, darling, you’ve been warned multiple times that Lila isn’t to be trusted. Not only by Luka and Mari, but also my myself.”

“The captain is right Juleka. Lila lies. Your brother and I both know Jagged. I know Clara. I don’t know what new lies she’s been telling you, but I’m guessing it had something to do with Luka and I?” Damien could tell that the words struck based on her face. He wasn’t too impressed thus far, but she had been taken in. 

“She said… you would leave Luka heartbroken.” 

“Juleka I promise you. I love your brother. I have no intention of leaving him anytime soon.”

“Jagged doesn’t have a kitten does he.” Luka shook his head. 

“He never has.” Juleka began crying, her mother hugging her from behind. 

“I’m sorry. I believe you. I don’t… I don’t know how I didn’t see it before.” 

“You were caught up in the pretty tales that were told to you by a pretty face.” Marinette’s voice was kind, much kinder than Damien would have handled the situation. But the words seemed to do the trick. Juleka smiled and began asking questions of the thruple. By the end of the call, Damien had Juleka’s full approval to date both Luka and Marinette. Luka agreed to give his sister Marinette’s number, provided she didn’t hand it out to the rest of the class, including her girlfriend Rose.

“Should I be trying to get rid of Lila’s lies?” She asked hesitantly. Luka and Marinette exchanged a glance, before Marinette shook her head. 

“I wouldn’t recommend it. Lila actively went against me when I attempted. It honestly sounds like she still has it out for me now, even though I’m no longer there.” 

“Which reminds me. Juleka, did you know anything about Adrien getting ahold of Marinette’s number and handing it out to the class?” Marinette paled again, and Damien pulled her back into his chest, leaning down to whisper comforting words into her ear. 

“What? No I didn’t hear about that. How did Adrien get her number?”

“He stole it from Chloe while she was visiting. There were a lot of vile things in that chat.” 

“I’m sure. They’re still trying to figure out where she’s at, they know she’s a part of an exchange program in America.”

“Thanks for keeping that under the wraps Juleka. I appreciate it, even if you were just doing it for my sake.” 

“Not just for your sake dumbass. You never actually told me where you guys were.” Juleka grinned a little bit, showing she wasn’t actually mad. 

“He never told you?” Marinette rolled her eyes. “I’ve been going to school at Gotham Academy. Maman and papa are moving to Gotham sometime in the next couple months.” Juleka’s eyes widened. 

“Is that why the bakery is shutting down? Everyone has been trying to get it out of them for months, but all they’ll say is that they decided it was time for a change.” Marinette giggled.  
“Yeah, it’s more for my sake than anything else. They want to be close to me.”

“So you’re really not coming back?” Marinette shook her head. Juleka’s voice was quiet. 

“I really am sorry Marinette. I never wanted to hurt you. Lila just knew exactly what to say.” Juleka shook her head. “No, more than that, I listened too closely without verifying.”

“It’s ok Juleka. Lila is a master manipulator. She’s always played her game perfectly.” 

“Like the time she got you expelled.”

“She what?” Damien was really trying to keep his cool, but he was liking this Lila girl less and less.

“Shit!” Juleka’s eyes widened as she sat down beside her Mother. “Marinette we’re still taking the class trip. Lila apparently has connections with the Wayne family and has been able to get us into their spring scholar week.”

“I don’t think the Wayne’s got her anywhere. But I can also double check that.” Damien grumbled a bit at the thought that Lila was claiming a connection with his family. He sent a text to Drake about international high school students coming to Gotham on a field trip.

“Damien?” Juleka asked, before her eyes widened. “Not…Wayne?” Damien said nothing, but he apparently didn’t need too. “Oh that’s wicked. I won’t say anything, but I can’t wait until they figure this out.” 

“Figure what out Juleka?” Rose’s high pitched voice sang out in the background and Juleka’s eyes widened.

“I’ll talk to you later Luka!” She quickly hung up the phone. 

“What the hell was she talking about.” Damien asked, still staring at the phone. Marinette shook her head. 

“Not a clue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we get a bit of a mending of bonds between Juleka and Marinette. Juleka was always so quiet but I loved her character so I can't bring myself to make her anything but supportive.


	31. A Bakers Daughter

“You know that’s about half of everyone who we needed to tell.” Luka said casually, putting his phone back in his pocket.

“Besides Jagged who else do we need to tell?” Marinette asked curiously. 

“I think just your parents are left, unless you have someone you want to contact.” Luke directed that statement at Damien, who immediately hesitated. 

“There is my friend Jon.” He hadn’t really talked to his energetic friend recently, they had both been pretty occupied with other things that were going on around them. 

“Would you rather call him or my parents?” Marinette asked gently. Damien hadn’t been great about hiding his insecurities about acceptance from the people in his life.

“I…I should really call him.” Damien pulled out his phone, asking if his friend was available to call. The answering phone call was almost instantaneous. 

“Who are you and what did you do with Damien?” Marinette and Luka exchanged glances at the bubbly male voice that immediately spoke as soon as the call went through.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Damien’s voice took on a haughty tone that vaguely reminded Marinette of Chloe when she didn’t want anyone to know her true feelings. 

“You never want to call me first.” 

“And what if I just wanted something?”

“Oh yeah that’s a good point. What do you want?” The boys tone turned curious and Damien chuckled. 

“Can you turn on your video chat feature?”

“Sure!” the boy was quick to respond and Damien shifted his phone accordingly, bringing Luka and Marinette into the picture. On the screen was a pale, blonde haired boy, with glasses and blue eyes, gaping at the two of them. Marinette waved from her spot in the front, and the other boy smiled wide and waved back. 

“Hi! Wait who are you guys?” Marinette could feel Damien tense, so she took the initiative.

“I’m Marinette! And this is Luka.” She gestured to her blue haired boyfriend. 

“Jon, this is my boyfriend and girlfriend.” He was still tense, and she tried to grab his hand, to find it already occupied by Luka’s. She settled for squeezing his side lightly, but he still didn’t relax. She turned to smile at him, trying to let him know that everything would be ok, and her smile widened when he smiled back at her, even if it was small. 

“Oh wow. Damn Damien, you got two in one go? What did your dad have to say about that?” Damien tensed again and Marinette narrowed her eyes at the boy. 

“He doesn’t know yet.” Damien’s voice sounded strained, and Marinette heard shuffling to signify that Luka had moved closer to him, soothing him.

“Why not? I mean I know your brothers might try to hassle you about it and it’s a little weird that you found someone to put up with you but it’s not that big of a deal.”

“We only recently got into a relationship. We’re meeting with his family tonight.” Luka said, clearly trying to lower the tensions. 

“Oh awesome, you’ll have to tell me what happens.” The boy was just too damn bright for his own good, and clearly didn’t know why his friend was so anxious. 

“Luka why don’t you take Damien outside for a minute. I want to chat with Jon.” Marinette smiled at the two boys, and grabbed the phone out of Damien’s hand. 

“Listen you need to stop.” She said after the boys had left the room, clearly this naïve little boy had no idea what was going on.

“Stop? Stop what?”

“You’re making him tense and upset.”

“That’s just Damien.” Jon laughed, waving a hand like it’s no big deal.

“If that’s just Damien you might want to rethink your friendship. Damien is really worried about how his relationship is going to be accepted, and the last thing that he needs is someone he clearly cares about making fun of him about struggling to get into the relationship.” Jon was silent, but he was staring into her eyes thoughtfully, as though trying to read her. 

“I’m used to pissing him off. It’s not on purpose but Damien has always had a hot temper. But you really care about him don’t you?” Marinette nodded, but didn’t drop her expression.

“I’m sorry but I’m not sure why he’s worried about his relationship being accepted though. You seem nice, and Luka seems like he’s good at calming Damien down. I don’t think there’s anything for you to be concerned about.”

“You don’t think people won’t take issue with the fact that he’s in a relationship with the both of us?” Marinette raised her eyebrow the way that she had seen Dami do. It seemed to get her point across, as the blonde haired boy paled. 

“Shit. I didn’t even think of that. I mean I have no issues with it, but I can definitely think of a family member or two of Damien’s that might.” Jon sighed. “I’ll apologize when he comes back in. I didn’t realize how sensitive the issue might be for him. He’s constantly annoyed by his family, but he does genuinely care about them and their opinions can hurt him.” Finally Marinette smoothed her expression over and smiled at the boy. He was genuine and naïve, but that was something she could respect. 

“Thank you for understanding. Now how about I regale you with some stories of Luka and I so you can get to know us better. I’m sure once Luka has Damien calmed down they’ll be back in.”

*****

“You know Star, everything will be fine.” Luka’s calm words cut through the tension and Damien couldn’t help but sag slightly.

“He really doesn’t sound all that accepting.” Damien couldn’t help the pounding in his heart. He had really thought he could handle the reaction, but Jon was not helping his nerves.  
“I think he doesn’t understand the reason for you needing acceptance.”

“Maybe not, but him being surprised that I’m in a relationship at all tells me how my family is going to react.” Damien knew he was being sullen, but he couldn’t help himself.

“You know Nette isn’t going to let that fly.” 

“I know. But I don’t want her to have to stand up to my family. Isn’t that supposed to be my job?” Luka chuckled and wrapped Damien into a hug. 

“Not when she’s around it’s not. Trust me, that girl has balls of steel and then some. She’s been through a lot, but her heart has always been in protecting what she holds dear.” Damien sensed there was more to those words than Luka had said, but couldn’t puzzle out exactly what he meant. 

Luka tilted up his chin and gave him a quick kiss. “Don’t think too much about it. I bet when we go back in there Melody is going to have him all sorted.” Damien felt the burn as his eyes widened. 

“Shit. The two of them together alone is not something we want to see.” He moved quickly to take them both back inside.

“Why not?”

“Because bubbly chaos would reign supreme!” He called back and he heard Luka chuckled as he followed.

Entering the room, Marinette and Jon were talking excitedly about something, he honestly couldn’t tell for sure what they were discussing. A tug on his shirt stopped him and he turned to look at Luka, annoyed that he stopped him. 

“Look.” He said quietly, nodding his head at the two of them. 

“I see chaos.” Damien hissed, both trying to draw their attention to him and avoid their attention on him. 

“No, I mean really look.” Damien took another look. 

“What am I looking for?” 

“If Jon had said anything Nette would be reaming his ass” (both boys shuddered a bit at that thought. Marinette with a dick was a little too much appealing for their tastes) “Or would be off the phone. But she’s not. Everything is fine Damien.” Luka gave him a smile that he supposed was reassuring. He nodded, then grinned and marched over, grabbing the phone from Marinette. 

“Hey!” she looked up at him and pouted at having the phone taken away. 

“No. I already have enough bubbly chaos in my life I don’t need the two of you tag teaming against me.” He said. 

“Damien?” The voice through the phone was more hesitant than Damien had ever heard his friend. 

“Jon?” He furrowed his brow and moved it so that his friend was in view. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t seem to take your relationship more seriously. I really do think it’s great that you are in a relationship, and based on what Marinette has told me, its with great people.” Damien felt some of his tension ease. His friend approved of his partners and didn’t mind that he was in a relationship with multiple people.

“Thank you Jon, that means a lot.”

“Marinette mentioned you were worried about your family?” Damien took a deep breath and nodded his head, letting it out slowly.

“I can’t guarantee how they’re going to react, but Marinette has my phone number now, and is under orders to message me if they take it poorly, and I’ll kick ass.” 

“Do you really think they’ll take it poorly?” Damien knew he sounded vulnerable, but he didn’t know what else to do. Not so much all of his family, but he did seek approval from a few people. 

“No. At least not all of them. But I know you and I know the chance and I want you to know that I’m a hundred percent in your corner.”

“Thank you.” 

“Damien? We should probably make the last of our calls soon.” Damien glanced at the time to find that it was reaching early afternoon and looked quizzically at the two of them.

“Other calls?” Jon asked. 

“We still have a couple people we need to introduce Damien too. Some of them have a time difference since Nette and I are from Paris.”

“Oh. I’ll let you go then Damien. I’ll call you in a couple days to see how things went. Bye Marinette. Nice to meet you Luka!”

“Bye Jon.” Damien hung up the phone, then took a deep breath. 

“You ok Dami?” Marinette approached quietly, placing her hand on his shoulder. 

“Yeah. It wasn’t what I expected.” Marinette nodded at him, and he noticed she turned to look at Luka. Marinette’s phone rang and she sighed. 

“And if I’m calculating time right, that would be Maman and Papa. They’re schedule is tough to tell now that the bakery is basically closed.”

“Hi Maman!” Marinette grinned at her mother as she answered the video call. 

“Bonjour Marinette! And to you as well Luka! Did you have a safe flight?” Damien was surprised to see that Marinette shared a lot of features with the plump Asian woman in front of her.

“Yes Sabine I did. Is Tom around?”

“Right here!” A giant man came across the screen and Damien suddenly saw his life flash before his eyes. Even with all his assassin training this man could probably break him in half. 

“And who is the other handsome man on the screen here?” Her mother chuckled and Marinette cheeks went a little pink. 

“Maman, Papa, this is Damien.”

“Ah so this is the third that Anarka was just crowing about.” Luka’s hand met his face and he muttered something about nosy parents. 

“Hello Mr and Mrs Dupain Cheng.” Damien said formally, manners holding above everything else.”

“It’s Sabine and Tom honey.” Sabine said kindly, Marinette giggling in the background. He shot a glance in her direction and she shook her head. 

“It’s actually Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng. My parents kept their names when they married. I got the hyphenated name.”

“Oh.” He muttered, quietly trying not to chastise himself for the slip up.

“Not that it matters. We insist on being Sabine and Tom. Please.” Sabine said firmly, and Damien got the distinct feeling that he really shouldn’t contradict them, so he kept quiet.

“How are things in the bakery?” Luka asked, drawing attention away from Damien. 

“Good! We actually closed our doors today! The building has been sold and we’re just finishing packing up. We’ll be leaving for Gotham within the week.”

“Wait really? Does that mean we’ll be able to spend Christmas together?”

“I don’t see why not! We’re hoping to start up right before your Christmas break, so that we can get the new bakery up and running and start advertising.”

“Congratulations.” Luka smiled at the camera, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“I’ll be sure to stop by and purchase some treats. If they are anything like yours Angel they must be amazing.” Marinette blushed a little at his statement but thanked him.

“I’m a little biased, but I think they are all amazing. But the bakery is better. I see I’ll just have to stick around here if they are moving.” Luka said with a grin.

“So aside from Anarka’s note, is this the same young man that you’ve been telling us about?” Marinette’s eyes widened and she looked a bit sheepishly at Damien.

“Talking? What? I mean…” She sighed before laughing quietly. “Oui Maman. Captain was right. This is our third, Damian.”

“Thank you for sharing your lovely daughter with the America’s, we have certainly been graced by her presence. And Luka has certainly been a blessing. I’m convinced our music has never been so pure.” Marinette burst into giggles. Luka muttered something suspiciously like he was glad Damien didn’t do this with the Captain because they would have never heard the end of it.

“Well I admit I was a bit skeptical about you guys having a third join despite being so interested, I worried how it would affect your time with friends, but I can see that he isn’t going to monopolize you any more than Luka will.” 

“I’m afraid that’s where you’re wrong Madame Cheng. I’m afraid that I will want to spend as much time with Marinette as I possibly can, however, seeing as we have the same friend group I suppose I shouldn’t find it too much of a hardship to share her.” 

“I approve Marinette. While he may not always want to pun with me I can respect someone who clearly cares about you enough to join in on your theatrics.”

“The irony is that Damian wasn’t pretending. That’s just who he is.” 

Marinette’s parents couldn’t stay on the phone long, they had a lot to do to prepare for their move and opening a bakery in a new area. They would have to keep things small and rely on word of mouth, but Damien meant what he had said. He knew Todd had a bit of a sweet tooth, so if he was able to get people over and give them just the right reviews from the right people, they would take off. 

They accepted him faster than he could have ever hoped and he intended to do everything he could to help them out. Including helping them move in when they finally came.   
Damien glanced at his phone as they got off with Marinette’s parents. Drake still hadn’t gotten back to him, but that wasn’t all that unusual. Unfortunately he now had nothing to distract him from the upcoming meal with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Tom and Sabine. Who are so much fun to write honestly.


	32. The Wayne's

He really wasn’t certain about the best way to handle this situation. He knew that his family could be a lot to handle, and dropping them on Marinette and Luka probably wasn’t the most kind thing in the world, but he didn’t know how else to handle the situation.

“What’s got you so deep in your thoughts?” Marinette asked, and he glanced at her to find a smile on her face. 

“I know I invited you guys to dinner, and I’m not rescinding my invitation, however… My family can be a lot sometimes. I… I don’t want to just drop you guys in the thick of things without any prior knowledge.” 

“I wouldn’t worry about us. We’re quite used to chaos.” Damien shook his head.

“We’re a special brand of chaos that I’m not quite sure anyone can handle.” Marinette and Luka looked at each other for a moment.

“We’re talking a rich family, with lots of odd tastes?” Luka said, quirking his brow. Damien nodded. 

“Probably who have the money, time, and ability to do lots of weird things?” Marinette asked and Damien nodded again. The look in their eyes immediately making him wary. “I think we need to bring out the big guns Luka. Go.”

“You’ve only vaguely met my mother but Anarka is aptly named. She literally embodies anarchy. She’s ripped up tickets in a cops face, she lives on a boat, doesn’t pay docking fees, and often will push off so that no one can interrupt her when she doesn’t feel like it.”

“We both have worked for, lived with, and on a daily basis deal with Jagged Stone. Rich, eccentric, everything is rock and roll, odd fashion sense.”

“Don’t forget the crocodile.” Luka interjected

“He is literally the walking embodiment of eccentricities.” Marinette agreed. “Chloe is constantly using money and names to get her way, although now she uses it in a good way.”

“Lets not even begin to get into the Queen Bee thing.” Luka nodded in agreement.

“Adrien was secretly a furry who really loved anime, both classical and rock music, and Oh god the puns!”

“Only you would know that Nette.” She shrugged. 

“But if it makes you feel better how about we go over now? Maybe we’ll run into some of them during a tour of the house and it might help smooth things over.”

Damien suddenly wasn’t as concerned for his partners as he was for his family. 

“That actually sounds like a good idea. Can we?”

“Call your ride!” Luka said enthusiastically as they packed up their bags. Marinette wrote a note for Bridgette, letting her know where they went, as Damien messaged Alfred, asking if he could come pick them up.

“While we wait, do you want to tell us about your family?” Marinette asked, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

“You mean you don’t already know?” He looked up when Luka strummed a calming note. He hadn’t even realized he had grabbed his guitar.

“I mean certainly we’ve heard some things, but none of them coming directly from someone within the family.” He said, still strumming quietly.

In that moment, beyond realizing that they dealt with chaos normally (he didn’t even know about the tiny gods right next door to him), these were two people who were consistently around famous people and didn’t even blink. They had learned that the press often told lies, or a front that they wanted the world to see, but it never saw the truth of the matter. What they wanted was his perceptions, his family, straight from him. So he gave it to them. 

“Father is a bit of a serial adopter. I am his only biological child. The media likes to joke that he has a tendency to adopt children with black hair and blue eyes.”

“Guess it’s a good thing Marinette has two loving parents.” Luka ribbed her gently.

“Excuse me Mr. I dye my black hair blue and have a tragic backstory.” 

“I’ll convince you someday.” Luka held his hand over his heart, and Marinette giggled.

“Father takes his work seriously, but he’s been trying to make time for family. He’s been scheduling a weekly dinner, and everyone who is in town is expected to come. His fiancé, Selina Kyle is… well you really have to meet her. I don’t have a good way to describe her besides a bit obnoxious. Grayson was the first to be adopted, his parents were circus performers before their deaths. My recommendation with him is always be looking up.” 

“Why?” Marinette cocked her head, really invested in his tale.

“Chandeliers often need to be replaced when he’s around.” Marinette giggled and he found himself smiling before continuing. “He works as a detective, and has his own family, so unless they happened to stick around in town you may not meet him.”

“Family?”

“His wife Kori and his daughter, Mari.” Luka nodded along, starting up his tune again.

“Todd is next, he’s a bit of a gun fanatic and extreme…. Well…” Damien shrugged. “He’s just a bit extreme. He likes classic novels, He’s always reading them. He still lives at the manor and doesn’t have a job that I’m aware of, but I also don’t pay close attention. Drake is the company co-ceo, young but determined. You rival his love of coffee and possibly his insomniac status Angel.”

“Oof. That’s a bit terrifying. You mean there’s someone else we have to worry about?” Luka teased Marinette, and she glared at him, actually managing to kick him off the bed this time. He landed with a thump, saving his guitar, and laughing on the way down.” 

“We have to ban him from coffee every now and then. I’m not sure how well that works but we all figured it’s worth a shot right?” Marinette turned her glare on him, but she managed to add a bit of a horrified expression in there. He was fairly impressed and held up his hands in defense. 

“Cass is the next eldest, but we’re close in age. She doesn’t talk much, tragic backstory there, but she’s pretty cool.”

“Gasp! Damien thinks one of his siblings is cool!” Marinette said and Damien turned his glare on her this time, making her giggle. She never seemed afraid of his glare, which he appreciated. 

“Does she use sign language? Nette and I have been practicing, but we’re not sure how authentic it is.” 

“She uses some. Her and communication is rather tough, although she does a pretty good job with words. Just not speaking.” Luka nodded thoughtfully, changing the tune on the guitar. 

“Stephanie is kind of an honorary sibling. She’s dating Drake, so she’s around all the time. Major sweet tooth, bubbly personality, and overall annoyance. Barbara is another honorary. Not sure how she fits in, some sort of family friend I think, but she’s around a lot too. She’s in a wheelchair, but it’s not a big deal. She’s funny and really smart. And that’s about all of them. 

“Damn. That is a lot of siblings. I now see why chaos reigns supreme.” Marinette said calmly.

“What about this Alfred guy you mentioned?” Luka asked curiously, still on the floor. 

“He’s the family butler but he’s pretty much like a grandfather to me. He’s my go to when I don’t really understand social stuff. I had a… rough childhood before I came to my father’s and I don’t always understand what I should have said, or what I did wrong. Grayson is another person I go to.”

“Aw don’t worry Damien. We’ll try to help you out to! Marinette and I may not always understand what American customs are, but I think we can help out in the empathy department.” 

“Speaking of empathy, Damien your phone is going off.” Marinette pointed towards where it had been placed on the opposite side of the room and he stood to go check it. It was Alfred calling, he must be out front. 

“What did that have to do with empathy?” Luka asked, and Damien assumed Marinette shrugged because he didn’t hear a vocal response.

“Are you ready to go meet the circus?” He pocketed his phone and turned to see Marinette helping Luka off the floor. 

“Sure. Should we change?”

“No. It’s not a formal dinner. Alfred just told me he’s out front though.” 

*****

“Master Damien. It’s a pleasure to see you again. Did you enjoy your night out with your friends?” 

“I did Alfred. Thank you for picking us up. This is Marinette and Luka. My partners.”

“Ah a wonderful pleasure to meet you as well!” Alfred said as they all got into the car. “I’m sure Damien’s family will be pleased to make your acquaintance as well. I do have to ask, are either of you the spot of genius that was the threat in the group chat.” Marinette blushed, sinking into her seat a little bit, raising her hand. “And were you prepared to fulfill your threat if necessary.” Luka laughed aloud at Marinette sinking even further, Damien looking concerned that she was about to come off the seat. 

“Oh she certainly would. I’ve seen her do it before, helped her with it. And it didn’t matter that it was Audrey Bougeois, the fashion icon that could have ruined any attempt to get into the fashion world. She would have gone toe to toe with Gabriel Agreste if she had had her way, but Adrien nixed that one in the bud.” A strange glint came into Marinette’s eye and Damien was once again reminded of that morning. He was oddly wary of her. 

“That reminds me Luka, next time you go to France you should take me.”

“Nope. Not going there.” Luka pulled her back up into the seat as she pouted at him. 

“Well. If you are prepared, I would like to take a few threats from you to use against the family and I would love to help you if you need it.” Damien gawked at the gleam in Alfred’s eye. “Because whatever you said was extremely effective. Granted I suppose we will see how well it actually worked tonight, but I believe it was Master Grayson that convinced the others you were capable of it.” Marinette flushed once again at the incident. 

“He was the one who tried to pick up Damien from school and was giving him a hard time about having friends?” 

“Yes. I have to ask, are all your friends like that?”

“Angel is a special breed, but yes they are all pretty protective.” Alfred nodded once, pulling the car into the driveway at last. Marinette immediately pulled out her sketchbook, while Luka tapped out a rhythm on his knee, but neither of them seemed particularly awed by the sight in front of them. 

“You know, most people are amazed at where I live.” Damien let a trace of a smile out onto his face, having reverted back to a stoic form after returning home. 

“It is beautiful Damien. Jagged has a weird…”

“Sense of taste?” Marinette supplied, putting down her sketchbook. 

“Yes, and wasn’t that rather fast?” Luka raised an eyebrow and Marinette shrugged. 

“I just took notes for later. This is important for Damien, and I want to be present. But back to taste Damien you have to remember I’m best friends with the Mayor of France’s daughter, whose mother is the Style queen, and I used to be friends with Gabriel Agreste’s kid. You want to talk about ostentatious, that dude like his stuff big and expensive.”

“We can’t keep anything to big around here. Master Richard has a tendency to hang from things.”

“Richard?” 

“Grayson.” Damien supplied and Marinette rolled her eyes. 

“You know, the whole reason I originally called you Wayne is because Felix referred to you by your last name and if you have the same habit I’m going to refer to all your family wrong.” Damien just shrugged, leading the way inside and showing them where to put their coats. 

“Where is everyone?”

“Around.” Alfred said vaguely and Damien understood that to mean that some were training. Others were probably exactly what Alfred claimed they were. 

“Hey Damien, you have a spot we can sit before dinner? I have a song I think will work for you.” Hesitantly, peeking around for any of his family, Damien led them to a quieter room off the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you all so much for everything. This is the point in the story that I was initially at when I finally decided to post. I had re-edits that I've had to do and you're comments have helped a lot. I was terrified of what the response would be and I'm blown away by how much other people enjoy this story. I have almost finished all my assignments for school, so I'll have some more time to update, there will be a double update this upcoming week as a thanks for bearing with me as I finish up school and go through life.  
> I hope you enjoy!


	33. A Promise Kept

Marinette knew what Luka was doing. He was always good at calming people down. Despite foregoing their tour of the house for this, she could help but be hopeful for the outcome. Damien had become tense again as they got to the house, clearly worried about responses. 

The place really was beautiful, just enough to show that they had money, but enough elegance to not quite scream it. (Ok total lie, they were rich as fuck and it was obvious, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as some of the other rich people she had known). 

Damien led the way to a room that was large, and had a just as large dog bounding out of it. Luka skillfully moved out of the way, but Marinette was not quite as graceful, and landed with an oof. 

“Sorry about Titus. He’s probably excited that I’m home.” Marinette couldn’t help but pet the big puppy that had settled into her lap in the middle of the hallway, devolving her speech into baby language, speaking softly in French. 

“He’s so cute!” She said, still petting the dog with an awed expression on her face. She could see Damien in the background, glancing at Luka who only shook his head with a soft smile on his face. Titus on the other hand, was loving the attention, rolling onto his back and letting her pet his belly. 

“Holy Demon Spawn has friends.” A voice said, and she looked up from what she was doing with a frown. 

“That’s not very nice.” She said, maneuvering around Titus so that she could stand. Luka moved to help her up, and before turning his own frown on the newcomer. Titus stood contentedly by her side, her hand still resting on his scruff. 

“It’s just a nickname.” He shrugged, taking a drag from the coffee pot in his hand. 

“Nickname or not, affectionate or not, it’s still not a nice name. And I doubt that Damien really appreciates it.” Luka took a stance this time, crossing his arms. 

“One of you guys were the ones to message the group chat weren’t you? That threat you gave wasn’t really all that realistic by the way.” Marinette narrowed her eyes. Now that she was actually looking at him, she knew him from somewhere. She finally placed it and grinned at him. 

“Damien, Luka? Grab him.” Damien raised an eyebrow but moved to do as she said. Luka grinned at him, doing the same. 

“You really chose the wrong person to do this to.” 

“Damien?” The man looked a little betrayed but Damien only shrugged as they struggled to get a good grasp on him. 

“She’s scarier than you are Drake.”

“Do you have a chair I can tie him too?” 

“Would you like me to provide the thing to tie him down as well?” 

“Please, I always come prepared.” Marinette grinned and Damien once again was grateful she was on his side. “I will however need a razor.” 

“Nette please don’t tell me you’re carrying a tattoo gun on you.” 

“Do I want to know how you know about that? But no. I do not have a tattoo gun. I didn’t even grab my stick and poke which was an over sight on my part.”

“Why do you have… you know what, never mind.” Damien shook his head, holding onto Drake by his arms, while Luka finally got ahold of his legs. 

“Wait, what?” Drake was hollering while the other two carried him into what she presumed was Damien’s room. “Hold on, I didn’t think you’d actually…” Marinette cut him off by placing tape over his mouth and tied him down into place.

“Now sit still.” Damien came back from the bathroom carrying a new razor. 

“You know you never clarified how you were going to carry out your threat without the ability to carry tattoos.” He handed her the razor and she cleaned the area, taking a moment to moisturize it before shaving off one of his eyebrows. 

“Well like I said I didn’t have the foresight to grab my stick and poke, and I don’t have henna either unfortunately. So we are going to settle with what I do have.”

“Which is?” Luka had pulled out his guitar and was strumming lightly, leaning back against the wall right next to the bed. 

“Super glue and pipe cleaner.” Luka made a face. 

“That’s the glue that doesn’t come off for days isn’t it.” He made casual mention as Marinette began her work of art. Drake glared at Damien again but Marinette ignored him.   
When she finally pulled away, Drake had a green and blue eyebrow created from pipe cleaners. Marinette had taken some liberties with the design, and had Luka and Damien laughing. She let him go and he took off down the hallway, clearly looking for a mirror, muttering something about knives. 

“I’m so glad I got to be a part of that again.” Luka said as his laughter calmed down. 

“I’m so glad that I’m not on your bad side.” Damien said. “I wish we could have caught the look on his face when he finally saw it.” Silence reigned for only a moment until there was a howling heard from down the hallway. The three of them took one look at each other before bursting into laughter. Luka and Marinette from the bed, and Damien cackling in the chair that Drake had vacated. 

A knock on the door stopped them, but only for a moment as they couldn’t look at each other without laughing.

“I’m guess you have something to do with Tim’s rage?” The man standing in the doorway appeared amused. 

“My bad.” Marinette said, still giggling, glancing up at the newcomer and raised an eyebrow.

“You’re proud of your work and you know it.” Luka said. 

“I repeat, I’m really glad that I’m not on your good side.” 

“Also Damien, you really need to work on the whole last name thing.” Damien laughed again, a full laugh, which seemed to surprise the man in the doorway. 

“Drake does not sound like a first name!” Damien retorted. Marinette just sniffed at him, turning her head away. 

The man in the doorway once again looked amused, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms. He tilted his head, staring her down and making her slightly uncomfortable. She took the time to study him back. 

“You’re the chick who flipped Demon spawn.” He suddenly said, standing straight. Marinette narrowed her eyes before bursting out in a stream of French that the others seemed to struggle to follow. 

“It really is fine Marinette.” Damien intervened, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him before looking at the man in the doorway.

“Is it fine because you’re used to it? Or is it fine because it’s become an affectionate nickname?” She asked, catching him off guard. The man looked a bit surprised, and tilted his head once again. 

“I don’t see why it matters. It’s just a nickname.” 

“I agree with Nette. Because there’s a difference between nicknames that we don’t like, and nicknames that are constantly reminding us of what is bad despite what we’ve overcome.” Luka said maneuvering to hold his guitar off the edge of the bed. The man in the doorway looked thoughtful, but never moved from where he was leaning. Marinette couldn’t tell if it was because of respect for Damien’s space, or just because he didn’t want to. 

“If you really don’t like it, I’m sure we can find something else to call you de..Damien.” Damien looked a bit surprised, as though he didn’t expect that outcome. 

“Wait, really?” 

“Sure. Blue hair has a point. You’ve come a long way since you’ve moved in, it’s not fair to compare you to your past.” 

“Blue hair also has a name. I’m Luka. This is Marinette.” Marinette waved, feeling a bit more friendly now that this man seemed to understand their point.

“Nice to meet you guys. I’m Jason. By the way, what exactly did you guys do to Tim?” Marinette grinned, and watched as Jason shifted uncomfortably. 

“Lets just say I fulfilled a promise.” 

“You’re the one who texted the group chat. But none of us broke that?” 

“I was challenged.” Marinette said simply. “I can’t have people thinking that I wouldn’t follow through.” 

“I like you.” Jason grins at her, nodding his head. “And I can’t wait to see how you fulfilled the threat since I’m pretty sure you didn’t have tattoo shit available to you.” Jason waved a hand and walked down the hall. 

“So we’ve met two of the… how many again?” Luka picked back up his guitar, motioning for Damien to sit between the two of them.

“The honest answer is I’ve lost count.” Damien said dryly.

“We’ve already kinda met those two Luka. They were the ones that were screaming at me being MDC in the restaurant.”

“Oh. Those guys? Really?” Marinette nodded, giggling lightly.

“I had forgotten about that.” Damien muttered lightly in another language, dropping his head against the wall.

Marinette caught sight of some sketches that were adorning the walls next too and behind her head and moved to look at them. Some were of people, others were of places and scenes throughout Gotham. Before she could get any closer of a look, a cat jumped onto her lap, and she squealed. 

“Minou!” She exclaimed, petting the cat that was in her lap and she devolved once again into French babble. 

“That’s Alfred the cat.” Damien introduced, clearly fond of the animal. “He’s normally not that social…” Marinette stopped listening after she heard the cat’s name, Alfred the cat purring in her lap. She could hear Plagg purring from her pocket, thankfully covered up by the cat. Trixx seemed to be cuddling with him, without any complaints for once.

“Don’t question it.” She heard Luka tell Damien. “Marinette can do things that mortals only wish for.” She heard a sigh, and movement before Damien had shifted himself to lean against the wall. She picked up the cat, settling herself in his lap as Luka began to play again. She closed her eyes, still petting the cat, letting the music and the warmth of Damien wash over her. She let go of some of her tension. She had been feeling a lot of Damien’s tension, on top of her own guilt. 

She had been reminded of her failures in her class, and with Adrien. Even with Plagg saying it as justified, she still felt guilty. Even after he stole her number from Chloe and gave it to her class, allowing them to bully her once again. She wondered if he would be with the class when they came to Gotham. 

Luka’s chord progression changed and Marinette recognized it for what it was. She was concentrating too much on inner tensions and need to let them go. If Damien could affect her, then she could probably affect him as well. Both Luka and Damien deserved her attention in this moment. Damien still felt tense, but he was clearly relaxing with every strum of Luka’s guitar.

Luka finally quit playing and Marinette opened her eyes. She could see the strain playing their emotions had on him and she gave the cat to Damien to cuddle up to him. 

“Are you ok Rockstar?” She asked him quietly, mindful of the fact that the door was open and their conversation wasn’t exactly private.

“Just a bit tired.” He said, smiling at her.

“How about I give you a tour of the house? We still have some time before dinner, and there are still more siblings for you guys to meet.”

Both Luka and Marinette agreed to this plan, and Damien began the tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I've genuinely been excited to post this since y'all have liked Marinette's threat. It's not exact but she did her best. See you all in the next update - special wednesday update for christmas.


	34. More Wayne's

The next sibling his partners got introduced to was Grayson, who surprised them by hanging from the chandelier. Again.

“You know father is going to be upset if you break this one.”

“Oh come on Damien. I almost have the weight distribution down, and how else am I supposed to figure it out if I don’t practice.” 

“Math.” Damien said dryly, ready to move on. 

“Marinette no.” He heard Luka say and glanced back to see his girlfriend with that strange glint in her eye again. He was learning that often meant trouble for someone, probably because that was her planning look.

“Marinette yes.” She retorted, her stare narrowed on the chandelier.

“No.”

“Please?”

"The answer is no." 

“You don’t even know what I’m planning!” She pouted, crossing her arms.

“You think I don’t, but I have a suspicion and I absolutely cannot stress this enough. No.” Damien raised an eyebrow, glancing up at the chandelier once again before looking back at her.

“No.” He said simply, crossing his arms, as though that was going to be effective against a determined Marinette.

“Oh not fair, not you too.”

“It doesn’t take a mind reader to figure out what you want to try Angel.” Damien couldn’t help the amusement in his voice.

“Yeah that’s not going to last. Strong suggestion is to just keep a hold of her in some way, because otherwise she’ll run off and things will not end well.” 

“You guys don’t have any idea what I was planning to do!” Marinette protested, even pulling a little on the grip that Luka had her hand in.

“Melody it’s you. I don’t trust shit.” Luka said calmly, although he looked a little exasperated with her. Marinette pouted again, causing Damien to laugh.

“I have to agree with Luka on this one.” 

“You guys are ganging up on me!” She declared.

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll ask a single question and if the answer is yes, you stop struggling.” She narrowed her eyes before nodding at him. “Does it involve your yo-yo?” 

“No.” She said quickly, even as she stopped tugging on his hand.

“Yo-yo?” Damien asked quietly, trying to figure out how the chandelier and a child’s toy worked together. Grayson had come down in a flip and was standing beside him now, just as confused as he was.

“Marinette was inspired by Ladybug to learn gymnastics and happened to learn how to use a yo-yo as a weapon. Often, her antics will involve climbing to high places and using her weighted yo-yo to hit people.” 

“You’re just a baby.” She stuck her tongue out and Luka finally let her hand go, clearly having won the argument.

“Melody I work out and I’ve lived on a boat most of my life. And you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. You leave welts.” Marinette stuck her tongue out in response, clearly still skulking.

“I’m going to go with Blue hair here and say that’s probably true. Your threats are pretty intimidating, I certainly wouldn’t want to cross you.” Grayson intervened and Damien remembered the day she told him off and chuckled a bit. 

“Can people stop referring to me as blue-hair.” Luka looked a bit annoyed and Damien belated realized that once again he hadn’t introduced them.

“Grayson, This is Luka and Marinette.”

“Pleasure. But please, just call me Dick.” Both Marinette and Luka scrunched their faces a bit and Damien chuckled.

“It’s a nickname given to Americans who are called Richard.”

“Why would anyone do that?” Marinette said, looking a bit concerned. 

Grayson shrugged before slinging an arm over Damien’s shoulders, and he immediately shrugged them off, shooting him a glare. 

“No idea cupcake. It’s just the way it is. You get used to it.” Marinette shrugged. “It’s nice to officially meet you though. You should be meeting my wife and daughter as well here shortly. Are you guys staying for dinner?”

“Yes.” Damien answered tersely, already leading them into the next room. Grayson waved cheerly after them, once again climbing the chandelier.

“I think that makes most of the siblings you mentioned?” Luka came up behind him, plopping his head onto Damien’s shoulder, still managing to keep pace. 

“I mean I’ve technically met most of those.” 

“Meeting is a loose term Nette.” Damien called back, grinning as he saw one of his favorite siblings by far sitting in the library. It wasn’t a room that she frequented often, but Cass wasn’t a stranger to it.

His sister waved to the group, grinning at him before moving forward to meet them.

“Marinette, Luka, this is my sister Cass.” Cass waved before motioning them forward. The group moved with her, curious as to what she wanted them to see. There in the middle of the room was Tim being comforted by a blonde haired young woman. Damien grinned, not bothering to look over at Marinette or Luka.

“You did this?” 

“I’d apologize but my honor was put on the line.” Marinette said calmly, grinning at the other dark haired young woman.

“Honor?” 

“Marinette makes a threat and means it.” Luka said casually.

“Tim questioned her threat. She decided to follow through the best that she could given the circumstances.” Cass grinned, pointing at Marinette before motioning to her chest. 

“I approve.” The two grinned at each other, before the group was interrupted by Tim moving past them.

“You have to tell me how to get these off. I have a meeting tomorrow and I can’t have these on!” 

“You’d have to ask Nette then.” Luka shrugged, motioning behind him to where she was. “Good luck with that though. She wouldn’t tell me when I just got it on my hands accidentally, I doubt she’ll tell you when she did it on purpose.” 

“Well lets go get her then.” 

“Go…get her…?” Damien and Luka turn around just to see that neither Marinette nor Cass was behind them. He took the time to glance at Luka, who only looked a dash of amused with lots of concern.

“Cass doesn’t happen to be a bit of a troublemaker does she?” 

“Not normally.” Tim said, looking a bit confused.

“Actually Cass makes a lot of trouble. She’s just really good at causing trouble in a way that she won’t get caught.” Damien said glancing back to the area where the two had been. 

“How much do I actually have to be concerned.” Luka asked, his eyes roaming the room still searching for the wayward girls.

“I’m not sure… but it might not be a bad idea to begin our search right now.” Damien grabbed Luka’s hand, announcing that they would search together since Luka didn’t know the house. 

“Where are we going to look first?”

“Gym. I’m hoping that they just dashed that direction to show off.”

“You guys have a gym in this place?”

“Yes. Now to hope that they’re in there instead of causing mischief!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner. I got busy and didn't have time to update yesterday. Instead you're going to get all four chapters today! That way I don't have to remember to update tomorrow. Sorry if characters seem a little ooc. There's only so much I can do about that.


	35. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tigger Warning - Panic Attack

Getting yet another look at her handiwork on Tim was funny. He probably didn’t really deserve it, but she was challenged! She had the solution to remove it on her so she’d just give him some on a tissue after dinner if he behaved. 

Cass on the other hand intrigued her. The girl moved silently but gracefully, and didn’t actually use a lot of words when she talked. Thinking on it, it was actually really similar to Luka, who wasn’t all that great with words.

Marinette was distracted from her thoughts by Cass signaling for her to follow. Curiously, the girl opened up a passage between the bookshelves that led into a short hallway. Marinette held in her squeals, debating on showing this to the boys. Cass held a finger to her lips, shaking her head, and with barely a glance in their direction, She decided to follow the girl into the entrance. 

Marinette couldn’t say she was too surprised that this place had a hidden passage. Despite how updated this place looked, it did seem to have some older structure too it. Either that or Bruce like secret passages. The other side of the passage opened up to an area that Damien hadn’t shown her and she glanced questioningly at the girl next to her.   
“Is this… a gym?” She said, her words echoing slightly in the larger room. Cass just grinned at her before nodding. 

“You guys have a whole gym? Inside your house?” Marinette knew she probably shouldn’t be to surprised, based off of the look of how everyone in this family seemed really fit, it just also seemed a bit excessive. Like this wasn’t just the normal gym you would think of, but it actually looked like a smaller version of a gym open to the public. Rich people were wild. “Why did you bring me here?” 

“I heard you talking with Dick.” It was the first full sentence Cass had said, but Marinette suddenly realized the motivation.

“Do you want to see my yo-yo?” Marinette was already reaching for her purse where she kept the weapon. Her Maman had compared the yo-yo to Rope Darts that were used in traditional Chinese martial arts once when they were watching a re-run of one of ladybugs battles. It had been a casual comment, but it had prompted her to do some research and she had been learning it since then. The training have become indispensable to her in the defeat of Hawkmoth, and was useful in Gotham as well. 

Marinette sent a smile to Trixx in her purse, it had been a last minute decisions to bring the Kwami’s with them, but they hated to be without one. She grabbed out the yo-yo and showed it to Cass.

“It doesn’t retract the way Ladybug’s does, but it actually makes a good weapon If you make it properly. It took a little bit of working, the wire was actually the hardest part, finding something sturdy that would hold, but it’s functioned well.” She handed it to Cass who held it in her hand, testing its weight.

“Can you show me?” Blue eyes met blue eyes, and Marinette saw similarities to her Maman in her eyes. She nodded with a smile, before asking for some targets. Cass pulled some out (Marinette was really not going to question it, considering the room she pulled them from looked like a gun range) and Marinette took a couple strikes. Her aim was true and good. 

She turned back to Cass’s stare on her. It was calculating, like the girl was sizing her up for something. Marinette returned it, before letting her face fall into a smile.   
“Would you like to try?” She asked, holding out the yo-yo. Cass smiled and gave a few test swings, before aiming. She missed the first few, but with a few tips from Marinette she was swinging good hits in no time. 

“That was fun!” She said, pulling herself up from a crouch and handing the yo-yo back. “Do you spar?” 

“Are you asking me to spar with you?” Marinette glanced down at her attire. She wasn’t exactly dressed for sparing, the dress not being the most suitable, but she was wearing leggings, and Cass was in a nicer outfit as well. She hesitated, but glancing back up at the hopeful look on the girls face, she couldn’t help herself. 

“Alright. Is it ok if I just fight in my bra?” She asked, not wanting to think about how hampering her dress could be. Cass nodded, stripping her shirt as well. Marinette thanked Tikki that she had actually chosen to wear a modest bralette under the low cut dress. It wasn’t as tight as a sports bra, but it would help keep her covered in case the boys found them. 

They lined up on the mats, the targets having been cleared away by Cass. They got into a stance, assessing each other with a critical looks, before they struck. 

*****

Damien sighed in relief at finding the girls in the gym. He had worried they had gotten into real trouble, but it looks like Cass had just been looking for a new sparring partner. He heard Luka sigh behind him, although he couldn’t tell if it was in relief or in exasperation. Then it registered that Marinette was sparring Cass.

He moved forward to separate them, but Luka put a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s ok Damien.” 

“You don’t understand!” Damien felt panic welling up in his chest, but he didn’t struggle away from Luka’s hand. Cass was the strongest out of all of them. Her training with her father before his father had taken her in had been brutal. The expectations had been worse than when he was in the league. 

“Damien look at her. She’s having fun. In fact Nette has been hard pressed to find someone challenging to spar with for a long time. I’m afraid I’m only so adequate for so long.” Damien heeded his boyfriends words against his better judgement and really watched the match. 

Luka was right. Marinette was holding her own. She was moving with the practice and prestige the he had from his training. This went beyond just regular self-defense training. This was martial arts, this was grace, this was beauty. 

Despite his new worry, wondering how Marinette knew how to fight like this, Damien was gone. He had been blown away with the little ways she had shown that she was perfectly capable of caring for herself. She was holding her own against Cass, who was holding back but still. His badass little sister who could definitely best him even when he was at his best. 

Marinette could beat him. 

Damien moved further into the room, but not with the frenzy that he had previously. He was intrigued by the grace with which she fought. She looked gorgeous, flushed, and ecstatic. Luka’s chuckle brings him out of his revere. 

“Careful Star. I might get jealous.” 

“Shhh.” Damien beckoned him closer. “Let me be enamored that our girlfriend could beat my ass.” He grinned after saying that aloud, the heat rushing to his head making him slightly dizzy. It was different actually saying it aloud, so casually, not announcing it to anyone. 

Luka draped himself over his back (Seriously how did he do that? Damien could’ve sworn he was the taller of the two. Actually never mind he put on his platform boots) and whispered in his ear.

“I know. Isn’t it hot?” Damien shook his head, tt-ing lightly, but letting his boyfriend drape himself, gently holding his arms that were around his neck.

“I’ll show you hot later.” He hissed back, gratified by the shifting of Luka from behind him at his promise. He grinned before looking back at the match. 

Marinette was matching Cass not for blows but with elegance. Both girls were landing hits, but neither were giving ground in the fight. They danced around each other, exchanging kicks and blocking fists. They never aimed for the face, but he winced a bit when Cass got a particularly good hit in, forcing Nette back to recover. 

It didn’t take her long though, and she was back on her feet, taking a moment to assess the situation. She moved back into the fray, delivering a kick that was caught by Cass, before dropping her upper body and allowing her moment to pull Cass overtop of her head. The move pushed Cass off the mat, and Marinette was up in an instant, coming over to check on her opponent. 

“Are you ok!?” She asked, helping the other girl up. Cass accepted the hand, smiling at his girlfriend.

“You’re good.” She said simply, pulling Marinette in for a hug. “Next time, we go all out.” 

“That was just a lucky hit. I doubt I could beat you going all out.” Marinette said, grinning as she pulled away.

“Well Fuck.” The voice came from behind them was clearly Todd.

Damien stiffened, his grip on Luka’s arms tightened. He felt Luka wince and loosened a little to the best of his ability. He hadn’t been aware that they had drawn more of an audience and wasn’t looking forward to any of his families reaction to the atypical show of affection. 

A burst of noise came from behind him as more of his family moved into the room and he attempted to move from Luka’s embrace, who wouldn’t let him go, why wasn’t he letting go? He could vaguely hear his family asking Marinette what had happened, but he couldn’t make most of it out. It was getting harder to breathe, and the noise in his head wasn’t helping. 

“Damien?” Marinette’s gentle voice broke through his consciousness. He gasped at that, suddenly able to hear his family’s concern, Luka’s gentle whispering in his ear. Marinette’s hands were on his face, cradling it gently, Luka’s arms were tightened around his torso. 

“Are you ok?” Marinette asked gently, looking anxiously at his face. Her eyes shifted ever so slightly as she looked between both his eyes. He nodded lightly, still feeling the tightness in his chest. 

“Can you breathe with us star?” Luka’s voice asked, shifting from behind him to in front of him now so he could see him, a hand still placed on his arm. Damien took a couple deep breaths and nodded lightly, following Luka’s deep breathing. 

“I…” He made the mistake of looking behind them to his family, and the tightness started coming back. He immediately got frustrated with himself. Damien Wayne didn’t have panic attacks.

“Don’t look at them mon amour. Look at us.” Marinette had moved her hands from his face to his shoulder, caging him in as he placed her other on Luka’s arm. Damien followed her direction and immediately felt a little better, staring into her eyes. They were crouched down now, he couldn’t remember getting into this position. 

“Remember what we talked about earlier today Star. Everything will be ok.” Luka said.

“But…”

“Uh Uh.” Marinette shook her head. 

“It will be ok Star. Don’t forget. We’ll just send Marinette their way if it doesn’t.” Damien chuckled a bit at that. After watching Marinette spar with Cass he had no doubt of her abilities of taking any of his family down. 

“I’ll help.” Cass was hovering off to the side and smiled at him reassuringly. Marinette and Luka stood, offering their hands. He allowed them to help him to his feet, hovering as Marinette accepted her top back from Cass. Luka kept a hold of his hand as Marinette changed, and she immediately claimed his other one, smiling gently at him. 

He took a deep breath and surveyed those who were in the room. Richard was off to the side, hovering with a look of concern on his face, and Jason stood impassively off to the side, body language unreadable. 

“Baby bird?” Richard said, hesitantly moving closer. “You ok?” Damien nodded, drained suddenly. He could see the looks at their hands and the desire to question him, and appreciated him holding back. 

“I suppose I should reintroduce them. This is Marinette and Luka…my partners.” It took everything in him not to cringe, worried about their reactions. Cass smile was instant, and knowing. 

“Happy for you.” She said, waving lightly in their direction. Both Marinette and Luka waved back, smiling at her.

Richard gave a cautious look between them before breaking out in his signature smile. 

“That’s great Baby bird!” He said, back to his boisterous self quickly. “It’s so great to meet you guys. I can’t wait to get to know you a little more!” Marinette seemed to move more into Damien’s side shyly, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, appreciating the closer contact with her. He dropped his head onto hers, still waiting a bit anxious for Jason’s response.

“Had to go get yourself two in one huh demon spawn.” Marinette bristled a bit, but Damien’s arm tightened around her waist. Jason broke out into a smile and strode forward, reaching out to shake their hands. Luka accepted it with a bit of amusement, but Marinette held back. Damien could practically hear her frown. 

“It really is ok Angel. I don’t mind the nickname from him.” He said quietly. He felt her tension leave and she shifted to glance up into his face. Her posture relaxed after she saw his sincerity and turned back around to shake his hand. He could sense the truce that went into it, as the two still seemed to size each other up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little out of normal for Damien but it felt right and I'm the author and I repeat Authorship = God status so ya know. Jk but I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	36. Dinner (Finally)

“Do you mind if I ask what that was about?” Richard asked (He couldn’t bring himself to use last names anymore after their acceptance). 

He knew he should responded, he wanted to respond, but he still felt so drained. He wasn’t certain how to speak at the moment. 

“Do you mind if we tell them?” Luka asked and Damien shook his head, content to sleepily leave his chin on Marinette’s head where he had replaced it when she moved back. Luka turned back to the room and seemed to evaluate everyone before speaking again. 

“Damien has been struggling with telling people about our relationship because he’s worried about people accepting it. He’s been especially nervous about telling his family.”

“So when he realized that we were in the room when you guys were showing affection…” 

“He panicked.” Marinette finished Jason’s statement, nodding succinctly. 

“Why?” Cass seemed the most confused of the group and looked towards his partners for the answers. 

“Because multi-people relationships can be frowned upon in society.” Luka shrugged. “Nette and I have never concentrated on that though. She hasn’t had any alternate partners, but I personally have.”

“I just didn’t find anyone I was interested in other than Luka before Damien.” Marinette shrugged. 

“Does it matter though?” Cass asked, still confused. 

“No. It doesn’t. People love who they love and that’s ok. I’m sorry we ever made you feel like we wouldn’t accept your relationship.” Richard said smoothly, relaxing his posture and holding his arms out.

“Yeah. I’m actually a bit jealous. I would love to have a pair as well.” Jason said, walking closer to actually join the group.

“Really?” Damien looked at Jason a bit skeptically. He only shrugged. 

“Sure. More love to go around, and it makes the sex more fun.” He wiggled his eyebrows as Damien flushed and looked towards Luka. Which turned out to be a mistake since Luka seemed to just be amusedly acknowledging. 

“Nope. I’m walking away from that one.” Richard said, bursting out into laughter. “But if you need extra protection, we’ve been slipping some into your desk drawer for the past couple of years.” 

Damien felt his eyes widen before he dropped his head into Marinette’s shoulder, feeling his face burn brightly. Luka chuckled, and Marinette moved on of her hands to his head, but he felt her vibrate slightly with laughter as well. 

“I’m going to kill them.” He mumbled, voice muffled by her shoulder. 

“Trust us, we get it.” He looked up to see the room empty, Luka grinning from ear to ear. 

“My maman took me to get on birth control at 15 after having the talk. I think she probably snuck condoms into my room as well, considering they thought I was sneaking around with boys.” 

“The captain would leave them around the ship claiming that she knew how temptations were and that way they were always within reach. It was always known that they were for me, since my sister is gay.” 

“Yeah but that was your parents.” 

“Oh yeah. Until my sister came into the bedroom and threw a bunch at my face because she claimed Ma was going to far by sticking them in weird places.” 

“Do you feel better Dami?” Marinette asked, turning in his arms. He took a deep breath and nodded. 

“It’s not everyone, but knowing at least some of them support me makes me feel better.” 

“Master Damien?” The three turned and found Alfred standing at the doorway. “Master Richard sent me this direction, mentioning something about needing to see you?”

“I…” He glanced at his partners, who nodded towards him. “I struggled a bit with telling them about my relationship but we are better now.”

“That’s good Master Damien. I’m glad that some of your fears have eased.” 

“Do you think Father will be displeased?” 

“I doubt it. I did give him some forewarning that you were bringing guests over for dinner, but I did not give details. I figured you would rather tell him yourself.” Damien nodded. A piece of him wished that Alfred had said something, so he wouldn’t have to, but he did want to introduce them to his family. 

“Dinner will be ready shortly. By the way Miss Marinette, Master Tim was asking about you earlier, was that your handiwork with his eyebrows?” Marinette giggled at the reminder, nodding her head. 

“I have the solution to get it off, provided he behaves himself for the rest of the night.” She got an odd look on her face but it was gone before Damien could place it. 

“I believe I can support that decision. Dinner is about ready if you would like to make your way to the dining room.” The group nodded their heads and followed Alfred in that direction. 

“Damien do you draw often? I saw some of your sketches in your room and they looked amazing.” Luka asked, walking to one side of Damien. 

“I’ve been drawing more recently. It’s a hobby I pick up on occasion.” 

“That’s so cool! What do you like to draw?” Marinette interjected

“I draw things that I see.” 

“Really? I’d love to see some of your works sometime.” Damien thought about the subject of his most recent drawings and blushed a little. He wondered how they would feel to know they had been his most recent subjects. 

“Speaking of works, have you opened back up your commissions?” Damien turned to Marinette. 

“I have actually. Nothing new has come through yet but I’ll be posting some new works I’ve created recently for sale this weekend.”

“Wait what?” 

“Marinette has a store on top of her normal commissions. She’ll make a few exclusive items in different sizes. Anything in her online store is available for commissions, but as a commission, they’ll cost a little bit more since they weren’t “mass” produced. When she does put something on the store, she drops teaser images on her business Instagram before the actual drop, to ensure that they are seen.” Marinette narrowed her eyes, halting in her walk. 

“You’ve listened to me say that one to many times.” Luka grinned at her, continuing on his way. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Marinette rolled her eyes and followed behind the boys, who had moved onto talking about Luka’s budding career working with Jagged, like how he got into it. 

“Marinette introduced you guys?” 

“Yup. She’s always been huge about passing on opportunities.” 

“It’s only fair!” She called as they walked into the dining room. 

“Yes. And imagine my surprise when I walked into the interview to see Marinette playing tug of war with a crocodile.” 

“Fang was eating the nice one! If he was going to eat a jacket he ought to eat that horrendous cheetah print one that someone gifted Jagged!” Marinette cried, dramatically flinging her hands into the air.

Luka suddenly grinned deviously and shot a glance at Damien who was immediately confused. 

“Worst Akuma outfit. Go.” Luka said calmly and Marinette looked at him with wide eyes. 

“No. No no no. You cannot make me pick those monstrosities. Why would you do this to me.” Marinette suddenly switched between multiple languages, and Damien was surprised at the amount of verbosity she was showing. 

“What did you do?” Damien stopped just in the entrance to the dining room, ignoring his family who was looking at them in surprise. 

“I broke her. When she gets overly excited or upset she switches between whatever language makes the most sense for what she’s trying to say.” 

“That’s impressive.”

“You should give it a try.” 

“What show her fashion disasters?”

“Nah. Just bring up the vigilantes outfits. Discowing is her favorite.” Luka’s voice wasn’t loud but Marinette’s head shot up.

“No.” Was all she said, glaring at Luka in a way that made Damien back up as Luka hid behind him. “You promised to never bring that horror up again. We are not going to do this in polite company but you will regret bringing that up!” Marinette pointed viciously at Luka.

“Damien Help!” 

“No. You placed yourself in this mess, and I have enough self-preservation to not help you get out of it. I have seen twice today what she’s capable of.” 

“I’m sorry what did I miss?” Bruce finally spoke up, and the trio looked towards the table, that held most of the family and honoraries. 

“Marinette does fashion design and apparently doesn’t like horrible looking outfits.” Damien shrugged, ignoring his rising anxiety.

“Who would like horrible looking outfits!” Marinette exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. 

“Then I presume you are the two guests that Damien invited over. Pleasure to meet you. Why do you sit down so we can start dinner?” Damien led the way, taking his place next to Cass. Luka took the seat next to him, with Marinette moving towards the seat next to Mari, his niece. 

She hadn’t had a chance to sit down when Tim came into the room, stopping suddenly and pointing at her.

“YOU!” He shouted, Steph running into him from behind. Immediately the family stopped, and Marinette was clearly holding back a giggle. 

“Me?” She asked with a smile, moving back the chair and sitting next to Luka. 

“I’ve been looking everywhere you.” 

“Have you then? Well why don’t you sit down and we can discuss why then.” She looked perfectly comfortable at a table full of practical strangers, and Damien felt the first calm of all day. 

“You need to fix this!” 

“I’m afraid that’s a trade secret, but if you play nice I may give my secret away.” 

“May I ask why you felt this was necessary.” Bruce asked, and Marinette shrugged. 

“He wasn’t playing nice and I was challenged. If I want to remain credible, I must keep my promises after all.”

“Sounds reasonable enough. Sit down Tim, I believe we would like to get to dinner sometime shortly. Now have you two met everyone?” 

*****

“Not me!” The small child jumped up from her chair, grinning at Marinette. “I’m Mari.” 

“Well it’s an absolute pleasure to meet you! You know that people used to call me Mari as well, but my name is Marinette.” 

“No way! That’s so cool!” The small child who was clearly not strictly human based on her completely green eyes climbed over onto Marinette’s lap. Luka just looked amused while the child’s parents looked a little embarrassed. 

“Mari!” Dick said but Marinette motioned at him with her hand. The child was already babbling about name twins and some pet that she had. Luka was the one who addressed Dick, since her focus was on the child in front of her. 

“Marinette used to babysit all the time when we lived in Paris. She’s good with kids, and I wouldn’t be surprised if she missed it.” 

“Maybe not the babysitting part specifically, but I do miss Manon sometimes.” Marinette said as Mari finally took a breath, her father finally coaxing her back to her seat.

“I’m Kori. It is pleasant to meet you!” 

“I’m Steph.” The blonde who was next to Tim smiled brightly and waved at them from across the table. 

“I thought family dinner was yesterday.” Damien said a bit sullenly and Marinette fought to hold her giggles at his tone.

“It was, but Dick and I chose to stick around for the fun on Sunday. And boy do I not regret that decision. Today has been a hell of an adventure.” 

“Language.” Alfred called as he walked into the room. 

“Sorry Alfred, but this is one time I actually agree with him. What the hell do you eat cupcake?” Dick was the one who responded. Luka snorted. 

“Way too much sugar for how hard she punches.” 

“You’re just mad I beat you in our last spar.” She shot back, following the others and filling her plate.

“Yeah and you owe me a rematch for that.” Luka pointed his fork at her.

“You’re on. Do you have a better wager than dinner?” 

“Damien?” Despite being said as a question Damien still choked. 

“Was that a question or an offer?” He said, once he regained his composure. Marinette glanced up at Jason and Dick, who had both stopped eating and were staring at her boys wide-eyed. 

“Does that mean I can challenge you to a spar?” She asked innocently, grinning at Damien.

“After watching you spar Cass I’m not certain how I feel about that.” He retorted back. “I know for a fact that she can beat me.”

“Yeah, but she was holding back. It was only a lucky hit that got me that win.”

“You fought against Cass?!”

“And won?!” It was hard to tell who was exclaiming at this point but Marinette took it in stride.

“It was badass.” Jason said, nodding his head at the exclamations that rounded the table. 

“I believe I’ll let that one go Master Jason, but I would avoid language in the future.” The entire family (aside from Alfred and Bruce) stared wide-eyed at Alfred. 

“That’s it. You’re a miracle worker. Alfred let me swear because of you. And you!” He pointed at Luka. “I like you. You think I’m funny and are chill with my sense of humor. If Damien doesn’t marry you both, I’m getting the adoption papers.” Marinette immediately looked towards Damien to see he was looking a bit pale, but he was focused on his father. Bruce seemed calm, so she turned her attention to the other occupants of the table. 

Tim and Steph were both staring wide eyed at Damien, but Kori looked extremely happy.

“Oh that is wonderous Damien. I am glad you have found love!”

“You can do that Momma?”

“Do what?”

“Have a relationship with more than one person?” Mari looked really excited at the prospect. Marinette saw the look in Tim’s eyes and cautiously kept her gaze on him, even as she answered the child.

“As long as everyone agrees.” Tim looked like he was about to disagree, but he kept his mouth shut as Bruce addressed Damien.

“We look forward to seeing you guys around more then.” It wasn’t acceptance, but it wasn’t a bash and Marinette would take it.

*****

Bonus: Alfred telling Bruce

“Damien will be having guests over for dinner tonight.” 

“Guests? I thought he was inviting his friends over tomorrow?”

“Indeed. I believe that these guests aren’t exactly friends of Damien’s.”

“That sounds ominous Alfred, do I need to be concerned?”

“Perhaps I should rephrase. They are not strictly friends of Damien’s.”

“Alfred I really don’t understand what you’re saying could you please elaborate.” Bruce rubbed his temples, looking frustrated at the stoic butler in front of him. 

“It’s not exactly my place to say for sure Master Bruce, however I feel it prudent to inform you that Damien may have found some people who make him very happy and it would be in best interest to support him in his happiness.” Alfred bowed and left the room, leaving Bruce to stare at the doorway, in no doubt that a threat had come his direction. And no one messed with Alfred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy and here we get to see the actual dinner. Finally.


	37. Patrol Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tigger Warning - Unsupportive Family
> 
> I know that this might not be a trigger warning to some, but it is a big deal to others, so I thought I was only fair to warn you ahead of time.

The night ended when the family noticed Luka yawning. He had slept in, but was still feeling the effects of jet lag. Damien wanted to take them home, but Alfred offered to take care of it since Damien had already been out for the past couple of days. He reluctantly agreed, recognizing that his family wanted to talk to him privately and that he needed to get ready for patrol shortly. 

Marinette had given Tim her special cleaner to help get the glue off, so now he just didn’t have eyebrows, which was still a funny sight to see. Tim had shot a glare at her but she just smiled and they said their goodbyes as Alfred ushered them out the door.

The door shut without so much as a kiss goodnight, and Damien turned to face his family, not ready to do so, until Dick and Jason came up from behind him. 

“I like them. A lot. I’m glad you found someone to make you happy little D.” Jason grinned, clapping his shoulder. 

“They seem like fine people Damien. Will they be back over tomorrow night?” Father asked. 

“Yes. Along with a few others. If everyone is going to stay for dinner it’s going to be a large gathering.”

“Alfred mentioned something about Pizza.” Dick came around his shoulder and smiled at him. 

“Are we seriously going to be so calm about this?” Tim’s voice was loud and Damien’s eyes instantly snapped to his brother. He looked upset, tense posture showing he was on the defensive. 

“Be so calm about what Timmers?” Jason’s voice had taken a deadly edge to it, his grip on Damien’s shoulder tightening. 

“This!” He gestured at Damien. “I mean sure there isn’t anything wrong with him liking men, but dating multiple people?! He’s just cheating on one of them, and the heartbreak that’s going to come when they leave him.” Damien’s heart dropped. Not that Drake was wrong, it was a fear he had thought about frequently since he found out about polyamory. 

“Tim’s right. It’s not… well it’s not right. I can’t understand why you don’t just choose one and live happily ever after.” Steph interjected, stepping closer to her boyfriend after reading the room. It was clear there was a lot of tension coming from everyone.

“Why choose when you don’t have to. What right do you have to judge Damien for liking multiple people? And from what I can see, it works well for the three of them. So why break it up?” Jason’s voice was hot and Damien was grateful for the defense. His throat felt thick, and he wasn’t certain he could speak right now. The noise level was getting louder, as Drake and Jason started arguing, Jason removing his hand to stand face to face with Tim, both of them getting upset. 

Jason’s hand was replaced by Dick, who seemed to coax Damien towards the stairway. 

“My what did I walk back into?” Alfred said, his composure not appearing to break. 

“Alfred. Do you really think that it’s ok to let Damien date multiple people at the same time?”

“I don’t see why it would be an issue. I’ve seen plenty of different relationships throughout my life, and as long as there is consent and understanding from all parties well then there is nothing wrong with all of this.” Alfred moved in front of Damien, taking Drake out of his line of sight. 

“I think Alfred is right here Tim. While I don’t claim to understand this type of relationship, these people make Damien happy. And I’m content in that knowledge.” His father spoke up, before turning to face Damien. “I meant what I said. I genuinely liked both of them and looked forward to meeting the rest of your friends tomorrow.” 

“Oh come on guys! I’m not the bad guy here! I can’t be the only one worried about the consequences of when…” A look from Alfred had him faltering, “…if… this goes south.” 

“That’s the risk of a relationship isn’t it Master Tim. I believe that this decision ought to remain up to Master Damien. As for this conversation, I believe it’s over. It’s time for you to change and head to your night time tasks.” Alfred had a no-nonsense tone on and everyone immediately dispersed, Drake glancing back at Damien before heading into the hallway. 

Damien sighed shaking his head. At least he didn’t end up in a panic attack like earlier. Having support from at least some of his family had alleviated some of his fears. He started towards the hallway to follow his brothers when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

“Are you ok Damien?” His fathers voice caused him to turn. Bruce was standing, looking concerned and slightly uncomfortable, pulling his hand away once he had Damien’s attention. 

“Yeah.” Damien shrugged, standing awkwardly, waiting to see what his father had to say. 

“I’m sorry for your brother. This is… new to all of us.” He waved his hand a bit as he talked. Damien remained silent, not having anything to add. Bruce sighed and Damien felt that he was supposed to say something. “Tim and Steph are concerned, I’m not saying their right, but I want you to know that what they’re saying comes from a place of concern.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing I don’t need it.” Damien said coldly. “If that’s all, I’m going to go get changed.” Bruce sighed and nodded his head, letting Damien leave. 

Damien found himself disappointed that his father would defend Drake and Brown like that. Even if it was coming from a place of care, it wasn’t positive and it certainly wasn’t necessary in this situation.

They reconvened in the bat cave, all of them still tense. Red Robin handed something to Robin without saying anything. It was a file on the class that was coming to Gotham as a part of the Wayne Scholarship program. Marinette’s old class. He set it aside for the time being, but the two brothers didn’t acknowledge the exchange. He was surprised it had been given to him at all. 

Batman handing out assignments. Robin was paired with Nightwing, Black Bat with Red Hood, and Red Robin with Batgirl. Robin shook his head, clearly his father was trying to avoid any more conflict, and Robin couldn’t blame him. The last thing he wanted was to experience more stress after the day today was. 

“Just a standard patrol tonight. All has been quiet in Arkham so we can expect a breakout soon, see if any of the goons are grouping together. It might give us a heads up. Run your patrol, and keep an eye out for the person that was seen the other night.”

“Cat woman’s prodigy? Sure why not run into her.” Hood was chuckling at his smart words. They all nodded and headed out on their assignments.

*****

“Well that was an interesting evening.” Luka waved Alfred off after he dropped them off, before they headed into the house. 

“Very much so. Although I appreciate that Damien has some people who are willing to fight for him in his life. I know how much he appreciates that.” A note on the fridge told them that Bridgette and Felix had headed out for a date night, meaning that they wouldn’t be interrupted in their patrol. 

“Are you really sure you’re going to be ok to go on patrol? You do seem tired.” Marinette glanced at Luka, trying to read him.

“We don’t have a choice. We’ve already gone too long in introducing ourselves to the main vigilantes in this town.”

“So who do we go as? Do we risk using the ladybug and cat miraculous?” Marinette asked quietly as they entered her bedroom. “It was the form that they found me as.” 

The Kwami swarmed them as they entered the room and they both smiled and answered some of their questions about how their nights went before the conversation was brought up again. 

“So who are you going to use tonight?” Tikki asked, smiling at the two. 

“That’s actually what we were talking about. We were curious if we should go out using the ladybug and cat or something else. I was initially found using the cat miraculous, so they’ll be expecting me in that form.”

“I have concerns that it will be too compared to our time in Paris.” Luka said calmly, situating himself on the bed. Marinette spun herself in her chair a bit as they discussed, her leg pulled up to her chest. 

“I think those are valid concerns. But you’re going to be compared to the Parisians anyway. And you didn’t start using the miraculous right away so there’s a bit of a difference between your arrivals. But I recommend you use something else. It might be alarming for the ladybug and the cat to be in use at the same time, since they are often only used in times of great trouble.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask about that.” Marinette frowned after Tikki spoke her piece. “I’ve noticed a lot of negative energy surrounding Gotham, something that seems more magical in nature than anything else.”

“As guardian you would see things like that.” Nooroo flew up, settling himself onto her shoulder. 

“We’ve all noticed the negative air, although I’m not certain that there’s anything you can do about cleansing the area if that’s what your asking bug.” Plagg spoke up from his spot on the desk, causing Marinette to swivel to face him. “While there is a negative and even chaotic air, it’s all continued by the villains in this area. You might be able to cleanse the original traces of magic, but not the continued perpetuation of it. It’s manic, but it’s not growing, just staying static. I would attribute that to a balance of the forces of evil and the good. As long as that remains, or is placed back in balance, there’s nothing to fear.” 

“So it’s like the physical embodiment of the concepts of you and Tikki.” Luka pointed out, looking thoughtful. Tikki nodded and smiled at him.

“Plagg’s right Marinette. There’s absolutely nothing you can do here beyond help maintain the balance of good and evil. Although putting a little bit of luck into the population can only help.” Marinette nodded decisively. 

“I can’t say I love it, especially since it means the cycle of good and evil will be constant here, but I suppose there’s nothing wrong with it. I do wish that Batman would do more about keeping the Joker in his place, but then again it’s not my villain and I’m sure there’s more of a story there than I know.” 

“You’re too nice Nette.” Luka shook his head looking slightly amused. “I don’t think he’s properly doing his job with that one.” Marinette frowned but shrugged her shoulders. Batman’s heroism tactics weren’t what they were here to discuss. 

“We still haven’t decided who to use.”

“Mistress, would it be too much to request that you utilize both me and the peacock tonight?” Marinette looked at Luka, who appeared to really be considering the idea.   
“Luka?”

“Actually that’s really not a bad idea. It shows that the conflict in Paris was truly resolved, while also giving us a chance to introduce ourselves with ever changing persona’s.” 

“Alright Nooroo. How about I take you? I think Luka is better suited to Dusuu than I am.”

“I agree!” Dusuu interjected, flying close to Luka. “This one is very perceptive to emotions. He could easily wield either of us, but I hope you don’t mind me claiming this one for a bit Nooroo!”

“Not at all! I had been hoping for a chance to swing with Miss Marinette anyway, with how kind she has been to me.”

“Oh Noorroo. You deserve it and more. I’m sorry it took us so long to use you both. We had intended to start a proper rotation sooner.”

“But it was more convenient to stick with what you knew in new territory. I understand miss. I do greatly look forward to being used for good though.” 

All in agreement, their transformation phrases were called, and they dashed off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next few chapters will have them meeting each other! We are now officially hitting the end of chapters I have already edited/created. Please bear with me if my update schedule gets a little wonky from here on out. I don't generally like to post as soon as I have created a chapter, so I might have to take a week or two break to build up. I should be able to post next Friday and let you all know. 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the book thus far! Thank you for all your comments!


	38. Guardian's of the Miraculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is interested, I've uploaded a spin-off/outtakes story. It's attached to this story in a collection format. Just in case you guys haven't seen it.

Robin only half expected to run into the rogue again. While her abilities had suggested at least a minimal level of experience, they hadn’t gotten a good look at her abilities. He had been surprised that his father had told them to back off, after all, an unknown is dangerous in their city, but he supposed that had something to do with how much of an unknown they were. They had no idea how long she was actually operating, although what level they did have indicated that she wasn’t working alone. 

What he hadn’t been expecting was to run into two completely different rogues than what he had seen that one night. They were sitting on a roof top, quietly discussing something that they weren’t able to hear. 

“B, we’ve found two unidentified individuals sitting on a roof top.” Nightwing said quietly as they gauged the situation in front of them. 

“Hostile?” They heard over the coms.

“Uncertain.” 

“Approach cautiously. It’s been slow, so we have an opportunity to listen in.” Robin and Nightwing swung over to the roof and landed quietly. Despite their almost silent approach, both of them turned towards the noise, standing still and assessing them. 

“Who are you?” Nightwing stepped closer, still maintaining a significant distance from the unknowns. 

“I’m Viridian.” The male answered. 

“And I’m Morphia.” The female answered in kind. Robin took a minute to survey their outfits now that he could properly see them. 

Viridian was dressed in a dark blue spandex that stretched across most of his body. He had on silver steel toe boots, and silver gloves that had spikes protruding from his knuckles. His hair was fluffy, with a deep Jade color, and his mask was more circular around his eyes than their domino masks. A utility belt sat on his waist, but seemed to blend with his outfit, hosting a number of different tools that seemed useful, although among them stood a dark blue fan with silver spikes coming from the ends. A cord hung from the base, presumably so he wouldn’t lose the fan when… well Robin wasn’t certain what it was for. It seemed like a posh thing to carry. 

Morphia in contrast, was in a deep purple dress that stretched to her mid-thigh. She had on lilac tights, and wore black steel toed boots. Despite the dress being short sleeved, she had black fingerless gloves that stretched up her arm to her elbow, with rings the were at her wrists. Attached to the rings was clips that appeared to be attached to a cape that fluttered when she moved. The cape wasn’t traditional, but looked very similar to wings, colored black. Her hair was dark blue, held back in a simple ponytail by a deep purple ribbon. A black mask came up around her mouth and nose, obscuring most of her face, and she had black accents surround her deep blue eyes that almost looked like fair drawings. A utility belt hung around her waist as well, and she held onyx cane in her grasp, a silver piece shaped like a hilt sat at the top. 

“What are your intentions?” He asked, stepping forward to match his brother, hands ready to draw his sword at any moment. 

“Peace sir. We are only here to help.” Viridian answered, smiling at him gently. “We originally hail from Paris, and helped with the takedown of Hawkmoth and Mayura. After that Paris had no need for us anymore, so we moved to a location where we would be of more use.” Robin was surprised to hear they came from Paris. There wasn’t much of an accent in the way the man spoke. 

“Do you know anything about the cat themed vigilante we met the other day?” Nightwing asked curiously. The woman smiled and stepped up beside her partner.

“I apologize for that. I did not mean to catch you off guard. It was always our intention to reveal ourselves to you, but we were still getting used to a new location. My associate was out of town that day, so we decided to wait until he got back to reveal ourselves. You just happened to come upon me as I was helping someone.” 

“That was you?!” Robin hissed slightly, eyes narrowing. He didn’t know of any vigilantes who exchanged out personas unless they were passing on a mantle or gaining a new one. Both of the rogue vigilantes tensed, assessing the duo in front of them. 

“Yes. That was me. We use different miraculous when we go out as a way to help with anonymity. We tend to stick to one or two and then switch after about a month or so.”  
“How many miraculous are there?” Nightwings voice sounded a bit strained. The two looked at each other carefully, appearing to have a silent conversation.

“I’m afraid we can’t reveal that information. Please understand we do this to protect the miraculous, as there are many who would like to get their hands on them. Suffice to say there are multiple of them and we often cycle through them.” 

“They are correct Robin.” Agent A’s voice came through the coms, surprising the duo. “It is best not to pressure them further, although I suggest if you wish to have a longer meeting they might be more forth coming in a private setting.” 

“Are you suggesting we bring them to the batcave?” Batman’s voice sounded terse, and Robin didn’t blame him. It wasn’t something that any of them would have chosen, but Alfred was correct, they probably wouldn’t receive much information from them without privacy. 

“Perhaps sometime in the future. Although I’m sure they trust you about as much as you trust them. Maybe you should ask them questions about Paris and the situation there.” Nightwings head was cocked slightly, and Robin turned to regard the duo in front of them. They both appeared calm, but he could tell how tense they were. 

“You two said you were apart of the team who took down Hawkmoth?” The two nodded, not saying anything.

“What can you tell us about the Paris situation?” Robin asked, not liking the game that was being played. He decided to get right to the point. 

“Hawkmoth appeared one day out of the blue. He used the butterfly miraculous to bend negative emotions to his will.”

“The miraculous you are currently using.” Morphia nodded slightly, a small smile coming to her place. 

“The butterfly miraculous was originally used to create champions, or people who wished to do good in their situations. When used incorrectly, the miraculous can be damaging, and it warped the minds of all involved, including Hawkmoth. He was seeking the Ladybug and Cat miraculous, which when put together, could grant any wish. However this comes at a price, like with any magic. The miraculous are the physical manifestations of concepts. The ladybug is creation and the cat is destruction.”

“This is reflected in their abilities.” Nightwing interjected this time. She nodded once again.

“They are a balance of each other, as all magic must be. So if a wish is made, then something equal to the wish must be destroyed. The burning of Pompeii and the fall of Atlantis are examples of some things that have happened as a consequence to a wish.” 

“You’re kidding.” It was a whispered voice over their coms, but they all heard it nonetheless. 

“Mayura appeared not long after, wielding the broken peafowl miraculous, which Veridian is using. We aren’t sure how it was broken, but we were able to fix the damage after we repossessed it. The peafowl embodies emotion, and is able to use those emotions to create a creature to help in battle.”

“Wait but wasn’t the butterfly the miraculous of emotion?” Morphia shook her head.

“Actually the butterfly is the miraculous of transmission. The two utilize the same emotions, but they are two different concepts. It took me a while to learn the difference, and I’m not sure that I could truly explain them.” 

“So do you know where Hawkmoth and Mayura are now?” 

“Dead. They never made it out of that battle alive. Ladybug decided it was best to not reveal their identities, given how influential both of them were. Quiet funerals were held by their families.”

“Do you know who they are.” Morphia’s eyes grew distant as she nodded her head, and her hands crossed over her middle, as though she were protecting herself. 

“I won’t tell if you are wondering. They are dead and that is the end of it. I don’t wish to cause their families any more pain then they already had to go through. Paris accepted that it was over.”

“You didn’t announce their deaths?” Robin was curious as to why they wouldn’t announce the death of someone who had clearly traumatized people. Both of the heroes in front of them shook their head. 

“Their loss would have been celebrated. It…” Viridian shook his head. “Any life should be mourned when it’s lost. Not celebrated. Everyone has someone who cares for them. Announcing their death would have hurt them more.” There was a moment of silence from everyone. No one knew what to say in response, but clearly these people had carried a lot of weight on their shoulders. 

“Do you know who Ladybug and Chat Noir are?” Nightwings question seemed loud after all they had heard.

“People who wanted to go live their lives. They were young when they received their miraculous, and their job had been completed. Miraculous aren’t meant to be lifetime assignments, unless you’re a guardian.”

“A guardian?”

“Guardian of the Miraculous are those that keep the miraculous safe. Sometimes it’s an order of guardians, other times it’s a singular one.” 

“And are you both Guardians?”

“Yes.” Morphia didn’t hesitate, but her voice gave more authority than it had held before. Robin watched his brother nod thoughtfully and kept silent. 

“I’d like to meet them in person.” Batman’s voice carried across the receiver and Nightwing nodded once more.

“Batman would like to meet with you personally. Do you mind?” The two looked at each other once more before Morphia nodded her head.

“That would be acceptable. Where can we meet?” 

“Wayne tower? Around this time?” She nodded once more. 

“We might be in different persona’s. We tend to take different names based on the miraculous we are holding. We chose to come out in these so that you would know we are from Paris and the situation has been carefully handled.”

“One more question if you don’t mind.” Robin was trying his best to be polite, but he was burning with curiousity as to why they had been ignored by the Justice league.  
Morphia nodded her consent, she appeared to be the leader of the two of them.

“Did Ladybug say why the Justice League turned her down.” Morphia looked pained and took a deep breath. 

“She did. The Justice League apparently thought she was prank calling them. Since her cure takes care of damage and they never actually saw any attacks, they just assumed. Ladybug was young, which didn’t help anything at all.”

“How old was she when she got her miraculous?” Morphia closed her eyes, before opening them. 

“Thirteen. Both her and Chat Noir were still in what Americans would consider middle school. The previous guardian was desperate, but I don’t think any of us have ever truly forgiven him for that choice. While it isn’t unusual for children to receive a miraculous to begin training, they are often not sent into battle until their late teens and normally with a mentor. Unfortunately none of these options were available, so he made the choices necessary.” Morphia nodded and did a two finger salute as both her and Veridian jumped off the edge of the building and headed home. 

“Jesus.” Jason said over the coms, clearly disturbed. No one corrected his language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early New Years. I'm uploading now just in case I don't get a chance to in the next couple of days. Here we get to see Luka and Marinette using the butterfly and peacock miraculous. As always I love to hear your feedback.


	39. Shenanigans

They called off their transformations once they hit her bedroom, and Marinette flopped onto her bed, sighing. 

“Do you think I gave them too much information?” She asked quietly as Luka laid down next to her. 

“No, I don’t think so.” He responded, pulling her close and stroking her hair.

“What do you think is going to happen from here?”

“As of right now? We have that other meeting with Batman. Should we use the same miraculous you think?”

“Honestly? I think going as the cat and bug would work fine. You need some practice with Tikki anyway if we’re going to continue using them.”

“I’m always down for causing chaos.” Plagg commented, pulling out a cheese piece and flipping it up in the air, catching it in his mouth. 

“Silly cat.” Tikki grinned at him before nodding her head at Luka. “You do have a creation soul and it would be nice to be used again.”

“What should we call me? You have Hallow, but what would my bug persona be?” Luka grinned down at her, and she smiled back. 

“Well I suppose Mr. Bug won’t work since that one is taken. How about….” She tapped her chin in thought. “Redbug?” He chuckled and shook his head.

“That’s it. Your naming privileges have been rescinded.” She pouted before laughing with him.

“Ok ok, how about Spots?” 

“That’s even worse.” His laugh was full and boisterous this time, and she couldn’t help but join in. Luka pulled out his phone, and after some minor research showed Marinette the north American Ladybug, known as the Vedalia beetle. 

“What about that? Vedalia?”

“Seems feminine.” Marinette said but shrugged her shoulders. 

“Pishposh. It’s a name.” Luka scoffed, but he nodded his head. “I think I’ll go with that. Hallow and Vedalia.” 

“I suppose that’s better than redbug.” Marinette slid closer into his side as he scrolled through social media. She was half asleep when a thought popped into her head. “Do you think Damian had problems with his family after we left?”

“I think that even if he did, he has people who support him and will fight for him.”

“Do…”

“Melody? Please stop. Everything is fine. Everything will be fine. All decisions have been made at this point, so we can only move forward. Questioning things is just going to make you spiral.” She shrugged her shoulders again, but continued to worry her lip. She heard Lukas sigh of exasperation before dropping a kiss on her forehead. “Sleep Melody. We’ll figure things out later ok?” Marinette nodded her head and smiled at him in thanks. 

*****

The house was boisterous when Bridgette’s parents returned from their vacation. The Quantic kids were arguing over something ridiculous, Felix was monitoring them to make sure that they didn’t break anything, and Luka was strumming on his guitar to try to keep the atmosphere slightly less chaotic. 

Bridgette and Marinette were in the kitchen, finishing up some macaroons they were making for Damian’s family and placing them in the boxes so that they could carry them over. 

“My what did we walk into?” Hailey grinned at the two in the kitchen while her husband moderated the argument in the living room that had broken out. 

“We’re all getting ready to go over to Damian’s for dinner tonight! I should have sent you a text about it?” Bridgette beamed at her mother, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Ah yes you did. He came over on Friday right?” 

“Yup! We’re pretty excited to get to hang out at his place again!” 

“Good! I’m glad you guys befriended the boy. Marinette I received a message from your parents that they will be back in town by next week? They asked if we would be willing to host you while they get things set up, if you’re ok with that.” 

“Of course! I really appreciate your flexibility Hailey.”

“I’ve invited them over for thanksgiving next week, I hope that’s ok. You should invite Luka as well. I know it’s more of an American tradition, but it’s a holiday time for family.”

“Merci! I’ve heard much about the holiday from Bridgette and look forward to partaking with you all!” Marinette placed the last of the macaroons in the box, before coming over and kissing Hailey on the cheek like Bridgette had. 

“Good. I’m very excited to be hosting them then!” A tone beeped on Marinette’s phone, alerting her to Damian’s incoming presence.

“Merde! I haven’t gotten changed yet! Excuse me!” Marinette dashed upstairs, Bridgette on her heels, giggling. 

“Nettie wait! Can I help?”

“Oui that would be much appreciated Ettie!” Marinette grinned at her, stopping to grab her hand and pull her into her bedroom. The two girls went through her closet before settling on a skinny jeans, with a pink turtleneck that hugged her form slightly. It would be paired with knee high boots. Bridgette ended up choosing a matching outfit, only with a yellow turtleneck. Both girls decided to leave their hair down, before heading downstairs. 

Another message indicated that Damian was there to pick them up, so they ushered their friends out the door, Luka and Felix wrapping an arm around their respective partners and holding the boxes of macaroons in their other hands. Damian was leaning casually against a limo and smiled at them as they all piled in. Marinette paused for a moment behind the group to appreciate the snowfall coming from the sky, before stepping up, kissing Damian on the cheek, and stepping into the vehicle. 

It was a bit of a tight squeeze for all of them to fit, but Claude was sitting on the floor to help with the space. Marinette really wasn’t certain if that was legal, but she decided not to push their luck, and she was enjoying sitting next to both Damian and Luka. 

It didn’t take long for them to reach the Wayne Manor, which had all of their friends in awe over it’s beauty. Alfred let them out of the car, introducing himself with a low bow, arm held out towards the door as each one of them stepped out of the vehicle. 

Bridgette grabbed Marinette’s hand with a grin, pulling her not towards the door but towards the side of the house. 

“We should build a snowman!” She whispered, cupping her hand by her ear to keep her secrets. Marinette giggled and glanced back at their friends before nodding her head.   
Both girls dropped to their knees, each forming a ball and rolling it in the yard around them, letting it gain in size. Claude threw a snowball at Allegra, starting a fight between them, until one accidentally hit Alan, who promptly dropped snow down Felix’s back, including them in their fun. Damian and Luka grinned at each other, but remained nuzzled in a half embrace, Luka’s head on Damian’s shoulder. 

Marinette and Bridgette had most of the snowman completed before Alfred came back out to find them.

“I believe you require these items Miss Marinette.” He said, holding out a carrot and a scarf. 

“Oh thank you Alfred!” She exclaimed, as Bridgette scrounged for rocks. “Ettie look!” 

“Oooh Thank you Alfred! These are perfect.” She squealed, coming back with rocks for the eyes and smile. The two girls finished the snowman just as the snowball fight was concluded and they all gathered around the snowman to congratulate the girls on their work. Felix wrapped his arms around Bridgette’s torso, tucking her head under her chin, Marinette leaned back, smiling up at Damian and Luka, and the Quantic kids remained silent. 

Luka began humming a familiar tune, which Marinette listened to for just a moment before joining in with the words to a French Christmas song, Luka joining in with the harmony.

“Guillo, prends ton tambourin, Toi prends ta flute, Robin. Au son de ces instruments, Tu-re-lu-re-lu, pat-a-pat-a-pan, Au son de ces instruments, Je dirai Noel, gaiment.”   
Bridgette began to sing a verse in English, Allegra and Claude joining in with the Harmony for her. 

“Willie bring your little drum, Robin get your fife and come. Come be merry while you play, Tu-re-lu-re-lu, pat-a-pat-a-pan, Come be merry while you play on this joyess Christmas day.” 

The next verse was sung combined, Marinette and Bridgette carrying their respective melodies, with Luka and Allegra and Claude carrying different harmony parts. It sounded funny, given that they were singing in two different languages, but the melodies and harmonies seemed to wrap around each other as dusk continued to fall around the group. They ended at slightly different times, and held the silence for a moment, before all of them started giggling. 

“Master Damian, I believe your father is wondering where you and your friends are.” Alfred called from the doorway, signaling that it was time for them to head inside. 

“You know it’s a bit early for Christmas Carols.” Felix noted as they headed inside, but Bridgette just grinned, lightly punching his arm. 

“Oh party pooper. That was uber cool. Getting to sing in two different languages but the same song. We should do it again.”

“Oui! But maybe better choreograph it.” Luka said, grinning down at Marinette, who nodded her head. 

“Oooh we could perform for the spring talent show!” Claude eagerly took off his coat, shoving his hat in one of his sleeves before hanging it up on the rack next to the door, completely ignoring Alfred’s offer to take it. 

“I doubt that they would want to hear a Christmas song during the spring talent show.” Alan pointed out, also ignoring Alfred’s offer to take his jacket, although Marinette was fairly certain that was on purpose. 

“What if we did a Disney song though?” Allegra said. “You know, like let it go in multiple languages?” 

“Ewww as long as we didn’t do that one.” Bridgette wrinkled her nose. 

“Marinette knows Mandarin as well as English and French.” Luka helpfully supplied. “And I think Damien knows Arabic.” Marinette caught Damian sending a glare to Luka as he grabbed his boyfriends coat, offering to take Marinette’s as well. She grabbed both all of them, hanging them up and sticking her tongue out at Damian, who only shook his head with a grin. 

“I know Japanese if that helps.” Felix offered. 

“Mom taught me a bit of German.” Bridgette chimed in.

“Jesus between all of us we all know a little of something. Alan and I are taking Spanish.” Claude said, waving his arms about. 

“I know nothing.” Allegra said. 

“Technically you know English.” Alan pointed out as the group collectively left the front hall, Alfred looking amused as he led the way to where the Wayne’s were. 

“Yeah but I don’t English good.” She pointed out.

“Mood.” Luka, Marinette, and Damian all said at once, just as they entered the space where all of the Wayne’s appeared to have congregated. The group just stared at Damian who shrugged. 

“My first language is not English and English is a weird language.”

“Is it really though?” Claude asked. 

“The placement of your nouns, verbs, and adjectives don’t make sense.” Marinette pointed out, promptly flopping on the floor right next to Titus, who immediately asked for pets. 

“Quit stealing my animals.” Damian acted annoyed but sat next to her, rolling his eyes before reaching over to pet Titus’ head.

“I take offense at that.” Claude said as he sat right next to Luka, who had situated himself behind both Marinette and Damian on the couch. 

“No you don’t.” Allegra sat next to him, leaving Alan to sit on the floor in front of them so that Bridgette and Felix could take the love seat. The Wayne’s in the room were largely ignored for a moment as the Quantic kids started in on each other.

“Claude you got offended because you couldn’t figure out how a giraffe would wear a bowtie the other day. I don’t think you have room to talk.”

“Ok but…”

“Children I believe our manners should be remembered.” Marinette said. 

“One of these days Nettie you will realize that they don’t have manners.”

“Ettie dear we must teach them sometime.” Marinette grinned at her self-proclaimed sister, before both of them giggled. 

“I thought I was the mom friend.” Alan mumbled.

“Don’t worry. I could never take over for your preparedness. Speaking of, what ever happened to the macaroons.”

“I gave them to Alfred to store in the kitchen while you and Bridgette build a snowman Melody.” Luka said, grinning at her forgetful nature.

“Oh! Thanks Luka and Alfred.”

“Indeed Miss Marinette. Now I believe that introductions are in order Master Damian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration came from one of my favorite Christmas songs - Pat-a-Pan by David Archuleta. Highly recommend you go give it a listen (even if it's almost a week late at this point.)


	40. Shenanigans part 2

“You are correct as always Alfred. Guys this is my Father, Drake and his girlfriend Brown –” 

“Tim and Stephanie,” Marinette corrected, holding back laughter at seeing Tim’s penciled in eyebrows.

“Todd, - ” Damian continued as though he hadn’t been interrupted.

“Jason, -” Luka grinned at the group.

“Grayson, - ” 

“Richard or Dick,” Marinette rolled her eyes

“And his wife Kori and daughter Mari. - ”

“Why did you say their names!” Marinette looked at him with wide eyes.

“Cassandra,” Marinette tossed her hands up, shaking her head, and Luka just grinned. “And finally you know Alfred.” Damian finished. “This is Claude, Alan, and Allegra, often referred to as the Quantic kids, Bridgette and her boyfriend Felix, and of course you remember Marinette and Luka.” 

“Well it’s nice to know he gives his family the same treatment.” Felix said, grinning at Damian, who returned the grin. 

“Oh yeah. It’s great except when their last names sound like first names and you go around thinking they have a completely different name.” Marinette poked Damian’s shoulder, glaring at Felix.

“I forgot about that to be honest.” Felix blinked for a moment before laughing.

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet Damian’s friends.” Bruce smiled at the group. “We were planning on ordering pizza in to make things simple.”

“Hell yeah!” Claude shouted.

“Master Claude I must ask you to watch your language.” Alfred said, eyeing the blonde who looked a bit sheepish. 

“Sorry Alfred.” Alfred nodded decisively before turning to Marinette.

“Miss Marinette, do you mind if we have the macaroons in the meantime?”

“Sure! I’ll come help you grab them if you want!”

“The help would be appreciated.” Alfred bowed as Marinette stood. She kissed both Luka and Damian on the cheek before sweeping out of the room, following Alfred into the next room. 

The Wayne’s looked at the doorway in shock.

“Did Alfred just accept help from her?” Jason broke the silence.

“Is that not normal?” Alan sounded confused.

“Not at all.” Richard says, looking confused for a moment more before suggesting a game.

"Did you ever think he didn't want your help because you guys make more a mess than clean up?" Damian said a bit irritably.

"Fair." Jason pointed at his brother, sending the room into laughter.

*****

“Miss Marinette I hope I’m not prying, but I have some questions about Paris and the miraculous.”

“Please Alfred, Just Marinette or Nette is fine. And sure, ask away, although I’m not sure how much I’ll be able to answer you.”

“I’ll be succinct then. Can you tell me how Nooroo and Dusuu are doing?” Marinette stopped in her tracks, her heart pounding.

“What?”

“I’m sorry to startle you Miss Marinette. It’s just… You radiate the energy of having wielded a miraculous. Given your nature, your age, and what little knowledge I had, I reached the conclusion that you were Ladybug, now Guardian of the Miraculous.”

“How…” 

“Perhaps I should begin at the beginning.” Alfred gestured for them to keep walking and she followed mutely, still reeling from him asking such a question. He clearly knew of the miraculous if he called the Kwami by name, but…

“I served during the war. Our side had found the miraculous, and my commander was trying to figure out how to use them to our advantage. I was tasked with figuring out how they worked and how we could utilize them to our advantage.”

“You were a miraculous user?”

“No, not in the way that you were thinking. I wasn’t a wielder in the sense that I used the miraculous during the war, rather I talked with the Kwami to attempt to figure out how to utilize them. Nooroo, Dusuu, and I had many good conversations about their history and their abilities. I was tasked to find good wielders for them.”

Now that he was talking, Marinette could sense small amounts of the miraculous magic, showing he was telling the truth. He had accessed the miraculous, but didn’t use them. 

“Why approach me with this?”

“Because I am partially at fault for them falling into the wrong hands. I found good compatible users for them with their help, but greed was something I didn’t factor in. They were stolen from us after a mission, and we could never recover them.” Marinette felt a pressure at her leg and looked down to see her purse open. Nooroo peeked out and seemed to be asking for permission.

“Well I guess I’m not really the best person to answer your question.” Marinette smiled at him as they reached the kitchen and he pulled out a platter. He sent her a questioning look, and she nodded at Nooroo who floated up next to her.

“Hello Alfred.” Nooroo said, smiling at the older gentleman. 

“Nooroo?” Alfred’s voice was quiet and the two began to catch up as Marinette began the process of plating the sweets.

“You know I don’t blame you Alfred. Neither does Dusuu. We both understood that what happened was the result of someone else’s actions, not your own.” 

“But if I had chosen better holders.”

“There really isn’t better or worse holders Alfred.” Marinette cut in. “One of the things I’ve learned as my time as a Guardian and as Ladybug, is that there’s compatibility. It’s why temporary holders are often chosen for the miraculous, to not only test that compatibility but also their status as heroes.” 

“Marinette?” Alfred’s voice was quiet but Marinette heard it crystal clear. She sighed, pausing in her task, making eye contact with the elder.

“The Black Cat that was my Partner, Chat Noir, was irresponsible with his miraculous. It was a freedom to him, and he was determined to believe that we were soulmates, in love. He was always pushing my boundaries and wouldn’t take no for an answer. It made me uncomfortable, but I put up with it, because he was the most compatible for the miraculous. He did not willingly retire, but was forced into it when I took the ring from him after he demanded an identity reveal. I was uncomfortable with the idea due to me being guardian. He pushed, and from what his kwami said, would have stalked me.”

“I’m sorry you were forced into that position.” 

“It was certainly uncomfortable. But I’m slowly allowing myself to believe it was the best decision. So you see, we all can only do the best we can.” 

“I’m grateful to you guardian. You’re continued support is wonderful and all the kwami agree that you are the best guardian we’ve ever had.” Nooroo hugged her cheek and she laughed, finishing plating the sweets.

“You won’t tell them will you?” Marinette asked as they began to head back.

“No. It’s not my secret to tell.”

“Thank you. Luka and I planned to tell Damian at some point, but we hadn’t wanted to tell him too soon.” 

“I think that would be a good idea Marinette. There may be more help here than you realize.”

“Thank you Alfred for your advice.”

“Anytime Marinette.” He said as they walked into the room. All conversation stopped and Jason pointed between the two of them, mouth agape.

“No. Did he? Oh my God. Magical. That’s what you are. There is no explanation for that.”

“For what!” Claude asked, looking annoyed at being interrupted from whatever game they were playing.

“Alfred never calls anyone by their first name only. There’s always honorifics in front.” Dick said casually, grabbing a macaroon and stuffing it into his mouth, before freezing and grabbing another three.

“These are amazing!” He said with his mouthful.

“Tch, Manners Richard.” Damian said, stepping forward and grabbing the Robin one again.

“We don’t question Nettie and her powers.” Bridgette agreed, stepping forward and grabbing some for herself and Felix.

“She got Allegra and Claude freaked with one of her threats once.” Alan nodded sagely.

“Yes, she’s quite creative.” Tim said flatly, still clearly holding a grudge against her.

“Be careful Drake. She’s got a great coffee concoction you’re going to want to try someday.” Luka said cheerfully, taking over Damian’s name for him. Clearly Marinette missed something if Luka was calling someone by their last name.

“Don’t tell Maman that I did that again. She’d kill me if she found out I did it without proper supervision.” Marinette warned Luka, plopping next to him on the couch after relinquishing the treats for the others to try.

“Proper supervision? You flipped me when I tried to take it! What kind of supervision would stop you?!” Damian exclaimed, taking back his spot on the floor next to his dog.

“I’m not even convinced a Gorilla would stop her.” Allegra agreed, shoving a couple into her mouth.

“You haven’t seen her father.” Damian shuddered a bit at the memory. 

“You haven’t seen her mother in action.” Luka waved a cookie at Damian before popping it into his mouth.

“Both of those scare me considering what Marinette is capable of.” 

“I don’t think she got everything from her parents.” Bridgette mentioned casually, just as the doorbell rang.

“That would be pizza.” Alfred said, moving towards the door.

“So, what game were you all playing?” Marinette asked, bringing her knees to her chest. 

“It was a variation of 20 questions of sorts. To get to know each other a little better.”

“Oh I’m sorry I missed it.”

“Did you actually shave off Drake’s eyebrows and replace them with pipe cleaners?” Allegra asked. Marinette cocked an eyebrow at the use of the name but nodded her head.  
“Mood.” Claude deadpanned.

“Big oof. I clearly missed something.” Marinette whispered to Luka as the rest of the group got excited over Pizza entering the room.

“Drake made a comment about you and your follow through yesterday. And then said something passive aggressive against our relationship with Damian. The group didn’t take that very well.” Luka leaned over and talked quietly.

“Shocker.” Marinette shook her head. She had wondered how Tim would handle the news given how he looked.

“Daddy!” A small child practically flew into the room and into Richards arms.

“Mari! I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon.”

“The party ended a little early when one of the other kids threw up.” Kori walked gracefully into the room and gave a kiss on Richards cheek.

“Kids this is my wife Kori and my daughter Mari.” Mari waved shyly from her fathers arms until she saw Marinette.

“Mari!” The girl launched from her fathers arms and Marinette barely had time to drop her legs so she had a lap to catch the child on. “Mommy took me to a birthday party today of one of my classmates and…” The small child continued to ramble about her day while Damian, Marinette, and Luka all looked on fondly. Marinette nodded her head and asked questions to keep her occupied while Dick and Kori got food for the three of them. Once the small child had exhausted her story, Luka introduced a rhythm game that he used to play with Juleka when she was small which Mari delighted in until she was pulled away for dinner.

After Marinette, Luka, and Damian got their plates, they chose to sit on the floor and chatted a bit while they ate. They were surprised to be joined by Bruce, who sat on a beanbag that was brought in nearby.

“So, Marinette and Luka, do you mind telling me a bit about yourselves?”

“What would you like to know?” Luka asked, leaning back on his hands.

“Anything really, your hobbies, families, the like.” The trio looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this might end up a bit of a chapter dump bc I really enjoyed writing these chapters, and I'm feeling generous since my birthday is in two days. Sooooo enjoy all the chapters, I hope the content is good, also - angst alert coming up.


	41. Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - Angst ahead. You've been warned.

“Did we miss anything?” Drake asked, shooting a glare at Marinette.

“I think I missed something.” Bruce looked a bit confused.

“Sorry it’s just Marinette and Luka come from…eclectic backgrounds.” Damian answered, still smiling.

“Oh? Do tell.” Drake sat in a chair behind his father but the rest of the room seemed interested in the topic as well.

“I means it’s pretty simple. Maman and Papa owned a bakery in Paris, although they’re moving to Gotham to open up shop here since I’ve expressed interest in staying. They wanted to be close to me and I didn’t have much of a desire to stay in Paris. They’ve always supported my passion for fashion, even helped me when I started my own business, although Jagged and Penny helped out a lot with that as well. The legal side of things has been fun to navigate.” Marinette pulled a face, but she grinned at the end.

“So you completely run your business?” Bruce asked, curious.

“Mostly. Penny helps me write up contracts and handle some of the more legal side, especially when I work with a big client. We have a deal worked out where she takes a portion of my profits when I work with bigger clients like Jagged. But I handle the rest of the business. I’ve been working out pricing and materials on my own since I was 14 or 15. Maman and Papa helped me with that, and Jagged and my friend Chloe helps me know the worth of my designs. Chloe and I have discussed going into business together when I actually grow, she’s great with business, which would leave me to handle smaller business things and the actual fashion side. For now I can mostly handle it on my own.”

“That’s actually really impressive.” Drake’s eyebrows raised, clearly despite his knowledge of her being MDC, he hadn’t realized how much work she had actually put into her brand.

“Thank you.” 

“It doesn’t seem too eclectic though.” Bruce pointed out.

“It’s the friends she makes that makes her eclectic. Marinette created something for Jagged at 13, and has been working for him almost ever since. She was also friends with Adrien Agreste, the model, and her best friend Chloe, is the daughter of style queen and the former Mayor of Paris, who also runs the biggest hotel.” Luka pointed out. “She’s great with names and faces, and networks well, so that’s not even touching other contacts she has.” Marinette rolled her eyes, but grinned at Luka.

“Luka’s family is a bit more eclectic.”

“A bit?” He looked amused. “My mom is free-thinking. Lives on a boat, loves music, and fights against the law. She thinks freedom is everything. My sister and I were in a band for a little bit before I branched out with Jagged, but music really makes up my family. I currently play backup for Jagged, but I’ve written a couple solos, and I’ve got some singles and an album that will be coming out soon. Speaking of, think you can pull some graphic design Nette? I can send over the demos and we can cobble something together. I can’t pay you right away but I can give you some of the royalties.” 

“I’ll have to talk to Penny about drawing a contract about it. She might have some other ideas about it as well.” 

“Aren’t you dating? Why won’t you just do it for free?” Drake looked a bit triumphant at them, as though he had found a loop hole. 

“That would devalue my work.” Marinette sniffed, glaring at him.

“Yeah and it wouldn’t be very professional. We could both get into a lot of trouble if Nette wasn’t compensated for her work. Not to mention that would be like me asking Damian to draw something without paying a commission. It’s an insult to the artist, even if they were to offer discounts. Artists aren’t appreciated enough for their work.” Luka said calmly, setting a hand on Damian’s knee. They both could tell that Damian was about to get upset with Drake and they wanted to avoid a scene.

“She hasn’t struck me as professional thus far so why…” 

“That’s enough.” Marinette’s voice was quiet, but the tone was very demanding and stopped all other conversations in the room. “I understand that you may be upset with the prank I pulled the other day, but that is no reason to go after my professional integrity, especially when you don’t know anything about it. Or is it because Luka and I are both in a relationship with Damian?” Drake remained silent, but to the room that spoke volumes. Marinette stood and faced Tim with a dark look on her face.

“I understand that you may not get the relationship that Luka and I share with Damian. It isn’t something a lot of people understand and we knew we would have to fight an uphill battle about anyone else we were with. But know this. Both Luka and I care about Damian and have no problems putting any amount of work into this relationship that is necessary. How we handle it should be up to us, not you. Beyond that, you bringing my work ethic into this is not only extremely rude, it’s also ignorant of you. Since I have never held a contract with you, you do not know my process. You do not know my professionalism. You do not know anything about it.” Tim stood up quickly, getting directly into her face, pointing at her.

“Oh please, don’t talk like you know everything. From the moment you walked in here, you acted like you knew better than everyone else. Maybe I shouldn’t have brought your professionalism into this, and I sure as hell do not appreciate the stunt you pulled, but your attitude has left much to be desired. You’re young, naïve, and stupid if you think this is going to work out. Relationships take work, and a multi-person relationship is too much for any person to handle.” 

“Multi-person relationships work just as any other relationship. Trust and communication.” Marinette said hotly, eyes narrowing at Drake.

“Exactly. And how much do you guys really trust or communicate with each other. How much do you really know about each other? And you and Luka were already in an established relationship, which means that Damian is ultimately the one that is going to get hurt and pretending like you have everything under control is just fooling all of you in the long run.” 

“Bullshit. Luka and I have an established friendship. We haven’t been dating for nearly as long as you apparently think. And you know even less about me than Damian does, so putting your nose where it doesn’t belong isn’t appreciated.” 

“Ohhhh little miss perfect doesn’t like it when the truth is said.” A smack resounds throughout the room and Drake’s head jerks to the left.

“How dare you.” Marinette’s voice was quiet but held a deadly hint to it. “I only act the way I did because I had to find a way to survive. Being anything less than perfect wasn’t acceptable. I have my flaws and I am painfully aware of what they are, and you have absolutely no right to dig into them. But what you said wasn’t the truth. How would you know how much work a multi-person relationship takes since your so against it? How are you so certain that this isn’t a relationship that I don’t want to do my damndest to cultivate and make work? So I repeat again. How fucking dare you.” Marinette was in tears by the end, immediately turning and running out the door, ignoring the calls of her friends. She ignored the cold and the wind and just ran out into the yard, not daring to go beyond the walls.

*****

Luka glared at the man who had just made Marinette cry. He still seemed to be standing in shock, and Luka immediately stood.

Bridgette was already out the door, grabbing Marinette’s coat and calling her name, Felix not far behind her. Claude stood side by side with Luka and Damian, while the Allegra and Alan asked Alfred to help guide them through the garden they had seen when they entered. Richard followed, handing Mari off to his wife with a kiss, and Jason moved from his seat, close enough to push past Drake with barely a glance in his direction.

“Master Damian, Master Claude, I believe you should join the search party.” Damian shook his head as Luka spoke, though Claude was already moving out of the room.

“You have no idea what the fuck you just did.” Luka growled, Damian moving close this time to prevent him from doing anything.

“I only spoke the truth.” Drake straightened and sent a glare of his own towards the blue-haired boy, who growled and coiled, ready to pounce. He never took his eyes off Drake, even as Alfred spoke.

“No you did not.” Alfred sent a look in his direction. “Master Luka I believe it might be in your best interest to say something.” Luka instantly knew he was talking about the miraculous and hesitated. He hated breaking Marinette’s secret like that, but they weren’t aware that she still had the miraculous. It was a chance, but it might make the situation seem more realistic to them. He took a deep breath and surveyed the room. The only occupants were Alfred – who appeared to already know the situation – Bruce, Damian, and Tim. He wasn’t certain where Kori and Mari had gotten too, and Steph had left while Marinette was plating the macaroons.

“I was Viperion.” All heads in the room jerked up. “We were all young when we were given the miraculous, but the only two who received the miraculous directly from the guardian were Ladybug and Chat Noir. The rest were chosen between the two of them and the circle of people they trusted.” Damian tensed beside him, Luka could feel his grip tightening, but he seemed to still be supportive. 

“We were all given no training or even much warning before we were given our miraculous, but Ladybug was always certain to give me a choice. Each time she returned, I could have rejected the miraculous, a choice which she was never given. As Viperion, I had second chance. I watched each of my teammates die, only to bring them back to life so that we could retry, fixing whatever mistakes were made, whatever plans didn’t work out. Sometimes I would have to reset hundreds of times before we could get it right.” He wilted a little as he thought about how many lives he had relived, how many timelines he had reset, how many failures had been erased. 

“It was during one of these resets that I confirmed the identity of Ladybug.” 

“Marinette.” Surprisingly it was Drakes voice that dominated the room, not Damian like he had thought. Luka nodded his head. 

“She was thirteen when she received the miraculous. She didn’t even want it at first, at least that’s what she told me. She tried to give it away, only to be forced to wear the mask to protect a friend. Her first akuma, she screwed up. From then on, she did absolutely everything she could to prevent that from happening again. She came up with every plan as meticulously as she could. She didn’t rely on me as much as she should have, but Chat was never a great partner, so she didn’t know how to lean on one. And then she was forced to live through a strange juxtaposition. Being bullied by people who she thought were her friends, the same people who hailed her alter ego as a hero.

“The first thing she did after defeating Hawkmoth wasn’t to give up her miraculous. It was to scream. To scream out the pain and anguish of having to bury her feelings, to always be perfect, to never get akumatized. She was held to a higher standard than even Chat, who was akumatized multiple times. She doesn’t know how to act any other way. Hell I’m certain she’d be pissed with me if she knew I was telling you this.”

“Why?”

“Why tell you? Or Why would she be upset?”

“Both.” Drakes voice was a whisper.

“Because you needed to understand exactly what you dredged up tonight. You brought up memories she would rather forget. She doesn’t tell anyone about being ladybug, because to her ladybug was a burden she was forced to carry. Her perfection. Damian was going to find out sooner or later, because we don’t keep secrets. And sooner after the stunt you pulled because now we have to go and take care of her, remind her that she is perfect the way she is, flaws and all, and that her flaws aren’t as bad as they seem. You needed to understand the consequences of your decisions tonight, and how wrong you really were.” With that, Luka grabbed Damian’s hand and turned on his heel, walking out of the room. The door shut behind them, with words being exchanged in low tones but Luka stopped, leaning against the wall. 

He put his hand to his chest, feeling his heart beat, and let his head hang. 

“Luka are you ok.” Luka shook his head as tears came to his eyes and found himself enveloped in a hug by Damian. All the memories of the past came to him, things he didn’t want to dredge up yet. Things he wasn’t ready. And Marinette was out in the cold, probably feeling the same way. He closed his eyes, feeling Damian’s warmth. 

“We need to talk. All three of us. And tonight isn’t going to be a good night for it.” Luka breathed out, trying to pull himself together.

“I’m not mad.” Damian said. “I’m sorry you both had to go through that. And I have questions but…” 

“We found her!” Jason walked into the room, carrying the cold form of Marinette.

Damian and Luka both made their way to her, hovering anxiously over her. The rest of the group was nearby and looking quiet worried. Bridgette was on the phone with her mother off to the side, glancing nervously at Marinette.

“I’m sorry.” Marinette whispered, cold, but not unconscious, something Luka thanked the heavens for. Damian kissed her forehead and Luka shook his head.

“It’s fine Melody. I’m just glad your safe. Lets get you warm and go home ok?” He whispered, letting Jason take her over to the fire, the door opening to reveal a concerned Brue and Alfred, and a very silent Tim.

Damian grabbed his hand, motioning him to wait for a second. 

“She shouldn’t go to school tomorrow.” 

“I agree. She’ll probably have a cold after this.”

“I don’t think I can skip, but I’ll see you both tomorrow afterwards? It’s a short week because of thanksgiving, I can bring over her homework and we can talk then. I’ll see if I can convince my father to let me take Tuesday.” Luka hesitated but nodded. 

“I’m staying with her the rest of the week. We should probably get it over with, but I have to discuss what I said tonight.”

“Will she be upset with you?”

“Probably. This was much sooner than we planned on telling you, and we never really planned to tell your family.” 

“I’m happy you trusted me. I have stuff of my own I’ll have to explain, but let’s save that for tomorrow.” Luka nodded, everyone was entitled to their own secrets. 

“Don’t feel obligated. We’re still pretty new to this relationship, even if it feels like we’ve been together longer than this weekend.”

“Technically it’s only been like a week.”

“We’ve all been pining for longer.” Luka grinned weakly at that, and Damian chuckled. 

“Mom is asking us to get home as soon as we can. She’s worried about Marinette. Have you talked to her parents.” Luka shook his head.

“You should send them a message. If she develops symptoms of a cold or something worse we don’t want them to be surprised.” Bridgette looked drained, and Luka could see how the rest of the friend group was reacting to the still silent Tim in the background.

“It’s probably best. Is she still ok with me staying over?”

“She was hoping for it. Having you nearby might ease some of her stress and would have someone nearby to monitor her.”

“Call me if anything changes.” Damian still looked worried.

“You’re welcome over too if you want.” Bridgette’s eyes were soft and she nodded at his boyfriend.

“Not tonight. I think it’s best I stay here to deal with whatever that was.”

“Good luck.” Bridgette nodded. “I don’t know how much sleep Luka will be getting but if you decide to join us later, there’s a key hidden in the birdfeeder hanging on the tree. Just be sure to drop it on the counter and lock the door behind you. I’ll be sure to let mom know you might be coming over.” Damian nodded looking grateful as Alfred ushered the friends out the door, Marinette bundled and situated comfortably in Claude’s arms. 

Luka pulled Damian in for a hug and kiss before following their friends out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought naming the chapters was a good idea, but I'm slowly losing my mind as I continue on, so these might just get weird. We all love a little angst right? Don't worry, it gets better.


	42. Meeting with the Guardian's

“You mind telling me what the ever-loving fuck that was.” Damian knew his voice was loud as he walked into the room, but couldn’t find it in himself to lower it.

“Damian I was just trying…”

“No. I know precisely what you were trying to do Drake, and while I appreciate your concern you not only did it so fucking upside down, but you have now managed to make both of my partners suffer from mental breakdowns and I can’t even be there with them because we are meeting the holders of the miraculous tonight!” Drake’s mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. He looked towards Father for help, but only found disappointed looks leveled in his direction.

“Does someone want to explain what happened after we left? Is there a reason you didn’t join us in our search for Marinette, Demon Spawn?” 

“Luka revealed that both he and Marinette were miraculous holders in Paris.”

“What?!” Richard and Jason’s voices were loud in their shock. Kori shushed them as she walked back into the room. 

“I have put Mari down for bed. She wanted to see Marinette to make sure she was ok, but I told her we would go see her tomorrow after I picked her up from school. I’m assuming you did find her?”

“Yes. She was cold, but still conscious. She’ll probably be sick tomorrow, why don’t you bring her some soup.” Kori nodded before turning her gaze on Tim. 

“I hope you understand what you’ve done Timothy. Even if you were concerned, you should have kept your thoughts to yourself.” 

“I’ve already benched Tim for his actions. Kori I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to stay home as well. We have to consider that Marinette and Luka may still be operating with the miraculous.” 

“They said they gave up the miraculous father.” Damian said hotly.

“I’m well aware of that Damian. I’m not questioning them, but we have to deal with the possibility and I’m not ready to ought our identities. I think that should be something you choose to tell them yourself.”

“Wait… Just to be clear, you aren’t telling them not because you don’t trust them, but because you are trying to respect Demon Spawns decision on when to tell them?” Damian looked towards his father, just as curious as Jason was. His father shrugged.

“They were heroes with their own identity. Something Alfred was apparently already aware of.” The room had different reactions to that. “That means they can be trusted with secret identities. Luka revealed that he knew the others due to his time as Viperion, and if Marinette was ladybug, then she was in charge of choosing them.”

“That’s a large responsibility on the kids shoulders.” Jason whistled.

“Comparing that with the information we got last night, I would say Marinette actually did give up the miraculous. She’s really just trying to put it past her. But the miraculous showing up in Gotham after her arrival is suspicious.” Richard pointed out.

“We don’t actually know when the miraculous arrived in Gotham, but lets leave our speculations. We need to meet with them again tonight, but I hope that if it is Marinette and Luka they will reveal themselves in time. Then they can have actual training under us.” Bruce grimaced at the thought. 

Damian remained silent. He was already reeling in the revelation that his partners were once heroes. Maybe still were. It wouldn’t be so hard to reveal that he was Robin after that.

“Honestly if it is them, I hope Marinette doesn’t come out tonight. She shouldn’t be doing anything but resting after tonight.” Richard said.

“We’ll see how tonight goes. Suit up everyone.” Bruce said, and the group dispersed. 

“Damian?” Drakes voice was hoarse and Damian stopped. Jason made as though he was going to stay but Damian shook his head, he would listen to him. Jason nodded and headed out the room, leaving the door open. 

“Yes.” Damian turned to face his brother, who actually looked upset. 

“I’m sorry. I know it might not mean much, and I know I need to apologize to them directly, but I owe you an apology directly. I clearly shouldn’t have stuck my nose into things. I just…” He shook his head. “I don’t get it. She was right. You’ve just come so far, and I hated the thought that you would… well I really did think I had the best intentions.” 

Damian hesitated, Tim really did look sorry, and he hated being wrong.

“You promise you’ll apologize to them?” Tim nodded.

“Yes of course. As soon as I see them again.” 

“I reserve judgement until then.” Damian nodded, but both of them knew this was the beginning of forgiveness.

*****

Marinette had been tucked into bed. She looked tired, and the kwami’s had come out, concerned. 

“I don’t think you should go out tonight.” Luka said as soon as the door was shut.

“I don’t have a choice.” Marinette said tiredly, shaking her head.

“He’s right kitten. It’s really not a good idea to wield any of us. And you’re more likely to get sick!” Plagg said, crossing his arms. 

“I’ll be fine. We’ll keep it short tonight ok?” 

“There’s no stopping you is there?” Luka said, resignedly, more so than normal.

“Luka? Are you ok?” 

“There’s something you should know before we do anything.” His voice was quiet and Marinette suddenly became concerned, but remained silent. “I told them about me being Viperion and you being Ladybug. Alfred encouraged it, something you apparently need to tell me about. Not about our current escapades but… Well I knew it was a risk, but I needed Drake to understand what he just put you through.”

“Oh Luka. You relived it too didn’t you.” Marinette opened her arms, and Luka accepted the hug, burying his face into her chest. She knew exactly how emotionally draining second chance was to its user, having had to use it on her own after the reveal. 

“We’ll keep it short tonight ok? We’ll just go to meet them and explain that it’s been a long day in our personal lives.”

“Alfred?” His voice was muffled but she knew what he was asking.

“Alfred was a previous…well sort of guardian for Nooroo and Dusuu before they were found by Hawkmoth. He recognized the energy off of me and you. I told him about being guardian. I’d like to make you an official guardian after this is all over.” Luka nodded, staying in her embrace for a while longer. 

“I’ll set an alarm. Why don’t you too get some sleep.” Tikki’s voice was quiet as she encouraged the two. She knew it wasn’t much, but it was better that they at least get a couple of hours before traversing the rooftops and there was no talking them out of it. 

*****

The girls agreed to continue patrol that way they wouldn’t leave the city unprotected as the rest of the bats congregated on top of Wayne tower. Tim had been ordered to stay out of the cave for the night, the rest of the family didn’t want him anywhere near the miraculous until they had a chance to figure out if it was Marinette and Luka or not.  
Nightwing and Robin took the forefront, having met the two before, while Batman and Red Hood hid in the shadows.

It didn’t take too long before two figures were bounding out from the darkness, one male and the other female.

“Viridian and Morphia?” Nightwing asked, checking to ensure it was still them despite the costume differences. The female was dressed originally how they found her, in her leather suit with dark accents, but the Male was dressed in a simple spotted spandex outfit. Both still had a utility belt, and the man carried… a yo-yo?

“We’re actually Hallow and Vedalia in these forms, but yes we are the same.” The two were standing quite close together and Robin looked at the two in concern, the knowledge that these might be his partners causing him more distress. If it was them, they shouldn’t be out right now.

“It’s a pleasure to actually meet the two of you in person.” Batman swooped from the shadows, as Hood jumped down from where ever he was hiding. Hallow quirked an eyebrow, but remained silent. It was hard to tell what she was thinking.

“What exactly are your intentions here?” Hood asked, crossing his arms.

“And you are?” Hallow’s voice was light, but it carried across the structure.

“I’m Red Hood.” Hood crossed his arms, staring through at her. Hallow muttered something that was indiscernable to them but caused a quirk on Vedalia’s lips.

“Our intentions are only to help protect the city. To help keep the balance.” 

“Balance?” 

“The miraculous are ideas that require balance. Not just of good and evil, but a structure. Gotham walks the fine line of a balance of forces.” Vedalia spoke calmly. 

“What do you mean.” 

“Gotham has a curse that is older than time itself. It is not something that can be lifted or changed. But as long as that curse is balanced out by forces of good, forces of protection, then there will never be cause to fear of chaos over ruling. We are not here to do anything but maintain the balance. Our interference wasn’t strictly necessary, but we felt obligated to help given our positions as guardians.” 

“Why didn’t you just seek us out when you arrived?” Batman’s voice was low, trying not to scare them off.

“We know your stance on Meta’s and others within the city. We weren’t here to join with your band of vigilantes.” Vedalia said.

“We knew we would be forced to seek you out eventually, but we were only trying to catch the smaller things that might be missed while you were dealing with bigger villains.” Hallow nodded her head. Robin looked at both of them closely, trying to see if he could discern any similarities before giving up.

“You say you didn’t want to join us?” He asked, cocking his head. Hallow shook her head.

“No offense but we probably trust you just as much as you trust us.” Vedalia sounded amused. Batman chuckled.

“You’re probably right. Although I would like the chance to get to know you so that maybe we can start building trust.” The two of them looked at each other, before Hallow nodded her head. Vedalia pulled something out of his yo-yo, passing it off to Batman.

“Here. It’s a communicator that will be able to get in touch with us, no matter what miraculous we’re using. We’ll be able to use it to contact you as well. We only patrol a couple nights a week, but with the holiday that might be thrown into question.” 

“Is it just the two of you?” Nightwing asked.

“For the most part. We do have a couple of others who might join us on occasion, but you can be assured it’s only people we have extreme faith in.” Hallow responded, nodding her head. A beep pushed through on her baton, and she slid it open revealing a compartment.

“I apologize but we must be going. We have prior engagements tomorrow that cannot be ignored. 

“We’ll see you soon?” Hood asked.

“You know how to contact us.” Vedalia nodded at the communication device in Batman’s hand before they both jumped off the edge of the building swinging off into the night.  
“Damn. I couldn’t tell if it was them or not.” Hood said after a moment of silence. 

“Neither could I.” Robin said, feeling troubled. Maybe he would take up Bridgette’s offer of visiting them tonight.

“Robin with me. Finish out Patrol you two.” Batman nodded at Hood and Nightwing. “I’m going to take this back to Oracle to see if we can’t patch it into our systems.” Robin nodded and followed his father towards the vehicle, where he flipped a switch, allowing them to mute their coms but still hear everyone else.

“Father I’d…” 

“Not tonight.” Batman said, not allowing him to finish his sentence.

“But…”

“I know what you’re going to ask Damian and the answer is no, you cannot go see them tonight. Don’t you have a test coming up?” Robin nodded his head, sinking down a little in the seat, frustrated. “You won’t be able to get anything out of them tonight anyway. They’ll be asleep when you get over there. However you may go over after school, and provided that there isn’t any tests, I will see if I can get you out of school on Tuesday. I’d like to go over with you tomorrow anyway, to talk to her host parents.” 

“If I can arrange to take all of my tests on Monday?” 

“Talk to your teachers. We’ll get it figured out.” His father nodded. Damian was grateful to actually have his support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? It's somewhat fixed! One more chapter from Marinette and Luka's POV and then after that the Wayne's descend onto Bridgette's house to check on Marinette. Oh and Marinette's Parents will be coming into town!


	43. Meeting Batman

The alarm rang, pulling Luka from his sleep. He blinked, bleary eyed at the darkness that had fallen into the room, before remembering himself. He shook Marinette awake, not really sure what time Tikki had set the alarm for.

“No Maman, just five more minutes please.” The girl batted at him, and he chuckled, bringing Marinette around. “Luka?” She whispered soundly slightly confused.

“How are you feeling Melody?” She sat up slowly, stretching to wake herself up more.

“Not awful actually. How about you?”

“Better.” He nodded his head.

“Are you two still sure about going out?” Tikki and Plagg floated nearby, looking anxiously at the two. Marinette nodded, and Luka concurred, although a bit more hesitant, still worried about Marinette.

Tikki handed Luka the earrings, and he glanced at them, uncertain of how they would fit around his gauges. Marinette giggled, taking them from him and concentrating a little before they shifted shape, becoming gauges that would actually fit. He grinned at her gratefully and put them in his ears, calling the transformation phrase.

“Simple.” Marinette said, shaking her head, and he checked the belt at his waist to see what he had available. “Tikki must have a preference for that.” 

“Actually I modeled it after my favorite hero. What do you think?” Marinette muttered something about a suck-up, causing Luka to laugh before calling her own transformation phrase. 

“Alright bug-boy. We’ve got bats and birds to meet.” Marinette grinned in his direction, before opening the window and hopping out. 

*****

Vedalia grappled up to the top of the tower, while Hallow extended her Baton and gracefully landed.

“Viridian and Morphia?” Nightwing asked from his position next to Robin. Hallow scanned the rooftop to see if she could find the others, and saw the shape of Batman from behind the two, with another possible person up on the sign above. She really appreciated the night vision that the cat miraculous gave her.

“We’re actually Hallow and Vedalia in these forms, but yes we are the same.” Vedalia answered for them, and Hallow caught the gaze of Robin, who seemed to be assessing them closely.

“It’s a pleasure to actually meet the two of you in person.” Batman swooped from the shadows, as Hood jumped down from where ever he was hiding. Hallow held back a smirk, glad she had noticed that they were there. Vedalia jumped slightly beside her at their entrance, but otherwise didn’t react.

“What exactly are your intentions here?” The man who had jumped down from the sign stated.

“And you are?” Hallow tried to put some authority in her voice, not liking the extra person being there.

“I’m Red Hood.” Hood crossed his arms, staring through at her. 

“More like Helmet.” She muttered, making Luka chuckle lowly behind her. “Our intentions are only to help protect the city. To help keep the balance.” 

“Balance?” This time Nightwing spoke up, moving closer.

“The miraculous are ideas that require balance. Not just of good and evil, but a structure. Gotham walks the fine line of a balance of forces.” Vedalia spoke calmly, explaining what they had discussed with the kwami earlier.

“What do you mean.” 

“Gotham has a curse that is older than time itself. It is not something that can be lifted or changed. But as long as that curse is balanced out by forces of good, forces of protection, then there will never be cause to fear of chaos over ruling. We are not here to do anything but maintain the balance. Our interference wasn’t strictly necessary, but we felt obligated to help given our positions as guardians.” Hallow explained further.

“Why didn’t you just seek us out when you arrived?” Batman’s voice was low, trying not to scare them off.

“We know your stance on Meta’s and others within the city. We weren’t here to join with your band of vigilantes.” Vedalia said.

“We knew we would be forced to seek you out eventually, but we were only trying to catch the smaller things that might be missed while you were dealing with bigger villains.” Hallow nodded her head, feeling herself waver and trying not to show them. The toll of the night was finally hitting her, and she knew they would have to cut this short.

“You say you didn’t want to join us?” He asked, cocking his head. Hallow shook her head.

“No offense but we probably trust you just as much as you trust us.” Vedalia sounded amused, but he put a hand on her back, as though trying to give her strength. Batman chuckled.

“You’re probably right. Although I would like the chance to get to know you so that maybe we can start building trust.” She glanced at Vedalia, before nodding her head. They hadn’t exactly discussed this, but they did have communicators to talk with others. Vedalia grabbed something out from within the yo-yo and tossed the communication device over.

“Here. It’s a communicator that will be able to get in touch with us, no matter what miraculous we’re using. We’ll be able to use it to contact you as well. We only patrol a couple nights a week, but with the holiday that might be thrown into question.” 

“Is it just the two of you?” Nightwing asked.

“For the most part. We do have a couple of others who might join us on occasion, but you can be assured it’s only people we have extreme faith in.” Hallow responded, nodding her head, thinking about the possibility of Chloe joining them once she arrived. A beep forced her to look at her baton, and she saw a message from Plagg telling her to wrap it up.

“I apologize but we must be going. We have prior engagements tomorrow that cannot be ignored.” Hallow pretended as though it was a reminder, rather than a message.

“We’ll see you soon?” Hood asked.

“You know how to contact us.” Vedalia nodded at the communication device in Batman’s hand before guiding her to the edge and having the both of them jump off.

They made it a few buildings away before a beeping indicated that her transformation was going to wear off. She stopped in an alleyway nearby, checking to make sure there wasn’t anyone else in it, and allowed the transformation to drop. Her vision swam as she leaned against the wall, Plagg landing on your head.

“You were worse off than you thought kitten.” He gasped, and she only nodded her head tiredly.

“Nette?” Vedalia called from beside her and she tiredly leaned against him. “Oh Nette. Let’s get you home.” He scooped her up, carrying her with one arm, and swung them back home. Tucking her into bed he called off his own transformation, and carried Plagg over to his food. 

“Thank you for holding the transformation as long as you could.”

“Hey, I respect identities. Just take care of her.” The grumpy cat nodded, before downing a whole wheel of cheese. 

Marinette was already asleep in bed when Luka joined her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You officially have all the Chapters I have currently written! I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far. I can't wait to write more! This was a shorter chapter, and I didn't do a whole lot of editing, so there are probably mistakes that I missed.


	44. Balance is Imperitive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've re-edited this chapter, although I kept the note at end the same. I didn't like the way it turned out and I was struggling with inspiration for the next chapter. So although it's late, here's a two chapter update, and I recommend you re-read this chapter, although all the elements are essentially the same, just better written.

Marinette woke up the next morning to a stuffy nose and an achy body. She sniffled and groaned, moving closer to the source of heat that was nearby, not registering that it was probably Luka. She didn’t bother opening her eyes, rather scrunched them a bit, to get rid of any source of light that she could. 

“Nette?” Luka’s voice broke through, coaxing her to actually wake up.

“Mmmm?” She groaned out, blearily opening her eyes, trying to focus on him. 

“How do you feel?” His voice was kind, but she could hear how exhausted he was. In response, Marinette just groaned again, turning over and instantly regretting it now that she was facing the window. She pulled the covers over her head, barely hearing the muffled chuckling coming from her boyfriend. 

“She overdid it last night.” One of the Kwami said in the background as she began to slip off once again. “She might have been find if she hadn’t taken on a miraculous, and the fact that it was Plagg’s probably made it worse.” 

“Do you think the bad luck was too much?” Luka asked, putting an arm on her head as she shifted closer to him. She allowed herself to drift back off to sleep, too tired to do anything else. 

*****

“It could be that, but…” Tikki trailed off, staring out the window. Luka looked at the kwami with his head tilted, before staring back down at Marinette who had gone back to sleep.  
“Is there anything I can do to help her?” Luka asked, pulling back her bangs, feeling the heat that practically radiated from her face. He pulled his hand away in concern, looking up to find kwami all around them. Trixx, Wayzz, Nooroo, and Mullo all laid gently on some part of her, hidden partially under the covers, and began to glow slightly.

He maneuvered himself out from under the covers and stood at the edge of the bed, sending a curious glance in Tikki’s direction. 

“They’re infusing her with healing energy.” Tikki reassured him with a nod, before staring out the window once again. “We can’t all do it at once or it would overwhelm her system, but for her to be this bad I worry about what her emotions have done. Between carrying Plagg and all that tense emotions… well that had to be a shock to her system.”

“But she’s done it before as Lady Noir. What’s different this time around?” Luka moved quietly across the room, tugging on some different clothes.

“I sense an imbalance. Something happened between your dinner and waking up this morning.” Plagg said, finally floating into view. He seemed uncharacteristically quiet, which Luka made no mention of it since the Kwami would probably complain. 

“Would wielding her usual miraculous help?” Luka asked, glancing at Sass, who had placed himself inside Luka’s flannel pocket once he was dressed. 

“Probably.” Tikki admitted, flying closer. “She’s always been the most in tune with me, since she’s a true creation soul. As much as she can wield other miraculous, There will always be one or two that they’re closest to. But I wouldn’t advise that step yet. You aren’t suited well to Plagg, and with an imbalance already existing…” Tikki shook her head, trailing off.  
“Beyond that, if we were to follow that route, we’d be drawing energy from you as well. After everything you’ve gone through, and the fact that Marinette’s already ssstruggling, I’d rather avoid that fate.” Sass hissed out, curling closer to his chosen.

Luka closed his eyes and leaned against the wall close to Marinette’s bed. Sass was right of course, he was still feeling the emotional toll of the past couple days. It had been exhilarating to have Juleka realize how much of a liar Lila was. But it had been hard to have his sister try to decry his relationship with Damian and Marinette. And he would never admit how nervous he was to meet Damian’s family. He was known for being calm, but he was loyal. To have anyone go after either Marinette or Damian struck a nerve within him, and he had learned from a young age to fear anger and it’s power.

That’s not even including having to relive the last stand against hawkmoth. Second chance wasn’t a power to take lightly. He couldn’t count how many times he’d watched each and every miraculous user die during that fight. How many times he’d hit the reset as plan after plan failed. Ladybug wasn’t the only one who had screamed that night. Her voice had been the loudest, but his had been right beside her. And contrary to what most people thought, Paris hadn’t celebrated the loss of Hawkmoth, not right away. 

No – for the first time in years, Paris had mourned. She had mourned the loss of those that had died during hawkmoth’s reign, a loss that couldn’t be properly handled. She had mourned those who had their voices silenced when they were cheated on, when they were bullied. Paris had cried tears because she finally could, without fear of being taken advantage of. The first week was to cry and scream. The next was to celebrate. 

Luka thought now about the miraculous users, and where they were now. Chloe was easy, she had been the most dependable of the temporary holders to join the fray, and had been the first to part with her miraculous after the battle was over. She had grown, and was continuing to grow. Luka genuinely hoped that she would join them on patrols when she came to Gotham. 

Marinette hadn’t trusted many other users to be brought into the fray. Kagami came back, but the two never struck a close friendship. Kagami had always considered fighting beside Ladybug an honor, and had left as gracefully as she came. Max had been imperative, as Kalki was one of the most needed miraculous in the battle.

Alix had her own miraculous that Marinette had actually let her keep. Bunnix was a special miraculous, and the older version of her had said that she would never see them again after this, that she had another mission. Marinette never liked playing with time, and Alix was dependable with the miraculous. Besides, the watch was in her family, it was only fair that the kwami went with the miraculous.

Chat wasn’t tough to figure out. Chloe had attended to Adrien after they found out his father was the terrorist. Marinette said she came back different that night, and the two blondes never really talked much after that, their friendship strained. She had spoken little about taking his miraculous, and the guilt she felt about that decision. While maybe not the best way to go about it, Luka couldn’t fault her actions. Chat Noir had always been a bit possessive, and he was concerned about the length that he would have gone to get what he wanted. 

Still, having found out that your father was a terrorist, and you mother was actually alive before she died because there was nothing you could do to save them. That had to have been a hell of a hit. He wondered what happened to the blonde and where he was now. Did a friend take him in? He knew that Felix lived here, but what other family did Adrien have? He supposed he could ask Juleka, but he wasn’t all that certain he cared enough to know.

A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts, and he glanced down at Marinette to see the Kwami’s were well hidden, Trixx might have pulled an illusion to help with that.  
“Come in.” He called quietly, doing his best not to wake Marinette. 

“Hey. How’s she doing?” Hailey asked quietly as she entered the room, coming around him to sit right by Marinette worriedly. 

“Not great. She’s running a fever, and hasn’t really been coherent yet. I think her head was bugging her based on how she seemed to hide from light.” He noticed Bridgette standing beside him and smiled down at her, encouraging her. “I’m hoping the extra sleep will do her good.”

“It probably will.” Hailey put a hand to her head, frowning at the touch. 

“Will she be ok?” Bridgette asked quietly, arms crossing over her front like she was hugging herself. 

“I’m sure she will pumpkin.” Hailey sent a soft look to her daughter before caressing Marinette’s face gently, feeling around what Luka was sure was a feverish face. Luka put his arm around Bridgette, pulling her into a side hug. They didn’t often show affection in this way, but he felt that they could both use the comfort at this moment. Bridgette gratefully accepted, leaning closer into him before pulling away as Hailey started talking again. “I’m worried about her fever. Luka please keep an eye on it. If it get’s worse, let me know immediately. I’ll make sure you have a thermometer available.”

“Can I stay home mom.” Bridgette almost looked to be in tears out of worry, shuffling from foot to foot. She reminded him of Juleka and how she was whenever he was really sick. Hailey sighed, but immediately stood when she saw her daughters face. 

“Oh Bridgette.” She pulled her into a hug, closing her eyes. “I suppose it’s ok if you stay. It would probably be helpful to have both of you home, and you’re already late. You don’t have any tests do you?” Bridgette shook her head. “Alright. Would you go grab the thermometer for Luka? I have to go pick up Marinette’s parents from the airport and help them finalize the paperwork for their house.” Luka tilted his head at that new information.

“I thought they weren’t supposed to arrive until later this week?”

“They took a page out of your book and wanted to surprise her by arriving early. It’s unfortunate that she’s unwell.” Hailey sighed before glancing at her watch. “They’re plane lands soon, so I have to get going. Please let me know how she’s doing. We probably won’t be back until closer to dinnertime, since they have to get through customs and then stop to complete the paperwork.” Luka finally glanced at the time, surprised the morning was mostly over at this point. He nodded his head as Bridgette came back into the room with the thermometer. 

“I’m expecting visitors tonight, just to warn you. I’m sure Damian is going to stop by, and possibly some of his family may drop in to check in on her.” Hailey nodded her head, pretty unfazed at the child of a billionaire and his family dropping in. 

“Thanks for the warning, and congrats on finding your third. Marinette’s talked enough about your relationship that I had an idea it was happening.” 

“Send my regards to Tom and Sabine please.” Luka said, moving to sit in the desk chair. Bridgette sitting on the bed next to Marinette, looking out the window. 

“Be good kids. I love you Bridgette.” Hailey said, walking out the door. 

“Do you think she’ll really be ok?” Bridgette asked softly. She had started petting Marinette’s head and looking really worried. 

“I know you’re new to the sibling business but normally they say things like gross.” Luka joked. Bridgette rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face once she stopped. “She’ll be fine Bridge.” Luka said softly. “Nettie’s always up and running only a couple days after a bad cold.”

“I’m not just worried about the cold. After everything that Drake said last night… That was awful. I never want to go through that again.” She whispered the last part. 

“I don’t think we’ll have to. In fact I wouldn’t be surprised if we all get an apology from that area soon enough.” 

“You think?”

“I know.” Luka could tell that his face gave away his darker emotions, just by the surprised look on Bridgette’s face. She nodded, before smilingly wanely down at Marinette. 

“I suppose I’m not much use in here, but you’ll let me know when she wakes up.” Luka nodded his head and Bridgette got up and hesitantly left the room, heading down the hall to her own.

Luka sighed and dropped his head back, letting it hang over the edge of the chair, feeling it cutting into his back. He relished in the feeling, letting it ground him. He was too anxious to meditate, and his mind was too full to play. He didn’t feel like this often, but when it did happen the silence was always unsettling, especially in the aftermath of Silencer. Breathing out loudly, he slowly lifted his head, reaching for his phone to turn on some background noise. 

He was interrupted by a certain Black Cat Kwami floating in front of his face. He raised an eyebrow at Plagg, who shook his head. 

“I don’t think they actually believed you.” Plagg said. Luka sighed again, letting his head drop back once again. 

“I don’t know if I believe me.” Luka groaned out. “Hailey is right. She’s really warm, and if it get’s any worse she might have to be hospitalized.” Luka lifted his head again to stare at the kwami, who actually looked a little repentant for his harsher tone. 

“Tikki’s gone out to check if she can find where the unbalance is coming from. Best guess is that she’s being affected because she’s guardian and not wielding the proper miraculous. It might not have been all that major if she also wasn’t dealing with some bad luck on top of all that.”

“How could the balance be disturbed?” Luka asked before stopping for a moment. “God I feel like I’m talking like a Jedi.” 

“A what?”

“Nothing. Nevermind. Just, how would it be disturbed?” 

“Not sure. It could be a number of things. What it definitely is, is a problem, one that needs to be rectified immediately.” Plagg dropped himself onto the pillow right next to Marinette, snuggling in a bit and purring (something he would definitely deny if Luka tried to point out). No glow appeared, so he wasn’t going to add his healing with the others. 

“You know there’s another solution that Tikki didn’t mention.” 

“Which is?”

“You aren’t suited to my miraculous, but your boy toy is. He might even be a better fit than my previous wielder, although the stain of the pits is on him.”

“The pits?”

“Something that would best be explained to both of you at once.” Plagg waved a hand and curled deeper into the guardian. Luka stopped for a moment considering what Plagg had said.

“Would that mean Tikki could potentially heal Marinette with no consequences?” Plagg shrugged.

“Maybe. He’d have to agree and you’d have to tell him about having the miraculous, which is something she wanted to leave up to you guys. Plus a lot happened last night that you haven’t been able to unpack yet. And it might help rectify the balance, having more active miraculous.” Luka nodded his head thoughtfully.

“We have already considered telling Damian, although not this soon. Knowing this information I’m pretty sure he’d wield it with no issues. As for more miraculous, we might find Tom and Sabine some to help in the meantime. They would just have to be active, not necessarily transforming?”

“I’m not sure how that works.” Plagg shrugged again.

“Well lets keep that in the wings then. There’s already going to be information overload after Marinette wakes up, and I’m sure it’s going to be a lot for Damian to process.” Luka nodded, course more set, feeling a bit more secure than he had previously.

“Plagg I found it!” Tikki exclaimed, rocketing back into the room at a speed that Luka hadn’t previously thought possible. 

“Found what?” Luka asked, causing Tikki to startle, phasing through another wall. It took a moment for her to come back (Luka secretly wondered how far she had gone) before she came back in the room, looking a bit hesitant. 

“I told him sugar cube.” Plagg said from his spot, and Luka could see her gearing up for reprimand mode. 

“It’s fine Tikki.” He reassured her. “We already knew that telling Damian was something we wanted to do, so you’re not forcing our hand. The timeline was already sped up because of Tim.” His voice was quiet but she still wilted under his tone. 

“I know. I just… You’re all so young and… this shouldn’t be something you have to deal with!”

“Tikki.” He held out a hand, which she immediately flew into, settling down in it like a seat. “I understand, I really do. But next time, don’t be afraid to share critical information like that. Especially if we need it to make a decision. I know we haven’t had time to process what happened last night, but we will be ok. Everything will be ok.” She nodded, big eyes conveying her thanks. 

“I found out what is causing the imbalance. There’s been a new entry into Gotham, and it’s caused the balance to shift just enough. It’s bad intentions, coupled with the pit and…”

“The pits. That’s the second time I’ve heard that today.” Luka interrupted unintentionally. He hadn’t meant to speak aloud, but didn’t regret it when Tikki and Plagg shared a look. 

“That’s really something that needs to be discussed with both of you.” Tikki began again, before being interrupted by Plagg.

“It’s seriously bad news. That’s all you need to know right now.” Plagg said, and Tikki shot him a glare before shaking her head. 

“He’s right. But it gets worse. I think they’re from the League of Shadows.” Tikki whispered.

Plagg just snarled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. It'll just be the one chapter for now. My motivation has been in the dumps and I'm job hunting along with completing some things. I haven't gotten to comments, which I hope to do later this evening and into tomorrow, and if I happen to write more I'll get at least one more chapter out to you guys.
> 
> Hope you had a great holidays and a great new year. I hope your 2021 is going better than the dumpster fire my country is becoming (I live in America so this is great, I'm only screaming a little). Guys we're a week in so if everyone could just stop touching stuff I would appreciate it lol.


	45. Lunch Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're just seeing this chapter - I re-wrote the last chapter to get a better flow/inspiration for this one. All the elements are the same, but it's now longer and flows better in my opinion. I do recommend you re-read the chapter if you haven't already.

“Woah woah. League of Shadows?” Luka began to ask before a knock on the door sent the kwami to their hiding spots. Even the ones that were healing Marinette moved, telling Luka… well nothing unfortunately. 

“Luka? How’s she doing?” Bridgette asked from the other side of the door, and Luka stood to take Marinette’s temperature.

“Come on in Bridgette. Sorry I keep shutting the door.”

“I get it. Bad habit.” Bridgette grinned at him as she stood at the doorway. “How’s her temp.” The thermometer beeped and Luka sighed, relieved it had gone down. 

“Better. Still high, but not concerningly high.”

“Good. I’ll message mom and let her know. Do you think you can get her up for a bit of lunch? I was just heading down to make her some soup.”

“Yeah I’ll give it a try.” Luka nodded, sitting gently beside her before shaking her lightly to see if she would wake up. He heard Bridgette’s quiet footsteps, indicating she had left the room. 

“Nettie? I’m sorry to wake you but you really need to eat melody.” Her eyes opened slowly, but they were clearer than when she opened them this morning. 

“Good morning beautiful.” He grinned, knowing full well it wasn’t morning anymore. Her nose wrinkled, but she sat up carefully at his coaxing.

“How are you feeling?” 

“Achy.” Her voice was scratchy, but she looked better than she did previously. 

“That’s what you get for overdoing it.” Marinette shrugged sleepily, just as a knock came from the door again. 

“Oh your up! Oh thank god I was so worried!” Bridgette said, a little too loudly, causing the occupants of the room to flinch slightly. She covered her mouth, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry.” She whispered a bit comically, causing Luka to chuckle. “You have visitors if your up for it. They brought soup. Specially made by Alfred I hear.” 

Luka turned to check on Marinette who seemed to be slowly waking up. She was nodding her consent, so Bridgette moved out of the way, revealing the Grayson’s and Jason standing in the doorway. 

“Mari!” The small child said, who launched herself towards Marinette. Luka intercepted the small child (who definitely would have overwhelmed his melody) and settled her into his lap, tickling her a little to take her attention off Marinette. Marinette made space on the bed so that Kori could sit at the end, passing her a container of soup. Luka made a motion at the desk chair, which Dick took, and Jason just leaned up against the wall. 

“I’m going to go give mom a call and let her know your up.” Was all that Bridgette said, smiling as she left the room. Luka was sure that her mother wasn’t the only one who was going to be called. 

“Momma said that I could come see you today! I wished I could have said goodbye yesterday, but mommy said that you were sad. Can I give you a feel better hug?!” 

“Maybe not the best idea kiddo, since Mari is feeling ucky and doesn’t want you to feel ucky.” Luka said as the child pulled slightly out of his grip to look at him. She stared at him with a wide eyed expression that seemed determined, and Luka was afraid for a moment that the child would fight him on the issue. She only stared her at him for a moment longer before nodding her head. 

“Then I’ll have to give you a feel better hug, so you can give it to her for me!” All the adults in the room chuckled and Luka gladly accepted the feel better hug from her and she even gave him one, ‘just for him’. 

“How are you guys doing after yesterday?” Luka could tell that Dick’s questions was directed at him as his wife and child drew Marinette into a conversation about sick day activities.   
“Could be better. Marinette’s been sleeping most of the morning.” What went unspoken was that he and Marinette hadn’t really gotten a chance to talk about yesterday. Dick nodded his head for a moment, before smiling at his daughter, who was still nestled in Luka’s lap. 

“That was a good catch by the way. Not many people can grab onto her and hang on. I think the only ones with that honor is myself and Damian.” Luka smiled down for a moment at the child in his lap before looking back up at Dick. 

“I grew up on a boat, and I have a younger sister who thought we were pirates growing up. Lets just say I had to get really good about catching her when she fell from the ropes above. My mother just tended to encourage her antics.” Dick laughed, catching Jason’s attention, who had thus far remained silent.

“You are good with kids though. I noticed that yesterday.” He interjected, and Luka smiled at him. 

“Thanks. I haven’t had the chance to be around them very often, but I used to help teach a beginner music course for kids. They were great and very creative.” 

“I never thought about Demon Spawn and kids before.” Jason said, nodding thoughtfully, although a smirk was very much present. Luka’s eyes widened before he felt heat climb up his neck and into his face. He glanced at Marinette to see if she had heard, but with the flush from her fever it was hard to tell. 

“That’s not a topic that I think any of us are ready to broach.” He said carefully (tactfully), which caused both Dick and Jason to laugh, and brough the others into their conversation.

“What are you laughing about?” Mari asked sweetly, her eyes wide. 

“Just about Damian and Luka and Marinette.” Dick said with a grin, causing Luka to flush a little again.

“Because they’re dating?” 

“Yup.” Jason popped the p with a grin, and Mari tilted her head for a moment before looking up at Luka. 

“Are you and Mari going to marry my Uncle Dami?” Luka choked and glanced over to find Marinette absolutely frozen with her eyes wide. 

“Uhhh… I…” Luka took a deep breath to center himself for a moment. “We haven’t been with Damian long enough to make any decisions like that.” He said and heard choked laughter from both Jason and Dick’s directions. He chose to glare at Jason because he was in his line of sight and prayed that Marinette caught Dick in her glare. The small child nodded her head for a moment, like she had made some decision, before speaking up once again. 

“Then that makes you Uncle Luka and her Auntie Mari.” Luka muttered a god help me as the child started a story about a day at school she had as he tried not to choke again.   
“Oh please tell me you got all of that.” Jason was still laughing and Luka glanced in Dick’s direction to find that the man had taken his phone out and appeared to have just finished recording. 

“All of it. That’s so going to the family chat. I’m just disappointed that I won’t get his reaction.” A beep resounded throughout the room and Jason pulled out his phone and cackled, Luka guessed that Dick had sent the video. 

A buzzing came from across the room, and Luka glanced to see his phone of the desk. He hadn’t remembered setting it there but he must have after looking through Damian’s messages. Dick tossed him the phone, which he caught with one hand, and he opened to find a message from Claude asking what they had done to break Damian.

A video popped through a moment later and Luka chuckled to see Damian sitting at the lunch table muttering something about family and Luka and Marinette and children. He tossed Dick back his phone (who surprisingly caught it, he had been hoping for a direct hit). Immediately he began laughing and Jason moved across the room to take a look. 

“Oh God that’s beautiful!” Jason cackled and took the phone to show Kori who just cooed over Damian and how cute he was. Luka saw that Marinette was once again red, but this time he was pretty sure what caused it, since she had her phone out. Claude had sent it to the group chat. 

The visit didn’t last much longer after that. Jason and Dick had gotten Luka and Marinette’s number, and had placed them in the family chat, Mari had given Uncle Luka another hug to give to Auntie Mari, and Kori had bid them adieu with a smile. The first thing Luka did was groan and drop his head into Marinette’s lap. 

“It can’t have been that bad Rockstar.” She laughed at his reaction. 

“Marriage Nette. Marriage and kids. That’s what they talked about.” Her hand that had been petting his head suddenly stilled and Luka sat himself back up to look at her. She had paled a little and he immediately put a hand to her head.

“Melody?” 

“How would we get married?” She asked, and he suddenly realized what she meant. 

“Oh, oh Melody that is not something we need to worry about right now. But remember there are special ceremonies and I’m sure changing our names wouldn’t be too difficult, plus it’s not really something we absolutely need to do and…” Marinette giggled and he stopped. 

“It’s weird to hear you babbling.” She said and he pulled her into a hug.

“God I’m so glad you’re ok. You were out this morning and you had a high fever.” Marinette frowned, pulling out of his hug. 

“I’ll admit that I don’t feel 100% right now, but I don’t feel crazy sick. Just, achy. And I have a bit of a headache. Thanks for catching Mari by the way. I doubt I could have taken her like this.” 

“You’re just feeling the residual healing we gave you guardian, but you cannot overdo it.” Wayzz came out of hiding, although most of the kwami stayed hidden given that the door was open. 

“Healing?” Marinette frowned. “I hadn’t realized that it was that bad.” 

“There’s an imbalance in Gotham that’s making your condition worse.” Tikki said, nuzzling close to her chosen. Sass moved in his pocket, and it was only now that he realized that Sass hadn’t left his side since this morning. 

Voices came from downstairs and the kwami glanced at the open door. 

“Talk. There’s a lot you two need to discuss from yesterday. We’ll catch Marinette up before Damian gets here.” Tikki said and the kwami went back into their hiding spots. 

And so for the next couple hours, till Marinette needed more rest, that’s what they did. They unpacked the night before, what had been said, how they felt about it. Luka revealed what he said during their conversation, Marinette revealed that she wanted to make him a guardian. They discussed what little Luka knew of the imbalance, and how to correct it. They discussed what they would say to Damian, some of it dependent upon how he handled the information. They tried to figure out how and when they would ask him to take on the miraculous.

Bridgette came once to check on Marinette and smiled at her friend, staying to talk for a bit. At the end of it, Marinette was laughing and closer to her old self, although Luka and Marinette both had a feeling this wasn’t over. Bridgette had left with a joke, closing the door behind her to leave the two alone as her mother wasn’t back and Marinette’s parents (who she still didn’t’ know about) made an appearance. 

Once the door was shut, Tikki and Plagg floated out, quiet, and Marinette and Luka looked towards them expectantly. It was time to find out about the League of Shadows, the pits, and the imbalance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not putting more Kori interactions but I really don't think I can do her justice... so I'm choosing not to try. 
> 
> Auntie Mari inspiration comes from The String that Binds Us - A cute Daminette fic by FaithAndATypeWriter. I highly recommend it if you like soulmate fluff with a little bit of angst mixed in. It was too cute of an idea to leave out and I really liked writing it from Luka's pov. And Pirate Juleka is always a favorite head canon of mine.
> 
> I'll still do my normal update on Friday, but I kept forgetting to update these over the weekend. So here you go! I hope you enjoy!


	46. Damian's Long Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY. It wasn't that I didn't have the chapters done... It's that I got sucked into such a deep fanfiction hole that I was too busy reading and forgot. So here is the next chapter... a day late.

Damian’s day could be best described as difficult. He woke up, not knowing how either Marinette or Luka was, and he didn’t like that. He sent off a message to Luka first thing, asking how they were doing, and mentioning that he’d drop by after school, with visitors. No response, but that didn’t surprise him since he was certain they were both sleeping in.   
Breakfast was quiet. That was partly because there weren’t many people, just himself, Jason, and father. He wasn’t certain where everyone else was, but he counted his blessings since he really wasn’t up to his families particular brand of special this morning. He finished his breakfast and headed off to school, eager to get through the day so he can finally see his partners and discuss with them what was going on. 

Before he could head out the door he was stopped by his father. 

“Damian, a minute of your time?” Damian glanced at the door before nodding and following his father into his study. 

“I know you’re probably eager to get the day over it, but I wanted to let you know that you have my permission to tell your partners about our night time activities.”

“Father?” Damian couldn’t quite understand what he father was getting at, it wasn’t like they had known them for very long. 

“They understand having to keep identities secret from their time with the miraculous. Which means we can trust them with our identities. And if my suspicions are correct, they might even be keeping current identities a secret.” 

“So you’re giving me permission?” 

“You trust them. More than I’ve ever seen you trust people before in my life, even more than Jon, and he’s been in your life for a particularly long time. I have faith in your ability to read people.” 

“Thank you.” Damian knew how big it was for his father to give him permission. It wasn’t given lightly either, and released a load off of Damian’s shoulders. His father dismissed him with a smile, waving him out the door so he could hopefully get the day over with even faster now. 

He wasn’t so lucky. School was at best, snails pace slow. He made it through his classes, taking good notes, since he knew he’d need to give them to Marinette. He could hear his classmates quietly discussing his mood in the halls, but was thankful that no one approached him. It was the first time that he had been without Marinette since that fateful day she had declared they were friends, so he was certain they didn’t know what was going on.

Claude caught him in the hall right before lunch, letting him know that Bridgette had stayed home as well, and that Marinette was still sleeping. Damian had gotten the message in the group chat, but he was pretty distracted so he appreciated the thought. Both Claude and Felix dragged him to lunch, Felix mentioning something about not worrying because there was nothing he could do. 

Damian glanced at his phone, and there was still new messages from Luka. He took a deep breath, starting in on his food. He didn’t taste anything, and only listened to the conversation of the Quantic kids around him. He noticed the looks in his direction, but didn’t say anything, too worried about Marinette and Luka. 

A buzz had him whipping out his phone, causing a bit of a chuckle from the group. It was Jason in the family chat. He had sent a couple of pictures to the chat, one of Luka catching Mari mid flight, and another of Mari in his lap, talking to Marinette and Kori. His eyes went wide at the sight. 

“You good man?” Claude asked, glancing over at his phone. Damian knew that Luka catching Mari wouldn’t seem that huge, but Damian knew what kind of strength it took to snatch Mari mid flight, especially when she had a target. Not many people had that kind of strength, and it was another reminder that Nette wasn’t the only one with strength. 

Even more than that was the homey look about Luka holding a child. He looked relaxed and content to hold the child. He seemed to be holding a conversation with someone off screen, while Mari was content to sit in his lap. Claude grabbed the phone out of his hand, as Damian still stared wide-eyed at his empty hands. 

He’d thought about it before, but actually seeing it presented to him was another matter. He startled to finally realize that Marinette was awake, which was a relief. It meant she wasn’t quite as bad as he was afraid. She really hadn’t looked good last night at all. 

His phone was passed back, even as another message came through. This time, it was a video, sent from Dick’s phone. He had started off with it sitting lower, and Luka, the subject, clearly didn’t know he was being recorded. 

“That was a good catch by the way. Not many people can grab onto her and hang on. I think the only ones with that honor is myself and Damian.” Luka had a soft smile as he looked down at Mari and Damian swore his heart actually stopped at that look. Even more when he looked back up and still had that look on his face. 

“I grew up on a boat, and I have a younger sister who thought we were pirates growing up. Lets just say I had to get really good about catching her when she fell from the ropes above. My mother just tended to encourage her antics.” Dick laughed and Damian smiled at the picture. Even having only technically met Juleka once, he could see the purple haired girl saying as much. 

“You are good with kids though. I noticed that yesterday.” Jason’s voice came from off screen and Damian remembered how Luka and Marinette had handled Mari and her exuberance.   
“Thanks. I haven’t had the chance to be around them very often, but I used to help teach a beginner music course for kids. They were great and very creative.” 

“I never thought about Demon Spawn and kids before.” Jason added and Damian’s eyes widened, heat flushing his neck. He could see the flush on Luka’s face, but he couldn’t see Marinette’s reaction, although she seemed to shift closer to Luka. 

“That’s not a topic that I think any of us are ready to broach.” Luka said hesitantly, causing the others to laugh and bringing Mari’s attention to the conversation.

“What are you laughing about?” Mari asked sweetly, pulling away from Luka and looking up at him with wide eyes. 

“Just about Damian and Luka and Marinette.” Dick said off screen. 

“Because they’re dating?” 

“Yup.” Damian was really only listening now, too stunned with the conversation to watch their reactions. 

“Are you and Mari going to marry my Uncle Dami?” Luka and Marinette both made a noise, and Damian sat wide eyed. 

“Uhhh… I… We haven’t been with Damian long enough to make any decisions like that.” There was choked laughter from Jason and Dick, and Damian just wanted to hit them. He hadn’t even thought of that, or how it would work. 

“Then that makes you Uncle Luka and her Auntie Mari.” Damian actually choked that time, and his friends looked at him concern. 

“Damian, you realize you’re muttering?” Felix brought to his attention, as his phone buzzed with a notification from Claude this time, in their group chat, something about breaking him?  
He glared at Claude who only laughed (he used to be more intimidating than this). 

“Did you expect me not to send that? You were muttering about Marinette and Luka and marriage and kids.” Damian glared (pouted) again when his phone was once again confiscated and his friends watched the video. The Quantic kids burst into laughter but Felix went wide eyed and even a bit red. He moved to beside Damian when he handed him back his phone.

“I see why you would find that attractive.” Damian’s eyes narrowed suspiciously for a moment even as Felix raised his hands. “Not Marinette and Luka, but I can’t say I haven’t thought about it with Bridgette. Seeing that reminded me of my own dreams. I know you guys haven’t been together that long, but you guys seem pretty solid.” 

“Thank you.” Damian said. 

“I’m glad Marinette is up.” Claude said, just as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. 

“Test time. You ready?” Felix asked. 

“Of course.” Damian retorted, trying to regain himself somewhat. Marinette and Luka had always put himself balanced, but he knew that they accepted him for who he was, and he didn’t want to lose that. He only hoped that would still hold true after he tells them about his past. He hadn’t officially decided to tell them about his mother, but if he knew it would have to come up eventually. 

Taking a deep breath he shook his head. He had a test to take, and he couldn’t make any decisions right now. 

*****

The day still crawled by after his test. The last class was especially bad, since that was normally the class that he talked with Marinette. When the final bell rang, he pretty much shot out of his seat, making his way to the door. He collected his things from his locker, and dashed towards the front, only waving at his friends before making it out the door. 

He had expected his father to pick him up, and was a bit disappointed to find that wasn’t true. Alfred was outside, waiting for him. Damian took a deep breath. He knew he could drive himself, but his family had insisted upon the bonding that the drive gave, and it was convenient for him. 

“Your father sends his regrets but he wasn’t able to get away so soon.”

“Are you taking me to Marinette’s then?” 

“I’m afraid not. Your father has requested I take you home first, although that isn’t just because he wants to join you. He mentioned something about staying over and taking tomorrow off, although he has requested that if Marinette is well enough to go that you do so as well.” 

“So I’m going home first?” 

“Indeed. Your father will join you shortly, he is on his way home now, so you’ll need to grab clothes quickly.” Damian smiled at the butler. 

“Thank you.” He said sincerely, even as they pulled up to the manor. 

Grabbing clothes was a quick process. He opened his drawers and grabbed out the necessities, pausing when he saw his spare uniform in the drawer. It only took minimal thought for him to grab it out, packing it. He knew his father would give him tonight off, but remembering Luka’s lust for his alter ego. He knew Marinette would be out of commission… but. He stopped that thought, packing his other clothes on top of the uniform so if he didn’t tell them tonight it wouldn’t be seen. It’s a risk, but he had a feeling they would be having a long talk about all sorts of things tonight. 

His father came to collect him, and they were finally on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Y'all it has been a busy week for me, but I'm so excited to continue this story! I also have more content I'm working on getting out to you soon! Also we're going to ignore how suggestive nighttime activities came across... it happened, we accept, and we all know what batman really means.


	47. Damian Arrives

Marinette and Luka looked expectantly at the Kwami in front of them. 

“The League of Shadows, otherwise known as the league of assassins was created a long time ago. The head of the group was known as Ra’s Al-Gul, who demanded complete and total loyalty from his group to himself. Many in the group were committed to death and destruction.” Tikki began somberly, and the two listened closely. 

“Ra’s Al-Gul, or the demon head, was also the one to discover the Lazarus pits. They are waters that can heal, even potentially grant immortality to the user. However they come at a heavy price.” 

“As everything does.” Marinette muttered, cutting into Plagg’s explanation. Luka resisted the urge to laugh at the petulant look that the Kwami gave.

“The pits often incite madness into those that use it.” Plagg said, glaring a bit. 

“Wait…” Luka looked a bit horrified at the implication all of a sudden. “Are you telling me that Damian has been subjected to the pits?!” Both Tikki and Plagg nodded gravely. Marinette squeaked. 

“So has another member of the Wayne household.” Tikki interjected. Luka looked down, trying to ascertain what she was thinking, but she was staring out the window in deep thought. 

“When would they have ever had the opportunity to…” She shook her head, clearly trying to get rid of the thought. “But what about the imbalance?” She asked lightly, looking up at the kwami.

“I found a few members of the league entering the city. Remember when we discussed that the balance of the city is precarious? That threw the balance off, and you utilizing a miraculous that you weren’t well suited to along with being guardian caused the backlash to hit you even harder. It might not have been so bad if you haven’t had a recent shock to your system, but…well.” Marinette sighed. 

“So you’re saying that because of the emotional toll of yesterday,”

“And you running into the cold-“ Luka added

“I’m feeling the effects more severely. What if I handed over some guardianship to Luka?” 

“That wouldn’t help the balance. Both of you will have to wield the miraculous you are most compatible with, but the black cat will also have to be in circulation for you to get better Marinette.” Tikki said. Luka could suddenly see the toll of the day on Marinette, despite having slept for most of it.

“I suggested having one or both of your parents take on a miraculous as well to help out with the balance as well. It would mean more patrols for all of us, but it might help tip the balance in our favor.” Luka said. 

“That’s not a bad idea.” Marinette still looked hesitant, but seemed to be considering her options. A knock on the door startled them all, and the kwami’s dashed into hiding spots, just as the door opened. 

“Marinette? How are you feeling sweetie?” It was Hailey, entering into the room. 

“I’ve felt better.” Marinette admitted, and snuggled closer to Luka, smiling lightly at her host mother. 

“Would you feel better if I said there were some people here who really want to say hi?” Marinette looked thoughtful. Luka figured that she was probably considering that it was probably their friends, rather than who he actually suspected. 

“Sure?” she said, cautiously. 

The door opened farther, revealing her parents entering the room. 

“Marinette?” Her father asked and Luka didn’t have to look to know that the expression on her face was absolutely gaping.

“Maman? Papa?” She whispered, suddenly bursting into tears and jumping out of bed to give them a hug. Hailey grinned, winking at Luka before leaving the small family to their reunion.   
“I thought you weren’t supposed to be here until later this week!” She nearly cried, hugging her parents like it was the last thing she could do. 

“We decided to surprise you, it was just unfortunate timing after last night. Luka filled us in. Are you ok pumpkin?” Tom would never cease to surprise Luka with how gentle he was. Marinette nodded. 

“I’m a little under the weather, but Luka and I talked about it, so I’m doing much better now.” Marinette finally pulled away, and was coaxed back onto the bed by her mother. 

“And you son?” Tom asked him as Marinette and Sabine began talking to each other in quiet tones. Luka shrugged. 

“It’s been a really long past couple of days. But I’m doing alright.” Luka shrugged. Tom nodded his head, before turning back to the room. It was too small for the large man, there was no denying that. He filled the space with his broad shoulders, but he definitely looked like he belonged there. 

They talked for a while, catching up about flights and moving plans before Marinette asked if she could head downstairs for a bit. Tom carefully picked her up, helping her downstairs to the living room, where he settled her onto the couch. 

The doorbell rang, just as Bridgette came down and began talking with the family, and Hailey excused herself to let the newcomers in. 

“My my, aren’t you a popular person today?” Hailey’s eyes twinkled in amusement, talking to Marinette as she led the newcomers into the room.

*****

Damian was nervous. The day had been long, and he had been anxiously waiting for the moment that he could see for himself that Marinette and Luka were both actually ok. His father seemed to sense his tension and remained silent on their way over to Bridgette’s house. 

They rang the doorbell, and Hailey opened the door. Voices could be heard coming from the living room and Damian frowned, not knowing that they had people over. 

“Here to see Marinette?” 

“And Luka.” Damian added and Hailey’s smile seemed to crinkle even more. He flushed lightly but refused to be repentant over his words. 

“Are you going to stay the night?” She asked, noticing his bag. He started slightly as he stood from taking off his shoes and glanced sheepishly at the bag. 

“If that’s ok.” He said, and she nodded her head. 

“I think Marinette would like that.”

“I’ve told Damian he can take tomorrow off if Marinette is still unwell. He’s already completed the tests, but he knows that if Marinette goes to school he’s supposed to as well.”

“Not a problem. Bridgette was given today off for the same reason, although I believe she’s planning on attending tomorrow. She can get their homework for them. You must be Damian’s father. We’ve been delighted with his presence.”

“Please call me Bruce. I’m very happy that Damian’s made friends. We were worried that he wouldn’t ever have friends.” Damian scoffed at his father’s comments, and the twinkle in his eye. “I hope we aren’t interrupting anything.” His father nodded towards the living room and the voices. 

“Not at all. In fact I believe that your presence will be welcomed.” Hailey motioned for them to follow and entered the living room, announcing their presence. Marinette was settled on the couch, Luka claiming the floor by her head, and Bridgette sitting at the opposite end, Marinette’s legs draped over her lap. Two other people were in the room, but Damian didn’t get a good look at them from behind Hailey. 

He immediately lost all his tension at seeing his partners smile at him, and he let a smile through for them as well, probably a relieved one at that. He made a detour to set his bag on the stairs before turning to Luka, who motioned for him to sit beside him. 

He was stopped at the sight of the frankly giant man in front of him. Marinette’s parents were the other two in the room and the camera had not done the man justice. Damian was right, his father was almost dwarfed by the build of Marinette’s father, and he was once again struck with the realization that this was a man that could break him in half. 

“Damian? I’m so glad we get to meet you in person so soon.” Marinette’s mother was shorter than her daughter but her smile was warm. 

“The honor is mine Madame Cheng.” He resisted the urge to bow as she raised a brow. 

“Now Now, call me Sabine! And who is this with you?” 

“This is my father, Bruce Wayne. Father, this is Marinette’s parents, Tom and Sabine.” His father walked forward to shake hands, and was immediately drawn into a hug by Tom. Damian immediately wanted to laugh at the look on his father’s face, and settled with heading over to seat himself besides his boyfriend. 

“Papa! The hugs? We talked about this!” Marinette looked a bit frantic, waving her arms around, trying to stop her father from her place on the couch. 

“Oh! Sorry.” Tom put his father down, looking a bit sheepish while his wife just looked amused. 

“I’m sorry, we’re very enthusiastic people. Although I do have to ask, given the circumstances of last night, has everything been dealt with accordingly?” 

“Maman.” Marinette moaned, dropping her face into her hands, and Damian caught the sharp look in Sabine’s eyes. And immediately realized which parent he had to worry about.

“Don’t look so surprised. Ma S would kill anyone for any of us. You’re the last person who has to worry about her.” Luka whispered in his ear. Damian however didn’t trust that, and didn’t let his gaze leave the potential threat. 

“Indeed.” Bruce said, still trying to straighten himself out after the bear hug from Tom. He looked flustered, which was out of character for him. 

“I’m actually here to apologize for that.” His father turned and gave Marinette and Luka a sincere look. “I should have stopped it before it got that far. And for that I am truly sorry. Tim has been told he’s not allowed to have contact with either of you before you are ready. He also apologizes, but will not be delivering it in person until either of you are ready.” Damian, eyes still on Sabine, saw her nod and her gaze softened. 

“Good. I’m glad to hear about that.”

“Me too. We were worried we were going to have to get up in arms for all of the children’s sake. Now, tell me, how do you feel about pastry.” Tom put an arm around Bruce and led him to the corner of the living room where the adults all settled into conversation. Damian finally relaxed and turned his head towards Bridgette. 

“Please tell me you got all of that on camera.” 

“All of it. Including your father getting hugged. Jesus Nettie. You didn’t tell me how absolutely monstrous your father was.” Marinette chuckled. 

“He’s big, but he’s not the one you need to worry about. He’s really a huge teddy bear. Maman is the one who chases the rude customers out though. 

“Yeah I saw that.” Damian remarked quietly, reaching out a hand to grab Luka’s, relishing in Marinette’s soft touch on the back of his neck. 

“Are you doing alright Damian?” He breathed in through his nose, dropping his head back. 

“Yeah.” He said quietly. “Yeah I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did a bit more research for this chapter than I usually do. Most of the time I let creative energies flow, but I’ll admit that I only know a little of Damian’s arch in the comics. Looking at the Lazarus Pits and Ra’s al ghul was interesting, and I can see some inconsistencies in things that I’ve written. i.e: Damian wasn’t actually brought back by the pits. This was something I had known, but chosen to ignore, mostly because it fits well within this storyline...and I'm to lazy to go back and change it. Regardless I hope you enjoy!


	48. Coming Clean

Their parents didn’t talk for long, and his father declined the invitation to dinner. Marinette’s parents, now reassured that she was indeed on the mend, decided to head back to their new place. They accepted dinner, since they would have had to do takeout otherwise, but with the way that Marinette was beginning to droop, Hailey graciously asked if the three of them wanted to take dinner in Marinette’s room. Bridgette apparently had dinner plans with Felix that night. 

Marinette kissed her parents goodbye, and Luka carried her up the stairs, while Damian waited impatiently for dinner to finish. He collected the tray and his backpack and cautiously walked up the stairs towards Marinette’s room. He didn’t expect them to talk tonight, despite his curiosity, and was surprised to hear low tones coming from her room. 

He knocked before entering, setting the heavily laden tray down on the desk and looked at his partners, not really paying attention to where he set his bag. He studied them closely, looking them both over carefully. Marinette was smiling tiredly at him, while Luka was shaking his head with a grin. 

“We really are ok star. I promise that much.” 

“Are you sure?” He stared directly at Marinette as he asked, who squirmed a little under his gaze. 

“I am ok Damian. Yeah I’ve been better, but…” She glanced at Luka as she trailed off, and he sighed heavily. 

“I am against having this conversation right now, but I’ve been vetoed. At least promise me that you’ll eat and let me do most of the talking?” Damian cocked his head to the side, still new to this dynamic, and unfamiliar with seeing this side of his partners. 

“You aren’t the only ones who have secrets. I can begin this discussion first if it makes you feel better?” He offered, bringing a dish over for the two of them, before going to grab his own. Luka and Marinette were sitting on the bed, Luka at Marinette’s feet, and Damian grabbed the chair so he could properly face both of them. 

“No. Nette’s right. This is a conversation that needs to be had sooner rather than later, especially since it’s part of the reason for her illness.” Luka said, looking to make sure she was eating before he turned back to Damian, who was burning in curiosity, but holding his tongue. He stayed silent, encouraging Luka to continue. 

“I guess the best place to start is from the beginning.” Luka sighed and shifted himself on the bed, taking a couple bites of his food before beginning. 

“The miraculous have been around for centuries. They are jewelry that grants special abilities based on concepts or ideas, such as creation, destruction, subjugation, etcetera. What many people don’t know is that attached to those jewelry is tiny gods that give the miraculous and their wielders the abilities.” His words were measured, clearly Marinette and him had discussed what was going to be said before he had arrived. 

“The miraculous was passed from wielder to wielder throughout these centuries, but they were protected by an order known as the Guardians of the Miraculous. Often these miraculous would be in the possession of the Grand Guardian, with other guardians to support. The order was destroyed a century ago, leaving a young guardian with the miraculous in his possession. Unfortunately, during this destruction two miraculouses were lost.”

“The peacock and the Butterfly.” Luka nodded his head, not looking at all perturbed that he knew this information. Damian supposed he shouldn’t know that information without having talked to the two wielders and guardians in Gotham, something that they weren’t aware of.

“When the butterfly was brought to light in Paris, the Guardian was forced to distribute the ladybug and the cat miraculous to protect the city and attempt to regain the miraculous. They did their best, and after a long time coming, succeeded. Although the Chat Noir became corrupted in the process.

“I’m guess you have seen the footage of battles, so you know that Chat often was very forward in his advances of Ladybug. They got worse the longer that they were in circulation. Chat was petulant, and often threatened to leave battles and not attend patrols any longer if he didn’t get to know the guardian or he didn’t get Ladybug’s attention.”

“Luka. He wasn’t all that bad.” Marinette cut in softly, but Luka shook his head. 

“You’re biased.” He said simply, before turning to look at Damian. “Chat Noir was a friend of Nette’s. His father was Hawkmoth. Hawkmoth desire was to make a wish to revive his wife, Chat’s mother, from a coma that was induced by utilizing a broken miraculous. Marinette feels guilty given that Chat found out his father was Hawkmoth, losing both him and his mother at the same time.” Damian remembered the guardian’s stance on revealing Hawkmoth’s identity. He supposed this was why she had reacted this way.

“There is one thing I haven’t revealed to you yet, and I think the reasons why will be clear. A little after a year of wielding the miraculous, a mistake was made, revealing the guardians identity. Hawkmoth found him and was fighting him, forcing the guardian to give up his memories and pass on his guardianship title to the next potential guardian, who at the time was Ladybug.” Luka stopped and Damian let that sink in, inhaling sharply.

If what Luka was saying was true, the guardians in Gotham… He took a closer look at his partners, suddenly seeing the similarities in their builds to the guardians he had met in uniform. He had definitely had suspicions, but he hadn’t really been able to concentrate on them until now. 

“They’re dying to meet you.” Marinette suddenly grinned in his direction, and he wasn’t given much of a chance to think before the air was suddenly filled with…fairy bugs? Almost everywhere he looked was another one of the creatures, and he stared wide eyed as some of them chased each other around the room, giggling, while others took the time to rest on either Marinette and Luka, and still others floated nearby, studying him. 

“What the hell.” He said, resisting the urge to swat at one floating too close to him. Marinette giggled and he shot her a glare, although she was too cute to give her a full powered one, not that it had ever worked on her.

“Damian, meet the Kwami of the Miraculous. They are the gods that Luka mentioned were attached to the jewelry.

“It is an honor to meet the Guardian’s chosen partner.” A green turtle looking kwami bowed in his direction, at least he thinks it bowed. He clenched his jaw to make sure that it wasn’t unhinged from his mouth. 

“They are the reason why I had to take Chat’s ring from him. He demanded and identity reveal from me, something that I wasn’t comfortable with my being guardian. Something that he knew. But he demanded that his rightful place was by my side, and since he had revealed his identity, he was someone in my life who hadn’t been a hero, someone who I wouldn’t have chosen. It’s taken a long time for me to accept that it was something I had to do, but I still feel guilt for taking his kwami from him after all that had happened.” Marinette said softly, setting her dish off to the side. 

Damian closed his eyes, setting aside his anger for moment. She had done something that was necessary and shouldn’t feel guilt but beyond that, he knew he had to reveal himself now that they had revealed themselves. 

“I have to admit, some of this was things that I was already aware of. I believe it’s time I reveal something to you.” 

“Damian, we aren’t…” Luka said hesitantly, but Damian instantly cut him off with a shake of his head. 

“No Luka, please, let me just say this. I haven’t been completely honest with you, something that I should have done so when I entered this room. I was already aware of some of this, not because I did research, well I did but that’s besides the point, it was because you told me yourselves.” Luka and Marinette were glancing at each other in bewilderment, the red kwami next to Marinette looked encouraging, and the black one in between the two looked…smug? That was odd. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for only a second before opening them and letting the breath whoosh out of his lungs. 

“I’m Robin.” He stared directly at them to gauge their reactions to his statement. Marinette was staring at him with wide eyes, mouth open, the red kwami giggling beside her, swooping down to shut her jaw. Luka on the other hand had turned bright red, looking anywhere but Damian, the teal kwami on his head hissing – in laughter he thinks. Marinette recovered first, looking over at Luka and bursting out into laughter. 

“You broke him.” She said, and Luka let out a noise that was a mix between a whine and a groan, dropping his head into his knees that he had drawn to his body.  
“I…He…Damnit.” Luka’s muffled words could be heard in his knees, and Marinette was practically cackling at Luka’s reaction. Damian chuckled, setting aside his dish to move to the bed where they were. 

“Habibata, it’s ok.”

“I told you I was attracted to you. Well, not you, but you’re alter ego.” Luka moaned out, lifting his still red face to face Damian at last. 

“And I found that very attractive. Just as much as I found Angel dressing in my colors to torture you attractive.” Marinette’s eyes widened at that, and she immediately went into a babbling fit that had Luka and Damian laughing. It took a minute to pull her out, but when they finally did, both Luka and Marinette seemed calmer. 

“That means your family is…”

“Yes.” Damian nodded.

“Mon Dieu!” Marinette exclaimed. “That means I went off on one of the bats!” Her eyes widened and Damian grinned.

“Yup. You also tied one of them up and gave them creative eye brows.” 

“Merde!” She said, looking ready to drop into a babbling fit before Luka interrupted her train of thought.

“It also means that Damian’s seen you in Leather.” It was Damian’s turn to turn flush, remembering Hallo’s form. He ducked his head a bit, and that sent the group laughing again. 

“Marinette?” A knock on the door had them all turning towards the door, Hailey opening it. “I’m going to take your parents to their new place. Can I grab your dishes while I’m here?” 

“Maman and Papa aren’t coming to say goodbye?”

“They said they didn’t want to bother you and they would see you tomorrow.” Marinette nodded, smiling, and Hailey came into the room, taking care of their dishes, shutting the door on her way out. Damian noticed the kwami slowly coming out of their hiding places they must have dashed too when Hailey knocked. 

“You know, you already being a hero,”

“Vigilante.” Damian interrupted, but Marinette just rolled her eyes.

“Whatever. You being a vigilante makes this a lot easier.”

“What a lot easier?” He asked and Marinette and Luka both sobered in an instant. 

“The miraculous operates on balance. That’s part of what drew me to Gotham. The balance in Gotham is precarious at best, and it wouldn’t take much to throw it off. Part of the reason I’m ill Damian is because I’m currently the only guardian.”

“But I thought…”

“I told you that Luka was a guardian because I have every intention of making him one. However I haven’t had the chance to do so yet. Something has entered Gotham to throw off the balance, which has affected me even more given the past couple of days. I made it worse by wielding Plagg, the Kwami of destruction.”

“What does that have to do with me?” Damian knew he was being blunt but he was suddenly very concerned with Marinette’s health. She sighed, putting her hands into her lap.

“Everyone has Kwami’s that they are more compatible with. I’m fairly compatible with Plagg, but Luka is not. However the Kwami I am most compatible is Tikki, the ladybug kwami. Because the balance is off, I wouldn’t be as sick, or even sick at all, if I was able to wield her, however, Plagg would have to be in use as well to even out the balance, or it would make things worse. Luka, not being compatible, could wield it in short spurts, but it would draw from his energy, making him sick.”

“So you need someone to wield Plagg’s miraculous.” 

“Not just anyone Damian. You.” Damian sat back (and almost fell off the bed but would vehemently deny that fact) with wide eyes. 

“Me.” Marinette and Luka both nodded.

“I know it’s asking a lot, but Plagg says that you have good compatibility with his chaos spirit.” 

“I’m compatible?” Damian couldn’t wrap his head around the idea. 

“Aye. We know it’s asking a lot and if you can’t or don’t want to accept we understand. We would all have to transform with our true miraculous to begin with, but after that you’d just have to wear it.” 

“I…I wouldn’t have to keep it?” He asked and Marinette shook her head.

“We would never make you do that Damian. You don’t have to accept at all if you aren’t comfortable with it.” 

“It will make you feel better?” Marinette hesitated, but she looked to the red Kwami who nodded it’s head. 

“Yes. At least that’s what the kwami’s tell me.” 

“Then I’ll do it. I don’t know that I want it to be permanent, but I’ll gladly take it at least for now.” 

“Thank you.” Marinette said as Luka moved off the bed to go to the closet and grab something out.

“Out of curiosity, what caused the imbalance.” 

“I can answer that!” The red Kwami squeaked. “Some members of the League of Shadows entered Gotham, some of them having been revived by the Lazarus Pits.” She said, taking a breath to go on before she was interrupted. 

“The League of Shadows?!” Damian exclaimed, eyes wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full Disclosure, during my research they used league of shadows/assassins interchangeably, but I didn't want to have to right assassins multiple times. (I kept typing the word wrong and having to go back and correct it).  
> Anywho - I'm having trouble remembering things I've already explained so I hope I didn't re-explain things too much.  
> But I enjoyed writing this chapter, and now more inspiration has hit so I've drafted ideas for other stories as well. I have another story in the works that should be posted soon (requested and outlined by a reader) so y'all can definitely be expecting more content. I won't be ignoring this story though!


	49. Upgraded Outfits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is so late. I was hitting some writers block and wanted to make sure it was perfect for y'all.

“You know about the League of Shadows then?” Luka asked, coming back out of the closet and presenting an ornate box to Damian. He took it without thought, before nodding at the question.

“I guess it’s time I reveal my other secret to you guys.” Damian sighed. He was worried about this one, how they would react, but he knew that this was inevitable. Luka placed himself where he could touch Damian, and Marinette stared at him with concerned eyes.

“I wasn’t raised by my father initially. I spent the first few years of my life with my mother. I only took on the name Damian Wayne after I was living with my father for a little while. Before that, I was Damian Al Ghul.” Marinette gasped, looking in surprise, and Luka’s hand tightened a little on his knee. Damian closed his eyes to maintain his strength as he told them about being raised in the league, the expectations, how he had killed people. He had stuttered at that, but Marinette had moved and climbed into his lap, Luka cuddling closer to his side. 

“I understand if you want nothing to do with me.” His voice cracked at the thought, but he knew he wasn’t really a good person, wasn’t deserving of either of them who had played hero for most of their lives. 

“Damian. Do you still kill people?” Marinette’s voice was soft, but Damian jerked away from her, looking down at her in shock. 

“No. No of course not.”

“And are you trying to be better?”

“Of course.” His voice cracked again, and he felt tears close to the surface but did his best to not let them fall. 

“Then why would we want nothing to do with you?” Marinette had moved so she was cradling his face, and Luka was a steady presence nearby, the energy comforting. 

“I…”

“No.” Luka’s voice was strong. “Melody is right star. We would never leave you over something so petty. You forget. Our villain lost his life in that battle. You think we were innocent of that?” 

“We understand that death is sometimes to the benefit of those who we protect. It’s not something we like or approve of, but it’s sometimes a necessity. Whether it was in your case or not, you were a child Damian. Searching for gratification, following expectations. You did what you knew. That’s not your fault. That’s your mothers.” He closed his eyes, grateful for their presence. He let their words sit in his head, thinking them over. 

It was something his brothers and father had told him multiple times, but he had thought it was something family said. Having people he loved, people who cared about him for him say the same thing, not leave, it was the confirmation he didn’t know he needed. 

“Thank you.” He whispered, dropping a kiss onto Marinette’s forehead, before turning to Luka and doing the same. 

“Always.” Luka grinned and Marinette snuggled in again, yawning. 

“We should probably get this transformation over with so that you can begin healing.” Luka said after a moment. Marinette nodded, putting in her earrings from a box on the side table. Luka must have already been wearing his. 

“Damian this is Sass, my kwami.” 

“And Tikki is mine.” Marinette grinned. He opened the box to find a silver ring, a bit tacky and not his style, but he was willing to put up with it. He put it on his right hand, and the Black Kwami flew closer. 

“I’m Plagg. You’re Kwami.” He said with a grin. Damian stared for a moment and Marinette sighed.

“I apologize. Manners aren’t exactly Plagg’s thing.” She glared at the kwami before turning back to Damian. “Plagg’s transformation phrase is Claws Out. His power is cataclysm. There will be a timer on the ability. To detransform, you say claws in.”

“Each Kwami needs energy, generally given in the form of food. They each have their favorite food. Sass’s is eggs. Tikki’s is cookies. And Plagg’s is…”

“Cheese! The stinkier the better!” Plagg was clearly excited on this topic but Damian wrinkled his nose. Marinette chuckled. 

“Yeah that about sums it up.” She said. She stood and glanced at Tikki. “Ready to give this new outfit a try?” Tikki grinned and did a flip in midair. 

They all called their transformation phrases and bright lights flashed in the room. Damian wasn’t sure how no one noticed that, but he let it go in favor of examining his partners.

Marinette had certainly upgraded her costume from before. Instead of the red and black spotted spandex that was reminiscent of a daytime hero, she was now dressed darker. Black body suit, with Maroon boots and gloves with the spots on them. Her chest sported a small panel of Maroon with 5 spots strategically placed. She didn’t sport a utility belt like he had seen in some of her other forms, just a small belt that had two yo-yo’s attached to it. She had a cape that seemed to wrap around her body, and when she spun to look at herself, they seemed to fold around her as a protective shield of sorts. The cape was dark black, but there were red spots running along the top and bottom. Her hair was up in a bun rather than the twin tails of her youth, and the ribbon seemed to stretch like antennae out of the top. Her mask seemed to stay the same, except now it was a deep maroon color rather than the bright red of before.

Luka on the other hand looked nothing like his original Viperion outfit. He was now sporting a dark blue skin tight long sleeve detailed with snake scaling, with a teal gem at the center. His legs were clad in black cargo style pants, with Dark blue combat boots that had no laces. At his waist was a utility belt that held a compact Lyre that came with the snake miraculous. He also seemed to hold a couple other items that Damian wouldn’t be able to identify without a closer look. His hands were gloved with black half fingered gloves and he had an armored-knuckles for a harder hit. His hair was no longer the deep blue that he dyed it, but now was a pitch black to match, and his mask was a blue/black marbling effect. 

It took him a moment longer to see Marinette and Luka smiling at him, before Marinette motioned to the mirror in the corner. He stepped forward and saw himself for the first time. Like all his known predecessors, he was dressed in a black leather from head to toe. The outfit was tight, but comfortable. He had combat boots, similar to Luka’s, and tight leather pants. His normal utility belt was present, with a lot of the same items he normally used, although notably absent was his grapple and his katana. Thankfully he had knives in place of the batarangs he normally carried. His chest was covered in the leather shirt that ended in gloves with claws. He didn’t have his cape, but a hood covered his head, with the ears on the top of them. He noticed enhanced hearing at that moment, but taking off the hood minimized that ability. On his face was his traditional eye mask. 

“You look good.” Luka said.

“All of us look good!” Marinette squealed and Damian squinted at her before smiling. 

“Feeling better?”

“Oh much. Thank you, Damian. I appreciate you taking on this responsibility, even if it’s just for a little while.” 

“I don’t recommend we go on patrol, but it’s nice to get back into my scales.” Luka joked. Marinette pouted good-naturedly before calling off her transformation.

“I really do feel so much better.” She said, before yawning. Luka and Damian followed suit.

“Aye, I’m sure you do. But I think it’s best that we get you to bed.” Marinette pouted for real this time, but didn’t argue as they all piled onto her bed. Marinette settled in between Damian and Luka, falling asleep quickly after her day. Luka’s even breaths followed soon after, but Damian struggled to sleep. 

He hadn’t focused on it at the time, but the fact that the league was in Gotham wasn’t lost on him. His mind raced with different possibilities for why his mother would send them here. Were they coming back for him? There had been a time when he welcomed that option, but now he had a life that he genuinely enjoyed. Would his mother take him from that?

Marinette snuggled closer to his chest, and he glanced over to see Luka spooning her, both looking peaceful in their sleep. They had taken his news about his past better than expected. He had worried what they would say, but those fears seemed to be unfounded. They had accepted him regardless, in a way that he could have never anticipated. It was hard to remember that they really hadn’t been a couple for that long.

Deciding to put his thoughts of his mother and all the thoughts that came with that aside, to the best of his ability that is, Damian decided to enjoy this moment for what it was. A peaceful moment between himself and his partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is their outfits! Finally! Inspiration for Marinette’s cape came from a Maribat story where Ladybug had armored Peticoats. It was badass. I can’t remember if it was Daminette or not, I want to say that it was, but I can’t even remember the name right at the moment. If you know, please let me give that author some love.


	50. Double Robins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy stuff ahead. Feel free to skip if you're not into that.

Marinette woke slowly, finally feeling back up to full health for the first time in a couple days. She opened her eyes, noticing that she was alone in her room, sunlight filtering in through the window. She stretched, sitting up and glancing at her phone for the time. 

There were lots of messages from her friends, wishing her a good day, letting them know that they would be over after school. A good morning from her parents, and a message from Hailey letting her know that she gave her the day off school and would be helping her parents get things more set in the bakery. 

Marinette decided to enjoy the day off of school. She had already missed the test, and she could make it up when she got back. Today was supposed to just be a slow day anyway. 

“Sleeping Beauty is finally awake.” Luka grinned as he walked into the room, carrying a tray that held different fruits and some oatmeal. Damian smiled, leaning against the doorway with arms crossed. 

“How are you feeling this morning?” He asked gently, not moving from his spot as Luka set the tray down on her bed and moved fluidly around the room to settle things. He pulled her phone from her hand and motioned for her to eat even as she answered Damian’s question. 

“I’m feeling much better. Thank you for taking on the cat miraculous, even if it’s only for a short time.” Damian shrugged, finally moving from the doorway. 

“It’s nothing. I’m glad I’m able to help. Especially since I have a feeling that I’m the reason that the imbalance happened in the first place.”

“Why in the world would you think that?” Luka appeared nothing short of amused, and Damian chuckled at his face, before sitting down at the end of her bed and sighing. Both of them sent her a look to eat and she picked up her spoon exaggerated the motion of eating. 

“My mother is probably doing something to try and get me back somehow.” He said, and Luka shrugged. 

“I’d like to see her try.” His eyes held a darkness that Marinette hadn’t seen that often and she shivered a little bit, withholding as much as she could to hide her reaction. Damian shot her a look of concern but she shrugged it off. Protective Luka was both scary and attractive. 

“What’s on the list of things to do today?” She asked to distract. 

“Not sure to be honest.” Damian shrugged. 

“Not much. We’re heading over to your parents this afternoon. Our friends wanted to meet them and offered to help them get settled. But until then? Just resting and relaxing.” 

“I’ve done enough resting and relaxing!” Marinette said, finishing her breakfast. It was still fairly early in the day, and she moved the tray off to the side. 

“Yes. But you’ve also just been sick and could probably use some more.” 

“I was magical sick. Not normal sick.” She pouted a bit, trying to think of others things to do that the boys would agree to. She stared at Damian for a moment, looking over his build, and idea coming to mind.

“Damian? You mentioned your identity to us last night, and it’s not that I doubted you, but could I see your Robin outfit sometime?” Damian raised an eyebrow, looking surprisingly composed. She had been hoping to catch him off guard, but he clearly hadn’t caught on to why she would be asking him about his outfit.

“Designer mode already Nette?” Luka chuckled even as he shook his head. He was used to Marinette ranting about how poorly the vigilantes dressed and how she would take the opportunity to change their outfits if she had a choice. Marinette grinned at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking and couldn’t wait to rock that thought.

“Designer purposes Star? While I’ll gladly take that chance, I have other, less altruistic, motives for wanting to see his vigilante outfit. Rather, I’d like to see it on him, and maybe take it off him.” Luka froze, his mind finally catching up to what her intentions were.

“You wouldn’t.” His voice was low with desire, and she could see what the idea did to him. Despite being attracted to the idea, she also saw how panicked he was by the idea. 

“Wouldn’t what? Take advantage of your crush to my benefit? I don’t know what do you think Damian?” She turned to him to get his opinion on the conversation, only to find that he was looking away from both of them, a flush creeping up his neck. 

“Damian?” She questioned softly, hoping she didn’t offend him with her teasing. She saw Luka move closer out of the corner of her eye, even as she moved to check on him. Damian seemed to flush even brighter as he reached over to grab his bag, shuffling things around to pull something out. A closer look revealed that it was his Robin outfit. 

Marinette burst into laugher at the realization of why Damian was blushing. Luka groaned, sinking lower in her desk chair where he was sitting, dropping his head over the back. His legs were spread to prop him up, and Marinette caught sight of the beginnings of a boner, causing her to laugh harder.

“Sorry Luka.” Damian said a bit sheepishly. 

“You are both going to kill me.” Luka said, never moving his head from where it was hanging. At this, Damian finally joined Marinette in laughter. 

“I mean not intentionally. But I do find it attractive that you like my alter ego.” Damian flushed again, and Marinette giggled at his shyness. She pushed herself off the bed, and sorted through her laundry that she had done before they went to Damian’s for dinner a few days ago. 

“Stay.” She pointed at Luka who was finally looking up, and motioned for Damian to join her, a groan following her out of the room. 

“I really don’t think…” Damian began, as she pushed him into the bathroom. 

“Don’t worry. He loves the teasing. I wouldn’t do it otherwise.” Marinette waved her hand as she shut the door and pulled off her shirt, sorting the outfit so she could grab the bra set easily.

“Is this really necessary?” He asked, a tinge of amusement showing through, even as he pulled off his shirt to comply with her wishes. She took a glance as she changed her bra, before stopping to stare at his physique. Knowing that he was a vigilante explained his muscular form, and also the numerous scars that she hadn’t asked about during their last tryst. She hadn’t really noticed them in the moment, and then hadn’t wanted to pry afterwards. 

He seemed to notice her staring, and stopped what he was doing as she moved forward and brushed her hand across one that settled over his heart. 

“Do they hurt?” She asked quietly, mesmerized by how jagged they looked. The cure had taken care of most of hers, but she had noticed more towards the end, prioritizing the city and the lives of Paris’ people rather than her own body.

“Not much anymore.” He responded, seeming slightly discomfited by her touch, so she withdrew. He began putting on his outfit, and she let him, staring for only a moment longer.

“If you ever want or need to talk about it, you know that Luka and I are here.” She said, moving to complete her own dressing. 

“Thank you.” Was all he said, back turned to her. She gave him his privacy, knowing how raw the memories of scars could be. 

Right as she was about to clip her handmade cape on, Damian stopped her by draping his own over top of her shoulders. She looked back in confusion, but found a grin on his face. 

“I like the look of you in what’s mine.” He said by way of explanation, and Marinette grinned, gripping his shirt at his collar and drawing him in for a kiss, reaching up and pulling the mask off as she did so.

“Are you sure?” He asked, touching the space beside his eye where the domino mask would have sat. 

“Of course.” She grinned at him, picking up her discarded clothes, allowing Damian to do the same, before grabbing his hand and pulling him back to her room. She threw them off to the side, and stood behind Damian, noticing Luka absolutely floored by his entrance. 

“As much as he likes Robin, He likes you more.” She said, moving from behind him and crossing the room to pull the blinds shut, neither boy moving from their spot. 

Luka barely reacted as she dropped her hands onto his shoulders, kissing his cheek. 

“So what are you going to do about the vision in front of you?” She whispered, taking control of the situation while she could. She was normally in control of the dynamic when it was her and Luka, given that she had a more dominant personality, but she had a feeling Damian wouldn’t feel the same way based on their last interaction.

Luka seemed to bolt upward from the chair, moving swiftly to take Damian in his arms and crush his lips to his in a kiss. Marinette took the now vacant chair, crossing one leg over the other, content to watch. She had already had her turn with Damian, this for now was about Luka. 

As the two finally pulled away, Damian’s eyes locked with her own and she grinned. Damian appeared to be holding Luka’s weight, and turned the boy to show that he had slightly glazed eyes, lust completely taking over. 

Marinette got up and made sure to pull out the necessary supplies from her bedside drawer, she always kept lube and condoms in supply, especially since they had figured out Luka loved to be pegged. Her condom supply was getting a little low, so she made a mental note to purchase more, when a weight came behind her, draping themselves over her. 

“Damian tells me that this is his cape?” Luka said quietly, and Marinette glanced up at him with a smile. 

“Oui.” She answered simply, and Luka groaned, although Marinette thought that might have something to do with Damian coming up behind him. 

“I have something I’d like to try.” Damian said, looking at Marinette as she turned around in Luka’s arms. She cocked her head, interested. 

Damian fingered the edges of Luka’s shirt before pulling it off completely, and Marinette immediately began suckling on the available skin, leaving hickeys where she could. Luka’s moan was low, and Damian seemed to press into his back, hands coming around waist to leave space for Marinette to continue her teasing. 

“I’ve heard about how pleasurable blow jobs are, and I would like to attempt it.” Damian was flushed again, showing that he was a bit embarrassed about asking, but Luka’s head dropped onto Damian’s shoulder and nodded, still groaning in appreciation. 

“I’ve never…” At Damian’s hesitance, Marinette let go of the skin that she was suckling and grinned at him.

“You’ve never done it before?” Damian nodded, looking towards the wall. “What if I give Luka one? Then you can watch and see if you can mimic me. Luka can give you one as well, so you know what it feels like.” She reached into Luka’s pants, undoing them so that his cock jumped out, now free, right as Damian looked down. 

She gripped it, gently massaging the member, and Luka gripped Damian’s hands in his pleasure. 

“That would be acceptable.” Damian nodded, still looking a bit awkwardly at the prospect, but he appeared more eager than before. Marinette moved to pull Luka’s pants down, and motioned for Damian to back up. He did so, pulling down his own pants as he did so, leaving just his tunic on. 

She coaxed Luka onto his back on the bed, and he shuffled to make sure that the other two would fit. Damian looked and glanced down at his own member before looking back at Marinette. 

“How?” Marinette smiled softly and showed Damian how to sit so that his dick was positioned over Luka’s mouth, but he was still facing Marinette so he could watch. Marinette straddled Luka’s torso, coaxing Damian down. She grinned as Luka took him in his mouth, sucking and licking. Damian groaned, dropping his head low, arms shaking from where he was holding himself up. Marinette could see the effort it was taking for him to not thrust into Luka’s mouth, his hips jerking just a little.

Luka moaned, moving his hands to Damian’s hips and gripping them, trying to force them down until he couldn’t take anymore into his mouth. Once Damian and Luka got a bit of a rhythm, learning what Luka could take, and how he encouraged Damian to move, Marinette shifted her position, barely tapping on Damian’s shoulder so he knew to watch. She pushed Luka’s legs apart and gripped his own dick, her hand brushing up against something hard. She glanced down and grinned, Luka had put in a butt plug. The sneaky boy had been hoping for something. She pushed against it, drawing a slightly moan from him, before leaning over and sucking on it, taking it into her mouth and to the back of her throat. 

That effect was immediate. Luka groaned, and Damian panted at the vibrations, dropping his head again for just a second. He was dedicated to the task at hand though, because he lifted his head just a moment later and watched as Marinette teased Luka. 

Luka didn’t let her tease for too long, before a hand let go of Damian and reached for her head, grasping her hair. At that point she stopped looking at Damian, focusing solely on the task at hand. 

She didn’t know how long they were going at it, before Damian’s raspy voice cut through her head. 

“Enough.” He was still panting, even as he pulled out of Luka who whimpered at the loss. “I think I’m ready to switch.” Marinette grinned as she pulled away and hopped off the bed to move. Damian reached over and pulled her in for a kiss, bruising her lips with how hard he pressed against her. He unclipped the cape, had her raise her arms to take off her tunic. She moved her hands to his shoulders and then his head, as he bent over and took off her leggings to leave her in the Robin lingerie she had created. 

He moved to take off his own tunic, but Luka’s voice stopped him. 

“Keep it on.” Luka rasped, his voice showing how much dick he took in. Damian nodded his head, and moved to the end of the bed, but sat between Luka’s legs and stared at her until she got in position, facing him the way he did for her.

She waited for him to begin, but his eyes seemed to burn into her soul, and Luka began to whimper as he gripped her hips, his breath making her shiver. 

“Give it to me Nette. Please.” Luka begged, and at Damian’s nod she slowly lowered herself over him, feeling every puff of air that came from Luka’s panting. She cried out as Luka immediately went for her clit, and was forced forward to hold herself up on the bed, her hips already bucking. She was soaked, she knew, from all their teasing. 

She wanted to close her eyes, the sensations overwhelming her, but found herself fascinated as Damian studied Luka’s member, as though finding the best way to implement what he had felt and seen. She nearly screamed when he finally placed Luka into his mouth, as Luka chose that moment to thrust his tongue up into her and groaned at the feeling. 

She lost all sense of anything after that point. Luka’s tongue was inside her or suckling her clit as he thrust his fingers inside her. She doesn’t know how or when, but her bra was taken off at some point, and as Damian deep-throated Luka, he reached up and played with at least one of her nipples. It wasn’t long before she was finally screaming her release, grateful the house was empty. 

She lost her strength, and dropped onto Luka’s chest, shivering every now and then as he lightly licked at her through the orgasm. Damian had pulled away, and all three were breathing heavily. 

“Inside me. Please.” Luka begged, gently lifting Marinette, so that she was laying on her back. He turned to face her, and kissed her even as Damian pulled the plug out of Luka.   
“Are you sure Habibata? I know we discussed this but…”

“Please.” Luka moaned, placing himself at Marinette’s entrance, pushing in just his tip. Marinette gasped, shifting her hips to take more, but Luka gripped her hips, holding her down, preventing her from moving. Apparently, her boys had discussed something this morning while she was still sleeping. Damian prepared Luka in a way she couldn’t see, before slowly entering him and forcing him down into Marinette. 

All three of them made different noises, expressing their pleasure. She wasn’t certain how it was going to work, until it happened. She was already super sensitive after her last orgasm, so even though Luka didn’t move much, he didn’t have to. Luka dropped his head to her breasts, suckling both her nipples and the skin around it, leaving hickey’s. Even though he wasn’t thrusting directly into her, the thrusts of Damian was enough stimulation for her, and Luka was clearly enjoying the experience of just being inside of her. 

Luka came first, with Damian close behind, both of them groaning their release. Marinette grinned, but she squirmed a little bit as both of them pulled out. Marinette froze as Luka pulled out, feeling something ooze out of her. 

“Luka…Did you remember a condom?” She asked, not moving from her position. Luka turned and looked at her before paling and shook his head. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, and Damian moved, bringing a towel over for her to clean up with. 

“Are you on birth control?” Marinette nodded, still panicking a little bit.

“Then we should be ok. But you know if anything were to happen we would be there right?” Damian glanced at Luka to confirm, but Luka still seemed frozen. He sighed, and pulled Luka towards the bed, sitting down. 

“You both do realize that birth control prevents pregnancies right?” Luka seemed to calm a little at that, and Marinette was sitting up, moving closer to the two of them. 

“Are you sure everything will be ok?” Marinette asked. 

“Trust me. Everything will be fine. Now lets clean up.” Damian helped Marinette off the bed, and Luka followed. The three of them dressed, before cuddling up in the bed that was barely large enough for them and turning a movie on her laptop, waiting for the others to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I was struggling with writing this chapter but after re-writing some bits I'm actually ok with it!


	51. Time Passes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate leaving authors notes in the middle of my work, so I will be moving this to the notes section when I do update.   
> Sorry for the lack of chapter but I had multiple comments asking about this and I didn't want to get your hopes up too far. There will be no pregnancy/babies in this story. I'm mostly setting up for potential future sequels, not within this story. I honestly had a really good laugh when I realized how quickly y'all jumped on it, and I should have put something in the notes about why that scene was written that way.   
> I was too lazy to go back and try to find a place to put a condom on Luka. That was all. And I didn't just want to assume he put one on, (SAFETY IS IMPORTANT, AND IF FOR WHATEVER REASON YOU CAN'T USE CONDOMS MAKE SURE YOU'RE CLEAN AND HAVE PROTECTION IF YOU DON'T WANT BABIES) and I also realized I hadn't established Marinette being on birth control.   
> Basically, I'm sorry for psyching you guys out. I know it wasn't a major thing and probably didn't need to address it in an authors note, but I want to be honest with you guys about plot and that felt dishonest. Glad all of you are enjoying the story! I'm working on next chapters right now so hopefully won't be late on the update this week, but I also got a job offer recently so my time might get taken up a bit more. I'm trying to figure out a solid writing/posting schedule, especially since I'll be adding another fic here shortly, so I'll let you guys know what I settle on.

“Marinette!” The group heard Bridgette call when she got home. 

“Marinette my princess!” Claude burst the door open and did Jazz hands. 

“Well I’m glad I was dressed.” Damian commented dryly. Claude’s jaw dropped, Alan entered the room blushing, but Allegra was cackling, followed by a grinning Bridgette and Felix. Claude suddenly started pointing between everyone, jaw still dropped wide, eyes comically large. 

“Was that a joke? Are you joking with me? Really?” He said once he was finally able, still pointing accusatorily at Damian. 

“Was it?” Damian raised an eyebrow, casually relaxing with Luka slouched in front of him pressed against his chest. Marinette had moved to the desk and was pretty well entranced by the project in front of her. Luka was still glancing at his phone, but he chuckled at Damian’s response. 

“Do you feel better Marinette?” Alan asked charitably, moving closer to see what she was working on.

“Much, thanks for asking!” She grinned up at him for a moment, before looking back at her project. 

“What are you working on?” Allegra hovered, a little tense, like she was holding herself back from draping across Marinette’s shoulders. 

“Just some practice embroidery. I had an idea for an embroidery project that I thought would look cool, but I have to see if it would look ok.”

“It looks pretty good thus far, but what is it?” Marinette giggled.

“If you can’t tell what it is, I won’t reveal my secrets. You may just be given it as a gift.” She put it down, hiding it away in a drawer, before spinning the chair to face her friends. 

“What’s the plan for today?” Luka asked, finally putting the phone aside. He looked at some of the group, most of whom shrugged. 

“We just wanted to come and make sure that Marinette was doing ok.” Claude said. 

“Actually we really wanted to check and make sure that all of you were ok.” Felix said, leaning against the wall. “Damian was pretty out of it at school on Monday, and I know that both you and Marinette were affected by what happened.” The room was silent, the trio looking at each other. 

“Drake apologized. I think he finally realized how much he fucked up after everything went down.” Damian stated, although his tone was cooler than it normally was. “That being said, I have no intention of letting him near Marinette and Luka anytime soon, even if it is just to apologize.”

“Agreed.” Marinette smiled, but didn’t laugh at Alan’s statement. He took his mom roll very seriously, something she couldn’t fault him for. 

“I’m doing ok. I have a lot of things I’ve been trying to work through since I moved, and Tim touched on a lot of insecurities that I have. But we’ve discussed them and I’m feeling a lot better. And I’m over being sick, which is great.” 

“I’m also doing ok. Like Marinette said, we’ve both been through a lot, and I definitely hated Tim’s statements. But we’ve talked and I think all of us feel a lot better.” Luka looked up at Damian, who smiled at him in agreement. Marinette’s phone buzzed and she opened her messages to find one from her mother.

Mama: How are you feeling?  
Marinette: Much better!  
Mama: Are you up for seeing the new place?  
Marinette: Yes! Can I bring my friends?  
Mama: I don’t see why not. Let me send you the address.

Marinette glanced up at the group around her, who had devolved into another argument about blankets of all things. 

“What do you guys say to meeting my parents and seeing the new place?” 

“Meeting Marinette’s parents! God yes!” Allegra grinned 

“Oh hell yeah. Bridgette’s already had the honor but I absolutely want to meet them!” Claude cheered. 

“Maman sent me the address. Bus ride?” 

“Bus ride!” The quantic kids cheered. Luka and Bridgette both looked on in amusement, although Damian and Felix looked with a bit of distaste at riding a bus. Marinette giggled at the thought. 

*****

The evening was spent helping Marinette’s parents get things moved in. Claude spent the evening punning with her father (Marinette rolled her eyes, she didn’t regret introducing them, yet). Bridgette and Marinette were in charge of Marinette’s room. Marinette was excited, considering that her parents managed to find a set up that was similar to what they had back in Paris. The master bedroom was in the attic, but Marinette was given that room anyway, since she needed the extra space to work on her projects, and her parents didn’t want to wake her when they got up to start their day in the bakery. 

The lowest level would be the bakery, which would take a bit of renovation. It was below street level, since it was originally a bar, but there was a street entrance to their actual house, and an entrance in the back of the place. The front of the bar would also need a little work, but her parents hadn’t spent their entire savings and what they earned from the bakery, so they had the money to renovate. 

Luka and Damian were put in charge of clearing out the bar with Claude and Tom. Sabine and the rest of the group were working in the main part of the house. With all the hands, they had the place pretty well cleared out, and their house set up by the time everyone had to leave, with bellies full of pizza. Marinette still needed to pack her stuff up at Bridgette’s, so they had decided to wait until after thanksgiving dinner. 

Damian left for his house Wednesday evening. Luka offered to spend Thanksgiving with Damian and his family, but Damian explained that it might be best to avoid Drake for now. Luka shrugged, Thanksgiving wasn’t really a holiday celebrated in France anyway, but he wanted to put the offer out anyway. He decided to go home, even though it was a little early. He had an idea for a new song, and since he was trying to put his own album together, he wanted access to the studio for a demo. 

Jagged was heading out for another tour, but he and Luka had agreed to give him a break so that Luka could stay nearby both Damian and Marinette, while also developing his music. Hailey tried to convince him to come to dinner, but Luka didn’t confirm. He didn’t know how wrapped up in his music he would be, and he’s set it to the side too much recently. 

The trio agreed that they would keep their true identities secret from Damian’s family for now. Damian couldn’t keep the fact that the League was in Gotham, for good reason, but he would simply say he had found traces of them. They planned for a reveal around Christmas, because the extra training would be nice, but they weren’t planning on patrolling for the time being, given the demands on their time. Damian hadn’t planned on using the miraculous that often, so he would just have to explain away the new ring that he was wearing. 

Thanksgiving was nice, but Marinette didn’t pretend to understand. Luka ended up not coming, so Marinette and Bridgette and their families enjoyed a nice meal and some time to get to know each other. Bridgette and Marinette were sad to move out, but agreed to plan regular sleepovers. Marinette settled into her new room, looking at the bus pass her parents had gotten her to get her back and forth to school. She wasn’t too far away, but it was enough to want to avoid walking, and GA didn’t have the greatest busing system. 

Luka asked her to produce a new album art, so she pulled out an older contract and looked at how she might revise it for Luka. She contacted Penny, who put her in touch with someone who helped revise the contract, and with that in place, she got started on the commission. She had a rough draft sent to Luka before Christmas, but wouldn’t get the official one completed until the new year, since there wasn’t a time crunch and she had Christmas gifts to make. 

The renovations on the bakery were completed the week before Christmas, but her parents decided to wait until after the holidays, so they weren’t slammed with orders when they weren’t prepared to handle them. They started advertising the new bakery though, Marinette’s friends and partners helping spread the word. Marinette was thankful to have so much support from the people she cared about, and made sure that they were aware of it. 

Tim apologized to both Luka and Marinette. It wasn’t in person, given the protective tendencies of just about everyone around them, but he assured them that the next time he saw them in person he would apologize again. Luka was chill about the entire thing, thanked him for his apology, then was brought into a conversation about Jagged. The two found that they didn’t really have a lot in common but they were fine with that. 

Tim’s apology to Marinette was much more profuse. He actually created a separate chat with just the two of them after things relaxed, just to give a more sincere apology. Marinette accepted, especially after he explained why he was so worried about Damian. She knew that the others wouldn’t be happy that she forgave so quickly, but she couldn’t hold his reasoning against him. 

The two struck an odd sort of friendship, backed by coffee and such. When it was agreed that Christmas would be at the Wayne’s, the two began conspiring about finally getting together in person and how they would act, given that the others didn’t know about their tentative friendship that they’ve struck. 

School was school. Exams were coming along with Christmas break. Marinette was eager for the break, although all her friends warned her about the homework that they would have. She was just as eager for Christmas, since she would get a chance to see Luka’s family again (although Luka and her both had concerns about Anarka joining the fold). Jagged had been invited to Christmas as well, since he was apparently friends with Bruce. 

And so with cheers on being free of school, and being hounded about college applications (basically all of them had applied to different departments of Gotham Univeristy), Christmas break finally came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! I'm actually on time with an update! Here are the next couple chapters and I think I'm finally getting closer to the end of this fic! We've still got a little ways to go (Christmas, the League, and Marinette's Class), but I think that I might be able to make this fic less than 100 chapters. We'll see what happens though, I'm mostly just letting things flow.   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	52. Christmas At the Wayne's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God you guys thank you so much for your support of this story! There are so many hits, Kudos, and Bookmarks! I don't think I would have had the motivation to keep writing if there weren't so many people who seemed to enjoy this story. So thank you to everyone who reads, comments, kudos, and bookmarks!

Damian had never seen the house so… festive. They always decorated for Christmas of course, but this year seemed more excessive than it had been in previous years. Or maybe he was just noticing it more. Things with Marinette and Luka were going well. While their more expressive ways of showing they cared had been put on hold, both Luka and Marinette were more tactile than he was. 

Luka had already picked up his Mother and Sister, who had decided to wait until the day before Christmas to arrive for some reason. Jagged was hosting the entire family during their stay. They would all arrive as soon as they got them settled. Marinette and her family would be on their way shortly, Tom and Sabine had wanted to help make the food. His father had also invited Clark and his family out as well, so Damian would even get to see Jon. 

Damian looked over his gifts with care. He had struggled with what to get Marinette and Luka, before deciding to paint them a picture of the two of them on a different date that they had each enjoyed. For Marinette, that had been their first date, the look of her in the snow, side by side with Luka. For Luka, that had been a bowling date, where he had a mischievous smirk on his face, Marinette laughing as she had a gutter ball. Each of them had been in his perspective. 

Damian had gotten Jon a new sweater (commissioned from Marinette of course), and had gotten personalized gifts from each of his family members, even Tim – who had been acting weird lately. He hadn’t been sure what to get for anyone else, but Luka had said he could go in on his gift for Tom and Sabine, and Marinette had said the same for Anarka and Juleka, so that made his life a little bit easier. 

The doorbell rang, and he heard Alfred answer the door, and Clark’s greeting. So the Kent’s were here. He decided to grab the last of his gifts, which he had just finished wrapping, and take them downstairs. 

“Damian!” Jon nearly tackled him in a hug on the stairs, and Damian nearly dropped the gifts in his arms. 

“Jon I’d appreciate it if you would at least wait until my arms aren’t full anymore.” Damian said dryly, just barely hanging on to the gifts. 

“Oh! Sorry!” Jon grabbed a couple gifts out of his arms to help out, and Damian nodded gratefully. 

“See?! That’s what I’m talking about! It’s just weird.” Tim pointed towards Damian, who just glared at him. 

“Yeah that was pretty weird to see.” Clark actually grinned, and Damian glared in his usual manner. 

“I’ll take you guys to your room. I think it’s best to get settled before everyone else shows up.” His father was grinning at Clark. 

“I wanted to talk to you about…” Clark trailed off as they got farther away, but Jon stayed standing nearby, although he had that look on his face like he was still listening. 

“Jon?” Damian shifted his head towards the living room, where the tree was set up, and Jon followed him. 

“You know it’s nice to hear you actually say my name.” Jon grinned and Damian just rolled his eyes, placing the gifts under the tree. “It must be those partners influence.” 

“He’s happy.” Cas grinned, leaning over the bannister. She had dressed up a bit nicer than her normal, given that they had a bunch of guests coming over.

“I would hope so,” was the only retort that he got out, before a frowning Jon was pulling him towards the doorway. Damian glanced at the front door, knowing that Marinette might be here any minute, before allowing Jon to pull him to his bedroom. The teen looked extremely concerned, and Damian was curious to see what the problem was. 

Jon shut his bedroom door, and lowered his voice significantly. 

“What the hell is that thing in your pocket?” Jon hissed and Damian paled. The miraculous, the kwami that was a pain in his side. They hadn’t anticipated the supers being in town. Fuck. There was no point in claiming ignorance, Jon was already aware of something. Damian sighed, sending a quick message to his chat with Marinette and Luka. 

Plagg floated up next to him, and Jon was staring wide eyed at the Cat Kwami that he still carried, since the league and imbalance was a threat. 

“You can’t say anything.” He wrote on a paper, showing it to Jon. Jon looked sheepish, but seemed to listen for a moment before shaking his head. 

“They didn’t hear me.” He wrote. Damian sighed in relief. 

“I promise that all will be revealed tonight, you just need to keep quiet for now ok?” He answered, and Jon nodded, changing the subject.

“My dad and yours are talking about Paris? Isn’t that where you partners are from?” Damian closed his eyes.

“Yeah. There was a supervillain there for a time, but the heroes that were there took care of it. Marinette and Luka haven’t talked too much about it, but I get the feeling that there was a lot of trauma for everyone involved.”

“Villain?” 

“It was more of an emotional terrorist than anything else. The villain had the ability to take advantage of negative emotions and turn civilians into villains to do their bidding. It made it so most of the city felt like they had to bottle their emotions so they didn’t get turned into minions.” 

“Did anyone die?”   
“Yes. Multiple times. But one of the heroes had the ability to bring everyone back to life, repair all the damage, and purify the creature that the villain used to make the minions.” 

“That’s a lot of responsibility.” Jon looked troubled, and tilted his head. “I think Dad heard most of that.” Damian shrugged. 

“It wasn’t like it was something to be hidden.” 

“Your dad said something about the League. Is your mom back for you?” Jon appeared to be looking through the floor, but Damian knew he was just listening to their Father’s conversations.

“Uncertain.” Was all Damian said. He really was getting nervous as to the Leagues intentions, but there really wasn’t anything they could do until the league made their move. It was tough to find them, and they had been keeping an eye out. 

The doorbell went off again and Jon shot up, even faster than Damian.

“Is that them?” He was flying and Damian tugged him to the floor.

“Yes. And if you don’t want to lose the secret of your secret identity, I think you should keep to the floor.” He gave a look at Jon, before leading the way out the door.

Voices in the hallway gave away the identity of their new arrivals. Sabine and Alfred were talking warmly about different recipes, Tom was enthusiastically greeting his Father, who had somehow beaten him to the door, despite the fact that he was fairly certain he was in the cave. It was still funny to watch the big bear of a man that Marinette called father hug his own. Based on the snickering of his brothers, they thought so as well. 

“Auntie Mari!” The small girl pretty much took air at the sight of Marinette. She took it in good stride, even as both Dick and Jason stepped forward to grasp the girl, and she caught Mari mid-flight. Marinette blushed at the look her parents sent her (which was fond exasperation) and began animatedly talking with the small child. Jason and Dick jaws both dropped for an instant. 

“You know I saw the video of Luka grabbing her. The fact that both of your partners are strong enough to not falter when grabbing your niece out of mid-air is kinda scary.” Jon whispered in his ear, causing Damian to wickedly grin. 

“I know. Isn’t it great?” He practically hissed back and Jon actually shuddered at the thought.

“No thank you. You can take the scary ones.” Damian laughed, moving closer to take Mari into his arms. 

“Did you know that Marinette’s parents are bakers?” He stage whispered, shooting a glance at Marinette with a grin. 

“Really?” Mari asked, eyes growing wide. “Do you think they could taste test my sugar cookies?” 

“I don’t know. Why don’t you ask them?” 

“My Uncle Dami says you are bakers? Auntie Mari makes great food. Can you taste test my cookies?” Marinette giggled, but her mother smiled. 

“Of course!” Sabine grabbed the girls hand and tells her to lead the way, with Alfred and Tom close behind, Alfred asking Tom’s opinions on breads. Marinette rolled her eyes. 

“I hope Alfred is prepared to be stuck talking about bread all night.” She grinned at Damian, pulling him in for a hug and a chaste kiss. 

“Are these your presents?”

“Yeah! Can you help me put them under the tree?” Damian turned to grab the basket, and Marinette grabbed some of the extra bags. 

“I’m really sorry you know.” Tim stood nearby, looking smaller and more guilty than Damian had ever seen him. Marinette’s smile was gentle. 

“I know. I’ve known since the first few times you’ve said it, but I appreciate the apology in person.” Damian glanced in his peripheral at Marinette. As far as he knew Marinette had only ever received one apology from Tim – Who seemed to have brightened at Marinette’s statement. Damian narrowed his eyes, suddenly suspicious.

“Does this mean I get the blessing?” Marinette grinned, and shuffled in the bag, pulling out two thermoses and passing one to Tim.” Horror dawned on Damian as he suddenly realized what Marinette had in her hand.

“Marinette no.” 

“Marinette yes.” She grinned at Damian before dashing about the house.

“Don’t you drink that.” He pointed warningly at Tim, who grinned a very similar grin to Marinette and suddenly dashed off in the same direction.

“Damnit!” Damian shouted. “How the hell did you two suddenly conspire this?” He moved after Marinette, more concerned about her health than his brother.

“Damian?” Dick’s eyes were wide, following Damian’s progress, or lack there of as Marinette was smaller and able to slip through his grasp, to his frustration.

“She has a coffee concoction that’s stronger than anything Tim has had before and she just gave it too him. And she has one herself.” 

“She’s going to kill herself!” Jason shouted. 

“Oh yeah. Be more worried about her than me.” Tim scoffed from his vantage point, one that no one else but Dick could reach at the moment. Marinette grinned up at him, nodded, and nimbly made her way up to the top where Tim was.

“Dick?” Damian gestured at the shelf. 

“Yeah that’s probably at max capacity to be honest.” Dick shrugged, clearly content to let the chaos happen. Damian threw up his hands before an idea struck him. 

“Nette? Honey? I love you enough to do this for you.” He pulled out his phone and promptly dialed Luka’s number.

“You didn’t.” She paled slightly, gripping her coffee tighter.

“Hello?” Luka sounded confused at the call, and possibly a little concerned. 

“Sorry to bother you Habibata, but there’s a situation.” Luka sighed dramatically, and the noise behind him seemed to stop at that.

“What did Marinette do this time?” 

“Nothing!” She shouted, since Damian turned on speaker phone.

“She brought her coffee concoction and gave it to Tim too.” 

“She didn’t.” 

Damian didn’t answer, which was an answer enough. 

“Nette.” Luka’s voice held a tinge of warning, and Marinette’s eyes widened, before she took the cap off and started chugging.

“Marinette!” All the brothers complained, and even Tim tried to stop her, but she just casually pushed him off, not even bothering to stop.

“She chugged it didn’t she.” Luka sounded resigned. 

“Seriously where do I draw the line with you?” Damian asked. Jon was laughing in the background, Damian wondered when that started. Marinette just grinned, hopped off the bookcase, landing gracefully, before promptly tripping over her foot, and falling to the floor. 

Jon started laughing harder, Damian wasn’t certain he was breathing at this point. Marinette was groaning on the floor, and Luka hung up as he just walked into the door.

“Can I never take you anywhere?” He looked amusedly at Marinette, who just kept her place on the floor, face red in embarrassment. 

“You deserve that.” Damian decided not to have any sympathy for her after her antics. “And just how often have you been talking to Tim?” 

“I messaged her privately because I felt like giving her a more personal apology. I promised to apologize in person and we agreed to talk more, for your sake. Also you didn’t have to push me so hard.” 

“No one takes that from Marinette. She hasn’t just flipped Damian. Sorry I should have warned you guys. Marinette’s anxiety goes up during this time of year. I don’t know if it has to do with so many people, her feeling obligated to take on so many projects to give people personal gifts, or if it’s because she has something against the holiday. But she likes to knock herself out with too much coffee.” 

“Does it work?” Luka laughed.

“I have yet to see it work.” 

“False!” Marinette lifts an arm, although she’s still face down on the floor, so her voice is a bit muffled. “I always sleep well that night. It just doesn’t knock me out soon enough.” 

Jon, who had only just calmed down, immediately started up again, and this time Damian was worried he actually wasn’t breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost put Connor in the story, but decided that was one too many elements. You may hear mention of characters or infer that they are there (aka, Lois and Kori) but there are a lot of elements I'm working with in the next couple of chapters so please bear with me. I'm trying to focus specifically on people who are important to the plot and storyline.   
> As always I hope you enjoy!


	53. Glasses

That was how all the parents found them. Luka was chuckling at Marinette on the floor. Damian had his arms crossed, but was grinning at Marinette. Jon was still laughing on the floor. Tim was sitting up, but he was rubbing his arms, while Jason and Dick was off to the side, starting a new conversation with Kori, who had just come downstairs. 

Bruce, Clark, and Lois were in their own corner, having watched it all. Tom and Sabine followed Alfred from the Kitchen, Mari happily munching on a cookie on Sabines hip. Tom laughed boisterously after being told the story by Bruce. Jagged was grinning, but he moved to help Marinette from the floor. 

“Marinette, doll it’s rocking good to see you.” 

“You’d make a fabulous boat kid!” Anarka exclaimed, Juleka shyly waving from behind her mother. Marinette brightened, waving at her old friend. 

“Graceful.” Cas grinned at Marinette, sliding up beside her silently. Damian watched as Marinette jumped, surprised by his sisters presence. He grinned and nodded at her, even as the doorbell rang once again. He frowned, looking at the room around him. As far as he knew, everyone was here already.

Alfred answered the door, and Damian darkened a little to see Stephanie standing in the hallway. He moved in front of Marinette, glancing back at Luka, who was talking to Tom and Sabine in the corner. Tim moved forward to greet his girlfriend, grinning at her and leading her into the room. 

Steph took one look at Damian before talking to a spot behind him. 

“I’m sorry. I know you never heard anything from me, but you should know that I was initially against your relationship in the beginning. I’ve since seen how well you three work together, and even though I can’t say I agree in this type of relationship, you’ve done a world of good for Damian. I’d like to get to know you more if that’s ok.” Damian looked back to see Marinette had stepped around him, and Luka had stepped forward. He clenched his jaw, it didn’t sound like a real apology to him, but Marinette grinned.

“It’d be great to get to know you too.” 

“That doesn’t sound real.” Damian crossed his arms. Steph shrugged.

“I’m not going to pretend to understand or agree Damian. But I’m not going to stop you or fight you and your relationship, and I’m going make an effort to get to know your partners.”

“She’s laying the cards on the table. And she’s being honest, which is more than I’ve received from people at school.” Marinette put a hand on his shoulder. Damian was surprised. He wasn’t aware that people had discussed their relationship with Marinette and suddenly wished he was a bit more personable, so she didn’t have to shoulder that alone.

“I see your brain working. Why don’t we just enjoy this time. Apologies accepted, and thank you Steph. I understand it must have been difficult to do in a full room. Moving on. Introductions?” Marinette looked at Bruce, apparently turning the room over to him. Damian didn’t want to let the topic go, but was forced too as Bruce took the center, and Marinette and Luka both pulled him off to the side. 

“Marinette’s right. There’s a lot of people here today, why don’t we form some introductions. I’m Bruce, these are my sons Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian.” Dick waved energetically, having taken his daughter from Sabine. Jason gave a two-finger salute from his spot over by the tree, and Tim gave a small wave from Stephanie’s side. 

“Next to Dick is his wife Kori, and he’s holding his daughter Mari.” Kori grinned and waved at the room, Mari waved as well, practically vibrating in her excitement. Damian wondered if it was difficult to hold her. “And that is Tim’s girlfriend, Stephanie.” Bruce pointed at Steph, who waved, blushing a little. 

“These are my friends, Clark and Louis, and their son Jon.” Clark and Louis both give a small wave each, although Jon jumps excitedly. Damian rolls his eyes, catching Marinette moving her head just slightly, narrowing her eyes at the family. 

“I’m Damian’s best friend!” Jon says excitedly and Damian doesn’t know how to interpret her look, but decides that it’s not worth it at this moment. He would probably hear about it later anyway. 

“I’m Marinette, one of Damian’s partners.” Marinette stepped forward, keeping a hand on Damian’s arm. “This is my Maman and Papa, Tom and Sabine.” Both of her parents smiled warmly, waving at those they didn’t know. 

“And I’m Luka. Marinette and Damian’s partner. This is my mother, Anarka,”

“You can call me captain.” His mother waved.

“And this is my sister, Juleka.” Juleka waved hesitantly, hiding slightly behind her mother and her own hair.

“And I’m Jagged! Marinette’s rocking uncle, and Luka tours with me!” Jagged was excitable, jumping up and down, miming an guitar with his hands. 

“I’d like to think we’re still friends even after all these years.” Bruce smiled, chuckling at Jagged’s antics. 

“And we’re not actually related.” Marinette pointed out, though she was still smiling.

“And this is Penny, my rocking assistant. I don’t know where I’d be without her.” 

“And finally, Alfred, who is the family butler, although we all consider him to be a part of the family.” 

From there, most people separated. Tom, Bruce, Clark, and Louis all started a discussion on their different businesses. Most people wouldn’t think that they had anything in common, but both Tom and Bruce were businessmen, although they had different types of business, and Clark and Louis were within media, and was giving points on advertisement to Tom, especially since they were just starting a business in Gotham. 

Alfred and Sabine were talking quietly about…something. Damian wasn’t certain what it was, but he felt slightly concerned. That was a pair that could probably rule the world. He was suddenly grateful that her parents had rejected the miraculous when Marinette presented her idea to them. 

Dick, Tim, Stephanie, and Jagged were animatedly discussing music. Specifically Jagged’s music. Penny seemed content to sit off to the side looking over something on her tablet, but Damian was sure that Sabine and Alfred would change that soon enough. Jason had pulled Anarka into a conversation. Damian overheard something about Captain and chaos and that was enough for him.

Marinette had pulled Cas and Juleka into a conversation about mythology oddly enough. Cas seemed interested, even if she didn’t have much to add into the conversation beyond questions. Marinette did a good job of keeping Cas involved in the conversation, taking the time to listen to her and gain her input. Luka had pulled Jon into a conversation about what Damian was like when he was younger.

“Please don’t.” Damian groaned. Luka chuckled and Jon just grinned at him.

“It sounded pretty similar to you when I met you.” Luka mentioned casually.

“I still can’t believe anyone ever helped you change to be honest.” Jon grinned. 

“Hardy har.” Damian deadpanned, noticing that Sabine and Alfred were both gone, probably heading to the kitchen. A vibration coming from his pocket notified him of an incoming text message. Luka was keeping Jon pretty well occupied, so he took a moment to look at it.

Nette: Do they really think the glasses are all they need to hide their identities?

Damian chuckled, struggling not to burst out into laughter. 

Dami: Was that all you needed to figure it out?  
Nette: Well, build helped.  
Nette: and they do carry themselves sorta carefully?  
Nette: But really? Glasses?  
Luke: Better than Magic  
Luke: …  
Luka: Nette you need to stop doing that  
Nette: I think it’s funny!  
Nette: *cues laugh track*

“Whatcha doing?” Jon interrupted his concentration and he looked up from his phone. He noticed Jon appearing to try to look over his shoulder, but he smoothly locked his phone, ignoring more chat conversations coming up.

“Texting.” Damian said. Jon looked confusedly at him, but Damian shook his head. Now was not the time to be working through anything.

“Dinner is served.” Alfred said, bowing low. Sabine seemed to regard him with amusement, but nodded her head at the room at large. They went into the dining room, separating into different groups. 

Bruce, Anarka, Sabine, and Tom were all discussing something at one end of the table. Damian knew Selina would fit right in if she were here, but she had other obligations, not that he knew what those were. Alfred, Penny, and Jagged were also in conversation, leaving all of the children to discuss among themselves. 

Damian stopped paying attention at some point, discreetly pulling out his phone to glance at the rest of the messages now that he was safely between both Marinette and Luka. 

Nette: Do you think we should change who we reveal ourselves to?  
Luka: Not exactly? I don’t think the Captain finding out is a good idea.  
Nette: Obviously. I meant should we reveal just to Damian’s family or also to the supes.

Damian snorted at Marinette calling Superman and boy the ‘Supes’. He was 100% sure that they wouldn’t approve of it, which made it even better.

Luka: We don’t know them, but I can’t say that they won’t find out.  
Luka: I’m not opposed, but we should hear what Star has to say.  
Nette: Agreed. It looks like he got caught by Jon though

Damian thought about it. It would be beneficial for them to reveal themselves to Clark and Jon. And it would probably be beneficial for Marinette’s Parents to be included within the bat fam. But that was up to them, not him.

Dami: I think we should reveal to them.

He knew he didn’t have to say anything else. They would reveal themselves to all of them when the time was right. They would follow his suggestion and thoughts. He had never felt as heard as he did with them and he appreciated it.

If only he knew how the rest of the night would go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always hated that Superman gets away with the glasses trope. I mean I get it, I've heard lots of stories of irl actors not getting recognized by doing something simple (honestly Daniel Radcliffe wearing the same shirt out for weeks is iconic, and there's a story about Hugh Jackman in his wolverine garb being told his outfit wasn't canon enough and it always makes me laugh) but anyone who was truly observant or paying attention (or even looking) would be able to see through it. 
> 
> Anyway next chapter, it's a shorter one but I had fun creating it. Onto the next!


	54. Surpise: Talia Style

Marinette check Damian’s message after dinner was over. She trusted his judgement, even if she didn’t exactly trust them. But it would be a chance to find out why they thought she was lying, why they wouldn’t initially help. She still maintained that it was probably for the better, but it was still a curiosity to her.

They moved to the living room, passing out gifts. She had created most of her gifts, and everyone seemed to love them. She had personally gotten matching bracelets with Luka and Damian from Damian, a guitar string frame with a picture of the three of them from Luka, and some new sketch books from her parents. Juleka had gotten her some new pens and pencils to draw with. Anarka had given her a new mug with a ship theme. Jagged and Penny had gifted her a new tablet and tablet pen to work with.

They had stayed to chat after giving gifts, and Jagged was the first to call it a night. Anarka and Juleka admitted they were tired from Jetlag as well, so they were all going to head out to get some sleep. Marinette had thought that her own parents would want to head out as well, but they seemed content to continue talking for a little longer as well. 

She had a good time, talking and renewing her friendship with Juleka, Jagged had been enthusiastic to see her, and it had been nice to get to know Damian’s family more. She was surprised when Clark and Louis approached her.

“It’s a pleasure to actually talk to you. We’ve heard a lot about you from Jon and Bruce.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well.” Marinette smiled at the two. 

“Bruce mentioned that you have your own business?”

“Yeah! I’m a fashion designer, well an amateur one. I’ve gotten some nice breaks, but I hope to cultivate it more by going to college and then officially open my own line.”  
“It sounds like you have plenty of people who would be willing to back you. Why go to college?”

“I’m going to dual major. There’s still more I can learn about designing and creating, and I want to go for a business degree, since I’ve been handling most of my business aspects myself. Although I have a friend who has expressed interest in helping me manage my business, so we might talk more and go into a partnership. We’re uncertain yet.” Marinette thought about Chloe for a second. Chloe had been hoping to spend all of holiday break with her, but had ended up staying with her mother since her father was visiting for Christmas. 

Things were tense the last time they talked, but Chloe would be coming out soon enough, and was supposed to be spending the rest of the school year with her. She had put in a transfer to GA, and would be living with Marinette and her parents. Apparently her mother wasn’t caring about where and when Chloe was, and it was leaving Chloe lonely.

“That seems ambitious, but it sounds like you are capable. I look forward to seeing and even reporting on your future endeavors.” Marinette smiled and nodded her head. She opened her mouth to respond, but was caught off guard by a feminine voice coming from the stairs.

“Aww what a sweet gathering. Family at Christmas. There’s nothing like it.” Marinette glanced up, catching sight of a beautiful woman leaning against the stair rail casually, like she was supposed to be there. Her voice was sweet, almost too sweet, and Marinette instantly went on guard, bristling. 

The woman jumped over the rail, doing a flip to land softly on her feet just a few paces away, and Marinette backed away slightly even as Clark obscured her view. She glanced around the room, looking to see what she could use to her advantage, and placing both Luka and Damian. They were too far away for her to get to, but the woman was occupied by looking between Bruce and Damian, so Marinette had a bit of advantage. She caught Luka’s eye, who nodded almost imperceptibly. They needed to get out of the room to transform. 

“Damian. Don’t you know Christmas is a time for family?” The woman opened her arms and Marinette came to the realization that this was Damian’s mother. They had known the league was still in Gotham, but they had been laying low. Was this their move? Marinette suddenly noticed shadows that could potentially hold people. Everyone was a target right now. 

“What do you want Talia.” Damian’s tone was cold. Marinette could tell he was afraid, but was doing everything in his power not to show it.

“I’m here because I need you Damian. You are heir to the demon’s throne. You are the one meant to lead us. You’ve been here to long, grown too soft. But now you can come back to where you truly belong. And I’ll even let you keep your little… dalliances. They have something that I require, although we really only need one.”

Marinette felt her blood chill. Did Talia already know that she and Luka were guardians? She had made Luka an official guardian, but if they knew she was grand guardian then she was the one that they needed. What would Talia do with the miraculous? 

“I’m not coming with you Talia, and I’m not letting you touch a hair on their heads. I’m happy where I am, and you can rule the league just fine without me.” 

“Ah I can, but you misunderstand me. It’s not just because you’re heir that I want you. Give me access to the miraculous and I’ll leave you alone.” Marinette’s eyes narrowed, and she stepped around Talia, holding her head high. 

“The miraculous are not toys! And we would never give access to the likes of you. I suggest you leave before we all have to resort to worse scenarios.” The surprise on the faces of people in the room were clear. Even though Damian said he had gotten permission, he apparently hadn’t revealed to the rest of his family that he had already told them. That was fine. 

“Oh honey, do you really think this battle would be fair? But that’s fine. I’ll just win and take them from you!” Talia pulled a sword from fucking no-where, and Marinette, Luka, and Damian all called their transformation phrases, other league members filtering into the room. 

*****

Luka and Marinette had been working long enough that they moved in unison. Damian didn’t fit in as well, but after working with the batfam, he was able to adapt quickly to his partners. While Damian immediately clashed with his mother, Marinette and Luka took on different league members, letting those without combat experience escape, and others to go get their tools. 

Damian wasn’t outmatched by his mother, but it was close. His mother was a ferocious fighter, one who wasn’t afraid of the consequences the way Damian was. This meant that she didn’t really care if he lived or died, and Marinette saw the difference. The rest of the League was much the same way. 

Marinette and Luka found that they had to knock the League members out in order to keep them from the battle. She called her Lucky Charm, providing her with a large amount of ziptie cuffs, and so Luka and herself were getting creative on how they got the cuffs on the members. One was cuffed around the banister. Another to the fireplace. Marinette even tied one upside down to the chandelier. 

Dick, Jason, Bruce, and Clark joined the fight. Marinette wasn’t certain why Tim didn’t join, but that meant that she and Luka could move their attention to Talia, where Damian was being worn down. 

Damian was graceful in fighting and it was clear that he was running on instinct. The sword fighting was nothing like Marinette had ever seen before in her life. Full of slashing and thrusting, parrying and striking it looked almost like a dance. Marinette studied their movements for a moment from her spot on the chandelier where she had swung up to take a break. This chandelier was sturdier than she had imagined, but she was sure that was because of Dick and his antics. 

Seeing an opening, Marinette swung her yo-yo down, and sent Talia swinging, dropping her sword and hanging her over top of the ceiling. Marinette noticed her trying to cut through the wire and grinned. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” 

“Release me.” Talia snarled and Marinette smiled, baring her teeth a little at the woman. 

“I don’t think so. After all the threats you’ve levied at me? I believe you owe us an apology.”

“To you? Never.” 

“Give up Talia.” Damian said, coming to stand beside Marinette, Luka moving to her other side. 

“You have a miraculous.” She hissed. 

“Temporarily. I don’t want it permanently, at least not right now, and the reasons I have it are private.” He gave a side glance to his family, who were clearly curious.

“I will have the miraculous.” Marinette moved closer to the woman, getting directly in her face.

“Let me make this perfectly clear. You will never get your hands on the miraculous. The very fact that you threaten too is reason enough for me to severe your head from your body. I will neutralize any threat that is to the box, and that includes you, regardless of your relationship to my partner.”

“You haven’t killed anyone in your life.” Talia laughed, as though Marinette’s threat wasn’t accurate at all. 

Marinette moved closer, gripping Talia’s head and forcing her to look into her eyes.

“My hands are not clean Talia.” Marinette hardly recognized her own voice, having only used it one other time. “And while taking lives is not my preference, I understand the necessity at times. I swear to you, if you continue to be a threat, I will personally give you a fate worse than Hawkmoth.” Her tone was cold, and she knew her eyes must have reflected the same, since Talia’s own eyes widened. Marinette let her go, pushing her so she swung around. 

“Now I will let you go. You will leave the city with your lackeys. And you will never return for the miraculous or for Damian. Do I make myself clear?” Talia nodded and Marinette dropped her on her head, retracting her yo-yo. 

Talia moved quickly, throwing a knife that Marinette narrowly avoided. Talia moved forward, Marinette grabbed a knife from Damian’s hip, and threw it at Talia, landing in her shoulder. Talia stopped, eyes wide. 

“Go.” Marinette said, taking a step forward, really hoping she wouldn’t have to carry out her threat. Talia seemed to rethink her stance, and sending a dirty glare towards Damian and Bruce, and left the room, other league members running out behind her. Those that were still cuffed were freed, and they followed suit. 

“Wow. I can’t believe they didn’t call your bluff.” Jason said, looking over at her and she shrugged.

“That’s because I wasn’t bluffing.” She looked around at the group, and Bruce looked troubled. “I meant what I said. I don’t like killing, but if she had forced my hand, my position would have necessitated it. There is a time for peace, and a time for unpleasantness. The miraculous absolutely cannot fall into evil’s hands. It would be world ending. If that means I have to kill someone to protect it, then I’m prepared to do so.” 

“Your position?” No Dick was confused, and the others began to filter back into the room. 

“Let me reintroduce myself.” Marinette muttered her detransformation phrase, turning back into her normal self. “I am Marinette, Grand Guardian of the miraculous, Keeper of the kwamis, and Ladybug of Paris.” Tikki hovered nearby, before being tackled by Plagg, Sass sitting calmly on Luka’s head.

“What the fuck are those!?” Jason jumped back, clearly not a fan of bug like things. Marinette giggled. 

“Fuck!” Mari repeated, and Kori sent a dirty look at Jason, who grinned sheepishly. 

“These are the kwami of the miraculous. They are what gives the miraculous their power. Say hello to Tikki, Plagg, and Sass.” 

“You’re… but… what?” Dick looked confused, Bruce looked resigned, and Sabine greeted each of the Kwami with their favorite snack. 

“So your parents know about the miraculous?” Bruce asked. 

“It didn’t feel right to lie to them about my reasons for leaving.” Marinette shrugged. “Besides, It’s a lot easier to have a bunch of small gods floating around the house when you don’t have to hide them from the others in the house.” 

“I’m guess you know then.” Bruce said. Marinette and Luka nodded. 

“We didn’t intentionally keep things from you, but with us not patrolling and the holiday’s coming up, it was too much to add on.”

“And it will just be the two of you?” 

“Chloe will probably join us when she comes to town.” Luka joined in. 

“Wish I had taken you up on a miraculous so I could kick that woman’s ass. You deserve better in a mother. If you need a hug just let me know.” Sabine’s eyes held fire, as she waked back into the room. Marinette giggled and Damian rolled his eyes, but still thanked Marinette’s mother with a smile on his face. 

Bruce sighed. 

“I suppose this means that you will join us in trainings now?” Marinette and Luka glanced at each other.

“Probably not actually. We might join you guys every now and then, but honestly? It’s easier if we don’t, at least for now. Like I said before. We’re willing to help you out, maybe even join you guys on fights and patrols, but we do have to be cautious of the miraculous.” 

“Can you take him back now.” Damian looked at Plagg, who was humming happily with cheese. Luka laughed, but Marinette shook her head with a smile.

“Yeah that’s not a good idea. Wait a couple days and then I’ll take Plagg back.” Damian nodded his agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not focusing on all the gifts! There is just simply not enough time (and I'm lazy) to focus on all of them. Also there's not as much chaos as I was hoping for, but there are just to many characters for me to juggle and actually fit in chaos, so keep an eye out, I have full intentions of posting some of the chaos into the outtakes fic I have paired with this one.


	55. Authors Note - For Now

Hey Guys, 

I meant to get this up sooner (as in Friday for my "normal" update schedule) but I've been having computer issues and I struggle to navigate this site on my phone. Basically no update this week (You've probably figured that out at this point) and there's a strong possibility that there will be no update next week either. 

You guys have been really understanding of my update schedule (I've been told I have a tendency to make a lot of excuses) and I honestly want to get a regular time and day schedule completely set up and circumstances up to this point has prevented it. I'm not great at timing things, and I often write when inclination strikes - which doesn't help because I have about 5 different stories started that I want to post, but I don't want to leave you guys hanging without some sort of regular update schedule for them. 

Basically I suffer from some pretty bad anxiety and some not great mental illness. Most of the time I can manage without outside help, but I recently started a new job, which always spikes my anxiety higher than normal. When my Anxiety is high, it often triggers my depression and some pretty severe sensory issues. Mine are usually auditory based, which means that things that normally don't bother me, aka people talking, music playing, tv going, suddenly become things that make me cringe, break down, and even gives me nausea. I also have a sight sensory issue, although it's not as prevalent and is more light based than anything else. To combat these issues I normally go into a dark room and let myself just breathe or meditate to help calm myself down and try to process the emotions and the things that are overwhelming me. Rain sounds are really soothing to me if I'm overwhelmed but I can't leave the situation I'm in.

That being said, I haven't had the motivation, or even the time to write this week. I spent most of my time sleeping off my exhaustion from how high strung I've been with all the large emotions my body has been experiencing. 

I'm not putting this out there to garner sympathy. It's mostly to let you guys know, hey I'm not going to be able to update for a while, probably for a couple weeks at least if not potentially longer until I get a bit more settled into my job. It's also to bring awareness to these issues, since I know there's a lot of people out there who don't understand these types of things, or maybe even don't know how to handle it. I'll still be reading and responding to the comments, so if anyone has questions my dms are completely open or you can comment under this chapter. 

As always, I hate breaking up the story with these notes, but this one may stay. It's really important to me that people understand mental illness, and I'm really thankful that you guys have been so understanding. I'll do my best to get the next part out as soon as I can, I know I keep saying stuff about posting new content and even getting better at updating chapters. (It will get better, I just need to get a bit more settled and I have a lot of big life changes coming up)

Thanks to everyone who's keeping up with the story and enjoying it!  
whitetigerlily15


	56. Luka's New Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the absolute best. Taking the week off helped, and all your comments really made me smile. I'm so glad to have so many supporters and that you all love this story as much as I do. I'm back sooner than anticipated, since I found that work is going ok, and keeping productive helped keep some of the anxiety at bay. I'm not sure if updates are going to be consistent, but I'll continue doing my best and update when I can.

“Why are we not freaking out about the fact that Damian can’t date normal people.” Tim asked, moving those who avoided the fight into the main room again.

“I’m more freaked out over the fact that Damian is dating former heroes of Paris.” Jon grinned, and looked at the kwami’s. “So this is what you had in your pocket.” 

“Cheeessseee.” Plagg floated across the room, and Marinette smacked her head with her hand. Tikki giggled, while Damian just looked annoyed. 

“Of all the polite Kwami’s…” He muttered. Tikki and Marinette shared a look, before giggling. 

“Plagg is certainly a character.” Tikki waved a cookie in the air. 

“I’d rather talk about why I never heard about heroes in Paris until Bruce brought it to my attention.” Clark cut in on the joking. While his face was amused, his mien was serious, and the tone of the entire room changed. 

Marinette shrugged. “I’d like to know the same thing to be honest.” Clark raised an eyebrow, and she realized that he had never revealed his identity. 

“Don’t look at me like that. Did you really think that glasses were the perfect way to hide your identity?” Bruce burst out laughing, and Jon and Lois just looked amused. 

“It works most of the time.” Clark shrugged, although he did look a little annoyed at being found out. “That still doesn’t tell me why we didn’t know about this.” 

“Maybe they just didn’t tell you? I never really found out who contacted me. They didn’t identify themselves. Don’t you guys keep records of who calls you?”

“We’ve certainly searched, but we haven’t found anything yet.” Bruce mentioned. 

“Well what’s done is done. And I personally don’t appreciate rehashing this. We came to escape Paris, Marinette specifically, to avoid the memories. Regardless of the help or lack there-of, it’s over. Hawkmoth has been defeated, Paris is free, and we’re all moving on.” Both Bruce and Clark seemed reluctant to leave it there, but Sabine’s tone brokered no argument. 

Marinette was thankful to her mother. It really wasn’t pleasant for her to have to relive the memories as often as she has been forced too. Curiosity was understandable, but it was definitely exhausting. 

It wasn’t long before her parents decided to call it a night. Ordinarily Marinette and Luka were going to stay, but each decided to follow their families. Luka knew that time with his family was precious since he was on the road a lot, and Marinette wanted to spend Christmas with hers. They all said their goodbyes, Jon waving excitedly, before they all headed home. 

*****

The Kents only stayed a couple more days. And Damian sighed in relief, especially when Marinette came to collect Plagg the day after Christmas. He absolutely did not miss the small black cat god that hung around him all the time, not at all. What he did miss was Marinette and Luka. Sure they all got to hang out as a group with their friends, but it wasn’t the same as just hanging out as the three of them. 

He was in the middle of looking at possible date locations when Luka called him, putting him in a three way video call with Marinette and himself. 

“I need your help.” Luka groaned, the background noise of Jagged and Anarka arguing about something, with Juleka rolling her eyes before plopping herself down on the couch next to him, eating pretzels. 

“With what?” Marinette sounded amused, telling Damian that this wasn't unusual for the pair. 

“Dumbass found an apartment, but he doesn’t know whether it’s good and he doesn’t know how to fill it.” Juleka chuckled as her brother groaned, dropping his head back. “That’s what these two are arguing about.” She jabbed her thumb in the arguing adults in the background. 

“Are you asking our help?” Damian raised a brow. He didn’t know the first thing about an apartment or anything to fill it.

“Well…” Luka flushed a little glancing down at his sister before looking back at the camera. “It’s not like you guys won’t live there at some point.” He turned an even deeper red at Juleka’s responding ‘Oh Gross!’ and laughter at her sibling.

“Go.” She pushed him towards the door. “I’ll run interference with these two.” 

“Are you sure?” Luka’s screen was tilted so they couldn’t see anything, but Damian knew Luka needed a moment alone. Too many sounds could be jarring for the man at times, and this was certainly one of those times.

“Just make sure there’s a guest bedroom that Marinette doesn’t fill to much for me to visit.” They heard Juleka’s response, and Luka was on his way out the door. 

“You’re the best Jules.” He called, and was out the door. 

“Do you guys want to join me in checking the place out? They have an apartment ready for move now.” 

“I might need a ride, but I’ll check with Maman and Papa. I’m sure they won’t mind.” Marinette shrugged. 

“I’ll grab the keys.” Damian said.

“Pack a bag. My stuff is pretty much all ready to be moved in anyway. I don’t have a lot.” Luka shrugged. 

“I feel like this isn’t even realistic.” Damian muttered, taking the time to pack a bag. 

“It’s not. I just have my own lucky charm.” Luka grinned, and Marinette flushed, ducking her head out of the camera.

“I’ll stop by and pick you up first. I’m sure someone’s got a truck in the garage.” He heard a rich person comment right before he turned off the call and shook his head. 

One heckle and a truck later, Damian was picking Luka up at a local coffee shop that was nearby Jagged’s house.

“You got here quick. And you found a truck?”

“It’s Jason’s. I figured he’d have one. Once he heard it was to help move you in he almost insisted that he come himself.” Luka laughed.

“I’m not surprised. I’m glad Marinette is tiny though. She’s the only one who would fit in the back.”

“There’s a middle seat actually.” Damian lifted the middle console to reveal the extra space. 

“Still glad she’s tiny.” Luka grinned and Damian did the same. It was nice, he had thought it would be awkward with Luka when Marinette wasn’t around, but they had a good banter, and their relationship was just as solid without her around. 

He never understood how easy it could be to be in this type of relationship. Sure it probably took a bit of extra work, and they had instances where one felt left out, but they often rectified it quickly. It was familiar. 

“Maman made me a list of things you might need Luka. So that we can order things and add in over time.” Marinette hopped into the truck with a little bit of difficulty, but Marinette fit into the middle no problem.

“Thank god for the sense of your mother.” Luka said, directing Damian to the apartment building.

“Jagged and Anarka still arguing?”

“Since I haven’t heard anything from Juleka about owing her, I’d bet on it.”

“I didn’t bother asking my family. It’d probably all seem excessive.” Marinette and Luka seemed to glance at each other before giggling. “What?” He glanced their way, raising a brow.   
“Its not like money is an issue. I make plenty through commissions.”

“And I tour with Jagged. I’m not raking it in, but it’s definitely a modest sum.”

“And I live with a billionaire. I may forget you two make a decent amount of money but it would still seem excessive.” Marinette burst into actual laughter at Damian’s wry statement, bringing a smile to his face. 

“You’re probably not wrong.” 

They got to the office, who led them to the building, giving them a tour. It was definitely on the nicer end, a good neighborhood, and the apartment was more like a townhouse with how large it was. Damian supposed it would have to be, since Luka was right that the three of them would probably live together once Marinette and Damian left high school. 

It was a two story, three bedroom, with two bathrooms and a decent size kitchen. They decided to take the master bedroom, leaving the largest bedroom to be a studio for both Marinette’s and Luka’s creative endevours. They even discussed leaving space for Damian to sketch in there if he wanted. The smallest bedroom would be a guest bedroom for Juleka if she came to visit. 

Luka left to sign the papers, while Marinette and Damian pulled out the list Sabine had made up for Luka. Marinette made some more notes based on what she knew Luka did or didn’t have, then they made their way back to Jagged’s to gather some of his things. 

At that point, Jagged insisted on seeing the place, Anarka insisted that she needed to come because Jagged couldn’t see it before her, and Juleka of course of dragged along. The stopped by the bakery again (still not opened, the grand opening was Saturday) and picked up some pasteries that her parents made, along with a bag for Marinette. 

Anarka and Jagged made all sorts of comments about what they needed (most was either pointless, or had already been figured out by Sabine) until Jagged had to leave for rehearsal. With the upcoming release of Luka’s album, he had been relieved of Jagged’s band for the time being. They were discussing the possibility of him being an opening act, but Luka wanted a break to just create. 

Anarka and Juleka were sent grocery shopping, while Marinette and Damian took Luka furniture shopping. Some things he had had, like a dresser and a desk, and he had completely filled his part of the creative room. But there was still a lot he lacked. Like a bed that would comfortably fit all of them. They had made do with smaller beds since that was all they had, but now that they had the option for a larger bed they wanted on. 

They picked out a bed and frame, Marinette grabbed some pillows for them along with bedsheets and covers. They picked out a dresser that would (hopefully) fit most of their clothes, and shelves for the closet. A couch for the living room, a tv and Marinette picked up a game console. They decided that it was only fair that they split the cost of furniture since they would all live there together. (Damian absolutely did not pout at this.)

Marinette grabbed an entire kitchen set of pots, pans, baking sheets, and knives. She also picked up spices and condiments (she didn’t trust Anarka to remember these) along with cleaning supplies (which was guaranteed that Anarka didn’t grab…Anarka hated cleaning up her chaos). 

They hadn’t expected to be back before Anarka, but somehow they were. Marinette seemed wary of this, but didn’t say anything. Most of the furniture wouldn’t be here until tomorrow or later in the week, but the bed had been grabbed, so Damian grabbed Luka’s tool box and went to work trying to figure out how to piece it together… and failed.

“You know I would have taken this project on Star.” Luka’s amused voice caught his attention in the door way. 

“I didn’t expect it to be so difficult.” Damian redirected his frustration back at the task at hand, but Luka draping himself over his back and drawing him into a kiss caught him off guard.

“It’s ok Star. I’ll help?” Damian sighed, slumping. 

“I just wanted to be useful.” 

“You’re still learning normal human things. And that’s ok. Mari and I are patient. But we can’t help if we don’t know you’re struggling.” 

“You make it sound like I don’t do normal human things.” Luka chuckled. 

“I merely meant you’ve grown up as a rich kid. And there’s nothing wrong with that. But do you know how to cook? How to put together a bed?” Damian shook his head hesitantly.

“And that’s ok. We’ll teach you.” Luka’s arms held him a little tighter, and Damian leaned back into him, closing his eyes at the comfort. He took a deep breath and looked up, nodding. Luka took the cue and moved, showing and explaining what he was doing. 

“Ah you look like your having fun.” Anarka’s voice broke the process and Damian saw the Captain grinning down at them.

“Hey Ma. Heading out?” 

“Yeah. It’s been a long day.” The older woman’s eyes softened. “I miss ya boy, but I’m glad you’re growing into your own.” Luka stood, pulling his ma into a hug. 

“Me too ma. Is Jules downstairs? Let me go say bye.” He moved past his mother as Damian stood. 

“You’ve been good for him boy. It’s nice to include you to the family.” 

“Thanks Captain.” Damian felt a warmth to him, smiling at the motherly figure in front of him. She nodded her head decisively before moving out of the room. Damian heard the goodbyes from downstairs, but couldn’t bring himself down to say goodbye. 

“Jules bids farewell. She felt awkward to come herself, but said she looks forward to seeing you again when she comes back for her class trip.”

“How far away is that?”

“Just a couple more months. It will pass by quickly.” Luka shrugged. “Mari took over cooking duty, so why don’t we finish getting this bed put together.” Damian nodded, and they toiled over their task, finishing it just as Marinette came an got him. 

“Surprisingly enough, Anarka did a decent job shopping.” Marinette grinned as the boys dug in.

“I told you ma was capable of getting at least that.” 

“She still missed the spices.” 

“We are simple people.” Luka moaned as a bite of food hit his mouth. “I don’t know how I’m going to live without your cooking Nette.” He said. Damian chuckled, until he took a bite himself. He glanced at the plate of food in surprise. Luka wasn’t exaggerating at all. 

“Annnnnd that look says all.” Luka grinned, taking another bite. 

“Why haven’t I had your cooking before?” Damian all but demanded as he continued to eat. Marinette shrugged.

“No opportunity I guess. And I can’t guarantee it all the time either.”

“It wouldn’t be fair to only have you do the cooking. But I’d be happy to comply if you teach me.” Damian said. Luka pouted. 

“He’s right, but goddamn if your cooking doesn’t just make me want to ravish you.”

“Finish your food like a good boy and I’ll show you my surprise.” Marinette pointed her fork at Luka who immediately flushed and began scarfing down his food. Marinette protested, but Damian couldn’t help but eat a little faster himself. It had been a while and he had a healthy sex drive. Sue him for missing his partners. He hated that all of them were adults, but two of them were still in school. It just wasn’t fair. It meant that he couldn’t move in with them yet. 

But he loved these two more than he had ever loved anyone else, and he definitely loved to show it to them. If Marinette had a surprise, well he had learned that it was always a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo new chapter. Next one will contain some spicy.


	57. Breaking in the Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy ahead. I'd just skip this chapter if you aren't into that sort of thing.

Marinette grinned despite herself. At hearing that she had a surprise planned for them, the boys had immediately begun scarfing down their food. They barely slowed at her protest that they were going to give themselves a stomach ache. 

She shifted a little in her seat, feeling the pressure of the plug she had decided to put in before Damian and Luka had picked her up today. It had been a last minute decision, and it had prevented her from packing her bag right away, but she knew it had been the right one.

They had left the kwami at her place, knowing that they were well protected between their magic and her parents knowing that they would be there. This left their evening completely free, and Damian had already announced that he had requested the night off of patrol. 

She was a bit surprised that the boys hadn’t noticed already to be honest. She felt as though she had been off since she put it in. It wasn’t something that they did very often, but she liked the idea of taking both her boys at once. She figured the preparation would encourage them just a little bit. And the extra lingerie she had put on for the occasion, handmade of course. 

So with no little haste, it wasn’t long before they were calling it an early night, Luka leading the way up the stairs to the newly made bed that they had purchased. Damian seemed just as eager, discarding his shirt as soon as they entered the room. Marinette flushed, moving forward to appreciate his body, running her hands down the muscular form that Damian maintained as a vigilante. 

Luka moved behind her, pressing into her back and encouraging her to lift her arms so he could pull her shirt over her head. Damian gripped the bare skin of her waist, leaving Luka to nip at her neck, his hands just above Damian’s. 

They moved apart again, long enough to discard the rest of their clothing, Marinette deciding that the lingerie could be appreciated later. She moved to climb onto the bed, watching as Luka took charge. He pulled Damian into a deep, punishing kiss, reaching down to grip his already hard cock and pumping it a little. Damian moaned, melting a little into Luka’s touch, and Marinette felt her pussy clench at the sound, already more than a little turned on. 

She settled herself on her knees, ass in the air and head in her hands to watch the show. She wasn’t positioned in such a was that they would see the plug, but they would likely be suspicious of her position, Luka especially. She wriggled as they continued, panting a little at the stimulation of watching her partners enjoy each other’s advances, and the plug in her ass. 

“Are you getting a little hot and bothered Melody?” Luka’s voice was husky, pulling away from Damian’s lips, still lightly tugging on his cock causing the other man to groan.   
Marinette whined, dropping her head into her arms to hide her heated face. She avoided wriggling her ass anymore, knowing that she had already grabbed their attention with her position. 

“Melody?” Luka’s voice was suddenly right next to her ear, deep with desire and she whined again, digging her head deeper into her arms. 

“What’s this?” Damian’s voice barely held hint of a question and he pushed on the plug, forcing Marinette wider and panting at the sensation. She could hear the grin in his voice, and turned to see Luka’s reaction as he moved to look. 

“Aw Melody you shouldn’t have.” His voice was hoarse, as he placed a hand on her lower back and pumped the plug in her ass, pulling a moan from her mouth. Damian pulled her up to a kneeling position, his hands going immediately to her breasts. 

“Naughty girl, making plans without consulting us first.” He murmured, tweaking her nipples a little. She pushed her chest forward, asking for a repeat of the sensation that sent heat straight to her core. His second tweak was harsher, bringing a gasp to her mouth as the slight sting caught her off guard. 

“Damian, Luka please.” Her voice was higher than usual, and she could hear the plea loud and clear. 

“I think she needs a bit of punishment.” Damian said, not even looking her in the eye as he grinned at their partner. She whined, this time more annoyed that they had stopped, but Luka slapped her ass, stopping the noise in her throat. 

“I think I agree. What did you have in mind?” 

“Did you want to keep playing with her ass?”

“If you don’t mind. Although I wouldn’t mind giving you a turn with the plug. I’d like to have a taste of breast.” Marinette stilled, suddenly uncertain, although the anticipation was pulling shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes, but another slap on the ass had them snapping open. 

“Eyes on us Angel.” Damian grinned, giving up his position in the front in favor of Luka, who immediately gripped her breasts, teasing his thumbs near her nipples, but never touching as he attacked her neck and upper chest. She could barely concentrate on where Damian was, until a tap at her legs had her shifting them wider. A tongue made contact with her lips, just as another found its way to a breast, fully encasing the nipple. One of Damian’s hands hovered near her entrance, rubbing over the top but not penetrating, while the other began to pump the plug slowly in and out of her ass. Luka let himself hold her other nipple, but also didn’t more, the other holding her hips. 

She concentrated on that one for a second, attempting to ground herself from the sensations that were overwhelming her body, one hand buried in Damian’s hair, the other on top of the hand that was on her hip, but it was all for naught. Almost in sync, Damian plunged two fingers deep into her, doubling down on his attention to her clit, while Luka suddenly moved, pinching and pulling and biting at her nipples. 

She hoped that her cry didn’t bother the neighbors, but there was nothing to stop the noises that she was making, head tossed back, breasts pushed forward, and doing her best not to grind down to hard onto Damian’s face. Luka’s grip on her hip tightened, and she did her best to obey and stop moving, but the pleasure was to overwhelming. 

Damian’s other hand clamped down onto the other side, restricting her movement, and she was given relief from the pumping of the plug, but that only seemed to intensify the other sensations and it wasn’t long before she felt the coil in her belly, riding the wave into orgasm. 

She nearly collapsed, but neither of the boys were having it, and despite her protests, they continued, leaving her legs shaking despite the pleasure building once again. 

“I…I can’t.” She panted, tears falling from the corner of her eyes. She was teetering on the edge again, Luka switching breasts to give equal attention, and Damian adding another finger, scissoring to stretch her wide. She was shuddering from the immense pleasure, but her words only seemed to make them double down in their efforts, until her head was spinning as she collapsed from her orgasm washing over her. 

Damian freed himself from underneath her, as Luka held her close to his chest, whispering encouraging words and running his hands comfortingly over her back and arms. It took a couple minutes for her to come back to herself, Damian joining them after a moment, his weight and warmth settling comfortingly at her back. 

“Are you still up to more playtime Angel?” Damian whispered, his hands moving around Luka’s in a soothing rhythm. Marinette nodded her head a bit tiredly, but she had planned specifically to go farther this evening. She got her breathing under control, sitting up on her own and smiling at them. 

Damian had grabbed condoms and lube when he had gotten up, and handed one over to Luka, who rolled his on and grabbed the lube, taking position behind her. Damian kneeled in front of her, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his waist. Luka held her hips and helped ease her down onto Damian’s dick, the two panting at the sensation of both Damian and a plug filling her.

She could hear Luka’s chuckle as Damian took a few experimental thrusts, but the explosive pleasure she felt had her burying her head into Damian’s chest, gasping out his name in pleasure. She couldn’t help but clamp down a bit as Luka pulled the plug out, missing the sensation of being doubly filled. Damian let out a strangled choke at her clamping down, and Luka was gentle as he prepared her ass to be taken by something larger than the plug. 

She breathed out, doing her best to keep herself relaxed when he finally pushed slowly in, but it was Damian’s turn to drop his head to her shoulder, breathing heavily. 

“Easy.” Luka’s voice was choked and he finally stopped moving. Marinette assumed he bottomed out, but she was feeling so full it was hard to tell. He had moved his arms to help hold her up, her legs still wrapped around Damian, whose grip had tightened at Luka’s entrance. 

“How do you feel Angel?” Damian asked, breathing out heavily. 

“Full.” She whimpered, and wiggled her ass experimentally, pulling groans from the two men inside her.

“Jesus is she as tight for you as she is for me?” Damian asked and Luka could only nod his response from where his face was buried in her shoulder. 

“I need to move.” His voice was muffled, and he thrusted lightly into her, pulling a moan from all three of them this time. 

“Please.” Marinette begged, wanting to feel the sensation again, and they moved in tandem, trying to thrust at the same time. They quickly lost sync, but they were close to alternating, and Marinette pleaded for more of that. 

“I can feel you.” Luka gasped, pulling Damian in for a kiss over her shoulder, and they quickly lost all rhythm, each desperately chasing their release. Luka reached down and rubbed at her clit and she was lost, clenching down in orgasm, forcing the boys to follow soon after. 

She was gone, her body felt like Jello, and she couldn’t do anything but lay there as both Luka and Damian cleaned up, cuddling up to either side of her. She sleepily burrowed into Damian, letting Luka spoon into her after pulling the covers up over. 

They may not be able to live together for now, but cuddles like these, falling asleep besides the people she loves, well she absolutely couldn’t wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not great in my opinion, but it seems alright. And that's the last chapter I have for this week, but I'm excited to get the new stuff out. We are reaching the end folks. Probably just a few more chapters left.


End file.
